The Flight of the Blue Beetle
by DiamondBreak
Summary: Blue Beetle not having any other choice starts on a new flight to become a hero of his own making. Going against the League, breaking the rules, and going behind other's back was not what he had been expecting to have to do to get there. His life is shaken with the return of old friends and the arrival of new ones. No one said being an adult was easy. Then there are the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY WILL CROSS WITH OTHERS OVERTIME. A WARNING WILL BE PLACED WHENEVER THAT OCCURS.

8888

The Flight of the Blue Beetle

It all happened so fast. One moment he was in the Watchtower's lunch room and the next he was being pulled to the side by Kaldur. He spoke words he knew but had trouble making sense of them in the sentences he was using. Kaldur looked at him waiting for his reaction but all he did was turn around and rush towards the Zeta-beams. The rest went in a blur. He arrived back in El Paso, transformed and flew directly towards the hospital. He had been ready to burst in but Khaji-Da refused. His muscles tensed forcing him to stop among the trees of a park across from the hospital. The armor retracted by itself and then he was running. At the entrance his mother and sister were already waiting for him. Both had red eyes and traces of tears.

"Dad-" he was still trying to make sense of Kaldur's words.

"He is fine," his mother said before shaking her head, "not fine, but he is out of danger"

"What ha-" but he stopped when he saw his little sister start to tear up, she had been there "Milagro" he hurried to pick up his seven year old sister before she buried her little tearful face on his chest. He felt like crying as her little body trembled with every sob, _"yaaaaa, yaaa"_ he said soothingly.

"The doctor said we could see him soon," his mother said leading him inside. She guided him still dressed in her nurse robes towards the side of the building where his father was. He felt his chest constrict at the thought of his mother being in mid shift and then learn her husband was in the way. They sat in the waiting area, and though there were plenty of seats his little sister remained on his arms. Her little sobs eventually slipped into slumber.

"What happened?" he asked pushing stray locks of Milagro's hair away from her saddened face. They said God didn't give you challenges you couldn't handle, but did they really have to come when she was still so small.

"Some idiot thought your father would be an easy target to rob," there was a pained smile on her face which told him what he imagined happened. His father was not a man to mess with, "after beating the _mierda _out of the punk, the kid decided to pull out a gun. He shot your father in the thigh… the artery…" and he was lucky he didn't bleed out on his way to the hospital. Jaime was no stranger of hearing of such occurrences. Since he was a child he would stay up until his mother returned from work and then listen through the door as she told his dad of the calamities that nurses saw. Though he worked alongside heroes and was no stranger to sad incidents; it never occurred to him one would strike so close to home.

"I am sorry, if I had-"

"Don't give me that Jaime," her mother said stressing her words, "you make us proud, don't ever forget about that" and her eyes softened and Jaime felt like those times when he was very small and his mother tried to appease his crying, "besides," she offered him a smile, "I will have my hands full with your father trying not to blame himself. _De tal palo, tal astilla_"

"What does that mean?" he wished he had taken more into learning his parent's home language.

She tilted her head before saying, "it means you are too much like your father"

It was not long after that they were allowed to enter his father's room. Jaime did his best to not wake up his little sister as he stood by the bed not knowing what to say. His mother was fast to hold her husband's hand and smile at him as new tears started to appear.

"I am still here, you know?" he said breaking the silence. Though his skin was pale, his eyes with heavy bags, and his hands pierced by needless he still smiled.

"_Tonto_," his wife threatened to punch his shoulder, but at the end she leaned a kissed his cheek.

"_Tonto_ _solo por ti," _he replied and Jaime felt as if he was invading. He went to sit on one of the chairs in the room as his parents talked as if his father had not been shot a few hours ago, and as if they were not in a hospital room in the middle of the night. Eventually, with a more relaxed mind, he fell asleep.

The following day neither he nor Milagro went to school. The day had been spent setting the house so his father could move freely with his wheelchair, getting help to look after his father's garage (for they refused to have Jaime do it and miss school), and trying to regain a sense of normality. Through the day he would answer phone calls from family, and friends assuring that his father would be fine. His grandmother threatened to come stay with them until her _bebe_ was back to complete health.

"_Estoy bien ma… no, no me estoy forzando… mi esposa es una enfermera madre, no creo que haiga alguien mejor que me pueda cuidar…" _

"I love _abuelita, _but she can be a little-"

"You are her grandson, try being the woman who stole her dearest son" his mother rolled her eyes as his father kept struggling to keep his grandmother from worrying too much.

At the end of that trying day as he caught up to the schoolwork he missed he saw Milagro peeking at him from door.

"Is getting late," said standing and ready to herd her back to bed. She was already dressed in her pajamas, "we have school tomorrow"

"Do they shoot at you?" she said while he was still a few steps from him, "the bad guys, do they shoot at you?"

Jaime took a deep breath as he led her towards her room, "sometimes, but I have my armor Milagro" he pulled the covers before she climbed in.

"Can you get _papi_ one of them too?" she asked as her large brown eyes searched his with hope.

Jaime sat on the side of the bed. He tried to think what to tell her. It would be wonderful if everyone could be protected with armors, but that's as far as the benefits went. Though he agreed with his parents to not tell his little sister that he had been controlled by the Reach, he wished she was old enough to understand.

"Sorry, this is the only one," on Earth, "but I promise you I will do my very best to protect you and our family"

She gave him a watery smile before exhaustion overtook her. He watched as she slept soundly unaware of all the threats out there. Unable to think anymore after that he packed away his books; he would catch up in free period the next morning. As he was getting ready to change he found he couldn't move; not because of Khaji-Da but he was stuck on the last words he had told his sister.

"_**It is a highly recommended source of action Jaime Reyes" **_

"**Leave it to you to agree to violent methods" **Jaime threw the stupid idea out of the window. He was supposed to be a hero and as such he had to follow the rules of heroes when it came to dealing with scum. No matter how trying, they were not to take justice into their own hands. The idiot who shot his father was already in custody and would not be long after before he went to the county jail. It seemed his father was not the only person he had hurt.

"_**The next recommended source of action is to interrogate him. Statistically it is very unlikely for your father's establishment to be targeted in daylight. It does not generate a high enough profit to call attention to itself"**_

"**Sheeh, thanks" **But he had to admit Khaji-Da was right. He couldn't recall his father's garage ever being robbed in the middle of the day. There had been a few occurrences in the middle of night, but it was never serious, just tools and some pieces which were covered by insurance.

"_**Carlos Barrera will be transferred tonight to the county jail," **_

Jaime closed his bedroom door before slipping out through the window. He kept telling himself he was just going to make sure the guy made it to county jail, nothing else.

"_**It is a still an unexplainable phenomenon to me how humans are able to lie to themselves"**_

It was the middle of the night when he spotted the bus for the county jail park in front of the police department. He watched from the top of the roof as a few prisoners came out marching in a line. It didn't take him long to identify Carlos Barrera. His face was a mixture of purples and blues from the beating he received from his father. The ugly thoughts faded at the sight of how he limped towards the bus. His father had done enough damage to the guy to remember not to show his face near their garage.

Once they were all in the bus they started the trip towards the county jail. Jaime decided to fly high and watch over the bus. It would take about an hour so he decided to make sure everything went smoothly. Towards the middle of the trip the bus stopped, and so did he in the middle of the air. He waited wondering if there was an issue with the bus. Khaji-Da didn't register any struggle or abnormality. Then he saw Carlos run out of the bus as fast as he could and towards the woods. Jaime at once went after him.

"_Alejate demonio!" _

"_**Non-rational energy detected"**_

"**Would it kill you to call it magic?"**

It was very faint but as they got closer to the man he saw the light source of magic surrounding him. He didn't have to worry for a moment later the man crashed against a tree and fell back. He picked him up by the shoulder and slammed him against the same tree he crashed.

"What in the-" he forgot about his question when he saw the man's eyes. They were completely white, as if his pupils had completely disappeared.

"_No, por favor no Dama, no fue mi culpa_!" the man cried out struggling to free himself.

"_**Source of non-rational energy"**_ Khaji-Da confirmed his suspicion.

"_Quien es la Dama?" _he asked leaning closer to look at the man's eyes. He saw himself reflected on the whites but there was something else.

And then the man's eyes returned to normal and he stared at the Blue Beetle's eyes with relief.

"_Gracias a Dios," _the man slipped to his knees, "_La Dama _is gone"

"Who is_ La Dama?"_

"Is better if you don't know," the man said shaking as he got on his feet.

"You work for her?"

"Used to, I failed and now she will hunt me for the rest of my life" he took a deep breath, "_por favor, _take me to jail. I think she might not be able to reach me there"

That was a first, he thought as he led the man back to the bus. At the edge of the woods he spotted the cops looking for the man.

"She tried to help you escape?"

"No, she wants to punish me herself" and then the man walked forwards with his arms raised. It wasn't long before the officers saw him and escorted him back to the bus.

He made sure to track the bus until the new inmates were inside the county jail and then he flew back home to catch a few hours of sleep. As he readied to go to bed he saw his communicator blinking. He placed it to his ear.

"_Hermano!" _he almost threw the communicator out the window.

"Tune it down," he whispered harshly to his friend.

"Sorry, sorry," Kid-Flash said with a nervous laugh, "so, how are things? I heard you are not coming in for a while"

"Dad is much better," he said feeling relieved to say those words, "Milagro is still a little scared, and mom is taking over things as usual"

"And you?"

"Just tired" he said unsure about what he had seen that night. Who was La Dama? And why was she targeting his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 2

"Up, up, up!" he loved his little sister but there were times when he wished he could ship her off to the other side of the world, "_vamos Jaime_! Or we are going to be late!"

"_Ya voy, ya voy_" he said covering his head with the blanket before little Milagro took hold of his pillow and pulled it away, "Milagro!" he sat up just to spot her running out of his room laughing. He didn't stay angry for long glad to see his sister was back to her old self.

When he made it to the kitchen his little sister was chattering with their father as he read the newspaper. Breakfast was already on the table and he raised an eyebrow at his father.

"If you tell your mother I will deny everything" he father said not looking away from his paper.

Jaime shook his head as he sat. It had been rare enough that it wasn't just Milagro and him at the table. He didn't mind having someone else make breakfast but decided he would get up earlier the next day to do it himself. Not that his father was a bad cook but he added too much salt and… oaky, he was a terrible cook but the thought was what counted. Still, he couldn't have him forcing himself when he was supposed to rest.

"Hurry Milagro or you are going to miss the bus" his father said before his little sister grabbed her backpack and rushed to the door.

She stopped at the entrance and then went back to them. She landed a kiss on her father's cheek and hugged her brother before she ran outside. Jaime started to pick up the plates before his father folded the paper and turned to him on his wheelchair.

"Mijo, we need to talk" he used that flat voice that made goosebumps appear on his arms. This couldn't be good.

He left the dishes at the sink and turned with a frown, "is there something wrong?"

"Were you at the county jail last night?"

Did someone see him? He tried to pick at the newspaper his father was readying but after realizing he had stayed silent too long he decided to be honest with him, "I went to watch over his transfer to the county jail, as soon as he was inside I came back"

"And that's all?"

"He almost escaped in the road, but there was something strange about it"

"How strange?"

"First tell me how you know about that" he crossed his arms hoping his father didn't think he was being childish.

"The sheriff stopped early in the morning," his father started, "it looks like Barrera hung up himself in his cell a few hours after they dropped him off"

How was that- he looked at his father's worried eyes. He had been worried that Jaime had been involved.

"I am not a killer" he said trying not to show his outrage.

"I know you are not," his father said keeping his tone calm, "but if someone saw you I am afraid they would not give you the opportunity of the doubt"

He released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, "he was being haunted by something" Jaime said taking a seat "he said _La Dama_ wanted to punis-"

"Wait, you said _La Dama?"_ his father started to look pale.

"You know who is it?"

"A legend as far as we knew," his father said frowning "she is supposed to be the head of all the _pandillas_ and it was also rumored that she is a _bruja"_

"_Bruja?"_

"A witch,"

"That would make sense, Khaji-Da detected magic on him"

"A curse probably… must have driven him mad" and his father looked genuinely sad for the man's fate.

"He said because he failed that she wanted to punish him" he hoped his father would understand how much this worried him and would answer him honestly, "why would they target you?"

His father looked at him and Jaime could sense his doubts about telling him.

"I am not a defenseless child," he reminded him with a crooked smile.

"I know but I hoped you never had to deal with this like I did" he said before sighing, "Your grandfather started the garage when I was about your age and he offered work to anyone who wanted to get out of the gangs and earn money the honest way. _La Dama_, or her predecessor _El Don_ didn't like that. So he would send people to the garage…"

"To try to kill him,"

"You remember how your Tata was, now take away about thirty years and you can imagine how things got"

Ugly, Jaime remembered his grandfather as the strongest willed man he had ever known. It was the man he saw his father turning into in old age and the man he hoped to be.

"Overtime people got scared of working with him, but those who really had guts stayed" and those men and women and their families were close friends to them to that day. They were looking after the garage while his father was healing, "when _El Don _realized this he stopped"

"But then why is _La Dama_ trying to get you?"

His father turned unable to meet his eyes.

"Papa?" it was not like his father to dodge his questions, "what's going on?"

"I entered the garage into a program to help youths" his father confessed, "mostly kids who come from the juvenile penitentiary… You know? So they can learn an honest trade" he took advantage of his shocked silence to continue, "many of those kids never had someone to guide them Jaime. If we don't do this they will fall back into gangs and-"

"I understand," Jaime said looking at his father as he tried to force a smile, "though I wish I had learnt about it in a different way"

Who was he to judge his father for wanting to help some misled kids? Especially him who would have already done something stupid had not been for League and the Team mentoring him.

"We are not backing away, are we?" he asked his father.

"I…" of all the things he would have thought his son to say, that was the one he hoped for, "Of course not" they shared a smile. They knew it would not be easy but it was something worth fighting for.

As he flew towards school he contacted the Watchtower.

"Shouldn't you be in school by now?" question Nightwing teasingly. The kid had an alien armor able to fly but still managed to be late to school.

"Long story, ehm… could I ask a favor?" he asked wondering if he should just search the local records, "there is someone going by the name _La Dama, _related to _El Don_ who is causing trouble around here. Do we have information on either one of them?"

"I will start a search on it," Nightwing said as he entered the information into the system, "I should have answer for your later today"

"Thank you Nightwing" he said as he landed near to his High School. He had maybe three minutes to get to his locker and then to class.

"No problem Blue, but just remember you are not on your own on this. Whoever this lady is she must have plenty of influence to do what she did to that man"

Jaime stopped when he heard those words, "I understand and thanks again" and then he hurried to class.

At lunchtime he sat on the bleachers as he ate his lunch. He had just called his father and pretty much got shouted at for worrying too much about his old man. His dad had not been able to stay away from the garage and had gone there to spend his 'vacation' time.

"Jaime? What are you doing here?" he turned to see Tye and Asami walking towards him.

"I am eating lunch," he said turning to look at the football field. It had been awkward between them since the past year when they refused to join the Team. They had all the right, but Jaime just didn't know what to talk about. Neither wanted to know anything about the hero world and he didn't want to feel like a third wheel.

"What I mean is what are you doing here? Your dad just got-" but Tye stopped his rant when Asami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What Tye is trying to say is that maybe is too soon to come back to school" she said with a soothing voice. There was a bit of an accent but it didn't distract from what she was saying.

"Tell that to my parents," Jaime said with a short laugh.

"Harsh," Tye said with a grin before they sat, "so I am guessing you haven't heard?"

"Hm?" he knew Tye wasn't one for gossip so this made him curious.

"Someone came back, and you won't believe who it is" he said before Asami rolled her eyes at him, "Brenda"

"Brenda?" he asked. There were a lot of Brenda's at their school.

"Del Vecchio?" Tye said with a sigh, "you know? That girl you had a crush on since you were five years old?"

"Oh," but all he got from Jaime was a set of raised eyebrows.

"I am going to hurt you," Tye said before Jaime started laughing, "seriously?"

"Sorry," Jaime said trying to calm down, "is just that so many things have happened that nothing surprises me now"

"I bet," Tye said trying to calm down. At least the news had cheered him somewhat like he had hoped.

"You should go talk to her," Asami said "she is being hounded by all the boys; I think she could use a friend"

"Joey among them" Tye added looking for a reaction.

"That I have to see," Jaime stood up.

Asami gave Tye a questioning look.

"Brenda used to kick his ass whenever he would try to mess with us"

"Oh," she said before they went after Jaime.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was at the lunch room surrounded by the popular crowd trying to engage her in conversation. Jaime did his best to keep his smile in control. She looked as out of place as when he met her in kindergarten. She didn't get along with most girls, especially if they behaved like _bobas. _And then there were the guys. He wanted to laugh every time she scooted away when one of them tried to get to close. He wondered how come they were not dropping dead from the glares his bold friend was giving them. As he walked towards where she sat he sat the same bold green eyes, freckled cheeks and fiery red hair awoke those old butterflies inside his chest. He couldn't believe that even after three years they were still alive.

She saw him and didn't recognize it was him. But he saw the lights go on in her eyes when he didn't stop walking towards her. She squinted and scrunched up her little nose just like imagined she would.

"Ja-Jaime!" she jumped up making those around her back away, "is that you Jaime!?" but she was already rushing towards him.

"Yeah," he cursed at himself when she stopped before him with a wide smile. He had thought of all of the things he would tell her when he saw her again, but they refused to come out as he offered his own smile.

"I-" but then she noticed everyone was watching them.

"Let's go," he said taking her hand and then rushing outside of the cafeteria.

"That was the most romantic thing I had ever seen," Asami said as she and Tye went after them.

"You mean the two dorks that don't know how to tell each other how they feel?"

"Don't ruin it Tye" Asami said before landing a well deserved punch on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 3

Nothing in his life could stay good for long. He should have known. They had returned to the bleachers sharing small words. He ignored Tye's snickers as he and Asami followed close behind. All he could think was all those memories they shared as children; running home from school, playing in the park, doing nothing but just being kids. Then his communicator went off.

"Blue?" it was Nightwing.

"Ehm, excuse me for a sec" he said before rushing to the back of the bleachers.

"Sorry, I was busy. Did you find something?"

"Yes, plenty" Nightwing said with a tense voice, "this woman is dangerous"

"I imagined,"

"No, you don't Blue. She is very dangerous. She used to be the young mistress to _El Don, _and when he passed away she was left with everything. Neither the wife nor children were left a penny. When they tried to bring it to court they all just disappeared. Somehow, though it was probably through bribery, she was never suspected of anything and for the past fifteen years has been running a ruthless operation. We had heard rumors of her but there was nothing ever strong enough. She is extremely good at hiding her deeds"

"Could it be magic?"

"Could be," but magic always complicated things because it couldn't really be brought up before a court of law, "you need to be very careful not to step on her toes Jaime. The best thing to do in this type of situations is to gather as much evidence as you can"

"Where should I start?" he asked.

"Well, it seems she has a relative that attends the same school as yours. She is her guardian so if you befriend her you could get close enough to find the information we need"

"I got it, who are they?"

"_La Dama_'s name is Amparo Cardenas and her niece's name is-"

"Brenda Del Vecchio" Jaime had to lean against the bleaches.

"_**Blood pressure lowering to dangerous levels, rising" **_Khaji-Da said before he felt a little sick.

"You know her?" Nightwing asked carefully. Jaime imagined he already knew what the problem was.

"She is my friend," the friend that she had always wanted to be more than just a friend.

"You don't think-"

"Of course not!" he realized he was hyperventilating and that Nightwing could probably hear him, "She can't know. She moved away with her dad three years ago and just came back"

"Alfonso Del Vecchio died two weeks ago in a car crash. According to the official records he had been drunk driving, but testimonies of friends inform he had been sober for two years"

She hadn't mentioned that at all.

"Maybe she isn't ready to share it Blue, don't think much of it"

"How can I not?" he asked slipping until he was sitting on the ground, "what if she does know?"

"There is only one way to find out," Nightwing reminded him of the plan.

"I can't, she will see right through me. Brenda knows me and she will know something isn't right"

"Don't decide now Blue, sit on it for a few days" Nightwing said trying to calm the younger hero, "but remember that what we do rarely comes with easy choices"

He took a few minutes after the conversation ended to pull himself together. Brenda's aunt, he tried to remember, loved his niece dearly, like her own child. He remembered when Brenda's mother passed away aunt Amparo looked after Brenda since Brenda's father was too absorbed in his own pain to notice the sadness on his nine year old. He remembered her throwing for Brenda wonderful birthday parties and taking her shopping even Brenda said her clothes were fine.

She was like a godmother to Brenda. Anything she wanted she could have. Yes, she had plenty of money but she didn't flaunt it… but as he thought more about it he realized he didn't know what her business was. His parents taught him those type of questions were rude, but maybe he should have made an exception.

When he felt calm enough he returned to the bleachers. His heart was still stuck in the middle of his throat but he was able to force a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" of course his friend wouldn't be fooled.

"I-" her big eyes stopped him from saying what he had in mind.

"Mr. Reyes was shot a few days ago" Tye said what he believed was the problem.

"Tye!" Asami shouted looking worriedly at Brenda's reaction.

"What? You can't really expect him to just bring it up on his own" Tye crossed his arms. He was actually helping Jaime.

"Jaime, is that true?" he could see her body tense, as if there was something she wanted to tell him.

"Yes, some tug tried to rob the garage"

"And Jaime's dad beat him up before the coward pulled out a gun" Tye chipped in.

Her eyes were wide with worry, "but he is-"

"He is okay, well as okay as he can be after getting shot" Jaime said.

"That's not funny" she said with a scowl.

"I know it isn't, but there is isn't much I can do about what happened" he said with a shrug.

"I guess not," she frowned, "at least tell me they caught the bastard"

"They did, and was sent to county jail last night" he said testing the waters.

"I hope he rots-"

"He is dead," Jaime interrupted, "he killed himself last night"

"He must have been one really messed up dude" Tye said, though his expression was starting to turn suspicious.

He wondered if he was going too far, "I don't believe he killed himself"

"Jaime?" Tye said tensing.

"I think there is more to it" he said finally dropping the bomb.

"Okay, and we are gone" Tye said standing up, he took Asami's hand and they left.

"What's his problem?" Brenda watched as they almost ran away.

"Is a long story" he felt bad for throwing this out in front of them. He knew they had a terrible time when they entered that world where now his life was wrapped in.

The bell rang for the next class. They walked together back to the building not really saying anything. Once they were at the doors they stopped knowing they would part again.

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" she asked.

"You have no idea" he wished he was able to tell her right then.

"But we are still friends, right?"

"Of course,"

"And you trust me like the old times, right?" she asked.

"Only if you still trust me"

"Always, after all we have gone through how could I not" she said taking his hand and squeezing it a little before letting go, "see you after school"

He waved goodbye at her before hurrying to class.

"_**You made the right choice Jaime Reyes. All signs confirm she believed you"**_

"**Because I wished it was true" **

He went to classes feeling as if he was drifting through a nightmare. He didn't think about it like Nightwing told him to. He knew he had to protect his family. He was sure aunt Amparo would be suspicious he showed up at her door with her niece, but if he played his cards right he was sure he would get all the proof they would need. When school was over he spotted her waiting outside by a black car.

"Sorry, aunt Amparo wants me to go straight home"

"You will be back tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

He watched as the black tinted car drove away. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't see her as much. He started his way towards his sister's school.

"We need to talk" Tye said a few steps behind him.

"Not now Tye, I have to pick up Milagro from school" he said continuing to walk.

"Yes, now Jaime," he stepped up until he was walking by his side.

"There is nothing you want to hear" it was pretty clear when he left them the moment he mentioned he suspected something else was going on.

"I guessed as much" Tye said glaring at the asphalt as they walked.

"Then?" his friend said something under his breath, "what?"

"I said you are still my friend, and… and your family is like part of mine. Also, this is not some alien invasion or anything like that. This is something happening in our front yard, isn't?"

"Are you saying you will help if it is?" he stopped and looked at his friend.

"Depends on how bad is it"

"You would have to hear the whole story and decide for yourself, but not here" he said before they continued to walk.

Jaime picked Milagro from school, which was rather happy to see Tye. She chattered all the way back home and Tye seemed to be happy with the normality of it. Soon enough he would be pulled back into that side of his life that he wanted to forget. Jaime knew that he would not be able to say no when he heard what was going on. Just as the Latino community around them was constantly tempted by the gangs, so were the Mescalero Apache and other tribes. Both had friends, and even family members who had fallen to that path.

After getting Milagro to start her homework in her room they talked in the living room.

"This is so messed up" Tye said after he finished explaining.

"Tell me about it" he said running his hand though his hair, "so, you in?"

"Do one legged ducks swim in circles?" he said with a strained smile, "so, where do we start?"

Of course Asami wouldn't stay out of it either. Tye's family had become her family, especially when they took her in with little question. By the time his parents came back home dinner was ready and everything seemed to have returned to normal. However, neither one of them could imagine what was going on through his mind. He decided not to tell them who _La Dama _was or about Brenda's involvement. The less they knew the less risk they would be in. They already had plenty to deal with on their own.

At night when they all had gone to bed, he asked Khaji-Da to stay tuned for all police frequencies. If there was something odd that might help, he would be there. It was towards midnight that he heard something interesting. Something was going inside a warehouse known for the gathering of smaller gangs; the kinds that were gangs more in name for the sake of fitting in than actual deeds. Something like a beast could be heard along with the terrified screams of the gang members.

As he flew towards the spot he continued to hear the cops reporting in. One of the gang members was able to escape. The man was covered in bleeding claw marks and crying like a little kid. It made him wary of what he would find.

He snuck through one of the top windows of the warehouse and spotted below a bloody carnage. He had been glad it had been some hours since dinner. He had seen bad things before, but nothing like this. Some were shredded to pieces, bits and pieces thrown around. There were others who were pierced with knives and others with limbs broken in multiple places.

"_**Survivors detected," **_and Khaji-Da reminded him that there was still something he could do. He highlighted in his vision the ones that were barely conscious and those who hid in fear; then, the ones that had done the deed.

"_Coyote, _stop chewing on that and let's get going" said a man dressed like a misfit scarecrow with knives hanging from strings around him.

"But I can still smell fresh meat?" he hadn't expected it to be able to speak. It was something like a mix between a man and a coyote.

"_Apurale_ then, we don't want to keep _La Dama _waiting" said the last of the three. A man dressed like a skeleton.

"_**Stealth is highly recommended" **_

Jaime agreed. If he was lucky they might let something spill. He watched from the shadows as _Coyote _sniffed the air before going towards one of the gang members hiding behind the crates. The beast enjoyed the smell of fear as it crouched before the shivering man ready to pounce on him. He leaped but before he could land he was tackled by something. _Coyote _was not used to anyone being able to overpower so it took him a moment to make sense of it. He was staring a black face with blue markings and yellow eyes. The first thing he thought was that it was a demon finally coming to get him for his actions.

"What does _La Dama_ want?" but at hearing those words he knew that it was not a demon for not even demons would mess with her.

But instead of answering the beast started to laugh. Jaime stood back when he saw red tears come from his eyes.

"Don't cross me," but the voice was not _Coyote_'s but a woman's voice, "or you will regret it"

And then he heard a sickening sound and realized the beast's neck had snapped and now his head hung loose on his neck.

He turned and went to look for the other two, but they were gone. When he returned he found the body of Coyote gone, as if it had never been there.

"Please don't hurt me," the man he had saved said cowering in a corner.

"I am the good guy if you hadn't noticed," Jaime said as he allowed Khaji-Da to scan for _Coyote'_s body but found nothing but residues of magic.

"A hero?" then the man recognized him, "you are the Blue Beetle" he gasped but Jaime saw he wasn't really sure if he was a good guy.

"I am after them and their boss, did they saw anything before this?" he said motioning to the carnage behind them.

"Will my neck…" he looked terrified, and Jaime couldn't blame him

"I don't detect any magic in you; he had a spell put on him"

"I… I don't know"

"They just slaughtered your friends," he glared at the shaking man, "and will probably do a lot worse if I don't stop them. You can do something to stop that"

The man looked down at his feet trying to decide.

"I will break your neck and no one would know any better" he said making the man look at him with fear. He felt sick but there would be indeed a lot more casualties if he didn't get him to talk.

"They… they wanted us to join _La Dama, _our bosses laughed at them before they brought in that thing" he said looking for _Coyote _as if he would come out of the shadows at any moment, "and then they started killing us"

"You mean they did all this because you wouldn't join them?" and the man nodded.

Then they heard the doors burst open and the gasps of the cops at the sight before them.

"Tell them you passed out and can't remember anything"

"_Que? _But I jus-"

"It wouldn't be fair of me to place your life in danger by telling them what you heard. They might come after you," and the man paled at those words, "but once she is brought in, I am going to ask you to be brave and come forwards, could you do that?"

"I-" the man seemed ready to turn him down

"_Por favor hermano, haslo por ellos"_ he motioned towards those who were not as lucky with a pleading voice. The man's eyes widened. (Please brother, do it for them).

"_Lo que tu digas hermano," _he nodded with a silly broken smile. (Anything you say brother).

And after that he left the building. He watched from the roof of another building as the survivors were pulled out. Those that were injured were taken to the closest hospital. He wished he could warn his mother of what was coming their way. She worked in the emergency wing of the hospital. Then there were the few who weren't injured. He saw the man he talked to get on a van with the other handful of uninjured survivors. The truck was going towards the police department. He was about to follow them, but then the body bags started to come out. Some were more like sacks without definite shapes. Then there were families who started to arrive with tearful faces. At that moment he felt his heart go cold.

He would not let _La Dama_ get away with this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 4

He should have known he would not be able to keep the incident hidden from Nightwing. The next morning he got a message that he was to go to the Watchtower for a check, and by check they meant he hadn't gone off the hinge after what he saw. The school day went in a buzz, like static. He smiled and tried to be his usual self around his friends but the air was tense all around. Though the authorities tried to keep it quiet, it eventually got out about the slaughter in the warehouse. Through the school kids could be seen suddenly bursting into tears. Some were brothers, cousins, friends and neighbors to the victims.

When they were alone, he confirmed to Tye and Asami that it had been _La Dama_'s goons.

"Is there any way for you or your grandfather to keep any big gathering from happening?"

"You think they might come after us next?" Tye went red in the face. He was already upset something so horrible had happened so close.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should risk it"

"We will do our best" Asami said taking Tye's hand in reassurance.

When he finally got out of school and met Brenda at the exit he wasn't sure what to say when he saw the same black car parked outside, but now sitting inside was Amparo Cardenas, _La Dama._

"Boy, you have grown quite a bit" she said with a pearly white smile. She was a beautiful woman of tan skin, long dark hair and brown eyes; the definition of Latina beauty.

"Thanks," he tried to act shy as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I came to pick my niece up but she refuses to go with me. Says she wants to 'hang out' with you"

"Oh," he said taken back a little, he wondered what she was thinking, "actually" he said to Brenda, "I have to be at the garage today and help around"

"I would think your father had enough helping hands with the help he is providing to the juvenile detention" she said with a teasing smile, testing to see how much he knew.

"Actually, that's why" Jaime said, "I am going to take care of teaching some of the basics and also to pick some spare parts from other garages"

"You must be proud of your father," Brenda said not showing her disappointment.

"I am," he said before they arranged to spend some time together the next day. Aunt Amparo insisted they went to her home and make use of the pool.

Jaime accepted hoping that it would be his chance to get some proof against her. He made it home in time to see his mother arrive with his little sister from school. It was one of her days off, which Jaime believed she deserved after what happened the day before. She didn't make it home until four in the morning, way after her shift.

"I will be back as soon as I can," he kissed their cheeks before hurrying towards the nearest Zeta-Beam in full body suit.

When he arrived to the tower he found it almost empty. He wished he had the spare time to help about. They had been short handed for a few weeks.

"Blue?" Conner said appearing from another Zeta-Beam.

"Hey" he said weakly before his friend frowned.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"That's what I came to find out," he said as they walked towards the lunchroom which was in the way to Black Canary's office.

He spotted Miss Martian with her new look and Beast Boy who was looking at his meal with distrust. He wasn't sure if there was meat on it. They waved at him and he waved back.

"You have an idea of who did it?" he had the feeling Superboy could sense his thoughts, which was very possible with his new set of powers.

They walked down the hall that led to Black Canary's office.

"We do, but since it involves magic it is going to be very difficult to bring any proof in" Nightwing said walking towards them, "ready?"

Jaime simply nodded before stepping into the office.

"But wasn't Black Canary away in a mission?" Conner asked before sensing the person inside the office, "oh…" was all he could say before his friend led him away.

Inside Jaime was met with no other than Batman. He was sitting on Canary's chair and he wondered if he should tell him that was a bad idea.

"Take a seat," the Dark Knight said before Jaime sat, "Nightwing filled me in the details. This woman is not a simple mob boss"

"I know," he said trying to keep his calm.

"You do now," he said leaning on the desk, "but that is only part of the problem" he pulled back which made him breathe easier, "we excused you from Team duties because of what happened to your father, so you could stay home and relax"

"This is related to what happened to my-" but stopped what Batman raised his hand.

"I know, and I understand you want to do all you can to protect your family"

"Do you? Because I get the feeling that you are trying to talk me out of it" he would later realize he raised his voice at Batman, and agonize on how their next meeting would go.

"I can't make you do something myself would do in your place" he said shocking Jaime, now more than ever he wished he knew what was that made Batman choose this path.

"Then?" he asked trying relax.

"Many will try to talk you out of it, Black Canary among them" he said still keeping his voice even, "but I already know you won't give in" Jaime sensed him searching him for a reaction he remained as expressionless as he could, or anyone could when facing this man, "With that in mind, I decided to advice you in how to proceed on these type of situations"

"You have seen-"

"I wish I could say I haven't" the man started with a scowl, "first thing you need to learn that no matter how horrible the situation might be, you must not allow your emotions to get involved. I know you have close ties to some of those involved but you must separate yourself from them. Always remember that the lives of innocent are in the line. When you are before them you are not Jaime Reyes, you are the Blue Beetle"

And Jaime listened to what would be the first of many one on one mentoring sessions with Batman. He wasn't sure if the man really believed he could do it, but as he had said no one would be able to keep him from seeing this through. They also talked about what he had seen and felt at the sight. He had to remember that his actions towards stopping _La Dama_ were so that no one else would go through that. They had to go to where no cop or normal detective could. At the end of the session Jaime had a better understand of what he was doing, also the reasoning behind Batman's methods.

As he left he spotted Kid-Flash eating on his own in the lunch room. He was looking at his meal absent mindedly which was a clear sign things were not right.

"You okay?" he said sitting across from him. It felt strange being in the other end of the question.

"_Hermano" _he tried to put back his silly grin but Jaime was not fooled, "okay, I am sort of not okay. Just learned a lot of things today about different timelines and all of that crazy stuff"

"And that got you down because?"

"Because!" he said greeting his teeth, "the future I came from is not gone!" and he slammed his hands on the table, "I helped create a new timeline but that horrible place still exists" and then he was taking large breaths to calm himself down, "while I have been sitting here doing nothing there is still people suffering there. I promised them I would change things"

"You did," Jaime said "you might not think much of it, but that new timeline you created is going to be forever thankful for what you did. Also, you can't give up so soon. You found a way to break the Reach's control over me; if we could get back to that moment then we could do the same in your timeline"

"But there is no way to go back," he said though his eyes said he wanted to believe so.

"Dude, you built a time machine when everything was against you. Think of what you could do now"

"I… I will think about it"

On his way back home he decided to take his time to think. He wasn't the only one with troubles. He knew the hero life was not all about saving kids from burning buildings, capturing petty thieves, or saving pets from trees but he never imagined it would claw at his mind or the mind of his friends as it did. If it wasn't what they felt was their responsibility, it was their powers. Heck, he still didn't have a full understanding of all Khaji-Da was capable of.

"Did you into mode or something?" Tye asked as he took the seat next to him on the first class of the following day. The classroom was empty for exception of them.

"Not funny," Jaime said keeping his eyes on his homework. He couldn't concentrate enough to finish it the previous night and was still having trouble.

"Neither are you since you entered the whole-"

"Shut up," he said slamming his book close, "I have more important things to do than to humor you" he had to keep his grades up, make his family believe he was okay when he wasn't, and uncover a mafia boss who had no respect for the life of others.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it" Tye said slumping in his seat. His friend was already regretting the bad joke, but Jaime already felt bad at snapping at his friend.

"You aren't in this class Tye, did something happen?" he said laying his head on the desk.

"Granddad was able to keep any major meetings from happening anytime soon, though I don't know for how long" Tye said glaring at the chalkboard where equations mocked his intelligence.

"Thanks," Jaime said with a small smile as he turned to look at the board, "crazy, isn't?"

"That you are in all the AP classes in school or that we are going to fight a mob boss witch?"

"Both," he cracked a smile, "sometimes I wish I could just stop"

"No, you don't" Tye said before sighing, "since we were kids you have always admired them"

"You did too,"

"But not as much as you… remember what Paco used to call you?"

"No," he said looking away from his friend.

"He used to call you Super Geek," Tye said with a small laugh, "he also used to say that we were nobodies and we would never…"

"He used to say a lot of things,"

"And he was wrong about most of them," Tye said poking his friend's shoulder, "you and me helped saved the Earth from an invasion"

The first bell of the day rang meaning the room would start to fill soon.

"You think is worth it?" Jaime asked him, "Brenda is my friend and-"

"You already know the answer to that," he said standing as the first kids started to arrive, some gave Tye curious looks, "see ya later _azul_, don't get to geeky" and with that the other kids looked away and went to their seats.

"See ya," Jaime said with a smile before turning to his book to finish the last problems. Paco. That was someone he hadn't thought about in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 5

He was and never intended to hang out with _them_. He was happy to be an outsider even more when he started his extracurricular activities after school. He wouldn't even fit with them if he wanted to. They were the _Preps, Jocks, Scenesters _and _Mean Girls_. They had a mutual understanding that people like him and they would never get along, yet there they were. It was Friday after school in what would be known as the best pool party of the year. Though it was quite a sight to see a few of those girls walk and swim around with the skimpiest bathing suits he had ever seen he still felt out of place.

There were plenty of snacks and drinks to go about with as little adult supervision they could get from Brenda's aunt. He was thankful his friend was able to keep only one guard after bantering a little with her aunt. On the other side of the pool he spotted Brenda talking with Asami. She seemed to be the only girl she could get along with in her own improvised pool party.

"Don't be such a wuss and take it off Reyes" Joey Gonzales said pushing him, almost making him fall into the water.

Jaime clutched the ends of his shirt and stood to the side and out of the jock's reach. He hoped Black Canary would never learn that someone like Joey Gonzales took him by surprise.

"That sounds so creepy coming from you" Tye said behind them before pushing Joey into the pool.

Jaime was sure Tye hated the guy when he turned the fall into a dive which got him a few whistles from the girls around.

"Well, this is a pool party" he emerged from water and tried to grab Tye's foot but his friend jumped back.

"No, this was just us and then you invited yourself and then your friends" Tye said with a glare.

"She didn't say no, who could ever say no to me?" he said flexing his guns.

"And it keeps getting creepier" Tye said before pulling Jaime away under a foyer, "you know if they saw that mark on your back they would probably think is a tattoo"

Jaime touched the hem of his shirt. The scarab when hidden only left the blue mark of a beetle on his spine. It could easily pass for a tattoo but he remembered Batman's words; vary your pattern and stay within your cover. And right now he was Jaime Reyes who was supposed to be shy and sort of awkward, or so Tye keeps telling him. Then again he didn't want to bring attention to himself by being too careful. This whole undercover investigation was more complicated than he thought.

They watched everyone move about before he asked his accomplice, "Have you seen _her?" _by her they meant Aunt Ampara, aka La Dama.

"She is watching from the window" Tye said with a tilt of his head.

Jaime knew better than to turn around. He already had a general idea from where and that was pretty good. Maybe having Joey and his friends around was a good thing after all.

"Can you create a distraction?" he asked his friend who watched the crowd with mischievous eyes.

"With pleasure" and then got to work.

He snuck until he was near the door to the mansion. He sat on one of the pool chairs and watched as his friend start the show. He wanted to make sure the goon watching the door was distracted before he went in. It would do no good if La Dama learnt he had gone into her home unsupervised.

"Watch it!" Tye said pushing Joey back after a small brush of shoulders.

"What are you-" the other teen looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Just because your dad is a cop you can't push me around! Everyone knows he is crooked as hell and-" and Tye knew Joey's dad always looked into blaming his people to cover his 'sponsors'.

"Shut your fu-" Joey knew this of course, but it would do no good for his friends to know.

Jaime flinched when he saw Tye punch Joey across the jaw. The other teen stared at him shocked realizing that even though Tye was not as burly as him, he was probably faster. Jaime watched and waited for the guard to try stopping them so he could move. It was interesting how he was able to break down all the mistakes Joey made. He assumed too much about his opponent, which led him to receive a few well placed hits. Since he returned home Tye swore he would never let anyone take him away against his will.

As the party started to gather around them he noticed the guard call on his radio before he moved to split them apart.

"You need your little friends to help you Joey?" Tye said with smirk before the rest of Joey's friends advanced towards him.

"_There better be an explanation behind this,"_ Asami said in her native language before standing next to her boyfriend leaving a shocked Brenda watching on her own.

"_Very, but even if there wasn't I had waited for an excuse to kick his sorry ass for too long_" his smirk told her this was true.

"_You just know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?"_ but she smiled nonetheless.

Even though he wanted to see his friends wipe the floor with them Jaime knew he had to move.

"_**Disrupting cameras signals"**_ Khaji-Da said overlapping the images the surveillance system was recording.

The mansion of La Dama, just like the pool was magnificent. Everything was either an antique or of the most expensive brand. The carpets alone made him feel as if he shouldn't step on them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he wondered how many horrible acts against humanity La Dama had committed to get them. Something probably as bad as what she would try to do to his family if she found out what he was doing.

"_**Remember what the Batman told you Jaime Reyes" **_Khaji-Da said when he stopped as if frozen.

He took a deep breath to rein in his emotions. Whatever she had done, the people she had already hurt couldn't be undone, but they could bring them justice and hopefully closure.

After setting a few bugs in the living room he went up the stairs, disrupting the cameras as he went. The scarab would alert him anytime there was someone close and made him hide on empty rooms or corners until they were done. Jaime wondered how the bats did it without having something like his scarab. He reached the top floor where he knew Las Dama's office was. He snuck up past the guards who were watching the brawl through a window. He was surprised Tye and Asama were still going strong at it.

"Fifty on the blond kid" one of them said. Jaime couldn't help rolling his eyes.

He reached the main hall. It was decorated with a beautiful crimson carpet and two doors on the sides and one at the end of the hall which Khaji-Da confirmed to his was where La Dama and her non-rational energy gathered.

His hands shook as he pulled one of the bugs Batman had provided him with. Even if they found them, they were untraceable. He placed them behind paintings, under tables, in places he had been taught people never checked. He heard steps approaching and took without thinking to the room on the left. Khaji-Da had confirmed it was indeed empty but didn't have time to say more before Jaime was already in.

He wished it hadn't for the room would feed many of his future nightmares. He wondered if Brenda knew what lay below the roof where she slept. The woman was a real witch. Not in the sense that she stood around a cauldron chanting and whatnot but it was close. All along the walls there were shelves with _things_. He called them things because he had no idea what they were.

"_**Non-rational energy levels are low but unpredictability demands we leave Jaime Reyes"**_

"**Believe me, I really want to leave but I am sure this is the best place to plant a bug" **he approached one of the shelves.

A severed hand clawing at its crystal jar prison, what looked to be like some sort of fetus of a creature he had ever seen, a dried up fairy giving an eternal shriek, some roots and herbs that actually moved, a cloud of something in a jar which seemed to be looking at him, some liquids he didn't bother reading the label for he suspected it was blood (he wondered whose), and many unnamable things that made him wonder if La Dama had something against men. He wanted to cross his legs from just giving them one glance.

"_**Readings show those don't carry non-rational energy" **_Khaji-Da said.

"**So she just collects them, that makes it so much better" **he hoped at least the men were already dead when she took _them. _

"_**Someone is about to enter Jaime Reyes, hurry" **_Khaji-Da said before he planted the remaining bugs around the shelves in the room as fast as he could.

"Jaime?" he thought his heart was going to pop out when he heard Brenda, "what are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to talk to your aunt, but I think I picked the wrong door" he hoped he looked shocked and even a bit scare so she believed he had no idea he was going to find this room.

"Oh," she said before biting her lip a little "is just a hobby; she likes to collect odd things"

"Some of those things are alive," he turned to watch the moving cloud, "Brenda, are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she said lifting her chin, "she is my aunt"

"I know, I know…" he tried to calm down. He had to keep his cover.

"Jaime, I know you" she said stepping forwards, "and I also know my aunt. She is a little eccentric but she keeps that part of her to this room so the world won't judge her. I would really appreciate it if you told no one about this place. We all have right to secrets, don't you think?"

"Yeah, fine" and then she led him out and back down the stairs.

He found maybe half of the party in the large living room as the goons was setting up some sort of machine by the TV. He spotted his friends sitting in a couch on their own while the rest crowded on the other. Tye had a self pleased smile as Joey and his bruised friends glared at them. She gave him a light punch on the shoulder before going to stand with her aunt.

"Don't you think you went too far?" he asked as he sat with his friends.

"Maybe," he said but the smile didn't go away.

Jaime sighed, "so what did I miss?"

"We kicked their butts," Tye said.

Asami added "and then one of the guards got punched so more had to be brought in. They split us apart and Miss Amparo made us come inside. Some people left since they considered the party over"

"And what are we doing now?" he didn't like the looks of that machine.

"_**Is non-threatening" **_Khaji-Da assured him.

"You are going to hate it," Tye snickered before handing Jaime a small piece of paper, "that's your turn"

"My turn?" he opened and found the number two written on it.

"Miss Amparo has a very interesting sense of humor when it comes to punishments" Tye showing Jaime his, which had the number fourteen.

"She didn't say it was a punishment" Asami said showing her had number five. Whatever it was, she didn't look pretty happy.

"For us it's going to be" Tye said before Jaime noticed his friend was blushing slightly, "I just hope enough people quit before it get to me so I can quit too"

"Alright _jovenes (_youngsters), we are setting the machine at random, and you only get one chance to skip the song in case you don't like it" La Dama said before she brought a fishbowl filled with papers, "we are not going in number order" she said taking a paper out of the bowl and showing it to them, "first goes number five" when they realized what was going on a few sighed in relief while others fretted. There was no way to know when it would be your turn.

Jaime was still at loss until he saw someone hand Asami a microphone, the screen went on and music started to play. Asami sang with a smile which explained why she didn't see it as a punishment. A few of Joey's friends tried to boo her but they only got elbowed or punched by one of the girls. They actually respected someone who could sing. Also, they dreaded they would try the same when it came to their turn.

"We are so dead," Tye didn't bother whispering the words as he looked at his number.

"_**This is a social ritual, why is Tye Longshadow dreading it?" **_Khaji-Da asked.

Jaime was surprised the artificial intelligence was actually curious.

"_**It is not curiosity but precaution. The machine is of simple making, or is there something I am not detecting" **_he scanned it again but couldn't find any threat.

"**It is a social ritual,"** Jaime started, **"and is very embarrassing if you are not used to singing"**

"_**You are used to singing yet you are almost as nervous as Tye Longshadow"**_

"**Is very different when you sing in the shower or when you are in your own than in front of others that might be judging you"**

"_**It is irrational to sing in places where no one can hear you"**_

"**Touché"**

When Asami finished them, the girls and some of Joey's friends clapped. Joey remained with his arms crossed.

"Next is…" La Dama made a show of mixing the pieces of papers before pulling one out "eleven"

One of the guys sighed before stepping up and receiving the microphone from a happy Asami.

The next ones were not as good as Asami who clapped for each one of them. Jaime joined her and even convinced Tye also when he realized she was trying to keep them from being embarrassed.

"Being embarrassed can mess with your voice when you sing" she said as more and more of Joey's friends returned smiles to her even though she had kicked their butts but an hour ago.

"Six!" La Dama said before Brenda started blushing and stepped forwards.

"Go Brenda!" shouted Tye, "go chorus girl!"

Jaime offered her a smile when she looked their way. He had almost forgotten she had been in the choir when they attended catechism. She sang and everyone became quiet. She still had a beautiful voice. Her eyes met his many times and he thought she was trying to something that song wasn't. Everyone clapped when she finished, her cheeks reddened even more before La Dama started digging for the next number, there were only a few left"

"Fourteen!" she called before Tye cursed under his breath.

"You get my turn," he said to his friend as he stood up. He couldn't stand waiting anymore so decided to get it over with.

"Oh please let it be the chicken dance," he heard Joey say before Brenda handed him the microphone.

"Good luck" she said before he turned to face the rest. His gut clenched at once.

"_**Is irrational to fear those among your age group Jaime Reyes. You have faced more difficult situations than this"**_

He felt a little better and listened to the music. A slow rhythm, kind of familiar. Was that one of the songs his mother listened to in the radio? Then he remembered the song, it was in Spanish. He tried not to flinch as his Spanish pronunciation was terrible.


	6. Chapter 6

EDITED**

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 6

The first words were the hardest to get out. He knew he would have stumbled with them had not been for his mostly silent (to the rest of the world) partner. He thanked Khaji-Da for helping him get the first words. Thankfully the song was mostly calm but he wasn't sure what they would think for changing the lyrics from Spanish to English. He hoped it made sense because he barely understood some of the expressions.

Transfusion,

Of pure magic for the heart

Honey mascara,

To correct the sadness

Mental tattoo

To mark the imagination

Drinks of light

To make life happier

A pause, violins playing calmly. He did his best not to be tempted to turn away from the screen and watch their expressions. They were very quiet and that scared him.

Television,

To erase the transmission

Sexual revolver,

For the Russian roulette

And I don't know you

Or what will you say

But there's nothing to think about

The darkness

That threats me, skeptical

He took a deep breath trying to trick his mind into believing he was just singing in the shower or at least that no one was watching him.

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

The rhythm picked up. They were the same words but now instead of calm he had to pick up his pace. He would have definitely had messed it up if he had tried to sing it in Spanish.

Transfusion,

Of pure magic for the heart

Honey mascara,

To correct the sadness

Television,

To erase the transmission

Sexual revolver,

For the Russian roulette

And I don't know you

Or what will you say

But there's nothing to think about

The darkness

That threats me, skeptical

The room started to spin as he had to pick up the pace again and stick to the rhythm.

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

The last parts of the song finally arrived and it returned to a calmer pace.

There's nothing I can lose

That I can't do

That I can't love

That I can dream

He closed his eyes begging for it to finally end.  
There's nothing I can lose

That I can't do

That I can't love

That I can dream

When done he was met with a deafening silence. Was he really that bad? He didn't dare turn from the screen where he had been reading from. He couldn't believe it had been so bad. Between him and Khahi-Da he had hoped they had not messed the words. Well, it would be just like him to make a fool of himself, so it was fine, right? He knew he would get shit from Joey and his friends for a few days but he could handle that. Tye and Asami would laugh it off with him and not mention it again. However, he wasn't sure how he was going to face her. Brenda would never admit it but he knew she took pride on her voice.

He heard someone clapping and waited for the sardonic remark.

"I don't know if I should be disappointed you can't sing in your parents' language or hire you to sing at one of my clubs"

He turned and saw La Dama giving him a smile that sent chills down his spine. She was watching him like a predator did at its next meal.

"Tia!" Brenda shouted.

"Mija!" laughed La Dama at her niece's embarrassment, "I know talent when I see it, and I would be stupid not say it"

"He is not that good" muttered Joey before he stood up, "thanks for everything Ms. Cardenas, Brenda" and then he and his friends left. Some of his friends looked back at Jaime as they left, some in awe and others with resentment.

"I guess we should get going too," Jaime said wanting to disappear from the sight of La Dama.

"Would you please think about it?" she said trying to sound sweet, but all he felt was as if someone was dumping acid into his stomach.

"_**Don't lose your cover Jaime Reyes, amass opportunity but don't use it entirely until the time is right" **_Khaji-Da reminded him of another advice Batman had given him.

"I will talk to my parents," he said because if this was under normal circumstances, that's what he would have done, "but I don't think they will like the idea" and it was also a polite way to decline the offer.

But the smile she replied with told him it wasn't over.

Brenda walked them out with a blush on her face.

"I am sorry about that," she told Jaime before throwing a glare at Tye, "but I still don't get why you started a fight with Joey"

"The guy pisses me off" Tye shrugged.

"Everyone pisses you off" Brenda said in a bland voice.

"Not everyone," Tye said throwing Asami a look that made her blush, "see you later!" he took his girlfriend's hand and ran down the street with her.

"He really likes her," Brenda said surprised at the sudden burst.

"He does," Jaime said glad his friend wasn't so angry like he used to be. Tye might say the Reach and the activation on his meta-human abilities was a nightmare, but he also met Asami. She could make him happy with just a few words and Tye made her happy with his sudden burst of affection and odd sense of humor.

He then realized they had been standing in silence for a while both lost in their thoughts.

"Ehm… I better get going" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you free tomorrow?" she asked him fast unable to meet his eyes.

"I…" was she asking him out? It could be she just wanted to hang out. They hadn't been able to spend any time together other than school since she got back.

"_**You have a meeting at the Watchtower with the Batman, followed by a revision of the records from tonight, then assist your father with his business, and then meet as requested by the Robin"**_

"**What are you? My secretary?" **

"Jaime?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sorry!" he said realizing he had paused too long listening to Khaji-Da, "actually tomorrow I will be kind of busy, but if you drop in the afternoon at the garage we can…" they can what? Talk? He felt stupid for even bringing it up, "Or we could catch a movie on Sunday?" wait, did he just ask her out?

"_**Heart rate increasing, implementing chemical countermeasures" **_the scarab said before he felt his body relax.

"That…that sounds nice" she said with a little smile that tugged at his heart.

"I will call you later to…" they could fix on a time and place now, but he liked the idea of calling her later.

"Okay," she said still with her little smile, "nothing girly, got it?"

"But you liked…" he was about to remind her she used to drag him to some girly movies years ago when neither Paco or Tye would be caught dead in one, "never mind," he shook his head, "talk to you later" and then he finally left. He ran down the street because he knew that if he walked he would be tempted to look back and if she caught him staring he would surely die of embarrassment.

"_**Jaime Reyes do not forget your objective" **_Khaji-Da said and Jaime could swear he heard it sigh.

"**I am amassing opportunity, aren't I? Maybe talking to Brenda will give us some hints as to where start to gather proof against La Dama" **he offered hoping it sounded logical enough.

"_**That is correct, but the changes this female causes to your physical chemistry is worrisome" **_Khaji-Da was still trying to balance the levels of Norepinephrine, Dopamine and others in his brain.

"**Is called being young, I am still human, remember?" **Jaime said feeling his previous moment of elation disperse. He forgot for a moment back then who Brenda' was related to, but he waited so long to have this opportunity, no; he never thought it would happen and was having trouble believing they were only a few days from going to the movies on their own, not as friends this time but hopefully something else.

If Khaji-Da could sigh, it would have already done it at least a hundred times. It seemed when it came to the female Jaime Reyes infatuated pretty fast, _**"I am aware this is the stage of your life cycle where reproduction…"**_

"**Don't Khaji-Da! I don't want to hear you talk about that! You already get access to most of my thoughts,"**

"_**Your natural instincts must be curbed then for them not to endanger the objective"**_

"**Is not just instinct," **Jaime said though he was aware the scarab had very little understanding of the emotion he believed was behind his behavior.

After dinner he went to search on the internet a movie they could go watch. When he found a few he believed she would like he called her.

"Hey Brenda," he started what the Khaji-Da referred to as the torturous courting human ritual and didn't bother to hide to Jaime he found it difficult to believe their species had survived for the time it had existed.

At the end of all Jaime lay on his bed with a silly smile on his face. He was sure now he had gone mad. He actually had a date with one of his best friends, who is also the niece of a witch mobster. He sat up before changing into the armor and then leaving through his window to patrol. Khaji-Da was right; he had to not lose sight of their objective. He flew over his father garage and everything seemed to be fine. Then he flew over Tye and Asami's neighborhood making sure nothing was lurking the darkness before he flew down town looking for anything out of place. Batman had told him that sometimes the best source of information came from the most affected neighborhoods. Downtown had been known for a long time as the place where small gangs, pickpocketing, drug dealers and others dealt.

He activated the camouflage before flying lower over the now emptying streets. He found this strange as it was usually buzzing with activity of every kind. How long had it been like this? When he first got the scarab he used to patrol this place and stop every crime that he could. They were nothing big, but surely there was a lot of it.

"_**Traces of non-rational energy detected"**_

"**Repeat after me, magic"**

The scarab led him to an alley. At first all he could see was dust but then the scarab pointed to him recent damage to the walls and even some small craters created by explosions and pure force. How come this didn't get called in? (REFER TO "BECOMING SUPERBOY" Chapter 6)

"_**Scanning complete. Residues are of human origin" **_Jaime jumped away from the ashes_, __**"…modified to create a threatening creatures on unstable aspects. Likely related to the creature encountered in the warehouse"**_

"**Coyote" **Jaime looked up at where Khahi-Da was signaling and saw multiple claw marks on the walls, **"how many?"**

"_**Estimated thirty to thirty-five" **_Khaji-Da informed, _**"meta-humans of mostly non-rational abilities were involved, five to six of them"**_

Jaime thought over this. One of those creatures along with two meta-humans had slaughtered close the seventy people who gathered in a warehouse a few nights ago. He didn't want to imagine what thirty-five of them could do in the city. The people had to know something was going on, otherwise they wouldn't be hiding inside their homes. Then again there were metas who were able to defeat them in this neighborhood. Was this them not getting in their way? Also, why had the authorities not received any reports of it.

"**Khaji-Da, I want the crime and disappearance statistics of this area for the past year. I want to know around when things started to change"**

He took a sample of the ashes to ask the Watchtower to analyze or at least have Zatanna tell him why they were human but looked nothing like one.

"_**Three months ago the amount of dealers and thieves brought in from this area started to go down, but at the same time the amount of disappearances has increased, many of times related to the same lines of illegal activities"**_

"**Any details of the investigation to find them" **surely the disappearance of so many people has started a more serious investigation.

"_**Most are set as low risk disappearances"**_

"**Meaning they probably think they just skipped town and since they are of shady backgrounds they are happy they are gone. They don't care how many of them"**

"_**Don't let emotion cloud your judgment"**_

"**I am not" **he said before sighing, **"is just not right to ignore something like this. They are still people"**

He continued to patrol hoping to find one of those things still lurking but he had no luck at all. He wasn't sure what time it was when he returned to his room, but found a sandwich at his desk. He was glad his family understood. The next morning though it was a Saturday he didn't lose anytime and left for the Watchtower promising to eat something there.

"Aren't you an early bird?" Black Canary said with a smile, "now what is this I heard of Batman using my office"

"He… he is trying to help me with some stuff" he said glad to be wearing the armor so she wouldn't see him blush. He hadn't thought they were kicking Canary out of her office.

She sighed since she was not ignorant of what Jaime was dealing with, "just remember he is not the only one that can help you"

"I won't," he said before he went to her office where Batman was waiting for him.

"Repeat the rules," Batman told him immediately when he came in as he held a cup of coffee.

Jaime was a little taken back but then started telling him the rules he had taught him in their previous meeting.

"Assume nothing. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Don't look back; you are never completely alone. Everyone is potentially under opposition control. Go with the flow, blend in. Vary your pattern and stay within your cover. Any operation can be aborted. If it feels wrong, it is wrong. Maintain a natural pace. Lull them into a sense of complacency. Build in opportunity, but use it sparingly. Don't harass the opposition. There is no limit to a human being's ability to rationalize the truth. Pick the time and place for action. Keep your options open. Technology will always let you down. Once is an accident. Twice is coincidence. Three times is an enemy action. Don't attract attention, even by being too careful"

When he finished he wondered where he had messed up. He could think of a few but never the Dark Knight would start for the first one.

"You still assume that girl doesn't know anything about what her aunt is doing" he started and when Jaime opened his mouth to defend her Batman gave him a reproaching look that made him stop whatever he was going to say, "it might be by her own will or she maybe is being manipulated by La Dama…"

"She might be under her control," Jaime said with a frown. It didn't exactly mean Brenda was innocent, but it gave him hope that she had no choice but to live with her aunt.

"I can't be pointing to you every mistake you make. You have to realize what they are yourself until it becomes a second nature" he said before drinking from his cup of coffee, "now you tell me, what else did you do wrong"

Jaime thought of the rules again.

"I was found out by Brenda in one of La Dama's rooms, where she kept her ingredients. If Brenda is really under her control she might have already searched the room for the bugs I left behind" anything that can go wrong will go wrong, "I should have hidden, used Khaji-Da's camouflage abilities and passed unperceived"

"If we receive any recording from that room have your armor analyze the voice patterns in case they try to feed us fake information" there were ways to fix some of those mistakes, he would also make the teen learn how to think around them, "what else?"

"It felt wrong how La Dama was looking at me," Jaime said with a frown as he recalled the way she smiled at him, "I am not sure if she is up to me, or she is after something else"

"She would have already taken action if she believed you were involved with the League," Batman said, "more than likely is related to your performance from yesterday. She does own a few clubs and might be indeed interested on hiring you"

"My parents will never allow it," he said with confidence.

"If she decides to forward the offer to your parents you must make sure they accept" Batman said and before the teen could complain he explained, "most of her money laundering goes through those clubs. If you incorporate you should be able to gather more proof against her"

By the time they were done Jaime was starving. He went to the lunch room and got some breakfast.

"**Where to next?" **Jaime asked Khaji-Da. His brain was still hurting from all he had been talking with Batman.

"_**I was able to synchronize to the frequency to which the bugs report to. The recordings can be revised as you assist your father with his business"**_

Jaime nodded hoping he wouldn't have much trouble with the kids from the juvenile corrections.


	7. Chapter 7

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 7

"I am not reading that,"

"Fu*k that!"

"Just tell us how to fix these pieces of junk!"

Jaime wondered if he could just hit them with a book and see if they learned that way.

"It's just the basics. It won't take long" he said keeping his tone as even as possible, "also, in this line of work you have to try to stay updated on the latest mo-"

"That's lame!" and once again he was being interrupted.

"_**I have a few suggestions that could be-"**_

"**Not now,"** he told Khaji-Da before he stared at the four juvenile delinquents left in his charge. Half an hour ago the bus from the youth center had arrived dropping twenty of them and from then they had been split into groups and assigned to some of the most experienced members of the garage. From the moment he saw this group he knew they would be trouble so he decided to take over them.

"What are you looking at?" one of them sneered at Jaime.

"Do any of you know anything about cars?" He asked before all of them raised their hands; "besides driving or breaking into one." Three lowered their hands. The remaining teen who was standing to the side of the other three tried to drop his hand, "too late for that, what is your name?"

"Miguel" he said in a quiet voice.

"But we like to call him _perra._"

"If you don't take this seriously, I will call the friendly officer outside to take you back," Jaime said to the offending kid before turning to an embarrassed Miguel. He didn't strike Jaime as the type of guy who would end up in a correctional facility. He tried to continue teaching them how to make an oil change. He was glad Miguel was of some help because the other three were making him lose his patience.

"_Mierda_," Miguel said when some of the oils splashed him.

"Did you dirty your pretty blouse" one of the guys snickered before Jaime realized why they were picking on Miguel.

He started to open his mouth to tell the guy to back off but then Miguel gave him a look that told him not to. Jaime wasn't sure he was okay leaving it like that so he broke them into two groups. He had two of the guys start trying making changes of oil together and he with Miguel and another guy began on another project.

At the end of the torturing two hours, they had learned how to make an oil change and how to use an engine scanner.

"Time to go!" the officer called. The bus was parking outside the garage. Without wasting a moment the three trouble makers dropped what they were doing and rushed outside. Miguel stayed behind and helped pick some of the tools.

"You can go, this place is usually a mess anyways" it really wasn't but he felt sorry for not defending Miguel even though he didn't want him to.

"I would like to wait here as much as possible," Miguel said looking towards the gathering group, "is that okay?"

"Of course," he said trying to offer a smile.

"If I make you uncomfortable, I can tell you right now you are not my type," Miguel said attempting to laugh but he was still tense.

"Is nothing like that," Jaime said shaking his head, "I am just wondering if anything stuck to those guys. For exception of you, they didn't seem very interested in learning anything."

"They are actually some of the best-behaved guys," Miguel told him with a more relaxed tone. "They are just showing off since they don't want to seem soft in front of their friends. They actually usually leave me alone. After a few more visits, they will calm down."

"I hope so," Jaime sighed.

"Is it true the owner of the garage was shot?" Miguel asked startling Jaime.

"Yeah, but he is fine now," Jaime said a little uneasy. He asked the rest of the staff to not tell the kids from the juvenile center he was the son of the owner.

Miguel seemed relieved to hear this and Jaime wondered why he was so interested in knowing.

"Barragan!" but before he could ask him one of the officers called for him.

"See yah," Miguel said before running off to board the bus.

As he took his time going home, he finished reviewing the recordings of the bugs he had planted at La Dama's home. It seemed people didn't do much talking in that place as he just kept finding small talk here and there. Only a few of those times were Brenda. He hoped she wasn't actually involved, but hoping wouldn't help. He sighed as he arrived home and found his family ready to eat together.

"Is there something you want to tell us son?" his father started.

"Just tell him," his mother said to his father.

"Tell me what?" Jaime asked worried since nothing those days was simple.

"Amparo Cardenas stopped by the house today," his father said, "she came to talk about offering you a job at one of her clubs."

Jaime really hoped his parents said no even though Batman told him that it might help in his investigation.

"She did?"

"Don't act dumb," his mother admonished, "we told her we would think about it so we could talk to you. Is not like you to hide something like that."

"I-" he started but wasn't sure how to continue. He wanted to involve his family as little as possible to keep them away from danger.

"Well?" his mother said as she started serving the desert. Jaime could tell she was trying to remain calm, but the little lines on the forehead told him she would not remain so for long.

"Is part of my investigation" he admitted, "she is involved."

"Of course she is," Bianca, his mother said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" his father asked Jaime more worried about his son's feeling for Amparo's niece.

"Yes," Jaime said picking at his desert, "actually I was advised by… One of the mentors to accept the offer. I might get the inside intel we need."

"But you already got school and are helping at the garage" and that he had taken to making patrols until late at night didn't pass them. "Is too much Jaime" his mother said worried.

"I will be okay," he said, "I won't overdo it."

"But-" whatever his mother was going to say went unsaid when his father placed his hand over hers. She gave her son a tired look before sighing, "alien armor or not, you are not missing dinner, got it?"

He nodded unable to meet his parents' eyes. He hated making them worry, but these were things he needed to do to protect them. He knew they would be more worried if they knew La Dama was Amparo Cardenas since there was nothing they could do to keep him safe. He couldn't also tell them he felt like there weren't enough hours in the day to rest. Even then, he still had to meet with Tim to talk about what they would do to help Bart. He didn't want to imagine what his parents would say if they learned what they were trying to do.

888

A few weeks later at night Jaime found himself washing dishes at one of La Dama's club. El Pinto was a club for youths in their twenties mostly. The music was loud and the drinks were colorful. The moment he stepped in he knew he would not be able to get a syllable out in front of that crowd. He was still a kid compared to them. Surprisingly, La Dama was very understanding and placed him under the care of one of their more popular vocalist.

"Ya done kid? We need to rehearse or the lady will be upset with us and you don't want her upset at us."

Ethan Contreras was a young man in his mid-twenties with the looks of a wannabe rock star. Jaime had heard him sing, and he could sing. But, his wardrobe left much to be desired. Pants were too tight. The man could barely walk. And he wore tight shirts too, though he didn't have the physic to show them off. Still, he took singing seriously. Jaime was learning from him, though he hoped the investigation was over before it reached the point where he would face the crowd outside.

"Done," Jaime said placing the last plate in the rack.

"Alright!" Ethan said rubbing his hands together, "come with me."

Jaime following him to the emergency ladder and climbed up to the roof of the club. Ethan took out a cigarette and started smoking, "we are doing the exercises here."

"Here?" the club was only two stories high and was surrounded by other buildings; building from which people could see them.

"Yes, here boy. You need to get over that stage fright of yours. So, what better way than to sing on the largest stage possible, the world," Ethan sang the last part. It made Jaime wonder what he was smoking.

"I guess," but he could see some sense in what he said. He started the exercises Ethan had been giving him the last two weeks.

As he practiced he realized he liked the fresh air going into his lungs. The air inside was full of tobacco and other types of smoke. It was also too crowded. He didn't like crowded places. For a few minutes, he felt much more relaxed than he had the past two weeks. He had continued helping at the garage. The kids from the youth center were behaving better just like Miguel said, but they were still an unruly bunch. He had also been running errands to help gather some of the materials needed to get the time machine ready. Thankfully Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg was helped him. Actually, the man seemed pleased to help at anything the League didn't agree with. He had continued to keep tabs on La Dama and the bugs he left in her house. There was also school work, the small dates he had been going on with Brenda, more sessions with Batman, and the patrolling. Even with the energy lent by Khaji-Da he still collapsed to bed most nights.

"Now what is going through your mind little man?" Nathan asked as Jaime was finishing the exercises, "I usually need to tell you to speak up, but right now you are raising your voice like you want to devour the world."

"I wouldn't go that far," maybe fly away from everything would be more accurate.

"Still, that's how you need to sing when you in front of those consumer crazy idiots. They might not realize it with their government and propaganda programmed brains, but they still got souls and they can still feel the music." Ethan said throwing his arms into the air, "there is still hope."

Jaime couldn't help himself and threw his arms up too, "you are crazy."

"And don't you forget it!" laughed Ethan before they started on a new set of exercises.

8888

"Earth to Jaime," Jaime blinked before he realized Brenda was waving her hand in front of his face, "are you okay?"

"Just a little tired," he yawned as he leaned back on the benches.

"A little? You look like you stayed all night at the club."

"Until midnight actually" Jaime admitted before Brenda gave him not just a look, the look. "They were pretty busy and I got paid quite well."

"Oh," she said suddenly remembering she was the one living in a mansion, "do you really like working there?"

"At first I wasn't sure, but Ethan is cool. Also, the tips are good," especially when the female customers saw how young he was. They ruffled his hair even though he was taller than them. The more daring ones pinched him, though that wasn't something he would be telling Brenda anytime soon "and I am actually making some improvement."

"Maybe this time we should just watch a movie at my place," she offered putting her hand over his.

"O…okay," he said intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Oh my goodness Asami, they are holding hands. Can you believe it?" Tye said a few bleachers above them.

"The scandal!" Asami joined in for once also finding it incredibly cute.

8888

"So, who is the lucky lady?" Jaime looked from the motor they had been working on to see Miguel giving him a smirk. Over the past few weeks, he had opened up a little more, and just like he had said, the rest had calmed down after a while.

"Huh?" Jaime asked before Miguel's smile widened.

"C'mon Jaime; you don't usually dress like this. You are going on a date after this, right?" Miguel said looking pointedly at the leather apron and gloves he was using to protect his clothing.

"Maybe," Jaime admitted.

"Life is so unfair! The geek gets to go on a date, and we get sent back to the bird cage." Mikey said (his name was Miguel Devante, but he went by Mikey.) One of the kids from the youth center said as he was cleaning some pieces.

"I am sure you dated a few girls before you were sent there," Jaime said. He had grown up listening to the side perks of being in gangs.

"Of-of course!" Mikey said, his tan cheeks reddening.

"He didn't. Neither did I" said Francisco Ramone shaking his head, "not high enough up the ladder."

"Not answering that," said the youngest of their group, a red-headed boy by the name of David Ceballos. The rest of the teens rolled their eyes because they didn't believe for a second the fourteen-year-old had seen more action than them.

"What about you Miguel?" Jamie asked before noticing the rest were shaking their heads for him to stop.

"I have a boyfriend. We have been together a long time" but his tone was sad.

"But?" Jaime couldn't help asking.

"Is a long story," Miguel said looking outside.

"More like the guy got out first and hasn't come to visit him even once," David said before Miguel sighed.

"You don't know Gabe (Gabriel) like I do," Miguel said sitting on a stool.

"Of course we don't!" said Mikey.

"Not like that you idiot," Miguel said face turning red; "we were friends since children. He is not the kind of leave you behind- and if you try to make a joke out of that Mikey I will kick your ass."

"You said it, not me" Mikey laughed before the rest joined in.

"Anyways," Miguel said tiredly, "I know something happened to him. I am sure it had to do with the witch." The last part he whispered just barely.

"Shut up man!" Francisco snapped at them.

"A witch?" Jaime asked. It surely couldn't be a coincidence.

"Don't ask man. It always brings bad luck," Francisco said closing the hood of a car loudly.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's just something her guys spread so people wouldn't talk about her." Mikey said though he too looked slightly shaken.

"You mean La Dama?" Jaime had asked before they all stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know about her?" David asked though a different kind of question wanted to burst from him.

"She is the one who had the owner of this place, right?" Miguel asked. He knew it was no coincidence that the attack happened shortly after the news arrived at the youth center.

"Yeah," Jaime said wondering how much should he let them know.

"See? Is just a story she probably created to keep her name downwind. If she really was a witch why would she send someone to shoot the guy?" Mikey said to Francisco, who was frowning as they kept talking about _her._

"Witch or not, she is still very powerful," Miguel said before turning to Jaime, "any idea why she would target the owner?"

"Why do you think?" he gave them a pointed look.

"Oh," Mikey said after a moment of silence, "damn. Then the guy is either very brave or stupid."

"Doesn't he have a family or something. What if she goes after them?" David asked him.

"I…" Jaime was caught off guard. He didn't think they would care for the well being of his family that much, "they- we are with him."

"We?" Miguel asked nothing the hesitation in Jaime's voice.

"The owner is my dad" Jaime finally admitted.

"Oh, sorry man," Francisco said looking embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Jaime said standing straight and with as much confidence as he could muster. "We believe in helping our community and you guys. Besides, is not the first time my family is targeted for wanting to help others. Something similar happened when my grandfather was in charge and we are still here."

"But what is the big deal," Miguel insisted, "we are just a bunch of kids. What is it to her if we go the right or wrong way?"

"I don't think we are just a bunch of kids," David said before they all looked at him.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Mikey asked.

"I think we are different. Not all of us, but some of us. Miguel," David said to the older teen, "remember that trick Gabe used to do? It was after some of her people noticed that he was suddenly gone. I also think she is the one behind his disappearance."

"It was just a silly trick," Miguel said, but he couldn't meet their eyes.

"You said you guys know each other since kids. Is it really?" David said pushing further.

"She is the one behind the warehouse slaughter," Jaime said as he was finally putting some pieces together.

"What?" they all turned to him with fright and shock.

"She is after something or better say after some people. People that she thinks society won't miss. By bringing you guys here to learn a skill, she sees that as a threat to her plan because you guys do matter."

"We are so touched," Mikey rolled his eyes, "but what does that mean?"

"It means you are meta-humans and she is after you because of that" they all jumped at hearing a female.

"La Bruja," Francisco said eyes wide looking for the source of the voice.

"**Khaji-Da," **Jaime asked.

"_**There is a frequency around the room which was what aided in disguising her presence, but is not of non-logical origin." **_

"Who are you?" Jaime had called before a woman materialized before them.

"Jaime Reyes, right?" a woman with long dark hair appeared before them. She was lean with gothic closing, dark painted lips and a pair of dark glasses.

"Again, who are you?" Jaime asked stepping forwards.

"Probe," she said simply which didn't answer much as how why she was there. But at least it wasn't La Dama.

"What do you know about this?" He said crossing his arms. If she was right and these guys were meta-humans, he could not let her take them.

"Well, aren't you curious? Though I am curious about you too. You are not a meta-human yet you feel different," she tilted her head.

"what is that?" Miguel asked, his eyes wide as if a long unanswered question was finally being answered.

"Is what you four are, which makes you targets to La Dama" Probe said, her smile falling.

"So I take you are not with her" Khaji-da couldn't detect her abilities being a threat to them, but it was better to be safe.

"The complete opposite," she said with her smile returning, "we just wanted to let you and your family know we are behind you."

"And who are you exactly?" it wasn't like a complete stranger appeared literally before them and offered them protection every day.

"The Posee," she said proudly.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Jaime said.

"You don't need to know more than that," she said as if she was talking to young child.

"Yet you expect me to trust the safety of my family and them to you" Jaime stood even close to her making sure she noted he was taller and very likely stronger than her. Then he said in his coldest tone, "and you are right. I am not normal, which means I can take care of you or your Posee if you are trying to trick us."

"Whoever told me you had no backbone was way off." She said with a smile, "but even if you believe us or not we are still going to look after this place" and then she disappeared again.

"Okay, this is way too strange," Mikey said still looking at the place where she stood before.

"Should we call the cop outside?" asked Francisco.

"No, you don't know if they are under La Dama's control," Jaime said with a frown. If she had people inside the youth center, it could also mean some of the guards were on her payroll.

"Okay, you know more about this than you let know. What the heck are meta-humans?" Mikey asked.

"People with special abilities," Jaime said, "which I imagine was what your boyfriend could do." The last part he said to Miguel.

"Yeah," Miguel said leaning on a car, "but not just him." He had extended his hand before him before a small light appeared and then they saw what seemed to be a purplish brick made of light floating on it.

"Me too," David said, "but I need my brother to do it. He is out there somewhere hiding from her."

"She was after you?" Jaime didn't think by looking at the boy that he was carrying so much.

David nodded, "we were actually taken from our town in Guatemala almost a year ago. We were able to escape but while we were trying to find our way back home, I got caught for petty theft. I know my brother is out there but…"

"Damn," Mikey said through greeted teeth, "is there like a law of physics or something makes us find each other?"

"Why? What can you do?" Miguel asked wide eyed. He didn't think there were that many others like him so close.

Mikey took a the largest wrench around and a few seconds later it was bright red and emitted heat so intense they had to step back.

"Holy-" Francisco stood back.

"Francisco?" Mikey asked lowering the wrench.

"I would prefer not to," Francisco said with a frown.

"C'mon. I can turn anything into a melting wax. It can't be that bad" and by the sound of his voice Jaime could tell Mikey was actually afraid of his abilities.

"Just- just hold on to something" they took this serious so they did. A moment later a power wave of energy hit them and threw a few of them back.

"Okay, that's not bad at all. What about you Jaime? I know she said you aren't like us but-" Mikey was asking.

"I can't tell you," Jaime said, "is too dangerous"

"C'mon man, we are trusting you with our own secrets" Mikey insisted.

"I can't" he shook his head. Khaji-Da was telling him to retreat as soon as possible. He started to step back.

"Francisco," Mikey had said before he went to block the entrance.

"C'mon Jaime, we have the right to know," Miguel said, though his voice was a little shaky.

"Stand back," Khaji-Da was fighting to activate something that could defend them, "you are making it upset."

"Jaime, please just tell us," Miguel said as a fist of the purplish bricks surrounded his own.

"Dammit!" that was the last straw for Khaji-Da. His plasma cannon formed and pointed at Miguel.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Flight of the Blue Beetle 8**

"Wow!" Mikey said as Miguel created more bricks which formed a wall to protect him.

"Stand back!" Jaime shouted before the rest of the armor started to cover his body. "They aren't a threat, they aren't a threat" he kept saying until he was covered from head to toe with the armor.

"Fu**, you are the Blue Beetle?" Mikey asked.

"They are not a threat," he kept repeating which made the rest realize they had to calm down too. Mikey dropped the still red wrench and Miguel made the bricks disappear.

"Sorry man, I guess we blew up your whole secret identity thing," Mikey said still looking shocked but also sorry.

"You think?" Jaime snapped at him.

"Sorry," Mikey cringed

"Just leave it," Jaime said collapsing, "I am actually trying to gather information and proof to take La Dama down. I guess I have to trust you so you can believe me."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked.

"I need you to tell me all you hear about her. Anything that might lead us to get her brought to justice for what she has done," Jaime said.

"Can't you just shoot her with that cannon and be done with it?" Francisco asked.

"It doesn't work like that," Jaime sighed.

"Why the hell not? She killed all those people in the warehouse and who knows how many more," Mikey said forgetting who Jaime allied with.

"I know, I made it there but it was already too late," Jaime said looking up at them. At those words, they became very silent.

"So you want us to tell you what we hear?" Miguel was the first to speak again.

"Yes, don't go around asking question. I don't want you endangering yourselves," Jaime told them.

"If you haven't noticed, we can take care of ourselves," Miguel said crossing his arm, "besides, now I am sure she has Gabe. The sooner we take her down, the better."

"She is a witch," Jaime told them, "as of why she hired someone to shoot my dad; I don't know. But, she does have the means to find you and kill you without even getting her hands dirty. She did it to the man who failed to kill my father, and I am more than sure she can also do it to you."

"Alright man, we get it," Mikey said before placing a hand on the shaking David.

"Sorry," he said mostly to the kid who was missing his brother, "I just don't want to hear you got hurt or worse for helping me."

"We are not helping you," Francisco said, his voice shaky, "we are helping ourselves. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can barely control my abilities. They were actually the reason why I ended up with you guys. I was just walking in the street minding my own business when I accidentally broke the window from a shop. They thought I was trying to rob them. If I slip again, she will- what is she with us anyways?"

"No idea, but I will find out," Jaime said with a deep frown, "that woman might be a good place to start."

"Man, this is crazy," Mikey said with a sharp laugh. "I just wanted to know how to fix a damn car so would never need a mechanic and I end up meeting a hero and spying for him."

888

"Are you okay?" Brenda asked.

"Uh? Yeah, why?" he asked as they sat on the couch of her living room. The sunset broke through the half-open blinds bouncing off her red locks with vibrancy that took his breath away.

"Well, the movie has been over for like five minutes and you haven't said a word," she said before noted the credits were almost over.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I am just a bit tired," he said trying to remember what the movie was about.

"I would say," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help catching the faint scent of vanilla, "I guess you don't even have the strength to make a move on me."

"I… you… You want me to-" he asked wondering if there was still a chance. He did his best to keep himself from looking down the V-neck shirt she was wearing.

"The moment is kind of gone" she admitted with a small smile but her warm body was still leaning against his, "is kind of weird, us going out, don't you think?"

"No," he said leaning his head on hers rejoicing on the softness of her fiery tendrils, "I wanted to ask you out ages ago, I just didn't know how."

"Me too, but I was scared we would mess up," she said closing her eyes, "you are the best friend I ever had. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me," he told her closing his own eyes, "you know how I feel about you, don't you? I mean, it is a little hard to miss."

"So is not just a crush?" she asked as her fingers made contact with the skin of his arm. He jumped slightly at the touch but a moment later her fingers were sliding down his arm.

"It hasn't been just a crush since we were ten," he told her, his voice a little shaken.

"So here we are just leaning against each other," she said placing her hand over his.

"Is it really too late?" he asked pulling his hand and placing it on her cheek before turning to see her face. Her cheeks were red, "for at least one kiss?"

"I think… I think one would be fine," Brenda said before leaning forwards.

He stared at her plump lips for a moment before leaning forwards. Their lips connected in what started a chaste kiss. She dared to place her hands on his chest and couldn't help gasping. She wondered why he had kept his shirt on back when they had the pool party and the question came back because all she could feel behind the material of his shirt was muscle. He skin jumped a little every time she moved her fingers until he could no longer hold back.

"Brenda," he broke the kiss for a moment before taking hold of her shoulders. She gasped at the force behind his hold and Jaime took his opportunity when he saw her parted lips. The moment their tongues touched he felt all his inexperience knock at the door. He calmed down as they moved their lips against each other.

He heard a little voice on the back of his mind and he thought he was losing his mind before he remembered they were not alone. Jaime shouted at Khaji-Da to not say anything about what his body was expressing. This was what he thought he would never have wrapped in a perfect moment. He had never kissed a girl like this, and it seemed he wasn't messing up since she wasn't pulling back.

"Jaime…" she said breaking the kiss. Her bright green eyes stared at him like had never seen them before. She wrapped her arms around his torso pulling her body completely against his. His already hammering heart had stopped for a moment before he hugged her back. He kept reminding himself she had agreed just to one kiss and they had gone for two. He didn't want to push his luck any further and just enjoyed their bodies leaning against each other only apart by a few pieces of cloth. He closed his eyes trying to stop those thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt… Children" okay, that stopped those thoughts in a fraction of a second. He and Brenda jumped apart and turned to see La Dama watching them with what some might consider a teasing smile. "But if you aren't going to do something for which I would have to chase Jaime away with a broom." Or worse, "I would recommend you to get home while you still can."

" See you later Jaime," Brenda said as her cheeks flamed red.

"Excuse Ms. Cardenas," Jaime said grabbing his backpack and then rushing out the door.

"**Why didn't you warn me she was there!" **he shouted at Khaji-Da as he ran down the street.

"_**I did, but it seems when humans enter that state they have trouble making sense of what others tell them**__**.**__**" **_Khaji-Da said, _**"though there was no ill intent detected from her, reason why she wasn't treated as an immediate threat."**_

Jaime found this hard to believe. He knew La Dama was very overprotective of Brenda. From all that he had learned today, it made him think that maybe La Dama's goal wasn't just about becoming an even more powerful mafia boss.

He headed to the club where he found Nathan didn't show up that day. He went to the kitchen to help for he refused to receive payment from just learning how to sing properly in public. He started washing and peeling vegetables when what he had been waiting for finally happened. He spotted two men in suits enter through the back door kitchen and march towards the manager's office. Both men were carrying briefcases and pushed anyone who got in their way.

"**Are the bugs recording properly?" **as soon as he had met the manager of the place he had made sure to bug the office.

"_**They are carrying weapons Jaime Reyes. Caution is strongly recommended" **_Khaji-Da said before Jaime continued to peel vegetables.

He couldn't wait to find out what they were talking about. Of course, it wouldn't be enough unless it linked them to La Dama, but it would be better than nothing. Then there was an explosion and he and the rest of the kitchen staff picked into the club where they spotted people getting up from the shock. There were clouds of debris, but Jaime could see the shades of people standing intact.

"Leave or we will kill you!" one of them shouted before everyone started rushing to the kitchen and the back doors. Jaime reacted fast enough to enter a restroom where he changed into his armor.

"_**The two men and manager are getting armed in the office. They will be out any approximately two minutes" **_Khaji-Da informed him.

Jaime took a deep breath and burst outside where he spotted a group ravaging the bar. From one glance, he could tell they were an odd bunch, meta-humans clearly in some cases.

"For the love of- You come out here with your hands raised!" he raised his cannon at them.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the good guys" a Latin man of black decent said turning around on his stool, with a beer at hand. He was tall and slim and the skin he could see was covered with tattoos of skulls, crosses, and whatnot.

"I am not the one who attacked a building full of people. Now, don't make me repeat myself" he turned his other hand into another cannon.

"I guess it could look bad from that perspective. But, I assure you, we are allies" the man said before Jaime spotted Probe with other two girls taking turns at drinking shots, "the name is Damper"

"The Posee," Jaime said.

"So you have heard about us," Damper said slightly surprised.

"If you are really after La Dama, why are you attacking a place where she is not even at?" he didn't move one bit when Damper started walking towards him.

"To get on her nerves; if she has her sight on us then she won't have them on others," Damper said before a short, bulky man kicked one of the counters over.

"You can't be sure of that," Jaime said wanting to roll his eyes at them.

"Is worth a try," the Damper said still walking towards him, "you are from town, aren't you? I bet we could work together."

Jaime undid his cannons even though Khaji-Da protested.

"Only if you share all you know about what she is after,"

"Gladly, sincerely we have been coming to too many dead ends as of late" he turned to the rest, "Posee, let's bring the new kid home."

"Can it wait Damper? We just got started,"

"It can't wait, get you assess moving!" Damper said before they all went to stand around him, "stay close kid, and don't say a word."

Jaime felt as if something was covering them but couldn't really say what. As they neared the exit, he spotted the armed men and manager came out with their guns raised. Jaime was ready to tackled them when Damper placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned him to remain quiet.

"Where the hell are they?!" the manager shouted, "They were here just a moment ago!"

"Let's check the cameras," one of the men said before Damper motioned them to get a move on. As soon as they realized they were invisible they would let the bullets rain to try to get them. Once they were far enough they tucked into an alley.

"Stay close _escarabajo_," Damper said before a van appeared from the shadows. His powers were not limited to those close to him.

The Posee got on the van without place and drove downtown. He didn't think any cops would stop them thanks to Dampers gift. Jaime followed from the air wondering what he was thinking agreeing so fast to join them. Then he remembered Miguel and David. Miguel was desperate to find his boyfriend, and he didn't doubt he would do something crazy that would get him hurt if he didn't see results soon. Then he thought of David. His brother was, hopefully, somewhere in the city and not already in La Dama's clutches. Either way, a fourteen-year-old shouldn't be living either on the streets or in the clutches of a witch. He needed to get answers soon for them and the protection of the other meta-humans that lived in the youth center.

They arrived at a house which seemed to be close to collapsing. Jaime had Khaji-Da scan it for anything dangerous, but there wasn't even a gun in the premises, just another guy who was in the living room watching TV. He landed on the backyard where Damper was already waiting for him.

"Thought you got lost, come in man. This is going to be the first time we got a Leaguer as a guest, not that we have any guest, but you get the idea" he said as they went up the creaking porch steps.

"I am not part of the League," he said knowing the young man was testing him for information.

"Really? I thought after what happened a year ago you would be" Damper poked even more.

"I didn't come here to make small chat Damper. A lot of lives are in the line and I want to stop that woman from hurting anyone else as soon as possible" he said as they stopped in a large kitchen. The cute blond girl who had been accompanying them and the short bulky guy were opening the fridge and kitchen cabinets to start dinner.

"Alright, alright," Damper sighed, "I am glad to see you are serious about this. I never thought one of the big names would be looking after our own city."

"I am not a big name Damper, but I can assure you some assistance from some of them," he said as they entered the living room and then he spotted someone he thought was long dead. He commanded Khaji-Da to take over his facial expressions. Otherwise he would be shouting or gawking and that wouldn't do any good to his credibility with the Posee.

"You found the _escarabajo!"_ the young man watching TV stood up and stared in shock at Jaime, "wow, he is taller than I thought."

"Paco is sort of a fan of yours," Probe said turning the TV off and taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, the guy actually takes the time to patrol the city," Paco told her, "and I imagine you are also after La Dama, right?"

"_**I am sensing deceit in his voice and vitals Jaime Reyes" **_Khaji-Da told him.

"There is something you aren't telling me," Jaime said with narrowed eyes at Damper, "you were not just attacking the club to piss La Dama off, you wanted me to find you."

"Shit, guy is smarter than we thought," Damper said falling to sit on the couch. "We promised the guy we wouldn't tell you a thing, but I guess it can't be helped now"

"Who?" Jaime asked.

"This guy who claimed to work for the League came around the neighborhood the day after the slaughter at the warehouse. Really strong and could use psychic attacks," Probe said with a smile, "not bad looking either with that black hair and blue eyes." That narrowed the list of his friends down to Superboy.

"He didn't want us to tell you because he understood this was your town and the League doesn't seem to behind you on this one, so…" Paco said awkwardly and wondering if they might have started a mess with the League.

"He asked us to find you since we were working towards the same goal. We told him we would think about it. We weren't really going to do it but then Paco here heard you were taking a closer look over the city, so we thought about giving it a try. You seem like a decent guy" Damper said before the blond girl brought him a beer, "thank you Bonita."

"Thanks, I suppose" Jaime wondered if he should talk to Conner about it next time they met.

"Don't thank us yet," Damper said, "your friend knew a little too much about us and that doesn't set well with us. I think is only fair, especially after we showed you our crib that you let us in one of your secrets."

"Let me guess, you want to know who I am," twice in a day would be just like his luck.

"Bingo, so take the mask off kid," Damper said leaning forwards.

"There is just one thing," Jaime said before looking at Paco.

"I am normal, sort of?" Paco said immediately.

"You were reported dead three years ago, explain" because he was furious right then. It was only thanks to Khaji-Da that he was able to keep them from seeing it.

"Wow, this guy is going to be good," Probe said pulling from the side a small box with popcorn.

"You know what is going on, don't you?" Probe had said before he and Bonita shared a worried look. Usually, things that interested Probe meant trouble.

"From the moment I _saw_ him, now shush," she told them before they went back to watching.

"I…" Paco looked at loss for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and said; "I was close to La Dama's niece and I was also hanging out with Damper at the same time. She knew Damper and his group knew what she really was and I guess she thought I would tell her niece so she sent some of her Coyotes to kill me. Damper and his friends were able to save me, though one of the guys didn't make it. When the police found my wallet with his burned body, they assumed it was me so…"

"You remained dead so La Dama wouldn't search for you anymore" Jaime added, some of his anger slipping through his words.

"Sort of," Paco said, "I knew she might have gone after my family or friends, so I thought it would be better if she thought me dead. I am of more help like this."

"He is very good at gathering information," Damper said but Jaime didn't pay him any mind. Even Damper could sense some of the Blue Beetle's anger at this point.

"So you let your family and friends think you were dead," Jaime said stepping closer and looking down on the man that he once called friend.

"Yeah, what about it?" but Paco didn't take accusations well. He did what he believed was best at the time and he didn't regret it. "If you think you can come in here and lecture me just because you wear a stupid customer you are very wrong _pendejo"_

"_Pendejo!? _Your mother was inconsolable! She even moved away because of how destroyed and guilty she felt!" Paco had grown without a father, and his mother always tried to do right by him. It really broke her heart when she lost her one and only son.

"How do-" Paco started before the mask started pulling away.

"Dammit Paco! You could have at least sent us a clue that you were okay! Tye and I didn't believe for a moment that guy was you, but after searching for who knows how long we thought you were really dead!" Jaime couldn't hold his anger back anymore. He shouted at the top of his lungs not caring that the rest of the Posee was poking from the rest of the house to see what was happening. In the end, there was a deadly silence, and his face was fully uncovered.

"Ja-Jaime!?" Paco said stepping back.

"_Idiota!"_ and then Jaime punched him. Thankfully Khaji-Da was smart enough to realize Jaime really didn't want to hurt this person, so the armor on his hand was gone by the time he punched Paco on the jaw.

"What the fu-" Paco looked startled before Jaime fell back on his behind. His whole armor peeled off him.

"I glad you are alive, but you are still an idiot," Jaime said with a tear running on the side of his face and pained smiled.

"Man, I guess I can't call you Super Geek anymore" Paco chocked a laugh as a tear of his own ran down his face.

"Told you it was going to be good," Probe said with a large smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Flight of the Blue Beetle 9**

"First of all, my mom knows I am alive. I am not that heartless as to let her think for long that I was dead. I was the one who actually asked her to move away. I didn't want La Dama trying something against her in case she found out I was alive. Now, why didn't I tell you guys," Paco paused for a moment to look at the two teens give him an incredulous look, "what?"

"I don't think this is him," Tye said to Jaime as they sat in the living of the Posee the morning of the following day.

"I know, he is actually making sense," Jaime said before Paco threw his arms into the air.

"You," he said to Tye, "have been a bad influence on him."

"Don't blame me," Tye said with a smirk, "he actually started acting like that when he started hanging out with the sidekicks."

"Whatever," Jaime said rolling his eyes, "also, it doesn't matter what excuse you give us for not letting us know you were alive. We will still kick your butt."

"Actually, I agree with that," Tye said crossing his arms.

"C'mon chief," Paco said with a smirk knowing Tye disliked the nickname, "if Jaime didn't have his armor neither one of you would stand a chance."

"We are not little kids anymore," Tye reminded him, "and you might have gotten smarter but we got stronger." Tye said flexing his arm so he could see the toned muscled.

"Right," Paco rolled his eyes at them, "anyways, that's the reason why I didn't tell you I was alive. I knew that the moment you two learned what was going on you would try to follow me. And before you say anything about that, yes, it was because you were just a pair of little kids. You were what? Thirteen, fourteen-years-old?"

"Alright, we understand," Jaime sighed. He couldn't deny they would have indeed done just that.

"I don't. I am still going to kick your ass," Tye said standing and stretching, "now, what do we do?"

"We don't get a break," Jaime said with a short laugh before explaining to Tye what they had found out once they pulled their intel together.

La Dama was targetting young meta-humans in the streets and the youth center. Once she detected them she would take them somewhere they hadn't found out yet. Jaime had not been aware at the time, but when she had attacked the warehouse, there had been more than one _Coyote_. The ones that had already left had taken some of the young meta-humans who had tried to fight back. Now, besides having to find evidence against her, they also had to find where she was keeping all the young she had taken already.

"Jaime bugged her house," Tye told them as the Posse and them gathered in the kitchen.

"But she never says anything incriminating," Jaime sighed, "I also got hired by one of the clubs, the same one you guys attacked."

"Oopsy," Probe said not looking sorry at all. "I guess I should have spoken up when I detected you inside."

"The place is going to be closed for a while," Jaime said with a sigh, "but I think there is something better we could do." He explained to them his plan in short, "of course, only if you are up to it Tye."

"Me?" asked his friend before everyone in the room looked at him.

"La Dama already knows the Posee, and I am not actually a meta-human." Jaime explained, "and you sort of have a record already, so it shouldn't be that hard for you to blend in."

"Gah! I knew something like this would happen!" Tye said crossing his arms, "Fine, but you owe me big time for this."

"Now," he said turning to Probe, "I need you to help me find this kid." He showed her a picture of David, "he shares a power with his twin brother. I am not sure if he is still in the streets, but I need you to try to bring him to the youth center once Miguel and the rest have done their part."

"Don't say more," Probe said with a pained smile, "no kid should be in the streets on his own."

"Now how do we get proof against her. We might be able to free the rest, but it will be for nothing if captures them again," Damper said with a sigh.

"That's where Bonita and Esteban come in," Jaime turned to the blond woman.

"Me?" she asked shocked. Bonita was just as her name meant, pretty. But, her ability was one which Jaime believed would be indispensable.

"I know where you are going with this," Damper said with a frown and placing a protective arm around his girlfriend, "believe me, we tried. La Dama would kill anyone who talked shortly after."

"But not if La Dama was the one questioning them," Jaime said looking at Esteban.

"Eh," Esteban was handsome young man, but appearances meant little with him since he was shapeshifter.

"Okay, that sounds better, but she still usually doesn't deal with those guys on her own. She is too careful. They will know something is up the moment she shows up unannounced."

"That's why we are going to give them something to panic over," Jaime said looking a little stressed, "I am going to try to get a few friends to help us. We are also going to break into her office."

They stared at him as if he had gone mad. La Dama's office was known to be the place she guarded the most.

"Alright, when do we start?" Paco had asked before they turned to look at him, "what? This kid has always been smart. I am sure it will be okay."

Jaime nodded at him thankfully, "this upcoming Saturday. I know from Brenda that she will be going to a dinner party. It will increase our chances if she is not in the mansion."

888

By the time Jaime made it home he realized a crucial fact. He never made it home the night before. He stood at the door with this realization and looked around searching his furious parents. He only found his father sitting in the kitchen with an elderly woman he knew too well.

"_Abuelita?"_ his grandmother gave him a look which could wither flowers.

"Jaime, I thought you would never make it home. What shame you decided stay at your friends place the night I arrived. Now, come here and give your grandmother a kiss."

He kissed her cheek before serving her some tea just as he was taught as a child.

"Really Alberto, I don't see why you seem so bothered that I came to visit you. I am still your mother," the old matron said before thanking her grandson for the tea.

"I love you mom, but you know I don't like it when you make Bianca upset" Jaime's father said with a sigh.

"Is not my fault you married a woman of such short temper," his grandmother said.

Actually, that was the reason why Alberto married Bianca. He liked her vividness and reactions. Still, he didn't expect his mother to understand this as she married a very mellow fellow.

"Hay mijo," said the grandmother, "you look so skinny. Let me cook you something and I won't take a no for an answer. You too Jaime, I bet you have been eating only junk food with your friends."

"Thank you, grandma," Jaime said because that was actually true. Then, he whispered to his father, "sorry."

"Don't worry. We contacted your _friends _and they were able to track your cell phone down. Interesting stuff they got there," Alberto whispered back to his son. "Still, remember to apologize to your mother a few times."

"Got it," Jaime laughed.

"What are you two whispering about there?" called Jaime's grandmother.

"Jaime has a girlfriend," Alberto said before his son gaped at him, "what? You two have been going out for three weeks, right?"

"That's not the point," Jaime whispered hoping his grandmother wouldn't hear.

"Well boy, you better be a gentleman with her because I am not ready to be a great grandmother just yet!" the old lady shook a wooden spoon at him. Then in a way a grandmother only be she hit the top of his head, "and no cheating or double crossing, or whatever you want to call it. I will disown you if you hurt this a maiden's tender heart."

"That's why," Jaime whispered to his chuckling father.

888

Jaime waited for the response of the teens from the youth center. They weren't actually saying anything, but they gave each other questing looks.

"I am in!" David said standing up first, "if it means I can find my brother and go back home…"

"Me too," Miguel said with a frown, "if we can give her a heart attack in the way it will be even better."

"Are you guys crazy," Francisco said shaking his head, "do you know they are going to do with our files if they find out what we can do. The FBI or some other organization will hunt us for life."

"Actually, I already got that covered," he said before someone appeared before them, who closed the door behind him.

"Hello there!" Kid Flash said to the gaping teens, "Kid Flash. I will be taking care of any written records in the building, actually I already took care of some at the police station and the courthouse" he shook their hands incredibly fast as he said this.

"And Robin will be taking care of any digital records so at the end of this you will be left with a clean slate," Jaime said offering them a smile.

"Including, let's say, I don't know. Any joy rides the law doesn't approve of?" Mikey asked.

"Only once," Jaime said with a sigh.

"I like these guys," Bart said laughing.

888

Jaime sat in the backyard of his house looking up at the start. The following day was the big day. All week he had been pushing his feelings aside. He had never been so close to Brenda, yet he felt so far. Soon he would be bringing her only living relative left to the law. He sighed wondering if she would ever forgive him. He heard the rustling of grass before his little sister sat next to him and then laid her head on his lap. Her bright brown eyes looked up at him and the sky.

"Tell me the name of the constellations again," she said looking up at little dots covering the sky.

"You already know them," Jaime said passing hand through her dark locks, "what if you tell me their names for once."

"Not fair, you are my older brother," she pouted at him before he sighed.

"Fine," he started naming and pointing each constellation. She would say their name at the same time with a smile. Once he was done, they were quiet for a long time.

"Do you really have to be a hero?" she asked him before Jaime looked down with her eyes full of un-shed tears, "can't you just be my brother?"

"I am sorry Milagro," Jaime said leaning down and kissed her forehead. "I need to to do this not just those who are victims of that woman's cruelty, but also to protect you and our family. She will try to hurt us again if I don't stop her."

"Do you promise to come back?" she asked sitting up and facing him.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to get back home," Jaime told her.

"Milagro! Time for bed!" his mother called from the door before his sister threw a shaky hug around him and then ran inside. He and his mother stared at each other for a moment. Bianca Reyes had never felt so old as she watched the young man, once her little baby boy who he could hold on her arms, walk towards her with a serious expression. She knew she was not going to like what she was going to hear.

Once Milagro and grandmother Elena had gone to bed Jaime sat with his parents and told them what he and the others had planned. He told them who La Dama was. He told them what to do the following day in case La Dama tried anything against them. But most importantly he told them how much he loved them and how thankful he was for the life they had given him.

"Stop this nonsense," Bianca snapped at her son, "don't make it sound like you aren't coming back."

Her husband placed his hand over hers and then said to his son, "we are proud of you son. Having said that, we want you to come back home as soon as possible and well."

Jaime then watched as his mother let her tears fall with a shaky breath. There was nothing they could do to stop their son. Actually, soon enough he would be turning eighteen. He would not be her little boy anymore. Even now with his height and mature demeanor he already looked like an adult. Soon, he wouldn't need them anymore and would be going to the college of his choice. Bianca wanted him to go to a community college close to their home, but knew that was selfish of her. Her son could go to just about any school he wanted. He had to make it count.

She was startled when he felt her son's arms wrap around her, "thank you for teaching me there is no shame or fear when it comes to doing the right thing. You and dad are the ones who taught me to have strength to do what I believe is right."

Bianca buried her face on her son's should and help back her whimpers. She wished she was stronger.

888

He stayed in his room until midday. When he got out his family was gone, grandma Elena included. He found food in the fridge with a note of 'return soon' from his mother. Though he had little to no appetite, he ate the food. He then took a shower and dressed well before the bell to his house rang almost making him just out of his skin. He opened the door to find Bart in his civilian close along with Paco.

"Probe called a while ago. She is close to the kid," Paco said with a smile.

"And Tye is all set," Bart said before they walked outside. Jaime locked the door to his house before walking to the driveway where Paco had parked a small car

"Everything seems to be going according to plan," Paco told him, "are you ready?"

"Not really," Jaime said with a sigh, "but is now or never."

The others nodded.

"Well, see yah later then Blue," Bart said before leaving to meet with Probe.

"You sure make friends fast," Paco said looking at the spot where the kid had disappeared.

"If that was supposed to be a pun, is not a good one," Jaime said with a smirk. However, it didn't last long "you know you don't have to do this."

"Hey, just because I am normal it doesn't mean I can't help," Paco said getting on his car, "remember who I am."

"The guy that got his ass kicked by a girl three years younger than him," Jaime recalled the time Brenda flipped him on his back.

"Besides that," Paco said with a smirk, "I am the guy that came back from the death. I am not going down so easily. See you later Super Geek!" he called as he pulled off the driveway and then left to meet with other members of the Posse.

Jaime took a deep breath and then got walking. On his way to Brenda's home, he made a mental note of all the things they were going to do. He had to trust the rest on this. He realized he had been wrong for wanting to do everything on his own at first. That's why the League and the Team existed. No matter how powerful, even heroes needed people they could trust. Though he had found them in the oddest of places, he trusted them. Conner had trusted the Posse to help him, just like Paco had trusted them to help him. Miguel and the rest of the kids from the youth center trusted him with their secret, and now they were trusting him with their lives.

Before he realized it, he had already made it to the mansion. The guards didn't pay him any mind as he went in. Brenda was standing by the pool, her bathing suit on. He did his best not to stare, but it was hard not to. It was a bikini which had him blushing from head to toe.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie, you know? The one I slept through last time" he said trying to offer a smile, but came out awkward.

"Let's go for a swim first," she said before pointing at a pair of swimming trunks, "no excuses Jaime. Don't think I didn't notice you didn't get into the water last time."

Jaime had nodded before he went to change inside. They had to hurry. It wouldn't be any good if they were caught outside when everything started. He battled with the idea of leaving his undershirt on, but decided against it. If Brenda asked him about the beetle mark on his back, he would say it was a bad decision that he was still paying for.

When he came out Brenda was already swimming in the pool. Her shoulder length red hair looked like an exotic flower floating under water. When she emerged and spotted him, he couldn't help finding a bit of pride in seeing her gawk at him. Last time she had seen him without a shirt she had called him a skinny shrimp. Not just because of the scarab, but also the training he had undergone with Black Canary he now could show off a good set of abs and muscles.

He jumped into the water not too far from her. When he turned around, she was no longer there.

"Brenda?" he called before something pulled his legs and his head went underwater. He looked down and spotted Brenda swimming up towards him with a smile. Before he knew it, she had her lips against his. Their heads emerged from the water, lips still locked and moving restlessly. She wrapped her arms around his necks and his around her waist as they swam back to the shade of a tree close to the pool. His mind was a foggy mess as she leaned her back against the wall and pulled him closely.

"You have changed," she said stopping to gasp for air.

"It has been three years," he gasped back trying to push their urges to the back of his mind. "Let's go inside before I do something your aunt's guard would throw me into a ditch for."

"They aren't that bad," laughed Brenda before leaning her forehead on his chest. "Just a little more. Knowing you, I won't get to see you like this again for a long time."

Jaime indulged as they pushed their bodies together until there was almost no space in between. He tilted her head to the side before laying soft kissed on her collarbone and then up her neck until he reached her jaw. He gasped when she wrapped her legs around him provoking a part of his body that didn't need any more provoking.

"_**Remember the mission Jaime Reyes," **_Khaji-Da said when it sensed Jaime's control slip even further, _**"remember those depending on you."**_

Jaime cursed in his thoughts as he pulled back from Brenda, "I think it will be better if we go inside," he said before she nodded a little crestfallen.

She got out first before giving him a curious look.

"Would you please turn around," he told her before her she understood and blushed even further. She turned around to face the house with a self-satisfied smile. She knew she hadn't imagined that. Jaime took one of the towels and ran inside the how not letting her spot his awkward state. Nonetheless, this allowed her to see the blue mark on his back.

By the time was changed back to his own close he didn't find Brenda in the living room, but standing by the stairs.

"Let's go watch it in my room. That way if you fall asleep it will be at least somewhere comfortable," she told him with a smirk. She knew he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon which with her in her room.

Jaime could only nod not trusting his voice. Actually, this worked in their favor. The deeper they were inside the house, the better. He checked his watch and saw it was almost time that Tye started things in motion.

888

Tye had been eating lunch on his own at the youth center. He didn't know how, but Robin had hacked their system so that when he showed up with the new kids they didn't question his being there. Thankfully, he was given an alias. He was fast to find the four kids who were helping Jaime and gave them the signal to get ready. He had made quite a show to tell the guards how he had knocked out a cop and flipped a car. Immediately he saw a few stare at him like prey. The same guard was watching him even then. It wasn't long before the man walked up to him and called him over. He followed him to the laundry room, supposedly to give him his assignments while there.

He wanted to roll his eyes at the guy for thinking him so gullible but held back. When they made it to one of the emergency exits, he turned to him with a plotting smile.

"I have a friend out there looking for a guy with your skills. You get out of here and make some real cash, what do you say?"

"Fine, I guess," he said before the man smirked and opened the door. Once outside Tye waited for the inevitable. He felt a syringe go through his arm and he was out. Jaime really owed him for this.


	10. Chapter 10

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 10

Some hours ago he thought he might, just might be able to put La Dama behind bars, rescue the abducted meta-humans, and keep his family and friends safe. He was so stupid. He was just a kid way over his head. Just because he had Khaji-Da it didn't mean he was instantly a hero that could defy the laws of the universe. If something could go wrong, it would go wrong. That was one of the first things Batman taught him. He had left too much to chance and now he was kneeling before the still form of one of his dearest friends.

"Please don't die," he begged as rain started to pour in the battlefield. Those around him flanked him keeping the rain of bullets from reaching him.

"Get your shit together!" someone snapped at him. He looked up and saw Damper with a gash on his forehead, "now!"

That snapped his mind back in motion. He had no time to think where he had gone wrong. He had to find a way to make things better. But, would they really be ever okay?

Some hours ago…

Some hours ago Asami stood not far from the youth center with Bart. They watched on Bart's phone as the tracked they had placed on Tye was moving away from the youth center. Asami took a deep breath. She never wished to be involved with this type of craziness. Running away from home, getting abducted, experimented on and so on had taken a toll on her spirit. Still, she had refuge on Tye and his family. She could not lose that. She initiated Tye's motorcycle and gave Bart a curt nod before following the signal. She never wanted to be part of the world of heroes, but it was their life now. They could no longer lie to themselves about it.

Soon she found they were heading out of town towards the desert. She slowed down so she wouldn't catch up too fast with them. Though she had a better hold of her powers, she still was no match for guns. She heard an explosion behind her. She only gave a quick glance back to see that it had been indeed at the youth center. It had started on their end just as they had planned. She could only hope they also made it in time to help them.

Bart had been waiting and wondering when it would start. He was impatient to get some real work done. It had been so long since he hadn't been on an actual mission. He had just busting random bad guys that decided to rob a bank or something along the same lines that he had forgotten the thrill of it. They had a plan, a pretty good one, and he wanted to do his best to make it succeed. Of course, it wasn't just because of the thrill, but he also saw the importance of what Jaime was trying to do.

"Do you think they can really do it?"

Bart had jumped before he noticed Probe was standing beside him along with a young teen.

"Is that?" it was one of the primary pieces they would need to make sure everything went okay.

"David's brother, Daniel," she said ruffling the nervous kid's reddish hair.

"_Hola?" _Daniel said to Bart with an awkward smile, "_tambien nos va a ayudar?" _the boy asked Probe. (Is he also going to help us?)

"_Si chiquillo, y es probable que tú y tu hermano puedan aprender algunas cosas de el" (Yes brat and is also likely that you and your brother will learn a few things from him)_

"_Por qué?" (Why?)_

"_Ya veras," (You will see)_

"Okay, I know Spanish and I am still confused as to what you are telling him," Bart said to Probe. When she only shrugged with a dismissive smile he took a deep breath. Jaime seemed to have a knack to bring the oddest of people around _"Safada" (crazy)._

On the other side of the wall Miguel, Mikey, Francisco, and David were looking up at the tall cement block wall. They knew what they were supposed to be doing, but were having little trouble pulling themselves together to do it.

"_Nos van a matar" (they are going to kill us)_," Francisco said standing farther from the wall than the rest, "they will shoot us."

"At the most you will get tazed and then sent to a lab," Mikey said touching the cold wall. Immediately it started to heat up.

"That makes me feel so much better, _pendejo,_" Francisco said before he noted David was standing very still as he looked at the wall, "what is it kid? You want to go back inside?" he asked without sneer for David was still the youngest amongst the four of them.

"My brother, he is on the other side," David said before a shaky smile drew on his face, "he is fine."

"Is that some sort twin power?" Miguel asked with a smile before he spotted one of the guards and he spotted them, "_mierda, _could you hurry up!"

"You don't want half a ton of melted wall falling on you, do you?" Mikey said though he did start to work faster.

"You!" shouted the office, "stop!" the police officer didn't know what he was seeing, but he was pretty sure it was not normal. But it was definitely the kind of stuff La Dama paid well for.

"Move!" Francisco said pushing Mickey to the said. He moved his hands barely to hover over the heated bricks. "Miguel, please try to keep us from getting killed" and with that he touched the burning wall before directing the shock waves his body generated to the wall alone. For half a second, nothing, then the whole thing exploded.

"Just for the record," Miguel said as his companions looked at the dome made of purple bricks hover over them, "I have never constructed anything like this so fast."

"Freaks! Stop!" and then they heard gunshots.

Instinctively the boys threw themselves to the ground for exception of Miguel. His mind instead worked to create a wall behind them to cover them from the bullets.

"I thought you said the worse they would do to us was taze us!" shouted Francisco as he took deep breaths trying not to pass out.

"_Hermano?" (Brother?)_

They looked up to see a boy who looked exactly like David standing before them with Kid Flash and Probe.

"Daniel!" David had cried in happiness before the boys embraced each other.

"So sweet, can we get out of here now?" Mickey had said before they heard a crackling noise. They all turned to watch the twins as small surges of energy started to come from their bodies.

"We were afar for too long," David said before his brother nodded.

"_Enséñenosles a no meterse con nosotros_" (Let's teach them not to mess with us)

"No way," Bart said with a smile before the two boys were gone in a blink of an eye, "speedsters!" he shouted in glee before he too disappeared.

"And I thought coming out to my parents was the hardest thing I would ever do," Miguel groaned as his wall started to crack, "would you guys please start getting a move on?"

"Wait, there are more meta-humans in there," Probe said with a frown, "at least three more."

"Leave that for another day!" shouted Mickey over the sound of the guns, but then they stopped.

"What a?" Miguel had removed one of his bricks before he spotted Kid Flash and David and Daniel tying the last of the guards who were shooting at them.

"Got all the files on your end?" Bart asked as he dismantled a gun to its minimum pieces.

"All of them," David said as he and his brother looked proudly at their work.

"I guess it will be now," Probe said before she led them to other meta-humans.

888

In the outskirts of Austin, Bianca Reyes paced back and forth in their motel room. Her husband was very tempted to use his cane to trip her over so she would calm down. Of course, he didn't since his mother was there would use the same cane to punish him. She really would. Conchi Reyes was not one to stand for rude behavior towards women.

"I still don't see why the boy can't join us now, what is really going on?" Conchi asked her son.

"Is kind of complicated mom," Alberto told her.

"Is he in a gang?" Conchi said with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, you could say the opposite," Alberto said scratching the back of his head. Conchi knew her son and knew that whatever he was hiding she would not like.

"I am calling him." Bianca finally said stopping her pacing and taking out her phone.

"Bianca, please stop," Alberto told his wife placing his hand over hers.

"But I…" then she saw her young daughter's worried expression. She kneeled before the troubled child and hugged her, "Sorry sweetie. I just worry too much."

"Let me take the child for a walk," the grandmother said standing. She patted her son on the back and then went to Milagro, "C'mon little one. You need to get some fresh air."

Before either parent could complain, they were out the door.

"She is just going to buy her some candies and bring her right back," Alberto told his wife as she started to pace again, but now also looking at the door worriedly.

888

Bonita was as her name said very lovely. Even without her powers she could make any man melt to tell her the truth. The issue was that she needed to get close enough to them for her powers to work. She knew her involvement with the Posse would be necessary to defeat La Dama, but had always hoped to have more cover than Esteban, the shapeshifter.

"Ready Bonita?" he asked her in a feminine voice.

She did her best not to shudder and nodded. With Jaime's spying at one of the clubs belonging to La Dama, they had found they all worked as centers of money laundry which were cleaned every week. They started with one of the most popular.

"This is so weird," Esteban said before getting elbowed by Bonita.

"Stop touching yourself," she almost growled as they watched the manager of the club walk towards them looked very spooked.

"Ms. Cardenas, what a wonderful surprise to see you here. How can we be of service?" the short man gave Bonita one appreciative look, "are you looking to entertain your friend."

"I am here for business," Esteban said hoping he got La Dama's voice right, "some numbers don't add up."

"I- but…"

"If you are not stealing from her, you have no reason to worry" Bonita said leaning towards the short man.

"Of course, you are right. Please follow me," Fabian said as he led them to his office. Bonita was slightly surprised. The man indeed was so scared of La Dama that he indeed didn't have anything to hide from her. This was a good sign for them.

Bonita was surprised at Esteban's skill. She knew he had been an aspiring actor before all this, but didn't expect him to be this good. As all the paperwork and numbers were laid out before them, she felt her heart start beating frantically. She was not just a beautiful face. She could see where the numbers of the club fit plus the ones of La Dama's other businesses.

"I have to make other stops," Esteban didn't even bother sitting as he handed Fabian a suitcase, "place everything there and a list of our people and their contacts. I want to talk to each one of them."

"But-" the man started.

"Or is there something you are trying to hide from me?"

"Of course not! Please feel free to ask us anything," and they would and the owners of the other clubs.

888

Tye woke up in a rough bed and with a lot of people standing around him whispering. He jumped to his feet before looking around. He had swallowed before he had a better look at those around him. Some looked normal enough, but others were easy to distinguish as Meta-humans. Still some were as young as him or even younger. Many spoke many languages meaning that it was as they had thought; La Dama wasn't just sticking to the Meta-humans from Texas, but any she could get her hands on.

"You know my Miguel," a young man said pushing other aside, "don't you?"

Tye gave him a suspicious look. He had never met this guy before.

"Sorry, name is Gabriel, but any friend of Miguel's can call me Gabe" the young telepath said.

"Not his friend, but I am here to get you out," Tye said taking in their surroundings. They were in a sort of a military bunker.

"Right, unless you have Superman's powers you won't make it out the door," someone said.

"There are others coming soon to get us out. I need you to tell me all you can about this place."

Outside looking over a sandy hill Asami was waiting for the rest of their group to join her. From her last conversation with Kid Flash, she learned that they had gotten away from the youth center with three more meta-humans than expected. They had broken into teams. One was going their way, another towards La Dama's home, and another to protect Bonita and Esteban in case they got into trouble.

"The rest are in the way," Kid Flash said arriving along with Daniel and David.

"What is this place?" David asked wide eyed.

"It looks like an old military base," Kid Flash said before disappearing and reappearing in a blur, "abandoned and forgotten. Also, is surrounded by those Coyote things"

"How many?" Asami asked.

"Too many for us to fight on our own," Kid Flash said with a frown. The twins and he would get those trapped to safety, so they had to wait for the rest to fight off the Coyotes.

888

Jamie made sure to not get lost in the movie or the sensation of having Brenda laid her head on his shoulder. He knew that he should have made the move a while ago, but he couldn't. He was counting the minutes. It wouldn't be long before Damper and the rest attacked the mansion drawing the attention of all the guards. This would give him a chance to slip into La Dama's office and getting the last of the evidence they needed to tie her into her crimes.

"Are you okay?" she asked him removing her head from his shoulder.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked.

"I don't know, you just feel distant Jaime. I get the feeling you want to tell me something," actually she had that feeling anytime he pulled back from a kiss or embrace.

"I do, but right now is not the time," he told her unable to meet her eyes.

"Why ever not?" she said trying to have a better look at his face.

"Because I know you going to hate me for it, and I want to delay that as much as I can," it was only a few minutes away. He couldn't do this without some sort of warning.

"There is nothing you can do or say that would make me hate you. If it is related to that tattoo on your back, I don't care. If you are in a gang, you are going to quit, and if you already did, that's good."

"I am not in a gang," he sighed, "that's simple compared to what's really going on."

"Look at you all broody and stuff, but no matter what you say you won't get rid of me that easily Jaime," she said before pulling him into a kiss.

Jaime allowed to be taken in one last time. This was the last kiss they would share and he was fine with it. She would be much safer away from the influence of her aunt. Then the first explosion shook the house and he pulled back.

"What was that?" Brenda ran to her window to watch what was going on outside.

Jaime followed slowing taking out the spray of sleeping gas given to him by Batman. He didn't want Brenda running into danger.

"I am really sorry," he said before she turned around. Before she could even say a word, he sprayed her and then caught her before she hit the floor. He placed her on her bed and then left. He covered himself in the armor before hurrying towards La Dama's office. As he went up he found all the guards missing. He could hear the shooting outside as they tried to fight the Posse. When he reached the top floor and passed in front of her witching room, he couldn't help shuddering. When he reached her door, her felt his chest became tight. It was as if a great fear was invading him. He froze in place for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. As they had suspected, La Dama had set a spell in the place to scare away anyone unwelcome.

He felt the amulet given to him by Kid Flash burn in his pocket. It was something given to him by a man of the name Constantine. As he had said, the amulet burned the spell away and he could move again.

He entered the elegant office and felt out of place at once. La Dama was one for the finest things in life. The carpet, furniture, paintings; the whole place was beautiful. He walked to her desk and pulled out the drawers and took out everything he found as he turned on her computer. He sorted through the papers before sorting through her emails before downloading anything useful.

"What you doing here?" he had been so absorbed in his work that he didn't realize Brenda had woken up and entered the office.

"_**Voice distortion activated," **_Khaji-Da said.

"**I am the Blue Beetle. I am here to gather information against La Dama."**

"At my aunt's office? Why? And with what authority?"

"**I recommend you to return to your room Ms. Del Vecchio. Things are about to get dangerous."**

"Not until you answer my questions bug breath! Or you think just because you work with the League you can do whatever you want!"

She had picked one of the plants around before she threw it at him. The Blue Beetle only dodged it, but more items followed after.

"Where is Jaime! You did something to him didn't you! You Reach scumbag!" she continued to shout as she threw more things at him.

"**That's enough!" **he shouted. That had actually hurt, **"go hide somewhere and don't get in the way!"**

"You… you got no right," she said a little scared at his tone.

"**She had your father killed," **he said trying to make her see reason, even if it hurt her.

"That was me!" she shouted.

"**What?" **he stopped his search and asked.

"He stopped drinking and we were better than ever, but that night he said he was going to buy some beer and I got so upset," and she started tearing up.

"**But you couldn't have…" **he advanced towards her. It couldn't be true.

"I always thought my dad was lying when he said I had witch's blood. I thought he was just mean, but I saw him in my mind and wished for him to just stop and he did. His car got out of control and he crashed. Is my entire fault! Not hers!" Brenda fell to her knees, "arrest me, not her."

"**Oh Brenda," **he kneeled before her.

"Don't pity me. Just don't take her away, please" she begged him taking hold of his arms.

"**I can't do that Brenda. She has hurt a lot of people," **this was what he feared.

"I know, but she is the only family I have left" she wasn't blind. She knew her aunt was not exactly a good person, but who was it really? Or at least, this was what she liked to tell herself.

"**That's why I said you would hate me," **he told her before she looked at him confused.

"_**Jaime Reyes, revealing your identity is too risky,"**_ Khaji-Da told him but he didn't stop.

He removed the helmet part of the suit so she could see his face.

"Jaime?" she asked shocked.

"I am really sorry Brenda," he said knowing she would never forgive him.

"But-" she started.

"There is no time to explain," he said before a larger explosion was heard, "you really need to hide. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Is she really La Dama?" it hadn't occurred to her that it was so bad.

"Yes. I know I will never be able to say it enough, but I am really sorry" he said before leaving through the window with the evidence.

"Not as much as me Jaime," she said before leaving the office, but not to hide.


	11. Chapter 11

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 12

Probe had sniffed out two other Meta-humans, both of them with incredible strength, but the last one was different. It was thick and dark, and she wasn't talking about the hidden underground level of the youth center. She had pointed to the door before Francisco melted it. Behind it, a ragged figure sat.

"Wha-what time is it?" a tired voice no longer used to talking asked.

"Ehm, close to five," Mickey said.

"Leave me here, I will find my way out after," said the ragged pale figure.

"What are you talking about?" Probe asked. She was not the kind to leave others behind.

"I am talking about you don't want to mess with me," he bared his fangs at them as his eyes glowed red.

"Gah! Vampire!" Miguel jumped back before making a cross sign.

"He is not, he must be-" Probe started.

"I am," the young man said.

"Damn," Francisco said as they stepped back.

"So what? Are you going to sparkle if you go out?" Mickey tried to say with a laugh though he was as worried as the rest.

"If you mean I will turn into a burning corpse, yes," he said with a sneer, "now go and let me be."

"I say we do what he says and go," Miguel said almost white pale.

"Meet us here if you want afterward," Probe said writing down the Posse's address. The vampire gave her a curious look before leaning against a wall and closing his eyes.

When they were finally at distance, they split up. Probe gave Kid Flash and some of the others the location of the trapped Metas. Kid Flash and the twins left right away in case Asami and Tye needed help. Miguel, Francisco, and a boy who called himself Anvil (for he refused to give his real name) followed close behind in a vehicle provided by the Posse.

Probe took Mickey and a boy named Hector Morales to join Paco, Piñata, and Scour to where they were preparing to attack La Dama's mansion. As soon as Damper got word they were in their way Damper took Thumper to protect Bonita and Esteban in case they came across trouble.

When Miguel, Francisco, and Anvil finally caught up to the speedsters and Asami they were ready to execute the next part of the plan. However, Tye didn't make his move and they started to worry.

888

Tye had made up his mind that he was going to beat Jaime up and then make him eat dirt. He really hated the situation his friends had dragged him into. If things were going according to plan he would have already gone all giant on the place and broke the sealing apart, but the moment he tried to use his powers something shock in ankle. He lifted the end of his pants to see a silver band wrapped around it.

"It blocks most of our powers," Gabriel said.

After the curiosity of the rest for the new kid had passed away they all had gone back to what they were doing before, all for exception of Gabriel. The telepath hoped to get some news of his beloved, though Tye didn't seem the friendliest of guys around.

"Great, now how am I supposed to break that ceiling," Tye said looking up with a sneer, "dammit it all."

"We must not lose faith. You said others were coming. We have to believe in them," Gabriel said with a kind, hopeful smile.

Tye was ready to say something to wipe the grin off his face but then was distracted by someone's shout. He turned to see a semi-visible figure cross a wall.

"Ahh!"

"Hey there," Kid Flash said before appearing before them.

"Kid Flash!" Tye said shocked. He had no idea the speedster could do something like that.

"Kid Flash?" others echoed.

"No way?" someone said.

"Is the Justice League coming?"

"What's the delay?" Kid Flash asked.

"This," Tye showed him the metal band.

"Everyone else has them too?" he asked with a small frown.

"Yes," Tye said before Gabriel showed him his.

"No problem, give me a few minutes," he said before taking hold of their bands before vibrating them into little pieces, "help the rest get theirs off. Everyone has to be able to defend themselves."

Tye started to remove other's bands now that he had his inhuman strength back. He watched that Gabriel's eyes shone as he too helped to bed others with just glaring at them.

888

"Gabriel!" Miguel said as a ghostly figure appeared before them.

"You really are here," Gabriel said with a smile.

"What's going on? Where are Kid Flash and Tye?" Asami asked.

"They are helping remove these bands that block our powers. We are almost finished with one of the bunkers," Gabriel told them.

"We can't wait anymore," Asami said with a frown.

"Then let's get a move on," Anvil, one of the new kids they had picked at the youth center said.

"Better yet," Gabriel said, "you should free the big guns."

"What do you mean by big guns?" Asami said worried.

"There are these four kids who are extremely powerful. La Dama has them in a deep sleep because even the bracelets can't block their powers. I have been able to communicate with some of them. Believe me; they would do anything to ruin La Dama's plans." Gabriel said with a determined smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's free them!" Miguel had said before they followed the floating entity.

888

Back inside the bunkers Gabriel told Tye and Kid Flash what the rest were going to do.

"Are they really that powerful?" Kid Flash asked a little worried.

"They are, but don't fret friend. They are also some of the nicest souls I have ever met," Gabriel said as they finished the last of the bands in their bunker.

"Everyone here get ready to flee when we get the gates open," Kid Flash called to the rest before going through another wall to free the rest of the Meta-humans in the other bunkers.

888

Asami stared at the two boys and girl in what seemed a restless sleep. They had broken to an underground bunker, beat the Coyote's and blocked the entrance to keep more from entering as they tried to wake up the rest. She wasn't feeling so sure about this anymore. Some of them looked very dangerous.

"Trust them," Gabriel said before he pointed to a panel.

Miguel believed Gabriel entirely so he went to the control panel and started to press with he was told until the four pods started letting out steam and then they opened.

"_Chto_ (what)?" a tall blond stepped out. "_Gde ya_ (where am I)?" and then his fist were covered in a strange kind of fire which heat the small space immediately.

"You are among friends Red Star," Gabriel said to the teen who starting to panic.

"You are freeing us?" he asked with wide eyes. He never thought someone would free them before La Dama brainwashed them into becoming her puppets.

"Or they want us for themselves" another one of the teens stepped out of his pod. This boy immediately surrounded himself with a chilling atmosphere. His eyes were white, his skin is as blue as a clear sky and his hair the blue of the sea. He was wearing only pants which made it clear the rest of him was just as blue.

"Shut it Frostbite," said a feminine voice as she walked out with a long golden mane following her, "name is Dorcas Leigh, but you can call me Godiva. Thank you for freeing us."

Godiva was a beautiful woman and with her long flowing her, which seemed to have a mind of its own, she was just unmatchable.

"We are not free just jet," said another girl walking out of her pod. Her skin was the texture of black polished rock and her long her floated like a cloud around her, "not until we take care of La Dama."

"Couldn't have said it better Kiran," Red Star said before smirking, "let those Coyote's in."

888

Bart had finished the last band in the second bunker before he heard an explosion.

"Just how strong are those guys?" Bart asked the boy he had freed.

"They are scary," the boy said watching the doors with wide eyes.

"Tye is about to break us out from our bunker," Gabriel reported to him, "then we will move to this one while you free the rest."

"Got it," Kid Flash said though it had not the original plan. He was supposed to take the other Metas to a safe place as fast as he could, but he had to give them a fighting chance if things came to the worst. He moved on to the last bunker and started working on their bands as fast as he could.

888

Outside Asami tried not to get too distracted by the power display of the four big guns. Red Star tackled Coyote after Coyote engulfing them in the fire before moving to the next. All the while his eyes shone yellow like the sun and his face remained serious. Frostbite was the complete opposite. He laughed as he punched and kicked the Coyote's with immense strength. Where he hit, it turned flesh, bone, and fur into ice. Godiva was impossible to miss as her long golden tendrils wrapped around limbs and throats before squeezing until they broke. When cornered her magnificent curls would lift her off the earth like the wings of an angel. Nonetheless, she looked incredibly bored with the whole matter but didn't complain or stop.

Now there was a girl by the name of Kiran, or as her friends called her; Solstice. She was the most powerful of all. She shot rays of light that evaporated whoever dared approach her. The more she used them, the more it seemed the same light wanted to break through her skin. Her eyes shone blue as she flew around them shooting any enemy that came into her sight.

Tye was as magnificent as she remembered. He lifted the Coyotes with his construct's immense hands and squished them to dust. He kicked a few sending them over the mountain and stomping on others when they were too close to hurting someone. He was like an immense shield that looked after them as they gave a good fight. Though many thought of him as a rash person, she saw his true nature. He was a protector.

Asami concentrated on her adversary before punching it and then blew it away with one of her blasts crashing it into others.

"Watch out!" she heard Miguel call out to her. There was a pack ready to launch at her and tear her to bits. They were too many to handle with an ordinary blast. She formed a tornado under herself levitating herself and capturing the Coyote inside it.

She swallowed hard before expanding the tornado below her and then created each one on her arms. This was something she knew she could do, but never dared to before. She captured the Coyotes in her tornadoes before slamming them to the ground effectively breaking their bones and damaging their insides.

"More are coming!" she shouted when she spotted a pack rushing towards them. She cursed under her breath. They were running out of time.

"Leave them to me _corazón _(heart)," Miguel shouted as he ran full speed towards the wall of claws and fangs.

They watched as a great wall wrapped around the Coyotes from all sides until they were wrapped in a dome.

"Damn," Miguel cursed feeling the pressure the beast fought with.

"Keep them still!" Anvil shouted as he gave a great leap which would have made Superman proud before slamming his fists on Miguel's structure effectively squashing the Coyote's and also blowing Miguel back.

"Watch it!" he shouted as he undid his construct, "that actually hurts."

"Don't! There still some moving!" Francisco had shouted before instinct took over. Before he had just blowing the beasts away and knocking others over in fear that he might hurt his companions. Now, as he watched the creatures crawl towards them with murder writer in their eyes he knew he could not shy away from what he could do. He slammed his fist into the ground, without meaning to bury them wrist deep. Though he was shocked at his own strength, he didn't stop. He sent wave after wave continuously breaking the earth apart.

Anvil and Miguel both jumped back when they saw what was going on. The ground around the surviving Coyotes started to shake uncontrollably until they could no longer stand before collapsing under them and sending them crashing into a deep hole where they were killed by the debris.

"That was awesome," Anvil said placing a hand on the shoulder of the still shocked Francisco.

Francisco could only nod not knowing what to say before they resumed the fight with the remaining Coyotes.

Meanwhile, David and Daniel pulled people out of the bunker as fast as they could and took them to the place they were instructed. They started with the children and elderly. The twins talked among themselves in worry and astonishment. They had never tested how fast they could go together because they had feared being found out. But now, they found themselves wanting to go even faster. Before they realized it they were done with the first bunker and started on the next one before they were joined by Kid Flash.

"They are almost done," Kid Flash said more to himself that his companion speedsters. Things were going better than they thought. They had been worried that Miguel and Francisco would be too scared to fight alongside them, but they were proving themselves very reliable. At top of that, the meeting of the young African American teen by the nickname of Anvil had been a blessing. The boy had such strength that he could bet he could par almost equally with Superboy.

He wasn't so sure about the four 'big guns', as the twins referred to following their elders example. Red Star was a bit too violent. Frostbite enjoyed fighting a tad too much. Godiva didn't seem to care much for it. Solstice (thought with good reason) seemed to act purely out of anger and very little of thought.

While these thoughts ran through his mind they finished the remaining Coyotes and freeing everyone from the bunkers. There was a total of sixty-four Metahumans from Texas and other parts of the world. The place where they evacuated them too was an old reservation well out of the city where Tye's grandfather had a strong word. The people of the reservation were shocked at first but when they spotted children and other youth they knew they were doing the right thing. They led them to tents and tables to rest and eat to help them recuperate from the shock. Their saviors regrouped here as well for the following part was much more dangerous.

Sufficient to say, the adrenaline was still running high in their young bodies and those who had been fighting before wasted no time on joining the next one.

Whenever Kid Flash retold this part of Jaime's plan, he made sure to be clear this was the one of the last few good things that happened. Soon after things turned to a darker light where Jaime and the rest were at; La Dama was not as powerful as she was without being cautious. She knew something was going one when she sensed her summons be destroyed in large numbers. She abandoned the party in the manner of a lady before having her driver take her back home at all speed. She could collect the Metas again but could not risk losing Brenda. She sent for two of her best; Bone Crusher and Brutale. Whoever was fool enough to try to mess with her at her own home wouldn't know what hit them.

It was as her limo parked outside that she said the ongoing fight in her yard. There were some members of the Posse she knew well; Piñata, Probe, Scour and to her surprise the boy that she thought dead Paco along with other two Metas she didn't recognize. One was getting her guards guns and melted them while the other tackled them like a bloody bull.

The gates of her home were demolished thanks to Piñata, who had gone ahead and destroyed also most of the front of her home. Scour, a large man who sweated acid threw her men around like rag dolls giving them a few burns in the way. Probe, with her superior sensorial abilities, was able to dodge anything that came her way by using her knowledge of the human body to disable men twice her size. Paco, oh she would make sure he stayed dead this time; he swung a metal bat beating the hell out of anyone who dared to approach him. Though he was not a meta, he was not ordinary in his own way.

Later on La Dama would learn from him that all those years he spent hidden was not done fearing her, but preparing his body to give a real fight. Even if it meant his actual death in the end. He swung the bat as hard as his toned muscles allowed him to, which was skull breaking hard. She watched with a smile as Bone Crusher and Brutale finally arrived jumping off the ceiling to surprise them.

"Up!" shouted Probe sensing them a second before they landed among them. It was enough of a warning to jump back.

"They are mine!" shouted Piñata before taking hold of Brutale, "didn't someone tell you the Scarecrow already beat you in that look!" the wild youth shouted preparing to explode.

"Hasn't anyone told you that you speak too much?" the man said before piercing her stomach with a knife.

Piñata screamed losing her concentration and falling back holding the wound on her stomach.

"Bastard," she sneered before closing her eyes, blocking the pain, and then exploded before Brutale could hurt her again.

"You hurt my friend!" Scour roared as he launched towards Brutale. The hired assassin threw over twenty knives from his belts to the man but even though they hit target the man kept going.

He was almost upon him, but Bone Breaker took that moment to take down the giant man. He attached himself to Scour's back before wrapping his arm around his thick throat. Scour gasped for air, but it was for naught. Brutale kept the rest back as Bone Crusher suffocated Scour until he lost consciousness. He would have preferred to kill him, but the man's acidic sweat had almost eaten through his suit.

Probe, Paco, and Mickey prepared themselves to fight them now that they didn't have to fend off La Dama's guards. The moment they had seen those two arrive they had fled in panic. These men didn't leave witnesses even if they were on their side.

Paco calculated they just had to hold them off for a minute, by then Piñata would be ready to go boom again.

"It won't be that easy," La Dama said finally stepping in. She held one of Piñata's flesh; she threw it to the ground and then using an intricately carved knife she stabbed the piece of flesh. The rest which had been gathering to reform the girl stopped in their tracks.

"Maybe not," someone said before they looked up to see the Blue Beetle come out of her office's window, "but easy or not, you are going down lady."

"Blue Beetle," she said with a sneer. She had known he was in the city but never expected him to be on her trail. "You have no right attacking my home."

"And you have no right taking people from their homes to form an army or dealings drugs in the streets, or threatening small businesses if they don't laundry your money. Should I keep going?"

"You have no proof, and whatever you took from my office is now invalid. She invaded my home," she was not a fool; to be as big as she was one had to know how to use the law in their favor.

"But it will raise questions. Your own business will be examined, and those we saved from you will be more than happy to clarify after you locked them up," he reasoned before her haughty expression turned furious.

She could sense he had another card under his sleeve and she bet Damper and the rest of the Posse were involved with it.

"Kill them," she ordered her assassins though they were severely outnumbered.

Bone Breaker jumped towards Probe and Paco ready to break their necks while Brutale threw countless knives towards Mickey knowing well physical contact with the infernal boy was not an option. Jaime blasted Bone Breaker and Brutale's knives with one blast of his sonic cannon.

"You are out of your league," he told them with a cold tone, "surrender yourselves now."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, tin can" La Dame said before her eyes started shining with a strange light, "rise my servants!"

Jaime and the rest watched in horror as Bone Breaker and Brutale started convulsing. Then, their bodies began growing abnormally until their clothing ripped apart and the monsters they were inside all along were revealed.

Bone Crusher's masked head was replaced with the half flesh covered head of what seemed some type of reptilian. It had eyes void of light and a forking tongue escaping its broad snout. Its body became a dark mass of muscles covered with spikes made out of bloody bone.

Brutale's body became bladed limbs with frightening sharpness and length. Its mouth was filled with overgrown bladed teeth and his eyes were a bloody red.

"Wow, that is scary," Kid Flash said appearing beside the rest and holding the same intricately carved knife. Piñata reconstructed her body, but the fight went on.

Paco hit Bone Breaker as hard as he could with his bat but it barely flinched before slamming its fist his way. Kid Flash took him out of harm's way before any real damage could be done by punching the creature as fast as he could before it tried to swing a fist at him. When he jumped back, he realized the being had not even flinched.

Probe was able to dodge Brutale's bladed limbs barely as Mickey threw overheated material at the being, but to no effect. Jaime threw an attack their way whenever he could, but he also had to hold back La Dama's attacks. She threw blasts of energy their way which he could barely hold back using his energy shields. As the attacks were magical Khaji-Da had trouble tuning the shields to their power signature.

Jaime heard from Kid Flash that the rest were coming, but were still a way away. He hoped they got there soon because even though they were not actually losing, but they weren't winning either.

"Stop!" they heard a shout, "I said stop or I will kill myself!"

And that caught their attention. La Dama ordered her servants to stop as everyone turned to stare at a tearing Brenda holding a knife to her own neck.


	12. Chapter 12

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 12

"I am letting your mother have it when we find them," Bianca told her husband as they rushed back to the city in a cab.

"Not only you," for the first time in a long time Alberto was also furious with his mother.

888

The blade pressed against the neck he had been kissing not too long ago.

"Brenda, please don't," Jaime said landing as close as he dared.

"Don't do something foolish girl," La Dama shouted worry painting her voice.

"I am not," she said before turning to Jaime, "I can't let you take her."

Then she threw a punch his way with her other hand as she held to something. However, the fist didn't even reach him. Another body got in the way.

"Wow, I can't you beat me again," he said as blood started to pour from his lips.

"Pa-Paco?" Brenda hadn't realized he was there, didn't even think so possible until she saw his dulling brown eyes. She looked at his ashen face down to where her fist had pierced his chest and crushed his heart. She couldn't move but didn't have to worry because a moment later Jaime had pulled him back and laid him on the blood covered grass.

"Save him Khaji-Da!" Jaime shouted unable to concentrate to communicate with the scarab through thought, "please!"

"_**There is nothing that can be done Jaime Reyes. The Damage is too great."**_

"Don't tell me that! Please do something!" he begged.

"Jaime I-" Brenda started.

"Shut up!" he shouted at her, his helmet falling back to reveal his furious face.

"Jaime?" La Dama said in shock from where she stood. She realized then she had messed directly with the family of a superhero. She cursed under her breath. She was lucky the League hadn't fallen on her back yard.

"Please Khaji-Da, there has to be something," he could feel his friend's grip weakening. Still, Paco was smiling at him. He had already made his peace. They pretty much had beaten La Dama. He felt sad about not seeing his mother again and the thought of his friends hating each other, but in his current state there was little he could do about this.

"Dammit!" they heard La Dama curse before they turned to see the rest of their friends arrive, but instead of attacking they saw Paco's horrifying state.

"No," Tye said with tears already forming in his eyes. Though he liked to claim he didn't get along with him, he actually did look up to him when it came to his sincerity and devotion towards his friends.

La Dama didn't waste a minute and started chanting under her breath. It was not a full moon, heck the sunset was barely getting there, but she couldn't back away. She had to place as much space between her and them. She ran to her niece, pulled her kneeling form away from Paco and Jaime before cutting her palm with the knife she had threatened to take her own life with and then her own.

"If we want to get out of this, you have to lend me your power Brenda," she said fast before finishing her incantation. Brenda almost fainted at the feeling but regained her balance in time to see the fallen guards stand again, but this time their bodies moved like those of puppets with loose strings. They picked the remaining weapons about and started shooting as La Dama started another incantation.

"Please don't die," Jaime said sorrowfully as he was surrounded by his friends and comrades. Khaji-Da was still trying to find a way to save Paco at Jaime's request.

"Get your shit together!" Kid Flash shouted at him as more Coyotes were summoned, "now!"

Jaime looked up and saw all that was going on. He knew he had to do something, but he also had to save Paco. He just got him back; he couldn't lose his friend again so soon.

"Dammit, people sometimes die Jaime," Bart told him a bit kinder, "it just happens."

Khaji-Da knew that the success on their mission depended on Jaime getting back on his feet. There was an option, but it was too risky but as the sentient intelligence realized there was no other way it started to explain, **"T.A.U. optional. Side effects-"**

"I don't care! Just do it!" Jaime had shouted before his hand covered the hole where Paco's heart used to be. A mass from the armor detached and covered the hole. A few moments it had healed the flesh and started working in the inside recreating a heart. A few moments later Paco gasped for air before his eyes rolled back and then fainted. Jaime made sure he would be fine before standing. The helmet of the armor pulled back up, but even so the fury in his eyes could not be hidden. A moment later he was in the air blasting, vaporizing and cutting their enemies down.

When it was all done and only La Dama remained on her knees looking weak and frightened Jaime walked towards her and Brenda's sobbing form. She hadn't seen Jaime save Paco's life, so she still blamed herself for it. She had used an amulet that she found in her aunt's witching room thinking she could use it to push Jaime and the rest back. She never imagined it as powerful as to break someone's chest cavity.

"He is alive," he said first to her and then turned to La Dama, "is over."

The woman didn't say anything but just looked down.

"Well, isn't this a sight?" Jaime knew that voice, but he couldn't believe he heard it here. He turned around to see his grandmother Conchi and his little sister Milagro walk towards them in the mess their battle had left.

"Concha!" La Dama regained some of her strength and stood up.

"Child, I told you your abuse would be your own downfall, but did you hear me? Of course not," sighed the old woman, "you went as far as to hire a gun to try to hurt my family. I might be old, but my guards are powered by the love I feel for my family while you have cut yours down. Now this girl is all that is left and even now she might be too broken to be fixed."

"Shut up old witch!" shouted La Dama. "I did what I had to do to survive!" and she took hold of Brenda's bleeding hand with so much strenghth that Brenda screamed in pain. "I will take your power too and then-"

"Poor child," Conchi said walking closer to them. Everyone parted until the old woman and child were a few paces away from them.

"Don't pity me!" La Dama had shouted before she threw a blast at them. A white barrier shone around them and the blast faded away.

"You even put a spell on your own niece, poor thing" Conchi walked even further before giving Milagro a gentle nod.

"Hi Brenda," said the little girl offering Brenda a smile, "I am going to help you." She said placing her hands on the sides of Brenda's head.

"_Abuela_?" Jaime asked confused at what he was seeing.

"Just watch _mijo_," his grandmother told him as he watched her grandchild and heir work her magic (literally).

Brenda knew she didn't have a reason to fear Jaime's little sister. There had always been something about the girl that she liked, and it wasn't just because she liked to annoy her brother. Slowly, but surely she felt part of her mind return. Memories that were not true were removed for the real ones to surface. She didn't kill her father. He had finally come around to tell her the truth about her aunt and why they had left. She had demanded they exposed her, but her father refused fearing for their safety. After a while of her insistence, he gave in and started to drive to meet with someone that might help them. That was when his car was covered by a curse and he crashed. She realized her ability to sense magic when she got to the sight of the accident, but it was too late.

Her aunt was already at the sight, and the moment she spotted her she placed a veil over her mind.

"You!" she launched at her aunt but Jaime held her back, "you made me think I killed my father!"

"You wouldn't have come with me otherwise!" La Dama said looked desperately at her niece.

"You… you…" Brenda felt weak again and fell back. Jaime helped her sit before Milagro went to sit by her side with gentle words of comfort.

"What now?" Jaime asked his grandmother.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Conchi said giving everyone there an apologizing look. The elder woman kneeled before Amparo Cardenas before pulling her hands to connect with her own, "it won't hurt."

What followed afterward was like a dream. Everything happened so fast that it took him a few days to fully absorb it. He was thankful for his friends. Otherwise, he would still be at a loss.

The evidence that Damper, Bonita, and the rest gathered was given to Robin at a meeting point. It was given to the League before the right people were contacted and all the business tied to La Dama's operation were tied in. The proof he gathered from her office added to the fire when they saw the incriminating emails she used to contact the Meta hunters around the world. It didn't take long for La Dama to be held in custody with no chance of getting out for a long time after her trial.

"Give it back! I want my magic back!" she screeched from her cell to any who would be unfortunate enough to pass.

His grandmother had the rare skill to remove magic abilities. Not for herself, but it seemed her coven (though almost extinct) had a pack with a certain Phantom Stranger. Their magic was undetectable in exchange of helping to remove the powers of evil witches.

"Is only passed down to the women in our family," Conchi explained as Milagro laid her head on her brother's lap, glad to have him back.

"But we are Catholic!" Bianca said scandalized and then realized how silly she sounded. Their eldest had an alien armor fused to his spine, and their daughter was what was called a white witch, "I mean, is she going to be okay?"

"With the correct training she will. I will not allow my grandchild to go astray like that woman and I trust you will also mentor her Jaime. I see you are becoming as good as a man as your grandfather and father" she told her grandson with a trusting smile.

"I will," and he also had in mind to talk to other heroes who dwelled in the magic arts for advice.

"I am also going to protect Jaime," Milagro said sitting up and smiling up at her brother, "and our family." She didn't need an armor like her brother. She had her own gift and though she was young she also knew it meant she had a responsibility with it.

Paco was hospitalized at a location belonging to the League due to his peculiar situation. T.A.U stood for Transbiotic Antitrauma Unit. It was meant to be used by the hosts of the Scarabs in case of extreme cases. Khaji-Da explained to him later on the side effects he had tried to earlier and Jaime wondered if he had done the right thing. When he explained this to Paco, he got a reaction he hadn't thought he would receive even from Paco.

"If it does that, I know you will stop me and bring me back," he said with a tired smile. He was still getting used to his new heart.

"How can you be okay with this?" Jaime asked him feeling as his own heart was being strangled.

"I am okay with it because I am alive," Paco laughed, "because I am going to be able to see my mother and friends again whenever I want. I am going to get my life back Jaime."

"Dammit Paco," Jaime said with a short laugh, "I wish you had been there when I first got the armor. I could have really used your help."

"My help? Ha! A brain like you doesn't need me. I in the other hand I am going to need a lot of your help if that does happen." Though the situation was scary, Paco still smiled with that particular strength that was not Super, but was very special nonetheless.

The matter with Brenda was something else entirely. She apologized to Paco a thousand times and to Jaime too. Though he said it was all water under the bridge, she had been brainwashed after all, he knew it would take her time to forgive herself. At times when they met she would give him sad and longing looks. Both of them knew what was between them was now over. They were lucky enough that something that seemed to be friendship remained, so they didn't push their luck; at least, not anytime soon.

"This is so weird," she said one afternoon as they went to retrieve some of her things from the half destroyed mansion. "Now no one wants to talk to me at school yet you are."

"It was not your fault," he told her for the hundredth time.

"That could have been your heart I crushed," she threw him a side smile daring him to contradict him.

"Khaji-Da would have given me a new one," he told her with a smirk.

"Dammit, I liked it better when you lacked a backbone," she shook her head as they collected some of her things. "I want to learn how to use my magic," she told him as they left, "I want to undo the bad that my aunt did."

"You are not respons-," but he stopped mid sentence when he saw her eyes full of tears. She was also giving him that stubborn look with her beautiful green eyes. He knew it would be impossible to stop her. At least he would make sure She talked to the right people, "I know a few people that could help you with that, and then maybe you can join the rest."

"I- I wouldn't go that far," she said looking away from him, "I am not like you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Brenda," Jaime told her as they walked down the street towards the small department she was staying at. One good thing La Dama did was leave Brenda a trust fund which would be enough to cover her basic living expenses and higher education.

She punched him playfully before flinching and looking at her healing hand. That cut would become a scar and she knew it would remind her of what she believed to do to amend herself and her family's blood.

The Posse and some of the Metahumans they had saved and helped them agreed to join a new project started by the League and the United Nations. Tye and Asami were among them. After that battle, they were reminded that not only the Reach was after humans but others in their planet too. They wanted to help them. The project was still in the works but with the joining of the dedicated members of the Posse and powerhouses like Red Star, Godiva, Frostbite, and his friends he could see it working.

Solstice went back home in India and not much would be known of her until later on.

Others passed on the offer for the moment like David and Daniel (later known as Mas and Menos). He didn't blame the young boys. The moment they were no longer needed they rushed back to their home in Guatemala, but said they wanted to be heroes like Jaime and his friends when they were old enough. Miguel (later known as Bunker) and his boyfriend Gabriel went to Mexico City also passing on the offer for the time being. They wanted to turn of age to get married (as it was legal in that immense city) first and then decide how they would go about it. Francisco (later known as Vibe and by his friends as Cisco), and Mickey (later known as Vulcan), Hector (later known as Powerhouse), and Anvil went back their families and took advantage of their newly clean slates to start over a new leaf. At the time, it didn't even cross their mind to go back to the other world of superheroes but later on they would see the greater good on it.

The young vampire (later known as Dagon, real name David) they found in the youth center disappeared, but it was rumored that it had a tendency to check on Probe every once in a while. It was worrying, but Probe always told them to let him be. It seemed she was curious as much as him.

A few days after the whole mess was over he found himself sitting again across from Batman in Canary's office. He went over the reports and the files before pointing out to Jaime what he did wrong and what he did right. He listened quietly and numbly. Though not exactly the same, this would not be the last time he faced a situation so dire as this.

"Are you still up to this?" Batman asked him.

"Yeah, I am just a little tired. My little sister won't shut up about what she is learning and is not letting me get enough sleep" and the fact that he still went on patrols late at night.

"What I am asking you is if you are still up to dedicating your life to this," Batman cleared before curiously seeing the shock in the teens face, "didn't even cross your mind?"

"No," he admitted, "is difficult but if I hadn't done it others would have been hurt, heck even killed. This is much greater than what I want… Everything we do is. I have to continue doing it."

"Very well," Batman said and Jaime could have sworn he saw him smile for a moment. "I can't reinstitute you to the Team because of your _project_ with Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy but I believe you need a break. Make sure not to stay up too late. Now there are others to help you look after your city."

And that was good feeling.

888

A few months passed and Jaime stuck to often patrolling and meeting with members of the Posse and his friends. The project with the U.N was still in the works so they stuck close to home in the meanwhile. His life fell into a sort of routine, one where he couldn't reach what he wanted and feared the time when it would end. Brenda had moved to another city to apprentice under someone trusted by Zatanna by the name of Madam Xanadu. They still talked to each other every once in a while, but he could feel them growing apart. He spent his free time helping Bart getting the pieces they needed for his machine. After all the planning, he was actually hoping it would happen soon.

"_Hermano_, you are doing it again," Bart told him as they took one night off to watch a movie at his house. The rest had insisted since Jaime was out every day and they believed he needed to relax.

"What?" He asked realizing the movie had ended and the credits were rolling.

"Getting all sad and mode," Bart tried not to roll his eyes at him.

"Is just that a lot has changed and-" he started to say.

"So what? Things always change," Bart told him and dared him to deny it.

"Well-" Jaime tried to think of something to say but gave up.

"Exactly, you lost the girl but you got a good friend back. Your sister turned into a little witch and it looks like your grandmother was one all along. You saved a lot of people and helped the start of a new team of heroes though the League won't let you back until we finish our little mission. Oh, and you transferred a piece of your alien armor to your friend, which might backfire, but at least he is alive. All in all, yes things have changed but I think it wasn't so bad."

"Damn," Jaime said leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, "when do we leave?"

"That's the spirit _hermano_!"


	13. Chapter 13

To understand better where they are please read _**Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path 8 and 9**__**. **_And to see what Robin and Superboy will do read _**Becoming Superboy 16**_

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 13

He picked Bart and threw him over his shoulder. He started flying towards the Reach base where the Metas were being kept. Over the past two years he had made so many friends who were Metas, he wondered if he would see any of them. He remembered what Tye told him of his time with the Reach. They experimented with them trying to find the true source of their powers and it was incredibly painful, but he never went into detail. He knew his friend was not the same after that experience, and it had only been for a few months. These people had been at their mercy for forty years.

He was ready to turn there and then. He couldn't risk Bart going through the same. He had already gone through so much. It just wasn't fair. But he knew his friend would never forgive him if he backed away now. Not when Tim and Conner were out there in space looking for the League and trying to return as soon as possible to help them. His self from that time was out there too trying to fix the situation as much as possible. He hadn't been short on telling him how much hate he felt for himself for what the Reach forced him to do.

He spotted the base and stopped in midflight. What if they placed him back in the mode?

"_**Ordinary resetting techniques will no longer work with the new programming," **_Khaji-Da told him.

That was right, they had their own programming. He had already beaten the Black Beetle when he tried that. He continued flying towards the base and followed the plans the Jaime of that time gave him. No one questioned him as he passed from hall to hall going deeper and deeper into the base. He was sure he was underground by the time they reached tightly sealed doors.

"_Open,"_ he told the guards who looked at each worriedly in the language of the Reach, _"I said open the damn door, I want off this dirtball as soon as possible."_

"_Yes Khaji-Da sir," _they said before they punched a code into the wall and the doors opened.

He held his breath or otherwise he would have gasped. He had thought they had reached the lowest level, but the place shaped like a cylinder went so far down he couldn't see the bottom.

"_Should we advise to start the Magnetic Field Disruptors sir?"_ one of the guards asked.

"_Not yet,"_ he as he started flying down, "_I must confirm this is the same meat bag. He has changed in a short period of time. That is not natural,"_ he said as he flew down, _"I don't want anyone interrupting me."_

"_Understood sir," _they said before closing the door behind them.

As he flew down, he saw more soldiers of the reach guarding over the many levels of Metas in stasis. As he went down he tried not to look too hard, but even so spotted a few familiar faces. When he reached the bottom, he found the scientist examining a Meta at top of a table. The said Meta was no other than Kaldur.

"You!" the Atlantean sneered at him furious, "traitor!"

"_What are you doing here Khaji-Da? Wait, is that who I think it is?" _the scientist asked wide eyed as he turned Bart so he was holding him in his arms. The scientist moved his hair off his face to have a better look. _"He looks different from your last report."_

"_That is correct scientist. The boy has changed too much in a short period of time, which makes it questionable that it is the same kid. Humans, even in this phase of their lives don't change so fast,"_ he said the words Khaji-Da was feeding him. _"Protocol mandates we-"_

"Traitor!" Kaldur shouted again.

"Close your mouth before I sew your lips together!" the scientist shouted at Kaldur who settled for just glaring at them with all his hate.

"_Protocol mandates we assure this is the-"_

"_I know the protocol Khaji-Da, now leave. You know the chancellor does not approve of your being here,"_ she said glaring at him.

"_The boy is too much of a risk to leave unchecked,"_ he said not even considering on leaving.

"_You know you can't be here Khaji-Da, leave,"_ she said as she started going over the results of her examination.

"_I want the host to see the last of his kind perish as to establish complete control over his psyche,"_ he couldn't leave Bart with her.

"_That human is very stubborn. Fine, just don't touch anything."_ She gave up knowing Reach soldiers were stubborn.

He placed Bart on another table as she instructed as she went to gather the necessary tools. She was muttering to herself about being glad to leave the planet and never coming back.

"Kaldur, do you know where the rest are?" Jaime asked the man tied to the table.

"What?" Kaldur looked at him in pure shock.

"Is a long story, I am here to help," he said wondering if he should free him to show him.

"_Khaji-Da, no touching also meant no speaking to the subjects," _the scientist called to him from her workstation as she pulled some rather scary looking objects. Worst was, he knew what they were for.

"_Understood," _then he whispered as low as possible, "Please, believe me. They are planning to destroy the planet as soon as they confirm that boy is Bart Allen and he is. We don't have much time."

"Down that hall," Kaldur said tilting his head so Jaime would look down a long hall, "the Team and the remainder of the League are there."

He hurried down the hall and was met with so many familiar faces he was dizzy for a moment.

"_Khaji-Da, you shouldn't be here," _the scientist said from the entrance of the hall pointing a weapon at him, _"You know what that does to your directive."_

"_Scientist," _he said turning to face her, _"any weaknesses should be eliminated as soon as possible. When will you dispose of them?"_

"_When I am done studying them," _she sneered at him but lowered the weapon. It was just like Reach soldiers to try to cut off anything considered a weakness.

"_Understood," _he said as he continued to study them. When he didn't move, she merely rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

He placed his hands over one of the controls. Khaji-Da was fast to access all the panels in that level. The moment he wanted, they would all open. He walked back to the main room and watched as the scientist strapped Bart down. He stood near Kaldur and placed his hand near the controls of the table ready to free him.

"_I wouldn't worry about those Metas if I were you. The moment we find the way to tap into the speed force we will go back in time and defeat the Lanterns. That's a battle you should ready for Khaji-Da. It will be the most glorious day for the Reach," _the scientist said as she examined of osseous structure of Bart's head. _"Is incredible such unevolved creatures possess such abilities and yet they don't even realize it. What a waste."_

Jaime waited for her to say more. So that was what they wanted to do with the speedsters. Finally, he decided it was time to act. He freed Kaldur quietly and signaled him to stay quiet.

"_It will indeed be a great day for the Reach," _he said as he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She tensed immediately. He hoped the Jaime of that time was right about this.

"_You will receive the recognition you deserve for the discovery, after sacrificing so much precious time in this forsaken backwater world,"_ he turned his head to signal Kaldur to move to the hall where the rest were found. The Atlantean moved stealthily into the hall where he would prepare the rest for their escape.

"_I will be recognized, won't I?"_ she said lost in her own fantasy world. She would take the place of the head scientist, her dream since she was a little larva. She would have all the free range she wanted. No more chancellor or soldiers telling her what to do.

"_Yes you will," _he said wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, _"You might even find someone to finally settle with."_

"_I… I…"_ the idea was not foreigner but her kind rarely ever did things of that sort because of their very long lives. Actually, there was someone chosen for her, but no one really cared to follow that protocol as it could distract from others with higher priority. But here and now one of their soldiers thought of her that way. All of her three hearts accelerated, which she realized meant she didn't mind the idea.

He had Khaji-Da release the locks on the capsules as he leaned down _"maybe with an honorable warrior. You would live like royalty and be free to do the experiments you wanted while he went on to conquer more worlds."_

"_What are you doing Khaji-Da?" _she asked snapping out of her stupor. She had studied some human behavior and many times questioned Khaji-Da on it. This was what they called flirting; a ritual of sorts.

"_Not everything about humans was backward. Some ideas are worth exploring, don't you think?"_ he said tightening his hold on her. He hoped not to have nightmares about this later.

"_You are not following your directive,"_ she gasped.

"_But I am. The greatness of the Reach depends on individuals like you. Making you happy is a priority"_ he wrapped her with those sweet words.

"_Really?"_ she asked as that was the most romantic think a female belonging to the Reach could hear.

"_My directive does not allow me to misguide my comrades, scientist," _he said wondering how everything was going back in the hall.

Bart groaned on the table.

"_Leave my personal space Khaji-Da. This takes priority," _she said returning to her work.

"_That's a shame,"_ he said before she froze and turned to stare at him.

"_You are not Khaji-Da,"_ she said eyes wide as she reached for the gun again.

"_I am Khaji-Da," _where were they! He knew she was ready to bolt and sound the alarm.

Her eyes narrowed before she walked up to him and then said in a hissing voice, _"I knew I shouldn't have let you stay. The psyche of that human is affecting yours."_

"_You are likely correct scientist though I don't believe this is a disadvantage. Having a different perspective can help at times."_

"_Don't let the chancellor hear you say that," _she laughed cruelly, _"you know what a Glorg he can be."_

"_Understood," _he laughed having no idea what a Glorg was.

"_But you might be right. A different perspective can't hurt,"_ she said before heard movement from the hall, finally.

"You aren't so bad scientist, too bad things won't go your way," he said before she stood back and saw the Metas exiting the hall.

"_No, what have you done?" _she asked before he removed his helmet, _"no…"_ that was not the Blue Beetle she knew.

"It's over," he said before using the stable gun on her and attaching her to a wall.

"Blue? Is that really you?" he heard a familiar voice call. He turned and saw M'gaan and the rest stare at him warily.

"Long story," he told them un-bulking the armor. "Help me get everyone out; the rebellion will be attacking soon."

"Do you really expect us to believe you?" Lagoon boy said stomping towards him.

"I don't care!" he snapped making Lagoon boy jump back. "Just make sure no one falls behind!"

He unstrapped Bart and then shook him awake.

"_Hermano_, that was not crash at all. That hurt," he said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"That was the point. If they detected you were awake they would have done something worse," he told his friend as he got off the table. He looked up and asked "ready?"

"Are you kidding?" and he was gone and started knocking out the guards all the way to the top.

"Who is that?" asked Superboy walking up to him, "and why do you look so different?"

"I told you it was a long story, now let's get moving," he said as also started freeing Metas. As they moved up, they kept asking what happened. Finally, he gave in and asked Miss Martian to share his memories with them. By the time they reached the top they were shocked and also heart broken. They had never thought forty years had passed. The Reach took them out a handful of times from their stasis, but as the scientist remained unchanged, that didn't think much time had passed.

"Listen, the rebellion is probably distracting the Reach forces by now, we have to make the most out of this and get out of here," Bart said a second after knocking the guards from outside the doors. The Metas started pouring out. Jaime watched as his friend stopped Miss Martian, "have you seen Wally? Or my father and aunt?" he created the clearest pictures of them in his mind for her to see.

Jaime felt terrible at not realizing Bart's family was not among those they freed.

"Give me a moment," she said closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open, "follow me." She had told them before they started following her through a different set of halls. Not far the sound of explosions began. The rebellion was attacking.

888 Somewhere in Space 888

(read _**Becoming Superboy 16 **_to understand better where the future Blue Beetle is)

He tore through the hull of another ship and used his energy cannons to blast away anyone who dared oppose him. He had been locked for so long unable to feel anything but grief. He wanted them to feel despair at the sight of him, just like those of his home world had. He wanted revenge. He entered the engine room and started blasting everything away. He left before the explosion of the place could catch him. The ships shot at him relentlessly, but none could hit their mark. He was the Blue Beetle, recognized as one of the top fighters of the reach in what they considered a short time. They didn't stand a chance.

He boarded a ship that tried to follow the others. He was not going to let it happen. Superboy, Robin, Damian and the Justice League were on another ship fleeing directly to Earth. He had programmed it to go to the base where everyone was fighting. They were their only chance.

"_What are you doing Khaji-Da!" _the chancellor shouted over the intercom,_ "desists this treachery at once!"_

"I am no longer your puppet," he said as he hacked into the ships system. Though not as satisfying, he could also make them auto destroy. "The reign of the Reach will be no more."

"_Blasphemy!" _shouted the chancellor. But his answer was met with the destruction of ten ships. _"You will pay for crossing the Reach, mark on my words human."_

And he sensed them before they even made it to him. They sent reinforces after him; Djo Sut, Djo Mek, and Djo Zha. As a Khaji, infiltrator, he was not expected to be a challenge, but those past forty years had shown his capacity for a host to be priceless. Khaji-Da made constant use of his knowledge and instincts which placed him on par with the Black Beetle.

"_Stand down traitor," _he flew up just in time to evade a blast. He turned and saw the Reach was indeed very upset at him. Khaji Tal, Khaji Kai, and Khaji Ro had snuck behind him. They were some of the top infiltrators.

"_Six against one, that doesn't seem fair," _he said as the three Djo arrived.

"_Khaji-Da," _spoke Khaji-Ro, the one and only female infiltrator that he knew, _"your control over the host once again deems your design obsolete. You will be terminated."_

"_Didn't you hear Khaji Ro? Some classics never die!" _he tackled her before the rest could react. He had to get away from them as fast as he could. His only chance was to fight each one on one. He crashed Khaji Ro into a planetoid with all his strength. Her back cracked and he heard her gasp as her armor tried to heal her as fast as possible. He prepared his energy cannon and pointed it at her head. That was something not even the latest model could heal.

"_Please kill me," _he heard her distraught voice. It seemed the hit had loosened the Khaji Ro's hold on the host. The mask came off and the female alien with green skin and dark stared back him horrified, _"please before I get put on the mode again."_

"_Death is too good for us,"_ he said removing his cannon. The others were close behind. He had to hurry, _"don't fight it." _He had said before the pincers of his armor extended and then anchored on her shoulders. _"Remember all those you lost, those you can still save, and don't forget," _he said closing his eyes, _"we don't get to go until we repay all the pain we caused."_

As he started to replace the Reach programming, he was able to get a glance at what had become of the Coluan's life. Once, she had a lover and whole life planned ahead of herself. She was at the highest point of her life. Then the Khai Ro attached itself to her and she like him watched her world crumble around her. She became their hero, they adored her, but she knew what would happen next and she was powerless to stop any of it. She beheaded her own lover when he found out. He knew she had been acting strangely and was considered a threat to the Reach. Then it was her family, and anyone who mattered to her. Her world was taken over by the Reach and sold in pieces. Their advanced technology to that day was still being exploited by them. Every time she saw a fleet evaporating any opposing forces she blamed herself.

He kept telling her through their link, as he shared his own memories with her, that they could right all the wrongs. They could save others. They could make sure the Reach never did this to another poor soul again. Then he showed her the message his family sent him from the past.

"_Ehm… Jaime. This is your mother,"_ Bianca Reyes started a bit unsure.

"_Dear, he knows,"_ Alberto Reyes said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"_Right, right…"_ she shook her head slightly before giving her husband a thankful smile. Then, she turned back to the camera, _"mijo we know things are far from the best where you are right now. But remember what we taught you. Even in the greatest darkness, there is always a ray of hope. We know you know what to do to help them. We know that you know what the right thing to do is. We ask you, please don't give up,"_ Bianca said lastly before her husband brought her to his arms and held her tightly.

"_Son,"_ his father started, _"I am not good at this type of stuff, and you know that. But I want to ask you two things. First, become the man you were meant to be. Even before you got that armor, we knew you were meant to do great things. The armor was just a reassurance. Second, is to please look after your sister. We heard she is still there. I know it might sound selfish with all the things you are going through, but I know you will be able to do it." _Mr. Reyes gave a tired smile at the camera before saying, _"now mija."_

"_DON'T GIVE UP JAIME!" _Jaime's little sister, Milagro shouted at top of her eight-year-old lungs with her fists raised in the air. "_Beat the bad guys and! And!" _the little girl's eyes started to water as she brought her little fists to her chest, _"please make sure my brother comes back home!"_

Khaji Ro felt as Khaji Da, or better known as Jaime was pulled away from her and thrown into the ground where Djo Mek placed a cannon to where his heart was. She acted on pure instinct as she formed her own gun and blasted Djo Mek away from him. The rest stared at her trying to make sense of what had just happened. She came to the realization that she was free. She covered her face with her mask before they could see her tears. She was free. Jaime's memories of his family became her own; her parents and siblings always giving her grief but more love than anything. Her father telling her she was too young to marry and that she could still do so much with her bright mind. Then there was her lover never stopping his praise on her mind and beauty. They had believed in her.

"_Khaji Da, stand up," _she said walking to where he laid still dazed from the hit of the Djo; physically they were stronger than infiltrators. She could feel the other scarabs watching her every movement, evaluating what had happened. _"We can't do this alone," _she said offering him a hand to help him stand.

"_Traitors!" _shouted the rest of the scarabs before they launched at them.

The next one was Djo Mek, who almost crumbled from the pain. Their homes were completely destroyed and their people sold as slaves. Their children, his children, were sold too. Rage filled him as he launched at Djo Sut and started hitting him with all he had. The Blue Beetle pulled him back before he could kill Djo Sut and instead had him crash his mode. Djo Mek then saw Djo Sut's pain was no different than his.

Khaji Ro took on Khaji Tal while Jaime took on Khaji Kai. It was painful and freeing. They were all victims of the same evil. It was heavy and consistently tried to drown any light left on them. Still, as they shared, they found the burden was not their own. They could carry on together. Right the wrongs until the end of their time.

"_He is getting away!" _Djo Mek had shouted before they spotted Djo Zha trying to escape.

He opened his blasters and went after him. The Reach was going to pay and it would be by the hands of every single one of the lives they had twisted and turned inside out. He didn't have to look back to know Khaji Ro, Khaji Tal, Khaji Kai, Djo Mek and Djo Sut were following close behind. No scarab would be left untouched by their grief.

"Khaji Da!" he shouted.

"KHAJI DA!" the rest shouted in unison.

He tackled Djo Zha against on the ships before taking a firm hold of his skull and started the transfer of the program, but as he saw Djo Zha memories he stopped and moved back before pointing his cannon at him.

"_What are you doing Khaji Da?" _Djo Sut asked him.

"_He is no good," _he told them, _"he enjoyed betraying his people and working for the Reach."_

The rest didn't take them long to understand and they too pointed their energy cannons at Dja Sut. They all blasted him at the same time until there was nothing left. It would not be perfect but at least he would get a chance to try.

"_We might fail," _Khaji Tal said.

"_As long as I get to kill those bastards, I don't care," _Djo Mek said.

"_We must go to Earth," _he told them, _"they are in grave danger."_

They didn't question him. He had become their leader without meaning to. They destroyed the ships until one was left. As they climbed aboard he realized they made quite an odd bunch. He started the ship and then set their course for Earth. He begged time to stop. He was bringing help. They would be the first to feel their liberation and a newfound will to right the wrongs. There was still hope as long at least one start shone. He would become the man he was meant to be and make his father proud. Milagro and her son came to mind. He would protect them and he would get his younger self back home.

888 About forty years ago in that time line 888

Milagro Reyes was only six years old as she stood on her backyard looking up at the sky. She wondered if her big brother was up there. He hadn't been home for a month and her parents were terribly worried. They had tried calling the phone number the League had given them, but no one was answering. They saw Jaime in the news being a hero from time to time, but there was something odd about him. Milagro didn't understand this. She only saw her big brother helping people and defeating bad guys. He smiled and waved at the camera. She smiled and waved back. He was such a dork.

Usually when he returned home he did so through the back yard. That was why she was outside. It was well past her bed time but her parents were more worried about finding their son. She believed her brother was very busy helping others. She decided to tell him he was her favorite hero when he came back, not Wonder Woman like she told him the morning she last saw him. Maybe he would come back more often if she did that. She stretched her little hands to the sky and started recalling the constellations her brother had taught her.

She wondered if she could be a hero too someday and go with her brother. She imagined herself dressed in a suit just like her brother's but instead of blue it was pink. She started laughing as she imagined her brother fretting over every single thing she did. She imagined him telling her the best way to tie down a bad guy or how to best stop a bank robbery. She imagined until she no longer saw the stars but herself among them with her brother as they helped others.

Tears started running down her face as she continued to laugh. She couldn't lose hope, so she continued to watch the stars.

TO CONTINUE ON _**Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path 10**_


	14. Chapter 14

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 14

His mother returned once Jade and Roy were gone with a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. She didn't take no from any of them and served each one of them a cup.

"You boys look like you could do with some chocolate," she said with a motherly smile before leaving them to their own devices. They had agreed to find the Red Hood and his companions the next weekend. They needed some down time after what they had gone through.

"So…" Bart started, "how are going to do this? Do we build a space station next to theirs?"

"I would prefer something more down to Earth," Tim said drinking the hot chocolate. "Somewhere people can actually see us."

"Something like the Hall of Justice, but real," Superboy said looking skeptical.

"Wouldn't that turn us into targets? We don't want the bad guys knocking on our door, do we?" Blue asked.

"I don't see why not," Kid Flash said with a confident smile, "with what we can do, I am sure we can come up with something good."

"We don't want to hurt the curious," Superboy could imagine the number of reporters trying to get a glance of them.

"Then we make something in the sight but unreachable by the civilians," Robin said.

"That sound like a space station to me," Kid Flash said before leaving for the kitchen to get more cookies. His mother already knew how many Bart could eat, so she already had another batch for him to take back.

"I have an idea, but I have to check with someone," Robin said with a frown. They guessed it was a long shot but if someone could make it happen it was Tim.

"Where? Oh, are we talking about a flying fortress!" Kid Flash said before stuffing his mouth.

"We have funds, but not wealthy," Robin said though he didn't explain what their resources consisted of.

"About that," Blue said unable to look away from his cup, "do you guys know of Booster Gold?"

"Who hasn't? The man sells- definitely no, we are not taking part of any commercials for grills or BBQ sauce," Superboy said looking at Blue as if he had lost his mind.

"I don't mean that," he said putting his cup down, "he was a close friend of Ted Cord. He told me that if I needed someone just to give him a call."

"I don't think he meant money Blue. The guy lives a very extravagant life," Robin said though he felt doubtful about the image they had about Booster Gold. The League wasn't very kin on him, but then again he was they were probably now in the same category.

"But Ted trusted him, and he was said to be a good judge of character. I will try to get in contact with him," Blue said with resolution. It was his choice in the end.

"I don't see why not. We won't lose anything," Bart said with a shrug.

"I suppose," admitted Superboy.

"Let's continue tomorrow," Tim said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He removed his mask, "we are all exhausted. Let's get a good night sleep for now."

"I will take you back," Kid Flash said stretching before having deposited the tray of cookies and cup in the sink.

"The Zeta beams are off limit now?" Superboy asked looking defeated.

"Of course not, let's just let them think that for a while," Robin had said with a smirk before he left with Bart in a blur.

"Have you given it any thought at which college you want to attend?" Superboy asked him as they walked to the back of the house.

He had sent applications to every single major college in the country. In a few weeks, he would start getting replies. The thought scared and excited him more than most missions. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about, then again it had been some crazy days.

"I want a place with opportunity for an internship with Star Labs," he admitted. At one point in his life, he wanted to be a dentist, but after entering the world of heroes the idea seemed minuscule, especially after meeting someone like Victor Stone.

Superboy looked up at the stars. They had a pretty good sight.

"Are you going to do what the Beetle asked you?" he finally asked him.

"I will talk to the Lanterns tomorrow," he said before showing him the memory stick given to him by the Beetle. "In the summer I will have to go," he said looking up at the stars, "though I need to find a ship first."

"Just remember to take one step at the time," Superboy said before flying off.

888

He watched his parents' backs as they washed and dried the last dishes of the night. Not that long ago they had been visited by Jade and Roy, once known as Cheshire and Red Arrow. They had learned through them that he and his friends had quit the League and the Team after returning from Bart's time. It had been an arduous journey, but one he didn't regret making. Now he knew his sister was safe in that time, and that his self from that time was trying to make up for all the wrong done in his name.

"You are not upset?" he asked for the fiftieth time that night. They had to be. He had quit working alongside the greatest heroes of their world.

"Again, we are not," said his mother with a short laugh.

"But I am no longer with the League or the Team, and I am going to keep doing this," he said motioning to himself though he was no longer wearing his armor.

"We realize as much _mijo_," said his father.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my parents?" he asked biting into one of his mother's cookies.

"I put them on the cookies you are eating; now finish them and get some rest," said his mother untying her apron and removing her plastic gloves.

"You are such a monster my _corazon_," said his father giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Not in front of me please," he said leaving the half-eaten cookie in the plate.

"Hey, I just thought of this. Once he is gone to college and if Milagro stays with her friends, we could…" his father left the rest unsaid as he and his mother laughed planning their conspiracy.

"I am done; I am going to bed," he said starting for his room.

"_Mijo,"_ his mother called as he almost reached his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" he turned and saw both his parents at the end of the hall holding hands.

"We will be proud of you no matter what you decide to do," his father said.

"Don't ever forget that," said his mother before they went to their own room.

Jaime could only stare at the place where they had been standing a moment ago.

"I always thought your sister would be the one in this path, not you," he turned and saw his grandmother at the door of the room she shared with Milagro. "You sort of remind me of your grandfather. Don't seem like much at first sight, but once someone gets to know you… well, you know."

"Thanks," he said embracing her. The old lady tensed for a moment. Jaime guessed it was probably because her magic and his alien scarab didn't get along.

"You better try get some sleep, your night isn't over," she told him after a quick kiss on the cheek.

She had closed her door before he got the chance to ask what she meant. He entered his room, threw his well-worn out clothes on the floor before collapsing exhausted on his bed in just his trunks. After a whole week in the post-apocalyptic future, he decided to never take his bed for granted again.

He reached for his cell phone and called some of his old friends.

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Tye asked him though Jaime knew his friend hadn't actually been sleeping.

"I will be busy tomorrow," he said already planning to search for Booster Gold and at least one of the Lanterns he trusted.

"Figures with you quitting the Team," Tye said with a yawn.

"How did you know?" he sat up. Was there someone who didn't already know?

"Virgil called me wondering if I would join you. You can guess my answer," he could hear Tye's smile.

"Maybe?" he asked.

"In your dreams," Tye said with a smile, "I guess you guys will be in another city, I like it here."

"Is not like I am abandoning Houston," he said in his defense. He thought for a moment before saying, "and I am not even sure we are going to concentrate in just one city."

"Of course not, that would be too easy," Tye said with another yawn, "I am going to bed, talk to you later."

"Good night," he said before they hung up.

He then called Paco. He had recently left the hospital and was back to living with the Posee.

"Who's this?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"Jaime, sorry if I woke you up," he said immediately.

"Its fine," Paco said and Jaime could hear him turning in bed, "how did it go?"

"Besides meeting a twisted version of me, not so bad," he said.

"Just be glad you are back," Paco said before Jaime could hear him snoring. He hung up and looked at the next number in his contacts.

Then his cell phone started ringing before he saw who was calling. A little shaky he answered.

"Would you go to sleep?" Brenda said, "I can sense your thoughts all the way here."

"Really?" he asked her.

"No," she laughed, "Tye just called me and I guessed you would call Paco before me. So, how did it go?"

"Fine I suppose… we quit the Team," he told her.

"The Team?" she asked.

"The young heroes Team," he explained, "to join the League if you are young you have to prove yourself to them through the Team. It's mostly undercover missions."

"And you and your friends quit?" she said sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah," he said running a hand through his hair. Though they were not together like some months ago, he still saw her as one of his best friends.

"Why?" she asked him what he had been asking his self the whole time.

"I don't know, because we wanted to do things our own way?" he said falling back on his pillow, "because we are tired of their rules?"

"I never took you for the rebellious kind," she said with a small laugh.

888

He dreamed of his last meeting with the Beetle of the future. He was to leave shortly with the KDRA's (Khaji Da Revolutionary Army) first expedition. Every time they met it was awkward. He now knew how he would look like in twenty years, while he reminded the Beetle of whom he could have become. They worked together when needed, but besides that they had little to talk about.

"This is all the information I gathered of the Reach. It could come in handy if they try to attack the Earth again," one of the Beetle's spy insects flew to his palm before it was absorbed. Khaji Da went over the information fast and relay him with the most significant bits. Something came up which made him ask Khaji Da to stop. He looked at his older self, "you included the location of all scarabs from the past sixty years."

"It might not be accurate thanks to the changes you and your friends made, but it might be of help when you are ready to search for them," the Beetle told him. He didn't have to explain what he meant by it. Jaime knew he would have done it even if he didn't ask. He would free the other scarabs, which hopefully would lead to the freedom of those conquered by the Reach.

"Is it fine if I share some of this information with the Lanterns?" he asked for he didn't believe he would be able to do this on his own. He didn't even have a ship.

"If you must though I would prefer you operate under their radar. The reach had spies among them but they always make sure to keep the names well hidden," the Beetle said before Jaime found the file on it. Indeed, there was no clue as to whom it might be.

When he woke up, he felt as if he had just fallen asleep. His body and mind were still exhausted but still he reached for his cellphone which was ringing and answered, "This better be good or I will blast a hole in your face."

"It is," Superboy said not the least bothered by his tone, "come to Metropolis as soon as you can."

After hanging up, he wrote a note and stuck it to his parent's door telling them where he was going.

"Jaime? Are you leaving again?" his little sister said returning from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"I will be back," he told her kneeling before her, "I promise."

"I know that you dummy," she said with a smile, "just make sure is not too late. Mom and Dad have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I am not telling," she said before sticking her tongue out and then running to her room.

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He had to make sure whatever it didn't take long, but with his luck it would probably do.

He flew as fast as the suit allowed him to for which he had to be wide awake. The wind currents could be cruel if not careful. Finally, Metropolis came into sight. He went directly to the roof of the building Conner had instructed him. He knew he lived with Superman, and wondered if he would get to see the Man of Steel. The idea made him a little sick since they had just quit the League a few hours ago. When he knocked, he didn't expect to find an alien parasite handed to him.

888

He opened his eyes when Bart shook him awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He had shown up at Conner's apartment where he was asked about a parasite in a glass jar. No long after they were in their way to Smallville with the rest of their team. He had been thankful when the Superbike appeared. He and Bart had taken advantage of the one our flight to sleep.

"Over there," Superboy who had been flying ahead of them said before they spotted below what seemed to be a tent. People of all ages from the town were entering the place until only a few remained outside.

"If that isn't the evil alien church, then I don't know what is," Bart said as they went to land the Superbike in the woods.

"Kid, go and inspect the area. We need the best escape routes for the civilians," Robin told him, "but don't go inside, we don't want them to see you."

"This is going to be so crash," Kid said before leaving and then returning a moment later, "done. The best escape routes are through here, here and here," he said drawing in the dirt.

"If the parasites link all the infected as you said," Robin told Blue, "then we must try to not hurt them as much as possible."

"Got it," he said drawing his sonic cannon. He decided to use a frequency that would just knock them out.

"How big is that thing anyway?" Bart asked.

"It can vary a lot; the largest ones are said to be the size of our moon," which wasn't the case at that time.

"Can you get a sense of it Superboy?" Robin asked him.

Superboy's eyes shone red for a moment, "I can't. When I try, I also detect the civilians. They are connected somehow."

Robin told them how to go about. It was very different from working with the Team where they were told from the beginning what to expect. It was always good to plan, but he thought he could get used to the rush.

"Over here! Look at me!" Bart said appearing before those guarding outside spotted him, "I am so young and full of life! Good thing there isn't a cult around here to take me to feed me to their alien overlord, right?"

Those guarding outside were after him at once while the rest aligned themselves with the escape routes.

"Okay, here we go," Blue told himself before flying inside the tent. For a moment, no one detected him, which was good. He was shocked at the sight of the creature like kraken sitting in the center of the tent; from its pale beaked mouth tendrils extended to every single person in the town. They were connected to their ears and mouths as their eyes rolled back and their skin became paler and paler. Then one of them did turn around and spotted him.

"Reach…" the person said before they all turned his way. Okay, maybe he should have guessed they knew of the Reach. They were both in the business of conquering worlds, after all.

"Sorry, in advance," he told them before using his sonic cannon on them. To see the working of the link was incredible. Even those which weren't close enough doubled in pain as they felt what the others did. Though the Union was strong when it came to numbers. Usually, the link caused more trouble than anything else.

"Supergirl?" he heard Superboy say before he saw the blonde tackle him to the outside of the tent.

"I just saw Supergirl and Superboy fighting outside," Kid Flash said appearing behind him, "it would be so crash if she weren't in the mode."

"Not now Kid," he said as he started moving around the tent knocking more people out. He spotted Robin in the rafters of the tent still undetected. He was looking for an opportunity to do his part. "We need to distract that thing."

"On it," Kid said.

"No, we need you to take out the civilians. We don't want them to get caught," he told his friend.

"But then who?" Bart had asked before his eyes widened in understanding, "that thing already doesn't like you. It's going to-"

"Just get them out," he told his friend as he kept firing his cannon but also flew as close as possible to the creature before turning his other hand into a blaster. He started shooting at it before it launched one of its larger tentacles at him, trying to knock him off the air.

"Make way!" they heard Superboy shout before he crashed through the same hole Supergirl had made when she tackled him.

Bart cleared the place immediately and was ready to help Superboy though he wouldn't have it. "Stand back," Conner stood and launched at Supergirl landing a punch on her face which made her crash and make another hole in the tent.

Blue Beetle saw Robin placing the incendiary bombs around the creature which kept trying to knock him off the air. Not that catching him would do any good.

"Everyone is out!" Kid Flash shouted before pulling Robin out of the way of one of the tentacles.

"What about Supergirl?" he asked as they flew out.

"Knocked out," Superboy said landing next to them, "but not for long. Let's get this over with." Then they watched as the tent collapsed on top of the creature thanks to Conner's powers and wrapped tightly around it.

Robin activated the control of the explosives and they watched as the creature caught on fire with the tent. Superboy created a barrier around it so the blaze wouldn't expand. He didn't need Khaji Da to translate what the creature was saying to know it was cursing them. It was a terrifying and yet very fulfilling sight. They wouldn't have to worry about that thing again and the people of the small town wouldn't either.

"How could we ever thank you," said a man standing up. He was dressed in the robes of a priest. He could tell there was something odd about him right away. His face was too pale and his smile too sharp. Khaji Da didn't waste a moment to tell him what he was actually seeing. He worried for a moment wondering if the creature could change humans into more parasites.

"_**Negative, they assimilate to the appearance to those native to the planet."**_

"Don't thank us yet," Blue said pointing his cannon at him without worry, **"the Unity is over."**__

He fired his cannon and hit the creature in the chest. It stumbled at first towards them, and then started picking up pace.

"Reach trash," the priest growled before his eyes rolled back and his chest opened like a great mouth. Hundreds of tentacles launched at them, but they didn't get far. Superboy had created a barrier between them.

The rest was easy. This particular parasite was much small so it took them no time to finish it. Though they left the town confused with what had happened and also with a confused Supergirl, he thought it was a rather fulfilling night. He was exhausted, but they had done quite some good. When they were close enough, he left his friends go their way and he started his back home. The sun was barely beginning to rise when he made it through he back door and to his bed. This time he didn't even bother removing his clothes as he fell into a well-deserved sleep.

888

"Jaime, wake up," his sister shook him and he pulled his cell phone from under his pillow and glared at it. He had slept until midday. So much for getting things done that day, but he had to look at the bright side, his little sister wasn't jumping on his bed.

"Right, the surprise," he said sitting up.

"You made it," she said with a smile as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"I told you I would," he said ruffling her hair before he noticed she was holding something, "what is that?" He asked before she placed it on his bed and ran, "Milagro?"

"Happy Birthday!" she called from down he the half before he looked at his cell and again and noted the day. It was his birthday and he had completely forgotten.

He looked at the small present on his bed, evidently wrapped by the eight-year-old. He sat with a smile and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a wooden box which for a moment he thought was a musical box. It would be just like her to get him something she wanted, but the thought was what counted. He opened it and found it was just a box holding a set of keys. He picked them up and frowned. They were clearly car keys, but he didn't get what it meant.

"_**Your brain has no lesions, why do you not understand Jaime Reyes?"**_

Because it would be too good to be true, the thought to himself and Khaji Da. He stood up and stumbled towards the living room. No one was there. He then turned back to the hall ready to get some more sleep before he spotted the back door open. He wondered if Milagro, as it was usual with her, forgot to close it before she stepped outside. He went out to find out what she was up to as she could hear her ringing laughter clearly. The sight before him made him dizzy. His family and friends were all there in what seemed a barbecue party.

"He is finally up!" someone shouted before they all turned to look at him. He was never one to like attention before he waved lightly and stepped down to join them.

"Happy birthday _hermano_," Kid Flash said giving him a quick hug. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by them and told again and again happy birthday.

"Jaime, go get more ice," his mother called out.

He had looked at the keys in his hand before he saw her give an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously _mijo. _You are making me wish I made you stay another year in High School," she said as she pulled him into the small alley on the side of the house which led to the front. He saw everyone was following closely. He turned to look at the front and saw before him a beautiful car. It was not of the year, but it was a nice car nonetheless. He remembered when he was a little boy helping his father in the garage saying that he loved that car.

"Well?" his father said placing a hand on his shoulder, "did I get the color right?"

It was blue, the same kind of blue as his armor with black stripes on the hood and the trunk.

"Is it really mine?" he asked.

"Of course," his father laughed, "I told you I would get it for you if you finished High School and went to college."

"But the semester isn't over," he said walking slowly towards it as if afraid it might disappear any moment.

"See it as an insurance on our end, if you don't we will take it back," his mother said with a smile, "Now, go get that ice."

"I call gunshot!" shouted Paco.

"Oh no, no _amigo, _that's my place," Bart said before Tye captured him on a headlock.

"According to who?" Tye had said before Bart disappeared from his hold.

"Me," said Kid Flash already sitting in the copilot seat, "let's go Jaime!"

He gave his parents quick hugs before rushing to get into his car, his car, his car? It was really his?

As he drove, he listened to his friends bicker and laugh. Bart couldn't keep the radio on one station. Tye kept complaining about Paco taking too much space and about throwing him out through the window. Tim stared out the window just enjoying the calm ride or at least quiet compared to most of their rides. Conner drove his motorcycle behind them. Paco just laughed as he kept asking Jaime about the model which he knew to perfection. It turned out to be the best trip to the store in the world.

"_**Happy eighteen anniversary of your birth Jaime Reyes."**_


	15. Chapter 15

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 15

He had called Kaldur and asked to talk to one of the Lanterns. He had expected to hear a thousand questions from the Atlantean, but none came. He seemed to be distracted by something else, but he didn't ask him about it. The doings of the League and Team were no longer of their interest unless the wellbeing of the people was at risk. He waited at the top of the JPMorgan Chase Tower, the tallest building in the city, for the Green Lantern. The sight was magnificent as he took in the fresh night air. There was a sense of peace about, and it wasn't just a hunch. He knew that down there his friends were protecting the city and the surroundings. Tye and Asami, the Posse, and many others were out there patrolling. There were nights that he didn't find anything to do and it was starting to feel ridiculous.

However, tonight he was serving a greater purpose. He would deliver the information he had on the Reach to the Lanterns and hope they could help free some of the planets they were occupying and prevent others from being conquered. Under the armor, he shivered as he remembered some of the memories he got from the Beetles he freed in Bart's time. Each one of them had hated themselves for what the Reach had made them do. He hoped he could keep that from happening again.

"Hello there," he heard someone call above him.

**Why didn't you warn me they were here?**

_**Lanterns are no longer considered a threat as you requested.**_

**Excellent timing.**

He turned around to meet a Lantern he had never met before. Khaji Da told him it was human, but he guessed he was new.

"Ehm, hi," he said flying to be in level with him, "Blue Beetle."

"I know, I heard you have been doing well on your own," the Lantern said.

"Is not all me, but thanks," he said with a smile.

"Oh, right, my name is Kyle," he said extending his hand, "another Lantern if is not clear enough."

"Nice meeting you Kyle. I have some information the Lanterns would be interested in," he said shaking his hand and at the same time giving him a copy of the memory his future self had given him. "It's about the Reach. I am sure it could help saving a lot of worlds."

"I know I came into the picture a little late, and I was also a bit distracted while getting my Green Lantern 101, but who is the Reach?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"I think I should get this to ano-" he reached for the memory

"No, no, no… I told Hal I could do this on my own. Please, you know how it is like to be new at this," Kyle said as he flew back from his reach.

"Of course I do, but this is crucial," Blue realized then that he was on the other side of the mirror. Though Kyle was clearly older than him, he had little to no experience.

"Please tell what isn't for you guys," Kyle said with a sigh, "that's all I keep hearing since I got this ring."

"You are one of us now," Blue said, "and sorry if it sounds a little creepy, but it's the truth. We have to take things a lot more seriously."

"But you are just a kid, don't you want to go out and have fun? Go out with your friends or with your girlfriend? Or is it a boyfr-" but stopped the moment Blue raised his hand to stop him, "sorry. But you get what I mean, right?"

"Of course," Blue laughed, "but I chose this over that. I am sure you wouldn't have that ring if you didn't understand that."

"You almost sound like John," Kyle sighed, "I get it. I will go straight to Oa and deliver this. Don't worry about it." He started to leave.

"Hey!" Blue called hoping it didn't sound lame. Kyle turned, "We are not old enough to drink, but if you want to hang out with us sometimes just drop by."

"Will do!" Kyle called back with a smile before flying away.

888

"I still think is an imposter," Tye said as they at their lunch on the roof of the school. This was the only place they felt comfortable at school talking about their no so usual activities.

"I know, he looks a little green around the ears. I think it might be a Martian," Asami said as she bit into her sandwich.

"Hilarious, one trip in time and your friends won't ever trust you again," Jaime said as he lay on the ground.

"I guess we could learn to trust you again," Tye said pushing him slightly with his foot, "if you would tell us what happened in your adventure in time."

"I thought you guys didn't want to know anything about that," Jaime said sitting up.

"That was when we were out of commission," Asami said as Tye gave his friend a hand to get up. "We want to stay updated on what happens with the capes."

"You two should really start using a disguise," Jaime said shaking his head in disbelief.

"And also adopt lame hero names? I don't think so," Tye said with a smirk.

"My name is not lame," Jaime muttered, "and we don't have time for me to tell you everything here. It's a very long story."

"Tonight then," Tye said, "let's take the night off and hang out at my place. The whole Posse said they would all be on patrol tonight."

"I can't," Jaime said giving his friends an apologetic look, "I am going to look for Buster Gold."

"Why are you going to search for that tool?" Tye asked him.

"He used to be friends with the previous Blue Beetle. He told me I could talk to him if I ever needed help," Jaime told them.

"And where was he exactly when you needed him the past two years?" Tye said crossing his arms. "And have you heard his story, he comes from the thirty-first century. If that was true, couldn't he like prevent any significant disaster?"

"I know he is a little fishy, but with what we are trying to do I don't think it would hurt to ask him," Jaime said.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Asami asked him, "you quit the Team and your ties with the League. We don't like them that much, but at we know is good to have them on your side."

"We have a different way to do things," Jaime sighed, "that's all. I still wish you would join us."

"We want to stay here Jaime," Tye said a bit mellower. He seemed at loss for words for a moment.

Asami stepped up and entwined her fingers with Tye's, "but maybe someday. You are stepping to the big league and we are not ready for that just yet."

But someday they would be, Jaime thought, and he believed they would be sooner than they thought.

888

"What's up ese!" Paco said placing an arm around his shoulder, "what brings you to our humble place?"

"Just checking how you were doing," Jaime said with a smile as Paco let him inside the home of the Posse. The place had changed a lot. Once the place had been a house falling apart, now the walls were whole and there were no longer stolen goods about. It actually looked welcoming. Since the Posse had created an alliance with the Department of Metahuman Affairs (DOMA) and joined in missions where their skills could help they had started receiving funding. That, plus their considerable involvement in taking La Dama down had earned the pardon of their petty crimes (alongside with returning the stolen goods).

"That heart Khaji-Da gave me is still beating. If that's what you worried about," Paco said as he went to sit on the couch, "though I am still grounded until the docs at DOMA say otherwise. Like they know much about alien armors with sentient intelligence, right?"

"This coming from the guy that had to retake Spanish," Jaime said before getting punched on the shoulder by his friend.

"That teacher had it for me; I told you that," Paco laughed, "but seriously, can you please ask Khaji-Da to check me over. I feel fine, but with those doctors fretting over me I am starting to worry."

_**Interaction with Francisco is not recommended. Contact with the Transbiotic Antitrauma Unit might interfere with its adaptation to Francisco as a host.**_

**So, he does need to rest. Is he in any danger?**

_**There is a very low percentage that something will happen as long as Francisco continues to rest.**_

"Ehm, Jaime? You are worrying me," Paco said rubbing his hands together as if he was cold.

Jaime explained to him what Khaji-Da told him. He hated telling his friends he might still be in danger but it was the only way to make sure he didn't exert himself.

"Alright, I get it," Paco said with a sigh, "I hate sitting here doing nothing."

"You could study, you know? To take the GED," Jaime said with a nervous smile.

"I guess I could do that," Paco said with a smile before pulling a book that had been lying on the side, "if Damper hadn't practically forced me to start already."

"Really? That's great! I know you didn't hear it enough back when we went to school together, but you are pretty smart," Jaime said with a smile."And if you need any help you know you can-"

"Calm down _Escarabajo_," Paco laughed with his cheeks turning red in embarrassment, "I appreciate the thought, but I want to do this on my own. I sort of want this to be as normal as possible. I kind of miss that," he said with a shrug.

"I understand," Jaime said a little deflated as he thought of the Kyle's words, "more than you would think."

"Oh poor Jaime," Paco said ruffling his hair before giving him a small slap on the back of the head, "no time to whine hero. I know you think you are still a newbie at this and don't deny it. I hate it that you doubt yourself even after your time travel trip and telling the League to lay off. The freaking League! There's a whole world out there that needs the Blue Beetle."

"And here I thought I would be the one bringing the motivation," Jaime said with a smile.

"You will get your chance kid," Paco said before turning the TV on. "Now enough of the hero stuff, and let's kill a few brain cells."

He felt normal sitting with his friend and watching mindless reality TV. He asked himself if reality shows had always been so bad and couldn't help laughing out loud at the bad acting and shenanigans. When the sun started to set, he left his friend to return to that part of his life that had become most of his life. He remembered when it was only the weekends, but like a plague it had spread to just about every aspect of his life. As he flew to Toronto, Ontario where Booster Gold operated mainly from, he found himself thinking more of what he was doing with his life. Where were they going with their lives besides just doing things their way?

_I hate it that you doubt yourself…_

He paused in the air as he thought of Paco's words. He had to believe what they were doing. It was just not him. Bart, Tim, and Conner were also putting everything just like him in this decision. He started flying again with newfound determination. However, it dwindled when he arrived to the city he didn't know where to go from there. He stayed in the air and in sight in hopes the man would notice him. After half an hour, he gave up on that idea and flew closer to the ground.

The citizens of Toronto didn't seem the bit surprised by this, which he found curious at first. Then, he started to notice that on just about every street there were advertisements with Booster Gold on them. He had heard many times, when other heroes didn't think he was listening, that Booster Gold was a sellout and not fit to be called a hero. He didn't think there was anything wrong on also earning a living, but he wondered if that was all the man did. He had been flying over and through his city and there was no sign f him.

Finally, gathering his wits he landed before a couple that was coming out of a movie theater.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Booster Gold," he said before the couple looked at each other and then laughed. He felt like taking off then because now everyone around them was watching.

"Sorry," the girl said, "is just that everyone knows where that charlatan is."

"Charlatan?" Blue asked with a frown.

"Give him some credit Tanya, he does help around," the boyfriend said. He gave Blue a curious look before saying, "though I don't get why someone like you would look for him."

"Is sort of important," Blue said.

"He lives down Chaplin Estates," the girlfriend said before showing him the direction on her phone. "Just look for the biggest building, he lives in the penthouse."

"And everyone knows this?" Blue Beetle asked with worry in his eyes. He could not help to imagine the number of villains that attacked the place and put the other tenants in danger.

"Yeah, is sort of hard to miss with that outfit of his," the boyfriend, "good luck getting something from the guy."

"Thanks," he said before flying in that direction. He found the tallest penthouse and was shocked to find a party going on, Booster Gold in the middle of it.

"Hey kid! Come down!" Booster Gold called dressed entirely in his uniform, and with two women he guessed were models on his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Blue said with staying in the air, "in private."

"Those League guys really got you on a tight leash, don't they?" Booster said taking a sip from his drink.

"You sent a message to me once that I could come to you if I needed help," Blue said feeling exposed as he saw from the corner of his eye people recording their conversation.

"Can't you ask your League buddies?" Booster said carelessly as he turned his back on Blue, "you seem to have done okay with their help."

"Everyone was right, this was a mistake," Blue said wondering what Ted Kord saw on this guy to be a worthy friend. He started to fly off to return to his city and maybe still catch up with Tye and Asami. He was actually dying to tell them what he had seen. It was not every day that me himself from an alternative future.

"Wait a moment you fake!" he heard Booster Gold before getting tackled into the side of a building, "you got no right to criticize me brat! Do you think I don't know what your League friends say about me?" he sneered at him.

"Let me go before you regret it," Blue said sneering back. He had given him fake hopes.

"Or what? You are going to blast me with your Reach armor? Ted might have chosen not use it, but he was a thousand times a better hero than you will ever be!" And with that final shout he threw Blue down with a strength he had not expected.

_**Booster Gold's technology analyzed. It is not from this time. **_

**I am more preoccupied with not causing an accident Khaji-Da**

His blasters started and he stopped himself from crashing. He heard a car screech to a stop. He turned and saw he had stopped traffic in what seemed to be one of the main streets in the city.

"You don't deserve to be called the Blue Beetle!" a pair of boots landed on his chest throwing him to crash on the street.

"You are drunk!" Blue shouted before forming his cannon and blasting at the man, but Booster didn't even flinch.

"Am not!" Booster Gold shouted before punching Blue across the jaw and sending him crashing to a coffee shop.

_**This unit recommends more efficient methods of counterattack. **_

**Usually, your effective methods mean obliterating everything within a five mile radius. I think not.**

_**His technology does not allow me get a clear reading on them.**_

**Don't need to know that to kick his ass.**

He pulled himself from the glass and debris from the coffee shop.

"Sorry folk," he said checking there was no one hurt, "will take this somewhere else."

"Don't apologize to my citizens! Don't even look at them!" Booster said charging his hands with a blast.

"Oh boy," Blue said before taking off at all speed to a place where they could beat the heck out of each other, but not get anyone hurt. He really wanted to hurt the guy, but he didn't wish to get anyone else hurt.

"Come back you coward!" Booster shouted as he followed closely.

"You are an ass!" Blue shouted, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"Stop acting all high and mighty! That's Superman's thing!"

"Enough!" Blue stopped above an uninhabited area of Yellowknife. "Just because you are a farce, it doesn't mean the rest of them are!"

"You don't know kid, do you?" Booster stopped not far from him, "have you ever heard of Clark Kent?"

"I don't care for your gossip," Blue told him.

"The guy that writes the mains scoops on Superman is Superman, he makes his own stories," he said with a smirk.

He felt as if he had been struck. He knew Conner was studying journalism, but he had never made the connection. He felt like an idiot.

"From your expression I bet you had no idea. It seems your League friends don't trust you as much as you thought," Booster jeered.

"No one is perfect," he said straightening his back. Just because of that it didn't mean that all the good Superman did was for self-benefit. "Now, if you are done spewing nonsense, I am leaving."

"You are not leaving until you hear this," Booster said, "you are not Ted and you will never be anywhere as good as him."

"You already said that," Blue said rolling his eyes, "and I know that. He gave up his life to keep Khaji-Da from falling into the wrong hands. That's a greater sacrifice that I could ever commit to. What I don't get is why he would ever trust someone like you. All I have heard about him is praise, but you… you are right. No one thinks you are worthy of being called a hero, even the people of your city think so. They are right, all of them," and he felt his mouth go dry.

"I don't care for their approval unlike you," Booster said crossing his arms. "I have a mission, and that's all that matters," he said with a different air around him. He got a glance of the man Ted Kord had known and knew he had judged Booster wrong. He saw behind the charlatan everyone claimed he was and saw a man carrying a responsibility that was destroying his reputation.

"I see," he said before it was Booster's turn to look surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Booster asked.

"I am not Ted and I will never be," Blue told him with a smile, "but since I got Khaji-Da and learned about Ted I have been trying to honor his memory. I promise you I will do my best not to disappoint."

"Make sure you don't," Booster said, but this time there was a grin on his face. And, though it went unsaid, if he did start going on the wrong path, Booster Gold would be there to nudge the kid to the right path. It was written in history, after all.


	16. Chapter 16

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 16

He had made up his mind to not look for Booster Gold again. The guy had his own agenda, and if he was truly from the future, he felt it would be better to leave him alone. He didn't want to mess with time anymore. Just one trip to the past had left him with enough on his plate for a lifetime. However, Booster seemed to have other plans. He didn't know what it was with time travelers and complete disregard for secret identities.

"Get inside maniac!" he pulled the golden and blue dressed hero into the house, and after checking no one had seen him, slammed the door shut.

"Nice place, humble but nice," Booster said as he paced the living room.

"I will ignore that for now. What do you want?" Jaime said crossing his arms.

"Hey there little one, do you know who I am?" But of course Booster ignored him entirely to go talk to his little sister who was watching cartoons.

"The guy my brother kicked his butt," Milagro said as she kept watching her cartoons.

"No little one, I am Booster Gold. Aren't kids just precious?" he said ruffling her hair before she tried to bite him, but just missed him by an inch.

"Get your backpack Milagro, is time to go to school," he said shaking his head in disbelief; powers or not, she was still a kid.

"Awww!" she whined before hurrying to her bedroom to get her backpack.

"Unless your fancy suit can make you look normal, then you better start speaking," he told Booster.

"Yeaaaah," he said before pressing some button on his goblet. His high-tech suit changed to a business suit, "this is going to need some time."

And why didn't he do that when he showed up at his door? He resisted the urge to shove him out the door.

Jaime rushed to get his backpack and car keys cursing under his breath. One of the perks he got from his new car was driving his little sister back and forth from school. Lucky him.

"Call shotgun!" Booster said getting on the other seat. Milagro glared at Booster, probably planning his demise, before getting on the back.

"What is so important that couldn't wait today, but not last night?" he asked starting the car.

"What is it that your little friend says? That would have not been crush?" Booster said making a terrible imitation of Kid Flash.

"Crash, it wouldn't be crash," Jaime sighed, "get to the point."

"It was written in the archives about our fight, so that was important too. Sorry for being so mean, but I needed you to actually believe it. You caught wind of it at the end, right?" Booster said for once looking a little serious.

"Sort of," Jaime said keeping his eyes on the road.

"But what I have to tell you today is more important," Booster said looking ahead, his eyes lost in the blue skies, "Ted left you something for when you turned eighteen."

The car came to a screeching stop.

"I am telling mom!" Milagro cried out as her forehead hit the front seat.

"And I will tell her you didn't put your seatbelt on," he said to her fast before turning to Booster Gold, "that is impossible. We never met."

"Time traveler, remember?" Booster laughed, "you have met and will meet, but enough of that. A lawyer is going to show up to your door in a few days, not this weekend, I know you are busy. He is going to talk to you about your shares and some legal stuff."

"Shares?" Jaime said starting to drive again.

"For Kord Enterprises," Booster told him, "old Ted wanted to give them to you sooner, but I knew it would only distract you of the other stuff you needed to do. Your eighteen birthday seemed the right time to bring it up."

"Your stop Milagro," Jaime said stopping in front of her school. She started to complain, but he gave her one of his rare looks that said he wouldn't hear buts from her. She puffed her cheeks before getting out of the car, but not without slamming the door.

"You have to teach me how to do that," Booster said looking at the retreating Milagro with something that seemed apprehension. Before Jaime could ask him, he went on "so yeah, Ted left you about sixty percent of his share holds to you."

"You are kidding, right?" he asked having difficulty starting the car again.

"Not at all," Booster said.

"I can't accept it," Jaime said starting the car again with a deep frown, "wouldn't it be better if his family got it?"

"He had none, just the knowledge that there would be another Blue Beetle after him. Since he also knew he wouldn't be able to train you himself, he left the best thing after. He left you resources. Besides the shares, he left you all his inventions and hideouts through the country. "He laughed then, "he used to call the Beetle-Caves. The Ts could make use to them if you want."

"The Ts?" Jaime asked.

"Forget I said that," Booster laughed again and Jaime had the urge the slam on the break and make him bang his head on the headboard.

"So you told him when he would die," though he didn't know Ted, he felt terrible for the guy for having Booster as a friend.

"Not entirely," Booster said still smiling, but the smile didn't reach fully. "I told him of his successor and that sadly he would be gone when he emerged. Believe it or not, old Ted had more guts than most of those guys in the League. He only nodded and asked me to say as much as I could about who you would become. After getting things set, he went on to his days as usual until that night."

"I see," Jaime said parking in front of his school. He turned to the blond man and said, "Either way, I know nothing of running a company. I even haven't left for college yet."

"No one said you were going to run it," Booster told him calmly, "you will be mostly a silent partner. Ted left people in charge of operations that he trusted. If you want to be more involved later on, that is your choice. For now, you can use the resources the company gives you. The team you are part of now could sure make use of those resources."

"The Ts?" he asked wondering what type of name that was.

"Close," Booster said getting out of the car.

Jaime followed and went around the car, "but is it really right for me to get his life's work just like that? I have done nothing to deserve it." He knew Ted Kord had built that company himself from the ground up.

"You are completely right," Booster said without a flinch. "But the thing is kid, Ted knew you would not use his resources for your own satisfaction, but to continue the good fight, right?"

"Yeah, but… it doesn't feel right," Jaime said looking at his car, the only real possession he had until then.

"Look, you don't have to touch it if you don't want to for now," Booster told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember that is there if you do need it. Which reminds me," he said digging into his pocket until he found a memory drive, "Ted also left you this. I recommend you to check it out whenever you can."

"What is it?" he asked.

"No idea," Booster said starting to walk away, "see you later kid."

Jaime watched the place he had left until the bell rang. He put the memory in his pocket before rushing to class. The day went so slowly, he wondered if it was because of the time traveler. After Khaji-Da had confirmed to him, it was but his strange human imagination, he dropped the notion. He found Milagro waiting out of school for him and didn't waste a moment to seat on the copilot's seat, and this time made sure to buckle up.

"Where is Busted Up?" she asked as he drove.

"Probably went back home," he told her with a smirk, "why? Do you miss him?"

"He is strange," she said with a little frown, "I don't like it and grandma told me to always trust those feelings."

"He is a time traveler," Jaime told her, "he has very little to do with magic."

"Grandma said everything has to do with magic," Milagro said, "and he just doesn't feel right. Is like, is like he doesn't belong here or anywhere."

"Again, he is a time traveler," Jaime told her with a laugh. He couldn't believe he was defending Booster Gold.

"Whatever," she muttered as he kept driving the rest of the way home.

When he arrived, he saw his mother waiting for them in the front of the house. She was wringing her hands together in worry and she seemed surprised when she spotted him. He got off the car immediately and hurried to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No!" she said in surprise, "I mean, yes… I don't know."

She said very at loss and that didn't set well with him at all. His mother had not even been this shaken when she found out about his other activities after school.

"Jaime, get in here!" his father shouted from the kitchen before he went into the house followed by mother and sister. The only time he had heard him so upset was when he skipped school back in the fifth grade. A little shaken, though Khaji-Da assured that his father could do nothing to harm him, he entered the kitchen. He found his dad sitting across from Booster Gold on the dining room table. When this guy meant later, he actually meant later.

"Hey kid," Booster said waving at him and dressed once again in his hero suit.

He froze at the sight. That morning his parents gave him a lecture about looking for trouble when his fight with Booster Gold from the previous night made it to the news. At top of that, even though his parents knew they could do little to nothing when it came to the guys he fought, they would not lose the chance to rip Booster a new one for attacking their only son. However, things had not escalated to that point, yet.

"What's going on?" he asked looking from Booster to his father who sat with his arms crossed and the same look he gave him when he asked to skip his little sister's birthday times ten.

"Mr. Carter tells us you are graduating early and moving to California to study mechanical engineering," his father said with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he couldn't help asking, "I haven't even decided which college I want to attend to."

"Oh, but you are going to do this in the next few days and in a year or two take an internship at STAR Labs where you will meet with your old friend Virgil Hawkins. This is also where you will date-"

"Stop!" Jaime shouted as he stomped towards Booster, "you don't get to tell me what is going to be of my life like you did with Kord! Get out of my house!"

"Will do in a minute," Booster said not the least bit shaken, "what? Do you think you are the first one to tell me to mind my own business? Not at all. Batman broke my nose once when I tried to tell him of the kid that would take his place in about fifty years from now. Kid will have a better sense of humor than him."

"Why are you doing this?" Jaime asked exhausted.

"Because it's my job," Booster said with his winning smile, "make sure the good things go on uninterrupted and help as much as I can with the damage of the bad. And one good thing is you moving out of home early and studying in California where your friend Tim is setting the start of your home base. Now, I get you want to think about it. You are still young, but at least think of what Ted would do. That's what I do when I have trouble deciding the right thing to do."

"How would be moving to California be of any good?" if it were for the sake of others…

"Jaime, you aren't –" his father started to protest.

"He is an adult now," Booster said to Jaime's father, "he can make his own choices."

"Booster, leave now," he knew his parents didn't like him using the armor inside the house, but he was sure they wouldn't mind this time. When the armor covered him completely, Booster only gave him a curious look but didn't move from his seat. Jaime clenched his teeth before grabbing him by the neck of his suit.

Then he heard ringing, and was at a loss of what it was for a moment until he realized it was his the phone Tim had given him so they would stay in contact.

"You should answer that," Booster said and Jaime was tempted to just let the call go to voicemail, but his serious tone made him decide against it. He released the man before getting to his backpack and took the phone out before answering. It was Bart, and he was speaking so fast he could barely make sense of what he was saying.

"What?" he asked again.

"Get your ass here!" Bart had shouted before the line went dead.

"What's going on?" he asked Booster Gold, who was walking towards the back of the house.

"We have to help your friend," he told him calmly, "c'mon, it's going to be fun."

He gave his parents apologizing looks knowing this man had left him with a lot of questions. He hurried to the back before leaving towards Central City. He and Booster Gold flew to the gem city where they soon spotted the source of the panic. In the center of the city, something like a portal had opened and from it giant gorillas were coming through some sort of portal and trashing everything that was in their path. The area had already been evacuated, and the only one that seemed to be trying to fight them off was Kid Flash.

"Where is the Flash or the League?" he asked as he landed on a roof where Bart met him.

"They are out of range," Kid Flash said giving Booster Gold a skeptical look. He too had watched the morning news. "Grodd jammed their signal, so I can't even get hold of Flash."

"Then let's get to work kiddies," Booster said cracking his knuckles, "I have a photoshoot this afternoon and I don't want to be late." He said before jumping off the building and flying towards the gorillas. They watched wide-eyed as his gauntlets generated energy blasts that knocked quite a few of the gorillas unconscious.

"You heard him," Kid Flash said before they started fighting back.

888

That night when he got home his parents were waiting for him in the kitchen. He was thankful he had finally parted ways with Booster after the fight. It was almost a fact that the man always complicated things more than necessary. He wondered how Ted Kord handled it.

"Sorry for being so late," he said looking exhausted.

"We heard what happened in Central City," his father said as his mother placed a plate with warm food before him, "are you okay?"

"It was a bunch of gorillas," he said glad the suit had guarded him against some of the worst.

"Son, about what that man said," his father stated in a much calmer tone than before.

"I am not doing that just because he said so," he told his parents.

"Is not that son," his mother said placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew this wasn't good. She usually did this when the next piece of news would make him upset, "your father and I talked, and agreed that he was somewhat right. You are an adult now, and if you do decide to leave home we have no right to be upset."

"But I am not leaving," he told them, at least not until he chose on his own which college he wanted to assist. If it was engineering what he wanted, there were great schools in Texas for that.

"We also know that you carry a bigger responsibility than either both of us could ever understand," his father said giving Jaime that soothing look that said he wasn't looking for a fight. "We also know that you will make sacrifices for the well-being of others. When those moments come to pass, don't think we will oppose you or even resent you. We trust in your judgement, as much as we believe that tomorrow the sun will rise again."

"You are siding with him," Jaime didn't care how they put it. His parents were siding with Booster Gold. They wanted him to follow that madman's advice and graduate early, and then move to California.

"Not at all," his mother said with a sad smile, "we just want you to know that if you do decide to do that, we will not stand in your way. We will support your decision," even if it broke her heart to see him go earlier than she wanted.

And then he found himself considering. He did send an application to a few colleges in California but hadn't received an answer yet. Then, he gave his parents a better look. There were a few strands of gray in his mother's hair, and his father had his cane leaning against his chair.

"I will make my own choice when I am ready," he told them before starting to eat. His father ruffled his hair as he left the kitchen. Jaime listened to the small sound his cane made as he went to the living room. Though the incident had been months away, his father's leg would never be the same. He didn't want to leave Houston if possible as these ideas ran through his mind. What if next time the bullet didn't go through his leg, but his chest instead? What if he was light years or even centuries away from them to be of any help? What was the point of the suit if he couldn't even protect his own family?

888

When he finally went to his room and collapsed on his bed, he released a breath of exhaustion. He didn't care what Booster Gold believed he would do. He was not abandoning his family. He felt something in his pocket and then pulled it out. It was the flash drive Booster had given him. It was the same tone of blue as his suit. Though exhausted he turned on his computer and plugged the flash. He didn't know how big the memory was, but he guessed this was no ordinary memory. There was an endless list of files, but he started with the one that said 'Introduction.'

There were a couple of videos numbered. He decided to start with the beginning.

There was a lab with machines here and there. It was a mess, but it was also very organized in a crazy sort of way. The camera shook as whoever was handling it was trying to get it to focus correctly. Finally someone picked with a worried frown before he smiled.

"_There we go," _Ted Kord said with his cowl down though still dressed in his uniform. _'Hello there Jaime Reyes, or should I say Blue Beetle?' _his smile was friendly as he went to stand in full view of the camera. _"Sorry, if this got to you a bit late. For what Booster was able to tell me a few years will pass before you get to see this. But you know or will know soon enough time traveling is a complication in the life of anyone who gets involved with it. As I was not able to present myself to you properly when you became the Blue Beetle, I decided to do the next best thing."_

Jaime paused the video for a moment. He was tired, so he wasn't sure he understood this correctly. This man smiling on the screen knew he was going to die sometime soon, and yet he took the time to record this video to just say hi to him. He removed the flash and turned his computer off. The video was far from over, but he needed to be well rested to understand what would be said next. Besides, the next day he and the rest would go looking for the Red Hood and the Outlaws. He didn't want to be caught off-guard by them.


	17. Chapter 17

FOLLOWING THE EVENTS OF_** '**_**A ROBIN, RED ROBIN 3.'**

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 17

When he woke up, it was to the most horrific headache of his life. Not even a round against the Black Beetle hurt this much. The light was entering through a nearby window and burning irises through his closed eyes. He turned and hid his head under a pillow. He tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible. He was so thirsty. What did he do last night? Did they fight some crazy villain that specialized on scrambling their brains? He reached for his nightstand to get his phone, all the while keeping his head under the pillow. He didn't find it; he also didn't find his nightstand. Cringing he lifted his head and the first thing he saw was a very pink wallpaper. At first he thought he had fallen asleep on his little sister's room, and then remembered Milagro didn't like pink. Her room was now a very light tone of purple.

Begging for his head to stop spinning, he sat up and looked around. This place was definitely not his room, or his sister. He doubted he was in his house at all.

"Go back to sleep," he jumped off the bed when he turned and saw a woman he didn't know laying there, "classes don't start until ten." The woman said to the pillow. She too was trying to hide from the light.

"I… you…" he was at a loss for words. Did they? He looked at himself and saw he was naked, "_Dios mio_…" he covered himself up with a pillow.

"Yeah, you said that a lot last night," the woman laughed under her pillow before cringing, "Okay, stop making me laugh, and shut the curtains."

He closed them and searched the room for his clothes. His mother was going to kill him. She probably thought he was away on a mission, and here he was with a woman he couldn't even remember. Worst of all, he knew they did the deed, but couldn't remember a single thing about it. He glanced at her in the semi-darkness. From what he could see he probably enjoyed it a lot. Her body was probably as naked as his and the thin sheet at the top of it hid nothing of her gorgeousness. Her hair was as far as he could tell black like the wings of a raven, and from her voice he could only believe her face was just as captivating.

He snapped himself from his trance and continued to search for his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a whine, "you are making too much noise."

"I am looking for my clothes," he said hopeful she would help him and not make things even more awkward.

"Did you try the closet?" she asked sarcastically before saying something in a language he didn't recognize. He waited for Khaji-Da to translated, and waited, and waited.

_Khaji-Da? _ He called and searched for the link they shared but found none. He was alone in his mind. Real panic struck then. He tried to form his armor, he didn't care that there was a civilian there. The armor didn't form. He kept trying to remember what happened his head would start hurting. He rushed to the closet and took clothes he hoped were his. He had to get out of first and get hold of his friends. After getting dressed, he hurried out of the room.

He hissed as more light entered through the living room window. He turned away and went into the kitchen. Was he drugged with something? He spotted a phone in the kitchen and checked for a dial tone. Okay, maybe he was getting a little too suspicious. The woman in the bedroom probably had no idea he was panicking. He took a deep breath.

"Get hold of yourself," he told himself before dialling his house. First, he had to let his family he was fine.

"_Mijo_, isn't it a little too early over there?" his mother answered without asking who it was.

He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't know what. His mother knew where he was. Had he actually told her what he was doing? His stomach turned just thinking of having that conversation with her. Where was dad when he needed him?

"Jaime? Or is it you Traci?" his mother asked a little worried.

"Traci?" he asked, who was that?

"Hilarious mijo, are you feeling okay? You sound a little strange," she said still sounding worried.

"I… I don't know where I am," he hoped she really did.

"The caller Id says it's your apartment," she told him

"My apartment?" he looked around the kitchen, and then picked at the living room. It was a pleasant place, but he would surely remember getting an apartment.

"Mijo, could you put Traci on the phone?" his mother sounded calm, but there was a little edge to her voice.

"Traci?" he asked again.

"The lovely girl with dark hair you probably woke up next to," she told him before he realized she sounded like she was about to cry, "Jaime, please hurry."

He bolted the door open, scaring the poor woman up and awake.

"What's your deal Jaime?" she asked sitting up and Jaime couldn't speak. Her eyes were like those of a Phoenix; dark with long lashes and captivating even when upset. She also had full inviting lips, a little upturned nose which was just begging to be kissed and light beige skin that looked warm to the touch. "Jaime?" she asked again before he felt his face start to heat. Her bosom was also exposed and as soon as he realized he was staring he turned around. He handed her the phone this way before walking out the room and sitting in the living room.

A few minutes afterward she came out fully dressed and looking at him with worry.

"Jaime, do you know who I am?" she asked kneeling before him.

He was about to say Traci, as that's what his mother had led him to believe, but decided to shake his head no. She immediately looked more worried. She placed her hands on his knees. A shock of electricity went through his body and he stared at her with confusion, but something else too. He knew that touch (did he?), but he couldn't recall.

"Look, we are going to go see Tim. He might have an idea of what's going on," she told him taking his hand and pulling him to stand.

"You know Tim?" he asked.

"And Bart and Conner and Tye and Paco; your friends are my friends Jaime, so don't worry. I will get you help."

"But what's happening, I still don't understand," he told her.

"You lost part of your memories," she told him, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"I am trying to remember, but when I do my head starts to hurt," and right now his head felt like it was going to explode.

"What is the last thing you remember that doesn't hurt?" she asked in a kind voice.

"My eighteen birthday; everything after that hurts," he looked at the beauty before him and then asked, "how old am I now?"

"Last night we went to celebrate your twenty-first birthday. I think that's part of the reason you got a headache," she told him sorrowfully. She looked like she just wanted to go back to bed and wish this was just a bad dream.

"Wait, you are saying I have a hangover?" he asked her incredulous. Well, if he was twenty-one and no living with his parents, it seemed fine. Still, it was hard to accept he was missing three years.

"Pretty much," she told him.

"I am never doing that again," he said to himself more than her. He actually thought he was drugged or even poisoned.

"Right," she said with a short laugh. He looked at her and felt his heart start to beat faster, "now, let's get something to eat and then head to Tim's. I already gave him the heads up."

He was in California, and as Traci drove his car he couldn't help noticing how different things were. He found he liked Los Angeles. She took him through a drive through and got them some fast food before driving towards the bay. They drove for a while as they ate. Jaime made sure there were no crumbs or trash left in the car, which got Traci laughing.

"Some things are always the same," she said giving him a playful smile.

He was about to ask what she meant when he spotted something odd in the sea.

"What is that?" he asked as they drove closer.

"That' Tim's place," she told him.

"It's a giant T," he told her, "on a small island."

_**The T's could make use of them if you want.**_

He cringed as a memory tried to resurface.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he looked at the giant T that was getting closer, "T doesn't stand for Tim, does it?"

"No," she said finding it funny, "but I will make sure to remind you in front of Tim you said that."

They parked near the beach. They walked down a pier until reaching the end. They stood there for a moment, and when he was about to ask her what they were waiting for, he felt his stomach do a flip.

"Blue, you okay?" someone asked taking hold of his arm. He nodded as he un-hunched and met eye to eye with Bart… who was taller than him?

"Bart?" he asked with a frown, "is that really you?"

His friend was no longer a skinny teen. He was taller than him, his chin and shoulders had broadened, and his voice had gone from that of a hyperactive child to a more modulated one.

"So is true," Bart said giving him a worried look, "we just saw each other yesterday."

"Bring him to the infirmary," Tim called through an intercom. Jaime got a better look now that his stomach had settled. It was a large oval room with small circles on the ground. He and Traci had appeared on one of the small circles each.

"This way _hermano_," Bart said before leading them through multiple halls. He had expected the same whiteness as the room to which they had arrived. Every hall was a different color with their purpose written in big white letters on them and with colored arrows pointing the way to other halls. He wondered just how big the place was. From what he had seen the signs, they even had dormitories. They reached a light blue room which was labeled Infirmary. They entered a vast infirmary that could fit at least thirty people, but at the time was empty for the exception of Superboy and Miss Martian. The two of them looked the same, which was sort of a relief.

He was led to sit on a bed before asked the same question Traci had asked him before. Conner and Bart were the ones that looked the most bothered about his last memories.

"Do you think is because we traveled in time?" Superboy asked Kid Flash.

"No," Kid Flash shook his head, "it doesn't work that way."

"I also can't hear Khaji-Da," he said before they looked at him with a mixture of feelings. "What is it?" he asked looking at Traci, who turned away from him. He looked at his friends then, he could always trust them to be honest with him.

"You don't have Khaji-Da anymore," Bart said, "it was severely damaged by the time you went to space to start the revolution against the Reach."

"You barely made it back to Earth before it fell apart," Conner told him.

"You were also very lucky to survive it," Traci said a little more angry than sad.

"Khaji-Da is gone?" that little nagging voice was gone? He suddenly felt very alone. For the past two years, that little _escarabajo_ had complicated his life so much, but it had also been amazing. He never thought of giving it up or losing Khaji-Da without losing his own life. The room spun as it the idea finally settled in.

"Jaime?!" Miss Martian was fast to lie him down on the bed, "it's fine now. Khaji-Da knew its days were countered, so it did all within its power to get you back home. You told us Khaji-Da and you left in good terms."

"After it dragged him through space for a year," Traci said still not looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Not now Traci," Conner said before she turned to give him an apologetic look.

"Have you experienced any physical illness or pain?" Miss Martian asked as she pressed something on the wall.

"Just a little dizzy," he said as a swarm of small robots came out of a hole that opened in the wall. They reminded him of the little spy bots Khaji-Da could create. They landed on his body and he saw them scan his body before a hologram appeared giving information.

"Just a hangover," Traci said before they looked at her, "sorry."

"Just a hangover," he said giving her a smile. There was no way she would have known this was going to happen. Besides, it had been his birthday, "and a headache when I try to remember."

"I am going to check your memories," Miss Martian said before Superboy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will do it," he told her and without giving her a chance to protest, he put his hands on his temples. "Just relax."

He did his best to Relax and the next moment he was in his backyard with his family and friends. He was back on his eighteen birthday. He got the chance to see it all over again before they reach the end of the day. When he woke up the next morning and was getting for school everything stopped. It was like a screen that froze. You knew something was supposed to happen next, but wouldn't move.

Then, everything went blank. There was a whisper in his mind. It was familiar and comforting. It kept repeating the same thing again and again.

_**Listen to them Jaime Reyes.**_

The images started to run again. He was in the apartment he had woken up. His friends were there, and so were others he didn't recognize. They were celebrating his twenty-first birthday. Drinks were being passed around for those who were old enough to drink.

"Watch it _hermano, _or you are going to get a _gordito," _Bart said with a laugh.

"Said the guy who can't even get drunk or fat," Jaime said patting his friend on the back, "I will be fine; is not as I am driving."

"Is still not healthy," Superboy told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaime said putting the bottle down. He didn't have Khaji-Da to give him warnings anymore, but it was nice to hear it from his friends.

"Let him be guys," Traci said, "you don't turn twenty-one every day."

The rest became a drunken blur and then he was back in the infirmary.

"That's strange," Superboy said stepping back, "there is just a big gap where those memories used to be."

"That's not possible," Miss Martian said, "memories can't be erased. They can be hidden, but actual removal is impossible."

"Go right ahead?" Superboy said allowing her to step forwards.

"Now you trust me," she muttered before she did the same as Superboy, but this time he didn't see the memories. She stood back and stared at Jaime with worry "he is right, they are just gone. You really can't remember doing anything else last night?"

"I couldn't remember last night until now," he told her.

"After everyone had left, we went to our bedroom," she said and saw they were expecting to hear more. She opened her mouth and closed it. Her cheeks turned red.

"No need to say more," Miss Martian said stepping towards her, "May I? I promise I won't disclose anything personal."

Traci looked shaken, but then nodded. Miss Martian was done in a few moments.

"Well?" Bart asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she told them, "would you mind if I bring this up to the League. This might be magic related."

"Anything that doesn't make sense usually does," Superboy said, "go right ahead."

Miss Martian turned to Jaime and gave him a reassuring smile, "we will find a way to get your memories back Blue, don't worry."

He had nodded before she faded away.

"Let's go talk to Tim and see if he has any ideas," Bart said giving Jaime a hand to help him sit up. He still felt very dizzy.

"I will wait at the transporters," Traci said,

"Suit yourself," Kid Flash said without a care.

Jaime gave her a questioning look, but she just took off down the hall.

"She and Tim don't quite see eye to eye," Superboy told him as they went in the opposite direction.

"More like they hate each other's guts," Bart said with a snicker before getting punched on the shoulder. He looked at Jaime, "what? You barely know her?"

"That's enough," Conner said with a sigh.

"Fine," Bart sighed.

"But why?" he understood Traci was significant in his life, but Tim was also a very dear friend.

"Those robots back there, you created them. You can't imagine the number of lives they have saved. That's just the beginning. You made use of the resources given to you by Kord Enterprises," Jaime's head pounded when he heard that. "…We never thought possible. You are still part of the team, but Traci believes you should stop since you no longer have Khaji-Da," Conner said, "and you can guess that didn't settle well with Tim."

"But I haven't agreed to anything, right?" he couldn't imagine his life without helping others.

"You might have," he heard as they entered a large living room. It had a panoramic view of the sea and the city. One of the sofas was back to them, and on it sat one young man with his feet propped on a small table, "you are marrying her, after all."

"Man, I wanted to be the one to tell him," Bart said crossing his arms in a huff.

"Take this seriously," Conner said holding the bridge of his nose.

"We will get his memories back anyways," Bart said confidently and though Jaime appreciated his positive attitude towards the issue it didn't change the fact of what he had just heard.

"I am getting married?!" he asked looked at the three of them.

"You proposed about a month ago," Tim said standing up and stretching, like Bart he had gotten taller. He was in civilian clothing and had a scruff "I can't imagine her saying no without making you promise to break ties with us."

"I wouldn't do that," he said.

"You love her," Tim said matter of fact, "really love her."

"Totally gone for her," Bart said with a smirk.

"If you decided that, we are not angry at you," Conner said before giving Tim and Bart a warning look. "You deserve to be happy after all you have done not just here on Earth, but also out there. There is almost no Reach to speak of left now. Countless worlds owe you their freedom."

"But-" he couldn't believe he would willingly leave them.

"Let's not worry about that for now," Tim said, "we might be facing another reason why this happened, and we can't let the League know."

"Don't worry; I hid the only thing that might have given Miss Martian a clue," Superboy said.

"What are you talking about?" Jaime asked them.

"What you heard in between your memories, I hid it from Miss Martian," Superboy reminded him.

"You heard it too?" he thought Miss Martian had heard it too, but the fact that she didn't comment on it dawned on him.

"What was it already?" Bart asked tapping his foot rapidly.

"It was Khaji-Da's voice. It said 'Listen to them Jaime Reyes.'" Jaime had told them before they all became quiet.

"But we checked that all of Khaji-Da was out of his system," Bart was the first one to speak.

"There is still a connection there," Superboy told him. "That wasn't a memory. My powers are different than Miss Martian. It relays on sensations, and that was something that was happening at that moment."

"But it has been off for so long," Tim said with a frown.

_**Underneath Jaime Reyes**_

"Khaji-Da?" he said stepping forwards to the center of the large lounge room. The others looked at him with surprise.

"Are you sure there are no other memories?" Bart asked.

"Very," Conner said.

"Well, let's get it over with then," Tim said before the living room went dark. Jaime heard all the doors that led there close before underneath his feet a large blue circle started to glow. The rest had joined him in the center before they were pulled down. He didn't know how deep they went, but guessed it was way below ground level. When it finally stopped, a single door opened before them which led to a chamber. He walked ahead of them knowing what was in there. On a pedestal surrounded by a glass case was Khaji-Da. It looked like it had seen better days.

"Look, its little legs finally grew back," Bart said putting his face against the glass.

"When you returned to Earth, Khaji-Da's core survived but no matter how much we tried, we couldn't find a way to restore it," Tim told him, "you let it go, but about a year ago you checked on it because you said you had a dream where Khaji-Da was calling you. We found half its shell had almost reformed completely."

Khaji-Da was almost done finish healing itself. He didn't need them to tell him because he could feel it. It was sending him snips of them flying through space, fighting alongside beings of other worlds, taking him to places that no other human would ever get to see. It was amazing. How could he ever want to remain on the ground after that?

"Jaime? Are you okay?" Bart asked worriedly.

He realized there were tears running down his face. It wasn't just because of what Khaji-Da was showing him, but he was happy that his friend was still alive. Other might see it just a machine, but he could sincerely sense its happiness at being near him.

"Yeah," he said whipping his tears.

"You want to be the Blue Beetle again, right?" Bart had asked before he was pulled by Superboy and thrown out of the room before the door closed.

"Jaime, you don't have to decide anything right now," Conner told him, "you don't have all your memories. Wait until that is over and then decide."

"It would be very selfish for him not to," Tim said before Conner gave him an intense glare.

"What would really be selfish is to deny him the chance to have a normal, fulfilling life with the woman he cares for," Conner said.

Jaime saw that this was not an argument they had for the first time. The banging on the door told him Bart wanted to join in too.

"It might be the only way for him to get his memories back," Tim said.

"You don't mean that Khaji-Da did it? Do you?" Conner said before the banging on the door stopped.

They all turned and stared at the small scarab wondering if it was true.

"It might want Jaime to reach for it and fuse to him again. What better way than to take something he wants," Tim said.

It made sense, Jaime thought, Khaji-Da was devious if left alone. They promptly left the chamber and returned to the world above.

"We will find a way for you to get your memories back without having to be forced to join with Khaji-Da again," Conner told him though it was clear Tim and Bart wished otherwise. "Go home and get to know Traci again. She is a remarkable woman."

Bart walked him back to the teleports without uttering a single word. Was he disappointed he hadn't jumped at the chance of being the Blue Beetle again? Traci was waiting for him with a worried expression.

"We will be checking on you Blue," Bart said before waving goodbye.

They had been back at the pier before he got the chance to say anything.

"What did Tim say?" she asked him.

"He… he wasn't sure," he said, "it might be related to my time with Khaji-Da, but it isn't for sure."

"Even now that thing brings you pain," she muttered as they walked back to his car, "but that wasn't all, was it? Did they try to make you join them again?"

"I actually quit then?" he couldn't help the pain hidden from his voice. He could believe he had abandoned his friends.

"Jaime, I am sorry, I didn't mean to- Is just that you and me-" she didn't the finish the sentence and just leaned on the driver's door, "God, what are we going to do?"

"Are we really going to get married?" he asked her before she looked at him in shock.

"They told you?" she asked, before saying through clenched teeth, "those bastards, they had no right."

"I am glad they did," he said offering her gentle smile, "they said I should get to know you."

"Oh," she said surprised.

"They aren't all that bad," he said to her, "though I still find it hard to believe I would stop helping them."

"Let's not talk about that for now," she said opening the door, "let's just go home, call the school and work in sick."

He didn't know what she had planned but as she drove them home he felt relaxed and safe around her. He also saw the engagement ring on her hand which brought so many questions to mind.


	18. Chapter 18

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 18

The view from the balcony was incredible. He could see the city and beyond the sea. In the sea, he could see the T-shaped tower. The sun was setting and turning everything red and orange shades, warming his body as a stereo played a song he had never heard before but that he knew he loved. Traci was cooking dinner in the kitchen and the scent of one of his favorites filled the apartment. She knew him, and she probably loved him even though he couldn't remember meeting her before that day. Her beauty seemed familiar but as if he had seen it in a dream a long time ago. He remembered that morning, the sight of her half naked body and chided himself. He barely knew her.

Since returning to the apartment, she had done all she could to make him feel comfortable. She told him where to find his stuff, gave him a list of phone numbers of friends and family. Even told him where the park was if he wanted to go for a walk like when he needed fresh air to think. It scared him that this woman knew him so well and yet he knew nothing about her, but that he had given her that golden ring. Still, it was not frightening when he glanced her way and saw her concentrated expression. Sometimes their eyes would meet when she glanced his way. They would stare at each other for no more than three seconds and then look away. At those times, it felt as if his head was going to float off his neck and never come back.

When they sat to dine, they did so quietly. It felt odd as if they were meant to say so many things, but he wasn't sure what.

"This is delicious," he told her taking another bite of his Sloppy Jose with Chorizo, "it tastes just like-."

"Is your mom's recipe," Traci said with a smile, "she taught it to me last time we went to visit."

He felt the food get stuck in his throat and was fast to take a sip of his water. His friends had told him he had presented Traci to his family as his fiancé not long ago. He couldn't imagine his mother giving up her recipe otherwise.

"I have to go to class and the lab tomorrow, so you are going to be here on your own," she told him after a long silence.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Just relax and cook dinner, won't you? Do you remember how to make Chicken Chimichangas?"

"Since I was ten," he loved to cook. It relaxed him and he enjoyed the look on people's faces when they liked his cooking.

"And what about French Vanilla Cream Puffs?" she asked.

"Not that one," he said, did he really know how to cook something with 'Puffs' on it?

"Good, I wanted to show you this," she said going to the kitchen and quickly returning with what he thought at first was a scrapbook. When she opened it, he saw it was a recipe book. All the recipes were in his handwriting and the pictures were taken with a Polaroid. Each picture had a date written on them, days he couldn't remember. "Let's see, where those little puffs are," she said before biting her lower lip until she found the page she was looking for, "here. You get to make those too, and I don't mean just a few." The picture of the little desert had happy face stickers attached to it.

"They are your favorites?" he asked her before her face turned red. He had the urge to take her flushed face between his hands and kiss it.

"Am I that easy to read?" she asked looking away from him. Her long dark hair created a curtain between them. He wanted to pull her hair back and see how far her blush reached.

"Traci, how did we meet?" he asked her.

She snapped to look back at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up biting her lip again.

_**Don't allow your urges to blind you, Jaime Reyes.**_

"I promise to make your favorite dessert every night if you tell me," he had to start with this. How did he end up with this beautiful woman? He! Of all people who always ended up in a mess when it came to relationships.

"Give me five minutes," she said as she started picking up the plates. He helped her and washed them as she prepared something else in the kitchen. "C'mon Jaime," she said taking his hand. Though still wet from washing the dishes and pulled him to the living room where they sat with two large cups of ice-cream covered with chocolate syrup and nuts. He could tell it was different flavors.

She started eating without another word and he did just the same.

When he was about done, and believed she would not say anything, she said, "we met at the 100 Greatest Flavors, an ice cream shop. You can order up to five flavors in one cup, and we always ended up ordering the same ones. Every time we always noticed. At first you just gave me a thumb up. It was so lame, but I returned it. It was a while later that you always paid for mine, and then it took off from there. We found out we were both interns at Star Labs, different departments, but we had our breaks at the same time."

He leaned back on the couch and finished his ice cream. He hadn't realized until then that she had placed all the flavors he would have wanted in the cup.

"Lame, right?" she asked nervously.

"Not at all," he said before she gave him a skeptical look, "okay, it is, but delicious." He showed her the empty cup.

"We always have enough of those," she said with a short laugh, "even before we moved in together, you would always make sure both had en-"

It was a chaste kiss. He didn't know why he did it, maybe it was because she was about to bite her lip again, or maybe because she was truly just that beautiful. He took her cup of ice cream from her tense fingers and placed it on the small table next to his. She tasted like all those flavors as she spread her lips open. He took the invitation and invaded with ferocity. There was something about this woman that was driving him crazy. Their finger intertwined and he pushed her back to lie on the couch.

"Jaime," her lips trembled as they broke off for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him again for another kiss. A haze covered his mind. He knew that this was paradise as he pulled back and took off his shirt and then started to unbutton her blouse. She kept breathing out his name as he caressed her body. It was as if he knew her body, yet he didn't. He knew where to touch her to make her arch against him. She knew where to trace her delicate fingers to make him lose his breath.

"Are… are you okay with this?" he asked her stopping her hands on the edge of his jeans.

She looked up at him with hazy eyes. Her frantic breath started to slow down before she removed her hands from him, "I am sorry."

"It's fine," he said getting off her, "I am going to take a shower." He needed to get away from her and start hating himself for making her stop. He would have hated it himself and she would probably hated him too if they had kept going. Still, he wanted it so bad.

The cold water hit his back and he took a shaky breath. He would get his memories back, and he would remember all those silly love stories they passed together. He would love her again and he would marry her. Why else would he have given her that ring? Or brought her home to meet his parents? He was willing to stop helping his friends to be with her. She had to mean that much to him. Then, it wasn't wrong that he wanted her, right? Maybe his body was wired to want her.

He leaned his hot head on the cold tile and hissed. That wasn't right. He would remember first and then they would be together if it were meant to be.

"Jaime, are you okay?" Traci knocked on the door.

"As fine as I can be!" he called out with a hiss, "I will be out in five."

What he would give for her to join him right then.

"I left you some blankets on the couch," she said, "good night."

When he got out, she was already laying on the bed with the covers up to her head. He left the bedroom and went to the living room where as she said, he found blankets and a pillow. He set the bed for himself and lied down. He buried his face in the pillow and drowned his scream. He wanted Khaji-Da back, but he also wanted her. It was as if something in his head was buzzing and trying to tell him to go get her and forget about everything else. It wasn't an annoying little voice like Khaji-Da, just a buzz that kept turning on his reptilian brain.

Eventually, he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was late and he was alone in the apartment. She had left him a light breakfast prepared and a note.

_Be good._

He ate, cleaned up the apartment, and watched TV with a bucket of pistachio ice cream. When someone knocked on the door, he stayed still for a moment wondering if he should answer.

"C'mon Blue, I can smell the ice-cream from here," he heard Bart call from the other side.

He opened the door and found Bart with a jumbo sized bag of Chicken Wheezes.

"_Hermano!_ Is the dragon in?" Bart asked picking inside.

"Don't call her that," he said flicking his forehead "is there something wrong?"

"Is there ever when Chicken Wheezes are involved? Of course not, I knew Traci wouldn't miss two days in a row and decided to give you some company. I also brought this," he showed him some gory horror movies, "your favorites."

"I doubt it," he said taking them from him and letting him in, "don't make a mess."

"As long as you share the ice cream we won't have a problem _hermano," _Bart said rushing inside and getting all the ice cream from the fridge. He got the movie on the entertainment system as his old friend got comfortable on the couch.

"Please, don't tell me you are going to mix that with the Chicken Wheezes," he asked as he sat next to his friend.

"Not a bad idea!" Bart said before he got a bowl from the kitchen and was back in less than a second.

"If you do that, I am kicking you out," he told his friend who emptied the Chicken Wheezes on the bowl.

"We have done worst things than that, but fine," Bart laughed as he pressed play on the movie, "Vegas for example."

"What happe-" he had to know.

"You know what they say _hermano, _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, especially when it involves club hopping and being chased around by the police to get our IDs."

"That sounds more exciting than any movie," he said stopping the movie, "what happened?"

"Okay, but you have to promise we get to do it all over again. Once I turn twenty-one, of course, the part of being chased for our IDs was not crash at all."

"Let's leave it on a maybe," he told his friend.

"Okay, so when you came back from Earth we took decided to take you on a well-deserved vacation. And I really mean _we. _Conner and Tim were there too. Yeah, crazy right; so we were going to hit all the underage clubs and have some fun. You can guess those two were not really that…"

He didn't know when they finished all the ice cream and Chicken Wheezes, but Bart didn't waste anytime in getting more. He listened to the most ridiculous tale which involved hoping between literally all of the underage clubs in Las Vegas. They also snuck into a few they weren't supposed to be in which ended up in a bit of car chase (more like Bart ran, and Tim and Conner flew and carried him). It seemed this caused the League to make an official release of which heroes were actually over twenty-one. Afterward, they broke into the Shark Reef of the Mandalay Bay Hotel and swam with them (which scared a few tourists when they saw a bunch of kids swimming with sharks). That got them chased by security and banned from the hotel.

"At that point Tim called it the night," Bart said as he watched him cook dinner.

"Only then?" Jaime asked slapping his hand away from the ingredients.

"He is much more relaxed than you think, believe me," Bart laughed before munching on more Chicken Wheezes. "I don't think I ever remember seeing Conner laugh so much," he said before getting his hand slapped again, "so, I guess I am not getting dinner from here."

"You bet your ass you are not," he said before tossing him one of the French Vanilla Cream Puffs, "so cram third wheel."

"You like her already?" Bart asked with wide eyes.

"What is there not to like?" she was beautiful, smart, and she clearly cared for him.

"I could name quite a few things, but you would never let me back in here if I said them… if we stay friends after you get married," Bart said rolling his eyes at him.

"Bart, I will always be your friend," Jaime said, "Nothing will ever change that."

"Tell me that after you tell her and she doesn't kick you out," Bart said leaning on the counter, "oh, and after you get your memories back."

"You know that isn't fair. I don't have all the details," Jaime slammed his hands on the counter. He really wished for his stable gun right now to staple his mouth shut.

"Then let me tell you," Bart said appearing in front of him. With each point he poked his chest, "she doesn't like us. She wants us out of your life. She knows you love her and will do anything for her no matter how much it hurts you, and she takes no prisoners. And, I am editing out all the words that would make you try to hit me so just you know."

_**He is correct Jaime Reyes. She is pushing you away from your real purpose.**_

"Leave now," he told his friend, "leave before I say something I will regret."

"You already have, you just don't remember," Bart said before disappearing in a blur.

He cursed out loud and hoped Bart wasn't that far to hear him. He finished the dinner, but questions kept coming up in his mind.

"That looks even more fabulous than usual," she said when she entered the kitchen and then placed a peck on his cheek. At his confused look she said, "I thought we would start lightly."

He nodded before placing peck on her cheek, "if you are fine keeping your paws off me, then fine."

"My paws?" she asked with a smirk, "at least you didn't forget your sense of humor."

"You probably love my jokes," he said.

"If you mean that dry sound that you make when you think the obvious needs to be stated," she gave him a smirk, "then yes."

"Stop that, or you are going to make me blush," he said as he started to carry the dishes to the table.

"Can't have that," she said following closely to him with the rest of the plates. Then, she saw the state of the living room and almost dropped them, "Bart was here?"

"Yeah, he dropped by to watch some movies and eat all our ice cream. Don't worry, I made him replace it before kicking him out," he said taking seat and motioning for her to do the same. "Now sit down, I didn't slave over a hot stove to let you forget about desert over a little mess. I made over a dozen of those Puff thingies."

"What did he say?" she asked as she sat down; a worried frown on her face.

"What does it matter?" he asked her feeling a tight knot in his stomach, "I am here with you, aren't I?"

"Yes, but what about tomorrow, or the day after?" she asked as tears gathered in her eyes, "you remember them, but not me."

"I am not making choices until I know the whole story," he told her, "now, let's eat. I don't want to fight."

"You never do," she muttered.

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked her, "for me to no longer be part of that life?"

"I… do you resent me for that?" she asked with wide, frightened eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I don't know enough."

"You don't feel it?" she asked him, "What you feel for me?"

"I don't know!" he slammed his hands on the table, "stop asking me things that won't matter after I get my memories back and just eat what you asked for!"

"I don't want anything from you!" she threw the plate at him. He had been too surprised to evade it and it shattered when it hit his brow. He closed his eyes as the gash on his forehead allowed blood to slip down the side of his face, "Jaime… I am sorry." She was by his side the next moment and putting a rag on his wound, "I am so sorry."

He slapped her hand away and stood up. His heart was throbbing as if wounded. He rushed to the bathroom and cleaned the wound. Thankfully it was not deep. He changed his stained shirt and grabbed a jacket. He took his keys from the counter and ignored Traci's questions.

"Where are you going? Jaime? Are you okay?" she followed him all the way down the stairs, "please don't go."

"I need time to think," he told her as he got on his car. He didn't hear the rest of her words as he drove down the dark street.

"Dammit!" he screamed, he hated not knowing what to do.

_**You know where to go, Jaime Reyes.**_

He drove to the dock which faced the tower. He stood at the edge and as if waiting for him, he was transported to the tower almost immediately.

"Your forehead?" he was taken away the second he got into the infirmary. "What happened?" Superboy asked as he checked the wound, "were you attacked?"

"By a china plate," he said hoping he wasn't going to say he was going to need stitches, "fight with Traci. This was an accident. Do those happen often?"

Superboy placed a gauze on the wound but didn't say more. Jaime waited until he was done to ask again.

"Is better if you wait until you get your memories back," Superboy said, "So besides the medical treatment, do you need anything else?"

"A place to crash?" he asked hoping he wasn't going too far.

"Your old room is still available, and it always will be," he told Jaime as they left the medical wing.

"Any chance for dinner?" he asked remembering he didn't even get a bite of what he cooked. The puff thingies actually looked delicious.

"We have a fridge full of comfort food," Superboy chuckled as they walked towards the dining hall. At his questioning look he added, "we help many kids who have gone through a lot, and sometimes food does the stuff believe it or not."

They reached an immense kitchen where many were eating. He recognized a few faces, and they recognized him. He waved at them when they waved at him as young kids surrounded Superboy to ask for advice.

"Jaime!" he was almost tackled by a lite body. He looked down and saw a familiar (very familiar) looking girl staring up at him.

"Milagro?" he asked as her large brown eyes twinkled at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot me too?" she asked punching him in the gut, "that's so mean."

"You look older," he said in awe and also a little hurt. She had a good hook.

"Time does that," she said giving him a smug smile. She was no longer ten years old, but thirteen. Gone were the pigtails and the overly high pitched voice.

"Let him have a bite Mirage, he had a rough night," Superboy said ruffling her hair.

"Fine, but I get him all to myself afterward," she poked Superboy in the chest before running off with other young ones.

"Mirage?" he asked Superboy. His parents couldn't be fine with this.

"She wanted Ms. Miracle, but we thought Mr. Miracle and his wife wouldn't like it much," Superboy said as they finally reached the largest fridge he had ever seen.

Superboy opened the fridge with his TK, "go right ahead."

There was everything sweet one could think of; cakes, ice cream, pies, tarts, and so much more. He swore he would get diabetes just looking at it.

"Don't mind if I do," he said taking a little bit of everything. Superboy helped him carry everything to a table and then sat to eat. He was ravenous, and he just realized it.

"Okay, this is awkward," Bart said sitting across from him with a pile of food of his own, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Neither did I," he said in between bites, "bet you love this."

"The comfort food fridge, yes; seeing you here like a kicked puppy, that not so much. I won't ask what happened, but I can already guess," he said before he started to eat, "so, are you staying?"

"He is," Superboy said, "let him be now Bart. He needs to rest."

"Fine, fine, but my room is down the hall from yours," he said before speeding off and taking all his food with him.

He finished eating and allowed Superboy to guide him through a few places in the base. They had a game room, a gym, a library, and unlike his first visit, the place was full of kids, teens, and young adults. The older teens and young adults looked after the younger ones and kept them away from causing havoc.

"In the weekend this place is a whole different place," Superboy said. "We make sure they are all at school on the weekdays, and not causing trouble on the weekend when here; plus counseling, training, and missions."

He looked at him with wide eyes.

"Some thoughts are louder than others," Superboy said with an apologetic smile, "your sister has been training here for a few years but is just starting in missions."

"And my parents are fine with that?" he asked.

"They have to," Superboy said, "otherwise she would go on her own and that could only spell trouble. She is not that different from you."

He was finally led to what Superboy called his old bedroom. Milagro was waiting for him at the door with a familiar box.

"Mom's Cookies," she always put them on that box.

"Could you say it any louder? I don't think Bart heard you," Milagro whispered at him before dragging him into the room, "Thanks, Supey."

"Just save me some," Superboy said before leaving them.

The room was all him. It had a collection of his favorite books and records. The walls were covered with posters of his favorite bands and singers. There were pictures of his family and friends. There was also a table full of unfinished inventions, of things he had only seen in his dreams. There was an amazing computer in the corner which his fingers just twitched to get hold of. There were also pictures of his family and friends, of moments he couldn't recall but really wanted to. There was a picture of him with his friends in Vegas. There was also one of him and Traci together in what seemed to be an amusement park.

"So, what do you want to know?" Milagro asked him as she sat on the bed and opened the box. The familiar scent of his mother's homemade cookies spread out through the room. Suddenly, this felt like home.

"I want to know how you are doing," she was so young and she already had a _name._ He wanted to ask about her uniform as he had yet to see it. Superboy said she already went on missions; he wanted to know how he got along with them if they were to be trusted.

"Leave it to you to worry about me, instead of yourself," Milagro laughed, "I am very happy, and I am really digging the whole mission thing and working with others. Is hard sometimes to get people to call me by my own _name_ instead of Blue's sister, but besides that everything is cool."

"And mom and dad are okay with it?" that still worried him.

"They like to act like they aren't, but you bet they are. Well, as long as I keep up with my school work and chores," she told him, "magic is very handy with that one."

She told him of what she had been doing the past three years. She had started training in the tower shortly after it was completed. It had started so that she knew some self-defense besides the use of her magic. Then, from that point it became a routine for her to be there on the weekends and learn more. Eventually, she told her parents she wanted to help people and since then she had gone on a handful of missions. She gave him names he had never heard of and others he wondered if he had heard right.

"You are not about to get all overprotective, are you?" she asked after he asked about a particular name.

"I am not," he laughed scratching his cheek, "I mean, you don't see him that way, right? You are still a – OUCH! Were you always this violent!" he rubbed his arm where she had just punched him.

"It's none of your business if I like someone. Is not like you asked me when you moved in with Traci," she said before biting angrily into another cookie.

"You don't like her?" he hadn't really thought of what was Milagro's view on the whole thing. She wanted to be a hero while he was choosing Traci over it.

"What? Of course I like her. She makes you very happy, and that's always good, right?" she said whipping the crumbs from her mouth and giving him a forced smile.

"Is that you or mom saying it?" he asked her before her smile faded. She closed the cookie box and sat in silence, "I would never choose something that made you sad."

"That's what dad said," she said after taking a deep breath, "because you always choose others over yourself. You don't really want to leave us; I could tell the moment you announced you were going to marry her. She has never had made it a secret that she didn't like this part of your life, of our lives. Maybe this is for the best," she said looking up at him, "since you are not able to remember her, you don't love her anymore, right?"

"Is not that simple," he told her, "I do feel something for her."

"Just because you gave her that ring it doesn't mean you do," she said pulling her knees up and hugging them. She felt that way, but he wasn't intended to hear it. It was easy for him to tell she regretted saying those words by the way she pressed her lips into a thin line. "She is very nice," she admitted after a moment of silence, "she makes you laugh a lot."

"There is more to a relationship than that," he told her sitting next to her. He ran a hand through his hair, "when you are in a relationship you also have to stand through the difficult times together. We are not doing so well in that regard and I think is my fault. I should go back." He bet Traci was worried sick about where he was. He didn't know that city at all but the way to the docks.

"Please stay here for tonight," she said hugging him, "it might juggle some of your memories."

"Alright," he tried not to sigh.

Milagro fell asleep on his bed and attached to his torso. The last time he remembered her doing this was actually when she was a little younger, right after they defeated the Reach. She had been worried sick that he wasn't coming back home, and for a while there he was too. No matter how much more she grew, he would always make sure she was happy. But what she said was also true. He would choose his family's happiness over his own. Or was he choosing Traci's over his own? He wasn't sure anymore.

Only when he was sure she wouldn't wake up he covered Milagro with the blankets and left the room. He followed the arrows in the halls to the large living room where a movie was being played on the window turned screen. Most of the teens who were there were asleep. They slept on the couches and the carpeted floor with countless cushions and bowls of popcorn. That was with the exception of Tim. He sat on a single couch watching the movie with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Blue, couldn't sleep?" Tim asked, "or do you want to go back to your place?"

"I don't know what I want," he said sitting on the floor and leaning against the armrest of one of the large couches, "have you found anything?"

"This fantastic movie from the eighties," Tim said looking at the screen, "but besides that, nothing."

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Jaime muttered.

"Very," Tim said not taking offense, "I placed Khaji-Da under constant surveillance; it's Superboy's turn. And all of our available operatives are looking for clues around Star Labs and your block. Bart already searched your apartment when he went to visit you, but still we haven't found anything."

"He searched our apartment?" he wanted to be outraged but was too exhausted to sound sincere.

"We haven't left any rock unturned. Have you had any more communication with Khaji-Da?" Tim asked offering him the bowl of popcorn.

"A few things, it doesn't like Traci," he accepted the bowl though he wasn't one bit hungry.

"Big surprise," Tim said with a smirk, "there is a reason why you choose not to tell her Khaji-Da was healing."

"But that just seems so wrong. Aren't relationships supposed to be about trust? How can I marry a woman I can't trust with something so important to me?" he missed his wings as much as he missed seeing her face. He bet memories or not, this was tearing him apart.

"It was your choice, Jaime. We are your friends, but even we know when not to cross certain boundaries. You made that very clear when Traci came into your life," Tim said leaning back and closing his eyes, "powers or not, we still respect your choices."

"Such a good friend," he rolled his eyes before Tim threw him a cushion.

"I already called Traci and told her you were staying here. She said she would be coming by in the morning so you should get some sleep," Tim said curling on the couch.

"You should too," he said standing up.

"I have to catch who is sneaking out at night, but I will get to it right (yawn) right after I do," Tim rubbed his eyes and said no more.

Jaime would have been sure he was asleep if he weren't Tim. He placed the bowl of popcorn on a near table before walking back to his room. But, he didn't stop there. He went on to a door down the hall. He knocked only once before Bart opened the door and gave him a curious look.

"If you are looking for a place to hide before the dragon comes, then you picked the worst of places," he said rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "This is the first place she will search."

"What did I say?" he had to know or he wouldn't even get a minute of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 19

"Is too late for this," Bart said starting to close the door.

"I need to know what I said," Jaime kept the door open with his foot.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Bart said glancing into his room. Though almost entirely dark Jaime knew he wasn't seeing things. There was someone lying on Bart's bed deeply asleep, "let's go somewhere else."

He didn't ask who it was and Bart didn't offer to tell him either. He wondered when his friend had finally stopped ignoring the opposite gender. The kid he remembered always shrug him off when it came to the subject. He wasn't sure back then if his friend was just not comfortable with the subject, or had not really thought about it because of all that happened in their lives. Bart led him to a private lounge room. They sat across from each other on the softest sofas he had ever seen. It was a miracle he didn't fall asleep right then.

"Nothing?" Bart asked him. When Jaime could only give him a questioning look, he continued, "this is the last place you and I had talked before this whole mess started."

"Nothing," Jaime said.

"You sat in the same place and told me that you wanted me to be your man of honor. I asked you why you didn't ask Conner instead since he was the only that didn't oppose you leaving us. Is not like he doesn't care, but just accepts that this is what will make you happy. You said that you wanted me to be your man of honor because I was your closest friend," Bart said.

"And what did you say?" Jaime asked.

"I asked you if Traci would be fine with it. You said you didn't know, but it would have to be. It was your choice to make, not hers," Bart said with a smile which quickly faded "I asked you if you would still come to the tower. Kids love you, you know? You teach them about new tech, but also help them with the school homework. They seek you for advice in everyday stuff since you are the most normal of us. You are like a big brother to all of them."

"And what did I say?" Jaime felt he wasn't going to like it.

"You said you wouldn't be able to anymore. As soon as you two finished your degrees you said you were moving to Chicago and wouldn't have time for that anymore. I asked if we would still be able to hang out, and you said you weren't sure since your new job and life with Traci might take some juggling. Now, don't get mad, I know it was a low blow; I asked you about Milagro if you were actually okay not seeing her when she was at the tower. You got upset. Said that I had no idea how difficult this was for you and for me to bring up your sister was wrong."

"It was," he was weak when it came to his sister's happiness.

"Yeah, I got it. You have little sister complex," Bart ducked when Jaime threw him a cushion, "hey, I just call them as I see them. Anyways, I then reminded you of Khaji-Da. We knew even then it wouldn't be long before it healed completely. I asked you, as I ask you now; what will become of the Blue Beetle?"

If Khaji-Da were completed, he could go back to being the Blue Beetle. He couldn't imagine his life without wearing the suit anymore. The joy of flight called to him every time he looked up at the sky be it day or night. There was the thrill of the fight, and the joy of protecting others. Those were things he found he couldn't live without. Then, there was Traci; though his memories were gone he could still feel something for her. His feelings for her were that strong that even as a stranger his thoughts always ended on her.

"Well?" Bart said tapping his fingers on his knees, something he always did when he was anxious.

"I don't know," he said finally. Maybe when he got his memories back things would become clearer.

"Just like last time," Bart said with a sight before standing, "you said the exact same thing last time. This is so messed up. I am going to sleep."

"What? Was that it?" Jaime asked.

"Oh, you called me a few names when I mentioned your sister. And I said I would be you man of honor though I didn't tell you back then I did it partially to piss Tracy off. She is stealing my best friend and teammate, after all," Bart said as he reached the door and before Jaime could say anything else he was gone.

He sank into the couch exhausted and wanted to doze off. However, as it was his mind couldn't rest just yet. He didn't want to think about any of this anymore, but the thoughts kept on coming. Three years had passed, but he felt as if he hadn't grown one bit. His indecision was tearing his life apart. His memory loss was only adding more wood to the already raging fire.

_**You could have both**_

**I think Traci would notice if I had an alien scarab attached to my back**

_**If she cares for you, she will understand**_

**Khaji-Da? Are you giving me love advice? I must be going crazy**

_**I recognize you care for her though continuously I have counseled against it. As you are now, it is unmanageable for you to go on deprived of her. However, your world also requires of you as either Jaime Reyes or the Blue Beetle. As Bart Allen explained; many depend on you and among them your sibling.**_

**So, you are not the one behind this?**

_**No, Jaime Reyes. Even if you were to choose for me to become bonded with a different host, I would accept it. I trust your judgment.**_

**Thank you, but then you have no idea why this is happening to me?**

_**I do know Jaime Reyes, but you asked me not to tell you until you reached a decision.**_

**Wait, are you saying I did this to myself in purpose?**

_**Yes.**_

**But how? And Why?**

_**Those are questions I can't answer now. But, through our time together just as I have reached a better understanding of matters relating to human behaviorism, you too have learned to see things from my perspective. However, I recommend for you to rest before making any decision in your state of exhausting will lack sense.**_

**Just answer one question for me.**

_**Depends on the question**_

**Were we able to communicate like this since before I lost my memories?**

_**Yes.**_

He was finally able to fall asleep, even though, the question kept on running inside his head. Why would he do something like this to himself? And how did he do it? Khaji-Da had admitted he hadn't done it and he trusted his old partner as much as he trusted his teammates.

"_Blue, is there something wrong?"_

"_I need your help."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I need you to take my memories from me. Make it three years before today."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I need a different perspective. I need myself from before I lost Khaji-Da."_

"_If you want to be the Blue Beetle again, you should."_

"_I want that, but I also want her. You know how that is like. We can't have everything."_

"_Whatever your choice is Jaime, you will always be a Titan."_

"_Thank you Conner."_

When he woke up, he had well in mind to talk to Conner. He knew he had asked him to do this and hide it from him, but he couldn't stand it anymore. This had been a mistake. He couldn't go on knowing about his life by the word of others. He had to remember.

"Some thoughts are actually louder than others," he saw Conner sitting across from him. It was the same place Bart had been sitting on the night before, "are you sure you want me to undo it?"

He opened his mouth to say yes, but no word would come out. What was wrong with him? He needed to know the truth.

"It seems a part of you does remember," Conner said with a pained smile, "Traci will be here in a short while. Have breakfast and then talk to her." Superboy stood up and he noticed that on one of the small tables there was a tray with food. "We are a team, don't ever forget that."

He ate and then went to the large living room. He couldn't help feeling a little surprise seeing the place was spotless in comparison to the mess of popcorn and kids sleeping about. He found Tim sleeping and sat on the couch to wait for him to wake up. He knew his friend probably had a very long night.

"You look like you went through hell," Traci sat next to him. He knew this talk was inevitable, but still hoped for more time.

He didn't turn to face her and wished for Tim to wake up already. He was tempted to just throw one of the cushions at him.

"I am sorry if I have become a burden to you," she said.

"Don't apologize when I don't remember everything. I have probably hurt you as much with my indecision. Even now, this is my fault," he said intertwining his fingers together. He had to come out clean to all of them. It wasn't fair that he was making them worry like this.

"An old enemy didn't do this?" was that what she thought? He didn't really have enemies to call his own at large, and he knew his friends would have already looked into it.

"No, I choose it for myself," he admitted after taking a long deep breath.

"What do you mean?" she asked placing her hands on top of his. He could already hear the hurt in her voice.

"I don't know how, but I was able to remember a little. I wanted to lose my memories so it would be easier for me to decide. As you can see, it didn't make it any easier," he told her before she removed her hand from his. It was just as he had expected.

"So even though you don't remember me, you still can't decide?" she asked him in disbelief. He couldn't help flinching.

"Yeah, pathetic, isn't it?" he said with a strained smile formed.

"I am sorry," she said taking his hand and putting something on it, "I have been selfish."

He opened his hand and saw the engagement ring. It felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest. He turned to look at her, but now she was the one that couldn't look at him.

"For you to do something like this, it must mean that it was actually hurting you. However, I find it difficult to understand how you could have made a decision if you couldn't remember me," she said, "Why is that Jaime?"

"Because," he said holding the ring between his fingers, "you are everything I have ever wanted on a woman. You are brilliant, gorgeous, funny, and you get me even if you think you don't. I would have to be crazy to say no to spend the rest of my life with you. Yet, here I am making a bigger mess of things. I don't blame you for giving this back to me."

"I am not saying no. I just want you to have some more time to think without having to do this sort of crazy stuff. You might be used to all this madness but not me. It scares me what could happen to you if you decide to do something more extreme," she said with a tired smile. "You can continue living with me, or you can come live here. I can't ignore the kids here that need you. Also, I know you enjoy helping them too. I have to admit there is a part of me that loves that part of you, but I am also selfish. Is it wrong that I don't want to share you with them?"

"Very," Tim said stretching before giving a long yawn, "sorry for eavesdropping. I will give you some space." He stood up and stretched, "I am going to help Conner with the morning training. See you in a while."

They waited for him to leave, but afterward they found they had little to say. There was only one thing that kept coming to his mind and he was afraid of telling her.

"I should get going," she said standing up, but as soon as she was on her feet he took hold of her wrist to stop her.

"Khaji-Da still exists," he told her studying her face careful. She saw her worry and then fear, "is healing and will be complete soon. Actually, it has been communicating with me for a while. From time to time I can hear it. It wants me to be the Blue Beetle again," she pulled her hand from his, "but it also understand that might not be possible. If that were my choice, I would pick the new Blue Beetle and help them as a mentor. I would still be involved, at least until he or she no longer needed me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "first you do this to yourself and then you tell me that you might go back to that life."

"Because I was afraid of what you would say; of hearing what I hear right now," he made sure to look at her in the eyes. She had to see this was hurting him too, "of having my choice taken away from me when you either decided to leave me or not."

Because he believed if she left him he would go after her. He couldn't watch her give up on him. It would be too painful. She understood this. He could tell by the way her upset expression shifted to one of resignation. She wouldn't manipulate his decision because she loved him too.

"There is something I need to tell you too," she said with a sigh.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," they both turned to see Superboy fly into the expensive living room followed by those who could keep up with him. "We are under attack."

The panoramic sized windows turned into screens that showed ships which he recognized quickly.

"I thought you said they were gone," Jaime said turning to face Superboy.

"You helped defeat them, but they aren't all gone. The K-DRA (Khaji Da Revolutionary Army) is still out there hunting for what remains of the Reach. They must be crazy to think they will stand a chance against Earth with only a few ships," Superboy said. Then started sending messages to other teams on a holographic console that appeared before him, among them the Justice League. They wouldn't take it easy on them.

"That's unless they are after something else," Tim said joining them, "they are heading straight to us. Bart!" he called and a few moments later the floor opened and Bart emerged. It seemed he had been listening to the situation on his guard of Khaji Da.

"No changes," he informed.

"Deltas to Zetas go home," Conner said. Then, before any of them could complain he added; "those who disobey will not be allowed into the tower for a year. I will be the one to make sure you do nothing on your own."

He heard muttering and cursing, but more than half of the kids started moving out of the room. His little sister went to give him a quick hug before leaving too. He was thankful she wasn't fighting their decision. Bart started working on another virtual console which controlled the transporters. There were about two dozen of teens and young adults left. Tim started giving them assignments. Some were to stay in the city and make sure the damage didn't extend there. Others were to remain on the tower and standby as a backup. And their big guns were to fight side by side.

"You should stay here," Tim told them, "the Reach knows how you look like from the time they captured you. They don't know you don't have Khaji Da anymore so they might come after you with all their guns."

"And I don't even have a slingshot," Jaime said with a grim expression. He was defenseless against them. But, he wanted to help however he could, "I need my memories back."

"It takes time," Superboy told him, "it will have to wait."

"Wait, what?" Bart asked looking between them.

"Blue asked Conner to take his memories," Tim said, "but that also will need to wait. We are leaving in five minutes. Everyone needs to get ready."

As soon as he said so everyone started moving.

"You are unbelievable," Bart said punching Jaime on the shoulder, "can you believe him?" he said to Traci.

"For once, I agree with you," Traci said with a sigh.

"Let's get moving," Conner said placing a hand on Bart's shoulder, "the ships are ready for takeoff."

"We are not over talking about this," he poked Jaime on the chest before disappearing. Conner gave him an apologetic smile, as he had been the one to agree to help him, and followed after Bart.

"You can monitor the situation from here if you like," Tim said opening a new virtual console. "No matter what we won't let them hurt you or anyone," he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before also leaving the room.

"You want to go with them, don't you?" Traci asked him.

"Just to give hell to the Reach once more; did I ever tell you what they tried to have me do?"

"You did," she sighed, "you also told me of your trip to Bart's time and what became of you there."

If he trusted her with that, then there was nothing else he could add. He trusted her probably with all that he had gone through, including that year in space fighting the Reach, which he couldn't remember. He wondered if the memories of what they did to him were what drove him to keep the fight for so long away from home. Once there were so many worlds out there under their thumb with beings being manipulated into hurting those they loved. He knew what the other him did and every time he recalled his hate for the Reach became stronger. The idea of his friends fighting them made him furious, now seeing them reach their ships as they floated just above the city made him wish to be there and take them all out on his own.

"Oh God," he heard Traci said as the fight started. He watched as his friends attacked the ships with all they had. They were soon joined by some heavy hitters of other teams. The Justice League, the Team, The JL International, the Outlaws (his head buzzed when he saw them), and others who fought on their own. He was amazed at some of the abilities he saw. "Is he okay!?" he saw Superboy be tackled by a scarab and be thrown into the sea.

"It takes more than that to take him down," he told her wondering if this was actually the first time he saw them fight. "He took Reach fleets on his own back in Bart's time. He is just careful as to not lead the fight into the city even if it means he gets some hits."

They watched as Tim lead their ships to attack the Reach's. He saw a blur running on the surface of the ships and knew that was Bart and other speedsters.

_**Hide Jaime Reyes**_

He didn't question Khaji Da's warning and grabbed Traci before pulling her with him to the center of the elevator that led to Khaji Da's chamber. Half way down they heard an explosion and looked up to see the living room engulf in flames. They heard fighting and shouting as they continued their way down. Now he understood Tim left of their team in the tower not as back up but to protect him.

"Jaime," Traci whimpered in his arms as she held tightly to him. She was frightened and he couldn't blame her. They finally reached the bottom and he picked up in his arms before going into the chamber and locking it. He sat her on a corner and he sat next to hear as they listened to the fighting outside. It had felt like an eternity before everything went quiet.

_**Reparation complete. Jaime Reyes, it is highly recommended you-**_

But he couldn't concentrate on what Khaji Da said next. There was a bang on the door and saw tremble.

Traci screamed in fright and held tightly to his arm.

"_It's here commander," _he wasn't sure how, but he was able to understand the alien language of the Reach. He guessed it was thanks to being so close to Khaji Da.

The door to turn red as they blasted it; it wouldn't be long before they broke through.

"_Eliminate any organics and retrieve the corrupt scarab. It is the key to undoing all the damage it has done," _one of the enemies said.

_**Jaime Reyes, there is no time to lose. All you have done will be meaningless if you don't fight them back and in your current state that will be impossible. They will kill you and Traci the moment they spot you.**_

He didn't need to be told twice as he pulled away from Traci.

"Jaime don't!" she shouted knowing well what he was going to do.

"I won't let them hurt you, even if you end up hating me," he told her as he placed his hands on Khaji Da's case.

The glass glowed recognizing his fingerprints before he was able to remove it. He picked Khaji Da and a moment later the alien bug crawled up his arm and then to the base of his neck back to its old home. Metallic legs dug into his skin and molded into his spine becoming one with his nerves and bones. It was as painful as the first time, but he didn't care. He could feel Khaji Da's mind connecting fully with his again. It's voice was no longer like a faraway whisper. The artificial black skin covered him before generating the blue armor. A moment later the Reach had broken through and the moment they saw him they started shooting.

He didn't need to think about. They were in perfect synchronization as he generated a shield to protect him and Traci.

"I am really sorry," he said as he created his cannon.

"No, you are not," Traci said between sobs. "You wanted this all along."

And it was true, he thought as he blasted at the Reach soldiers. Once they were down, he picked her up with one arm and brought her close to him. He couldn't feel her warmth through the armor and the yellow lenses made her look smaller and frail. He felt he would hurt her if he only applied a little bit more pressure.

"I may not remember you, but I know I love you," he said to her as he had Khaji Da take down his helmet. For once the armor didn't complain about it being unnecessary. He was thankful because he had to tell her this as Jaime, not a masked fighter, "I love you so much that I would this and so much more just to protect you."

She took his face between her hands and kissed him. Tears were running down their faces because they knew this was their last kiss. After the kiss, she buried her face in his metal covered neck and didn't say anything else. He flew out of the chamber and handed her to one of the fighters in the tower. He ran a hand through her hair hoping she would look at him, but she kept her face down. An explosion sounded outside and he turned to see more ships appear through the Bleed. He cursed realizing they probably had pulled all their remaining forces to fight them. If Khaji Da was what they needed to place the other scarabs on Mode, of course they were going to fight with everything they had.

"Go, they need you," Traci said still not looking at him, but the scene before them.

He bent one last time, and though his face was once again with the armor he gave her a chaste kiss before flying away.

The moment he was out he was tackled by at least six other scarabs. All of them clawed at his back desperate to get to Khaji Da. Like hell he was going to let them win so easily.

"Jaime!" he heard Traci shout, and he knew he would never see her again.

"KHAJI DA!" he shouted before the scarab covered him so much energy that he swore his skin was cooking inside. Everything became a bright white light and he could feel the bodies of his enemies burning away with the blast.

888

"KHAI DA!" someone was holding him down. He started forming his cannon to blast them away. Khaji Da was telling him something, but he couldn't capture it. It didn't matter, he would make them pay for daring to attack his planet again.

"Blue! Is okay!" he heard Superboy say before his helmet came down without warning.

_**You are safe Jaime Reyes. There is no need to engage in battle.**_

He finally was able to make sense of Khaji Da's words. His heart was beating so fast he swore it was about to explode. Once he stopped fighting he felt the force holding him down go away. He realized it was Superboy's TK. Slowly he sat up on the bed he had been lying, and saw his friends lying on other beds nearby. The only one awake was Superboy and he looked anxious.

"Do you remember what happened?" and the moment he asked he started to remember.

"God, that was…" he held his head and started cursing, "_mierda! __Maldita sea! Hijos de su-"_

"Hey, leave our mothers out of this. You agreed to do this," the Red Hood said from a chair in the corner looked so calm he had the urge to blast him into next year.

"Dammit!" he shouted again before looking at his friends that were still sleeping.

"They will figure it out on their own," Superboy told him.

"I know," he said though he still wished to help his friends.

888 hours ago 888

"Did you really have to knock us out to do this?" Jaime asked as he rotated his shoulder. All his muscles hurt from that sonic thing they used on him. He and his friends were all sitting on white-sheeted beds.

"Just making you aware of your weaknesses in case you didn't know them," Arsenal said with a smirk. He bet they loved the idea of bringing them to their knees. "It took them a while to figure out some of you, but it was all worth it."

"Why should we follow with this test of yours?" Tim asked as he rubbed his bruises. Starfire had already tended to them, but they still hurt.

"Don't think of it as a test, but a revelation. We went through it and believe me; it will put some things into a whole new perspective about yourselves," The Red Hood said with a faraway look. He wondered what he had seen.

"How does this work?" Superboy asked with a frown.

"Is hard to explain," Jason said before showing them a small cloth bag, "none of us is very knowledgeable on magic."

"So again, why should we follow with this?" Tim asked.

"Let me put it this way," Jason said with a sharp smile, "this will make you live your darkest and most hidden desires. You will love it, or maybe hate it depending on how soon or if you will realize is all fake. Still, you will wish it was all real. You will come to a point where you have to make a choice, the choice of being your real self. When that happens, you might be giving up your dream or decide to make it a reality; when that happens you will wake up."

"I hate to admit it, but I am curious," Kid Flash said lying back on the bed, "hit me with it."

"You are crazy," Jaime said lying down too, "but I am also in."

"If any of us get hurt, I will make you pay," Superboy said lying down.

"How long will it last?" Tim asked lying down as well.

"It depends on each individual. Some last a few minutes, others hours, but rarely days," Arsenal said looking serious. He reminded them of his old self. He wondered how long Arsenal had been in that dream world.

Once they were all lying down Arsenal went to each one of them and placed some of the blue powder from the pouch on their faces. He started to feel sleepy.

"Where did you get this?" he heard Tim ask as his vision began to blur.

"From the Sandman of course," the Red Hood said with a chuckle. "I know his sister; Death, and said that as long as we use it for good things she would keep getting it for us as we need it."

"Leave it to you to make friends with Death itself," Superboy laughed sounding as sleepy as he felt.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jason said making them all have their eyes go wide for a moment, "you might also get glimpses of your future through it; nothing to worry about."

"Bastard," Tim said before the lights went out and they forgot they were dreaming.


	20. Chapter 20

Previously…

They were all sitting on the beds. None of them were happy to be there, but at least they weren't in some dungeon. The Outlaws were not attacking them, but instead talked among themselves in whispers.

"Enough," Superboy said, "the sooner you tell us what you want, the sooner we can tell you to shove it up your-"

"Language!" laughed the Red Hood, "Sheesh, one would think the big blue would have taught you better."

"He does make a point Jason, are you going to finally going to tell us what is it that you want?" Tim asked.

"So we can tell you to shove it up the place where the sun doesn't shine," Kid Flash said crossing his arms.

"We want to help you getting a better perspective of yourselves before you start the operation of your little team," Arsenal said. "Nothing strenuous, you are just going to be placed in a fake reality and face a few things about yourselves. And you won't have to move an inch away from your beds."

"It can actually be quite fun," Starfire said with a smile as she checked on his bandages, "depending on what you get it could also be a nightmare."

"Did you really have to knock us out to do this?" Jaime asked as he rotated his shoulder. At once Starfire was at his side. They all had received minor injuries which had been tended by Starfire. None of them, unsurprisingly, had complained about her getting close to them.

"Just making you aware of your weaknesses in case you didn't know them," Arsenal said with a smirk. "It took us a while to figure out some of you, but it was all worth it."

"Why should we follow with this test of yours?" Tim asked as he rubbed his bruises.

"Don't think of it as a test, but a revelation. We went through it and believe me; it will change the way you see things," The Red Hood said with a faraway look.

"How does this work?" Superboy asked with a frown.

"Is hard to explain," Jason said before showing them a small cloth bag, "none of us is very knowledgeable on magic."

"So again, why should we follow with this?" Tim asked.

"Let me put it this way," Jason said with a sharp smile, "this will make you live your darkest and most hidden desires. You will love it, or maybe hate it depending on how soon or if you will realize is all fake. Still, you will wish it was all real. You will come to a point where you have to make a choice, the choice of being your real self. When that happens, you might be giving up your dream or decide to make it a reality; when that happens you will wake up."

"I hate to admit it, but I am curious," Kid Flash said lying back on the bed, "hit me with it."

"You are crazy," Blue said lying down too, "but I am also in."

"If any of us get hurt, I will make you pay," Superboy said lying down.

"How long will it last?" Tim asked lying down as well.

"It depends on each individual. Some last a few minutes, others hours, but rarely days," Arsenal said looking serious. He reminded them of his old self. He wondered how long Arsenal had been in that dream world.

Once they were all lying down Arsenal went to each one of them and placed some of the blue powder from the pouch on their faces. He started to feel sleepy.

"Where did you get this?" Tim asked as his vision began to blur.

"From the Sandman, of course," the Red Hood said with a chuckle. "I know his sister; Death, and said that as long as we use it for good things she would keep getting it for us as we need it."

"Leave it to you to make friends with Death itself," Superboy laughed sounding sleepy.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jason said making them all have their eyes go wide for a moment, "you might also get glimpses of your future through it; nothing to worry about."

"Bastard," Tim said before the lights went out and they forgot they were dreaming.

_**(Now we continue to the chapter)**_

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 20

It was midday by the time he got home. His parents and sister were out and he was happy because he could actually use some time away from everyone. The night before had exhausted him; between chasing Damian through downtown and also getting things ready for their base. They all had their assignments, but the more he thought about his, the more he realized that things were going to be just as Booster had said. He wasn't sure if to be upset that he was being led like a dog on a leash, or glad he had some sort of guide.

Just as he started to doze off with a movie on TV someone rang the door. When he opened the door, he found a man in a very expensive suit carrying a briefcase. His smile was the kind that got bleached every other weekend and made him uncomfortable.

"I am here to see Mr. Reyes," the man said handing him his card "Matthew McKay; Business Lawyer."

"My dad is out," he wondered if everything was fine in the garage.

"My apologies," the man said with a strained smile, "I mean Mr. Jaime Reyes, from what I understand he is _only _eighteen." The way he was looking at him told him he wished he was anywhere but there. He pulled himself to his full height, which just barely went over the man, but that was enough. The man seemed to become even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that would be me. How can I help you?" he asked keeping a stoic expression. He wasn't going to let this suit look down on him.

"Do you know who Mr. Ted Kord was?" Matthew McKay asked looking a little lost. He didn't blame him. There was no tie to him to Ted for the exception of Khaji Da. Still, he didn't pity the man. He didn't see the point of wearing such an expensive suit when money could be spent in more productive ways.

"Yeah, I never met him but we had some friends in common," he said hoping this wasn't what he thought it was. Since Booster told him about it, he had been dreading it.

"Were you aware he left you as his only heir?" the man was authentically curious.

"I heard something about it," he admitted, "but I sincerely didn't believe it."

"Then this should make things easier. Would you mind if I come in?" Mr. McKay asked half way in already.

"If you must," he said before leading him to the kitchen.

They went over paperwork, and conditions and obligations for God knew how long. He knew it was late when he saw the sun start to set. He offered the man some of his mother's infamous cookies. He accepted them reluctantly but later saw him reach for another. Someone who wasn't so proud as to decline his mother's cookies couldn't be that bad.

"Excuse me for asking," Mr. Mackay said, "but you don't seem so surprised about all of this."

"You should have seen me when I was first told," he laughed nervously as he read over one of the pages in the contract; he was to assist in the biweekly meetings. Didn't Booster say he didn't need to get involved with the actual business?

"Do you know anything about running a business?" the man asked him worried. The man was under the direct employment of Kord Industries, of course, he would be concerned a kid would run it to the ground.

"I am going to college to study mechanical engineering, so that would be no. This seems like a lot of responsibilities," he said taking notes down.

"Are you really eighteen years?" though he was tall, he knew he still had a kid's face.

"Turned just last week," he said. Then, he pointed to a particular line in the contract, "I am leaving for college in a few weeks. I can't make the trip to Chicago from San Francisco every time there is a meeting. It says here I can have a proxy, but I don't know anyone with the time to spare to look after it in my stead. Would it be any trouble if I joined in through video chat?"

"Not at all, actually the late Mr. Kord used to do the same all the time," Mr. McKay said as little surprised.

"Great, well at least until I find someone to assist in my place. I know Mr. Kord worked hard to build his company. So, I would feel better if someone with more experience could look after this," or at least until he learned something about how to run a company. He wondered if Tim would have the time to teach him a thing or two about it. The kid had stocks, so he had to know something, right?

"You and me both," the man said before covering his mouth in shock, "my apologies. I didn't mean any offense. It's just that you are so young."

"Is fine," he couldn't help laughing, "I know just because I turned eighteen doesn't mean I magically gained knowledge about everything."

"We are home!" he heard his little sister shout as her family returned. She ran to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she spotted Mr. McKay, "ehm, hello?"

"Hi," the lawyer was a little taken back by the sudden appearance of the ten-year-old.

"Milagro, this is Mr. McKay. He and I have to talk about some very important matters, could you go play somewhere else?" he begged her with his eyes that she didn't try to stay.

"I am getting a cookie first," she said taking one from the family's special cookie box before running off. On her way out she told her parents, "says he is busy."

His parents had given him a worried look before he smiled at them, "everything is fine." That snapped both of his parents into movement.

"Would you like some tea Mr.?" his mother was playing the hostess as she got the kettle filled.

"McKay," the man said with a sincere smile, "and that would be nice."

"I am heading to the garage, give me a call if you need anything _mijo," _his father told him before going out.

"Will do," he called out.

It was dark by the time they finished going over the paperwork and he couldn't have had it sooner. He knew he was going to need all of his remaining strength to talk to his parents about moving to San Francisco. Though they had said they trusted his decisions, he still felt nervous about telling them of all that would be changing.

"I will have a meeting set by the middle of next week. We need you to be in Chicago to sign in front of the witnesses," he said looking a lot more confident than when he got there.

"Will be there," he told him before the man left. After he had closed the door, he leaned against it and slid down. His mother and sister were watching him from the living room a little worried before he explained to them what was going on. His little sister exploded with questions, and it was a decent change from having spent the day before and that morning in the company of the sullen Damian. His mother, on the other hand, didn't say much, but he knew she was thinking of all that this meant. She and his father had raised him to believe in hard work. Having something handed like this was strange to them. Still, when he explained to her that he had no intention of making use of Kord's money for himself, she seemed to relax. He knew it was wrong of them to be so proud, but they just were.

"But-but!" however Milagro didn't share their view.

"Is your brother's choice," his mother said sitting the little girl down after her outburst. Then, she said to him in a voice that reflected how tired he felt, "go rest _mijo. _We will go together early to the school to sign the papers so you can-" but she was unable to finish the sentence. Though they knew it was what needed to be done, it didn't make it any easier. "I… I will explain to your father when he comes back home, so don't worry about staying up for him."

"Thanks," he told her placing a kiss on her cheek and then one on his sister's forehead.

888

He didn't need his mother with him, but even though he was now an adult it felt nice to have someone watching over you. Would that feeling ever go away? He wondered as he signed the last of the papers. Over the last few years, he had accumulated extra credits to the point where he could graduate early. It all had started when he had been gone for weeks when the Reach got control of Khaji Da. They had feared the hero would keep him from graduating, so they made him take extra classes before and after school whenever possible.

"That's all Mr. Reyes. Hope to see you in the graduation ceremony," the principal's secretary said as she stamped the paperwork.

"Thank you," he said with a sincere smile.

As he walked out of the school, probably for the last time, he wondered if he should have given in so easily. There were still a few months before classes actually ended. It was the time he could have spent with his friends, still be an ordinary high school student.

"Do you already know where you will stay?" his mother asked him.

"I have a place in mind," he told her as they drove him. He wanted the same apartment he saw himself sharing with Traci. Before he started his way back to El Paso, he had stopped by the place and found it just waiting to be rented.

"What happened, Jaime? I know you helped over there, but you seem changed," his mother asked as they parked in front of the house.

"Is a really long story," he told her looking at the steering wheel, "and a little crazy."

"I am all ears," she said giving him that kind smile that always made him feel safe.

"We went to the island of a group of people. I am not sure if to call them heroes. One of them was a Robin, the others…" he told her everything from beginning to end. He told her of Traci, of the life he led back then, of the life they built. He even told her of Milagro trying to become a hero too. Finally, he told her of his decision to return to be the Blue Beetle and sacrifice the love of his life for it.

"So, do you regret becoming a hero?" she asked him.

"No, not at all; I am just wondering what type of life I could have if I weren't. Things would be a lot easier," he told her.

"Being _normal_ isn't as easy as you think son. I think you have forgotten the part of your life when you weren't flying about. Either a kid or an adult, no one has all the answers and we all make our own choices hoping for the best. Even if you weren't a hero, you would still wonder about your options. I can tell you that because all of us go through it."

"How do you do it?" he asked leaning his forehead on the steering wheel. How could some words from this woman; his mother, a wife, and a nurse always made him feel like a child yet also make him feel more confident about where he was going?

"It comes with being the mother of the Blue Beetle," she told him with a smile.

888

"I haven't seen that thing in ages," Tye said as he stopped in front of his house on his old skateboard.

"Do you still have yours?" he asked holding his skateboard. The darn thing seemed smaller than he remembered.

"Not all us got wings or a car. Give me a minute," Tye laughed before he went inside his house. A few minutes later he came out with his old skateboard.

"I can't remember the last time we did this," he said as they rode down the street. In actuality he did. It had been the same day he got Khaji Da. After getting his wings, the skateboard was abandoned in the back of his closet.

"Me too!" Tye laughed as they reached a street going down, "man, I forgot about this." His friend started going down the street at all speed, he followed shortly dodging the same old cracks in the sidewalk and pedestrians. He was laughing too as he remembered the one time his dad caught them doing the same thing.

They took a shortcut through the parking lot of the old abandoned building of Kord Industries. The once clean parking lot was now invaded by weeds. He stopped for a moment in the exact same place where he had two years ago and picked up Khaji Da. Had he been smarter back then, he would have just kept going until he made it home.

"Can we go inside, just for a while?" he asked his friend who had also stopped.

"I guess," Tye said with a frown, "though breaking and entering are the sort of thing we stop."

It wasn't difficult to remove some of the boards at the door and go in. As they moved towards the stairs, they saw they hadn't been the only ones to break into the place. The walls were painted with graffiti and the ground littered with trash of all kinds. Some things he wished he didn't recognize.

"They should just take this place down," Tye said kicking an empty bottle out of the way.

"Yeah," Jaime said as they reached the stairs and started going up. Every step they took up made his feet feel heavier. It had been on the top floor where Ted Kord had given up his life to make sure Khaji Da didn't fall into the wrong hands. Even back then, the man knew the little creature would fall on his hands and that he would die. Still, he didn't change a single thing.

"You okay?" Tye asked him and he realized he hadn't opened the door on the top floor.

"Yeah," he said before pushing the door open.

The place was empty. Every single piece of equipment had either been destroyed or moved somewhere else. There was nothing here to speak of his predecessor's demise but the scorch marks on the walls.

"So, is this like your walk down memory lane?" Tye asked him stepping into the room and walking towards the window.

"Sort of," he said as he walked to look out the window, "I used to take a short cut through here all the time. Do you think he saw me at some point?"

"That would be creepy," Tye said leaning on the window sill, "but the guy was supposed to be some sort of genius, those are usually weird."

"Yeah, I have met a few," he couldn't help laughing.

"When will you be leaving?" Tye had asked him before he gave him a questioning look "the secretary doesn't know how to keep a secret. Besides, your little act in San Francisco made it clear where you guys are going. Just so you know Azami and I are visiting every chance we get."

"Good to hear and I guess as soon as possible. I have to make sure everything is good before I leave," between his parents, grandmother, scholarship and the part time job he was going to get he could afford an okay place to live. He knew he could use Kord's money anytime, but that just didn't feel right. He knew that was his pride talking again, but he couldn't help it.

"Right, with the Lantern guys; dude, your life is a mess," Tye declared.

"An awesome mess," Jaime said with a smile. The idea of going into outer space made his gut clench.

"That's yet to be seen," Tye said "so, the Titans?"

"We are going to be different," he told his friend. He had seen it, and he knew they would be.

"Are you?" Tye asked looking at him with cautious eyes.

Jaime knew what his friend thought of the heroes they grew up listening about. They fought the big fights where fists, powers, and gadgets made the different, but they had seen other side of the battle. They had seen Kids were dropping out of school to join gangs. They were offered drugs since they were in middle school. They both had known people who were shot or hurt by those who were supposed to protect them. That was the other side of the fight people even in the news forgot about.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked his friend.

"Am I not selling you out to the tabloids?" Tye said with a smirk.

"I saw the future, or at least I think is a possible future," he told him.

"What did the Outlaws put in your drink?" Tye asked him with a skeptical look.

"I am serious," he said turning around and scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, go on," Tye said.

"So, I saw this place we had built where Metas could go to for protection. We helped them through the small and big stuff. Most of them wanted to be heroes, a few didn't, but they just wanted to be in a place where they felt like they belonged. It was a place they could run away to and find some understanding. I saw my little sister there, and she seemed so happy to be able to talk about that side of her life with someone. Who said that living this life had to be lonely?"

"It would have been nice that a place like that existed back when Maurice was around," Tye said grimacing. He probably remembered his mother's ex-boyfriend, "but that sounds like a dream Jaime."

"I know," it had been a dream, sort of "but if there is anything I can do to create that future, I will do it."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but if you need my help you just need ask, okay?" Tye said punching his friend on the shoulder friendlily.

Until night fell, they spent their time at the skating park. The turns they made on the air were nothing compared to the freedom he had in the air. However, seeing his friend laugh as they used to when the only thing was getting before curfew reminded him his life was decent. Unlike others in his trade, he got to experience normal life. As his mother had said, it wasn't easy, but it was still incredible. Even after it got dark, they kept on going. It was when one of his wheels broke away that they finally stopped and settled for watching.

"Is that Lozen?" he asked seeing a girl around thirteen make turns in the air with long dark hair following her.

"Yeah, that must mean her brother is around. You remember Victorio?" Tye asked.

"Yeah, he graduated two years ago," Jaime remembered the older boy used to be very protective of his sister. Also, he didn't like Jaime that much. Since Tye was claimed to be the next chief of his people, he didn't think he should hang out so much with someone that didn't belong to any tribe. For sure he belonged to a tribe or two. The physical appearance was a sure sign of that, but the country where his parents came from just didn't usually follow their roots so carefully. He only knew his mother came from Mexico City, and his father from Tijuana.

"Speak of the devil," Tye said before he realized Victorio was standing right behind them.

"Reyes," Victorio said sitting between them and making sure to push Jaime to the side.

Vic," he said remembering the guy hated being called that. "So nice to see you, we were just talking about how long we hadn't seen you around."

"Are you looking at my sister?" he asked glaring at Jaime though not bothering to point out Tye too had been looking.

"Yeah, she makes some amazing McTwists. I wish my sister would take an interest in something like that," and that was the sincere truth. Milagro though magical and whatnot, still behaved like a regular little girl.

"I heard she is competing," Tye said as said girl made a rail slide.

"Next year," Victorio grumbled.

"That's cool," Jaime said as he stood up, "I will see you guys later."

"Don't forget to call Brenda! You know she will kick your ass if you don't tell her!" Tye had called after him before he continued to talk to Victorio.

He could sense Victorio's eyes on him as he left. There was no real aggression when he made it clear he wasn't looking at his sister in a weird way. It seemed they all grew up without realizing. Though normal, he could help feeling a little odd at it all.

"He is leaving for San Francisco," Tye told the young man, "he is such a bag of feelings."

"You two were inseparable a few years back, what happened?" Victorio said as he watched over his sister. Any guy that looked at her the wrong way would get his patented glare.

"Nothing really, just got different interests," Tye said.

"You are not leaving too, are you?" Victorio asked.

"Nha, I am going to community college here and I will where to go from there," Tye told him, "my grandfather is getting too old."

"I am glad to hear you have your priorities set LongShadow," Victorio said.

Tye wondered if he was prepared.

888

"So you are not taking a break," Brenda asked him over the phone.

"I really can't," he said biting his lip. He didn't talk to her too often because it was still a bit awkward with him getting her aunt behind bars and having also dated for a short while.

"Look, if I don't get at least one souvenir from outer space I am going to hurt you. I know that fancy armor of yours is not immune to magic," she told him with a smirk.

"What would you like?" he asked her with a smile.

"Not a shirt that says 'my friend went to space and this shirt is all he brought me' anything but that," she said before he heard something fall, "_mierda."_

"You okay?" he asked her sitting up.

"Yeah, I was working on this damn locator potion which just went down the drain because I was too slow. I really have to go and get this completed or Madam Xanadu will have my hind. Make sure to call me before you leave the stratosphere, alright?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Oh, just one thing," Brenda said, "thirteen."

"What?" he asked.

"Is your lucky number," she told him.

"Really?" he couldn't help being skeptical.

"Hey, it was on the cards," she said before something else crashed, she cursed like a sailor and then hung up.

"Thirteen," it was just his luck that his lucky number was an unlucky one.

888

It was one A.m. but he couldn't stay in bed anymore. He slept two hours before waking up restless. He flew over the city listening to the police's radio signal. He stopped a few robberies and watched as the nightlife of his city bloomed. It reminded him of the night from the last weekend and he couldn't help laughing. It had been crazy, tiresome, but also amazing. The days of hanging out at the skating park, or in front of the mini-mart were gone. He was (by law) an adult and he was planning on making taking full advantage of it. While he was getting settled in San Francisco, he could also have some fun, right?"

"Hey _Escarabajo_!" he stopped in midair before he spotted Piñata waving at him frantically from the top of a building. She was accompanied by Thumper. It wasn't strange for him to meet members from the Posse during patrol, but they didn't usually look this worried. The normally exuberant Piñata wasn't wearing one of her loud neon colored outfits and looked very upset, and Thumper looked like he just wanted to leave though he was usually very friendly.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked right away.

"Where have you been? Aren't you supposed to be the protector of this city!?" Piñata said poking his chest. At once Khaji Da warned against her and her explosive abilities, but he ignored it. He knew she wouldn't hurt him on purpose.

"What?" he asked before she punched his abdomen, which was armored.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she shook her hand before lifting her other fist.

"That's enough Mary," Thumper though usually quiet said taking hold of her hand. "I am sure he was busy."

She muttered under her breath and then glared at him, "well?"

"I was working with my team," he had told them about their team the previous week, and they knew he was going to be busy. He had asked them to look after the city in his absence, not that they didn't patrol every night. "What is going on?"

Piñata opened her mouth to say something but choked on her words before a tear spilled down her cheek. At once he felt fear. Where was the rest of the Posse?

"Something is wrong with Paco," Thumper said, "we think is related to his heart." The same one Khaji Da had healed.

"Where is he?" it hadn't even been a year since his father was hospitalized. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"He is back in the house. He locked himself in his room and won't come out. We can hear him speaking to himself but is all gibberish," Thumper told him.

He didn't like the sound of that at all.


	21. The Rise of Thorax

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 21 (The Rise of Thorax)

888

"_I'm Paco and I am going to hit you with this stick until you get the ~&amp;%$ off my planet."_

8888

There were always places where people got into trouble. Sometimes it surprised him how some people would miss them. This was especially true when it came to Jaime. He had the tendency to take shortcuts that no one else would take, such as the back of the gym after P.E.

"Leave him alone ese!" lucky him he was around to save him. He barreled straight into the other kid.

"This is none of your business Paco," the other kid said with a sneer.

"What if I make it my business," he said taking a step forwards reminding him who was the bigger of the two. He would take advantage of his size; he didn't care if he got called a bully.

"Whatever," the other kid said before running off.

"What an ass," Tye said giving Jaime a hand to help him back up.

"You okay?" Brenda asked when she noted Jaime's hands were scraped.

"I had it!" he pulled his hand back and glared at Paco. He knew the kid wanted to be tuff in front of Brenda, but he just wasn't big enough, at least not yet.

"Sure you did, but if you kicked his ass his friends were going to be waiting for you after school," Paco knew they would be waiting for him instead, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"I guess," Jaime said scrunching his nose. Leave it to the kid to always see reason. That's what he liked best about his friend; he could be hot headed and smart at the same time. Most of the time, he was just hot headed.

"Hey, Francisco Testas! Go back to the high school before I call your mother," the P.E. teacher also knew this was the place to get into trouble.

"I am going Ms. Martinez," Paco said scratching the back of his head. How pathetic that he preferred to hang out with kids in middle school than high school.

"You shouldn't skip class so much," Brenda told him as they walked towards the gate that separated the schools.

"Right, like the teachers really care that I am there," from the moment he entered the classroom and they saw him they already had his whole life planned out. It varied sometimes but when he saw their eyes he knew none ended well. When varying from being shot, end up in jail, or leaving a girl pregnant were the choices he made the choice not to care for them anymore.

"Paco, you aren't joining a gang, right?" Jaime asked as they got to the gate. All three kids looked at him expectantly.

"Are you crazy? I couldn't trust the two of you to look after Ma if something happened to me. Maybe Brenda, but not you two," he ruffled the girl's red hair before she tried to bite him. He pulled his hand back just in time and gave her a nervous smile.

"Dumbass," Jaime said before running away.

"Wait Jaime!" he called out, what was wrong with that kid? "What's wrong with him?"

"You remember Alex Salvado?" Tye said with a faraway look.

"Yeah?" he already had an idea of what he was going to say. The way Brenda seemed to become small and distant said it all.

"He died last night in a shootout; he was with the _Escorpiones,"_ Tye said looking at him straight in the eye. It was just like the kid to not voice what he wanted, but he got the message loud and clear. He wished to tell them they had nothing to worry about, but every day there were more and more guys asking him to join them. When they saw how big he was they immediately saw a target. Just how long would he be able to tell them he would think about it until they came after him?

888

They sat at his kitchen table. His mother was working another double shift just to keep them afloat. As soon as he turned sixteen he made up his mind to get a job. He knew he could get one right then, but his mother wouldn't forgive him if he did. Up until that day she had raised him all on her own and she took pride in that. Yeah, he wasn't the smartest kid around, but he was a good kid.

"You know, is kind of sad when a high schooler asks two middle schoolers to help him with his homework," Tye said as they tried to make sense of his homework.

"Shut up man, and remember what I told you," he said to the smirking kid.

"Don't tell Brenda or she will make fun of you until you graduate?" Jaime asked.

"Don't pay any attention to Judith Balbuena because she does it with everyone?" Tye said with a snicker.

"No, you pea-sized brains, I said I would take you to the park when we were done, but also remember those things," he muttered in the end.

"If we are pea-sized brains, what does that make him?" Jaime had asked before Tye started laughing.

"It makes me bigger and stronger than you two," he said bumping their heads together.

888

This was ridiculous. No. It was crazy. So crazy that maybe he had imagined it all. The throbbing in his arm reminded him he was not so lucky. He knocked on the door like many times before. He took a deep breath to prepare himself and the door opened by the last person he wanted to see him from that house.

"Paco! What happened?" Jaime jumped back wide-eyed when he saw him. His clothes were torn and he had so many bruises it was a miracle he could see where he was going.

"Nothing, just got into a fight with some idiots," he told his friend. He wished he could tell him he should see the other guy, or wolf or whatever it was. It had turned to dust before his eyes.

"Mom!" Jaime rushed to his mother who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Paco!" Mrs. Reyes pushed whatever she was holding to her son's hands and rushed to him.

"I am sorry Mrs. Reyes, but could you please-," not tell his mom because she would be so disappointed? Take him to the hospital because La Dama might have someone there waiting for him? Not look at him as if he was lost case because he wasn't?

"Sit down Paco, and don't move. Jaime, don't let him move," she said before rushing to the bathroom where she kept the medical kit.

"What are you doing Paco?" Jaime said standing in front of him with a scowl. The thirteen-year-old looked like he wanted to punch him, but he knew Jaime. He would never hurt a friend.

"Getting medical treatment," he said staring up at the wall.

"Stop acting like an idiot when you aren't," he was the only one that believed that. Sweet kid, "how long is it going to be before you come in with bullet wounds?"

"Stop talking about what you don't understand," he snapped his head to him and glared before he started to get up. The kid could believe he was smart but didn't believe he didn't a gang? Figures.

"Don't," Jaime said pushing him to sit again, "mom will be back soon."

He sat next to him until Mrs. Reyes returned, only then did he leave.

888

"… _ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"_

"You know watching your own funeral is very creepy," Damper said as they watched from a distance, his powers allowing him to watch without being seen.

"Shut up ese," he said as he watched his mother cry. By then she already knew it wasn't really him in that casket, but it didn't make it any easier. He might still end up dead in the end.

"Fine," Damper said crossing his arms.

He watched as the _padre_ finished and then everyone started to leave. Half an hour passed and two people remained. He got closer and listened.

"You are such a dumbass. Your mom is now alone. She said she is moving with her family in Cali, but you know she has none over there. She is going to be alone and neither Tye nor I am going to be able to help her. Brenda is moving away too and is your entire fault. How could you do something so stupid?" Jaime said rubbing the tears away from his eyes as they came out. Poor kid, he was probably blaming himself. Last time he had seen him was when he had gone to his house hurt.

"Jaime," Tye said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. It was getting late and their families were waiting for them not far off.

"Fuck Paco, you didn't need anyone else to care but us; your friends and family. The rest can just go to hell," Jaime said tangling his fingers in his hair. "How could you?"

He wanted to go to them right then and tell them the entire truth, but then his cover would be blown, their families placed in danger, and more than like would end up dead. So, he saved his sorry for when he could tell them, which he hoped wouldn't be long.

888

He had been so stupid to run in like that, but the moment he saw Brenda's hand shine with that unholy light he knew it was bad. He jumped right in front of the armored hero better known as the Blue Beetle, better known to him like Jaime. He didn't feel it as much as he heard it. His chest plate cracked and his heart made this pitiful sound as it was crushed. He fell back into his friend's arms and watched as his face filled with despair.

Brenda was there too looking at him shocked, frightened and heartbroken all at once. This was no way for her to learn he was still alive, for as long as that was.

He saw Jaime's mask pull back. Just like in his funeral, he was more furious than sad. He shouted at Brenda and he knew he would never forgive her for this. He wanted to tell him then that it was fine. He had done what he believed right. The world needed the Blue Beetle more than it needed Paco.

"Please Khaji Da, there has to be something," he heard Jaime say as the fight started again all around them.

"No!" Tye's face came into view filled with tears. Finally, this was a sight he could go to. He remembered when he first met them; Jaime too shy, Tye too lonely, Brenda too unapproachable. Then Brenda was pulled back screaming, and Tye shouted in outrage as he attacked.

"Please don't die," Jaime said sheltering his almost dead body.

"Get your shit together!" he heard someone shout at Jaime, and he wished to do the same but his voice was drowned in his own blood, "now!"

Jaime had looked up as if realizing all that was going around them.

"Dammit, people sometimes die Jaime," he spotted the owner of the voice, it was Kid Flash, "it just happens."

But they already knew this; even before Alex Salvado got killed in that shootout. Jaime knew this, and he had already lived it once because of him. But though there was reason behind Kid Flash's words he saw the stubbornness that Jaime hid so well. He wasn't giving up.

"I don't care! Just do it!" Jaime shouted and a moment later he covered his chest with his hand.

It started as a warm sensation, which only kept on growing until he felt as if his insides were burning. Was this hell? He asked as he gasped for air and all went dark.

8888

He was in an undisclosed location used by the League. It looked more like a research facility than a place people healed, but he knew he couldn't be in better hands. A man they called Dr. Midnighter checked on him and his new heart every few hours, and he was never without visitors. Most of the time, they were told by the people working there to keep it quiet. Most of the time, his friends would laugh and then talk quietly before someone said something stupid again.

He wished this situation was the same, but as Jaime explained to him what his new heart was he knew there would be very little chance of that.

"It's called the T.A.U. It stands for Transbiotic Antitrauma Unit. It is meant to be used by the host of the armor," Jaime said sitting at the side of his bed.

"Meaning you," he said scratching the scar tissue of his chest. It was so itchy but also cool; like an explosion had gone off on his chest, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Yeah, for extreme cases only," Jaime emphasized on the word extreme.

"This seemed very extreme to me," he said pointing at his chest.

"Yeah," Jaime said running a hand through his hair, "it's supposed to do what it just did with you, save the life of the host, but it has another use, one that is untested."

"Okay?" he asked with a frown. He felt as fine as anyone could with a new heart made out of alien materials.

"If Khaji Da was ever destroyed or became corrupted it was supposed to become into a Khaji," Jaime said with worry covering his features, this was not a look he wasn't used to seeing on his friend.

"English, or at least Spanglish please," he said trying to remain calm for both their sakes.

"My armor is a Khaji," Jaime said pointing to the back of his neck, where the alien _escarabajo_ was attached to him.

"So, this thing," he pointed to his chest.

"It can also become an armor; one with the original programming of the Reach," Oh, so that was what worried him.

"If it does that, I know you will stop me and bring me back," he said with a tired smile. Though the beat was a little odd, he was still thankful for this new chance.

"How can you be okay with this?" Jaime gasped at him. For a guy who had shaken hands with the likes of Batman and Superman, it was interesting what things could still impress him.

"I am okay with it because I am alive," he couldn't help laughing, "because I am going to be able to see my mother and friends again whenever I want. I am going to get my life back Jaime."

"Dammit Paco," Jaime said with a laugh though he still looked shaken. What reaction did the kid expect from him? "I wish you had been there when I first got the armor. I could have actually used your help."

"My help? Ha! A brain like you doesn't need me. I in the other hand I am going to need a lot of your help if that does happen."

888

It was Sunday morning and he was done studying for the GED. He had finally made up his mind to take the exam the following week. As to what he would do afterward, well he wasn't so sure. He wanted to continue helping the Posse, but he knew he couldn't make a living out of that unless he joined an organization such as DOMA (Department of Metahuman Affairs) or A.R.G.U.S. (Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans) but it all seemed so over his head. Though he was sure they would look at his record with the Posse, he didn't feel like he would fit in.

As he sat to watch TV in the living room the Posse headquarters (their house) he wondered if he should just get an ordinary day job. Kid Flash, in one of the few times they got to talk, told him most capes had daylight jobs. The League didn't pay for their living expenses, which he thought was ridiculous since the guys were usually out there risking their necks. Well, at least they had sort of health insurance having experienced the facilities a few months ago.

**Breaking News!**

**Superboy, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and other two unknown vigilantes disband in one night.**

First he got into a fight with another hero. Then he joined forces with him and Kid Flash defeating an army of gorillas, and now he was disbanding drug cartels in one night? He remembered when he used to be the cool guy, he thought with a smirk, and Jaime was the one following him around. A lot had changed in four years. The news showed shots of his friend flying through San Francisco alongside Superboy as they got involved in a car chase. He recognized the guy as the one that approached the Posse months ago to join forces with him. Who would have thought? For a while there he had forgotten his friend had once helped kick the Reach out of their world.

_**Emergency backup protocol initiated. Transbiotic Antitrauma Unit second function initiated.**_

"What?" he stood up from the couch looking for whoever had spoken.

_**Scarab Khaji Da: to be relieved from duty. Defective scarabs must be eliminated for missions to continue.**_

"Shit."

888

He knew this was bad; his heart was turning against him. The moment he tried to reach out to Jaime or anyone for that matter the darn thing would hurt. It was not yet ready to take completely over him and was attempting to buy as much time as possible by making him lock himself in his room. His friends took a little while to notice something was wrong, but sure enough they did. He watched through the window as Jaime arrived in the back yard looking worried. He knew something was off, but he was sure he could fix it.

**See you stupid bug! He is my friend! He will help me!**

_**Resistance is futile Francisco Testas. You will be assimilated.**_

"Shut up!" he had told the thing to call him Paco a hundred times by now, "I am not turning into a damn puppet!"

If his emotions were strong enough, he could break through the bug's control.

"Paco, I am coming in," he heard the door's hinges be ripped out. Really? Couldn't he just pick the lock?

"_**Step one: Locate and Destroy scarab Khaji Da,"**_ the moment Jaime came in his hand shook and pointed at him. Something was trying to ooze out of his skin.

"Everyone stay back," Jaime said as he removed his helmet "hey Paco, I know you are in there fighting that thing and you are doing great."

"...Hrrn...Jaime." he had never been so glad to see him.

"I will help you, just try to keep it still," Jaime said stepping forwards, but the moment he did the scarab finally got around to creating cannon out of his arm. _Dios, _his arm was a freaking cannon!

"_**My organic host... knows you...blames you... for betraying him,"**_ so this thing knew how to play dirty.

"Betraying him?" he wanted to shout at Jaime not to believe one word of it.

"You… did this… to me…" the scarab said using his voice before he saw the hurt on Jaime's face. No, he couldn't be that soft hearted as to believe that! The next moment he felt an immeasurable pain come from his chest which spread through his body.

"Leave him alone!" Jaime formed a cannon and pointed it at him. Of course, he looked unsure about firing it.

"_**Scarab Khaji Da: you are damaged,"**_ the scarab said as the pain subsided and his body was covered in Reach armor. The basic layout was much like Jaime's, but the rest was something else. His heart (scarab) started beating faster as it took its final form. Where his friend was blue he was gray with the tops of his pincers, knuckles and shoulders tainted blood red. The lines in between his armor shone red as if a fire was burning inside him. He launched at Jaime and he saw his face was a terrifying mask of fanged teeth. God, he hoped that wasn't permanent. The area around his eyes and nose was red while his eyes were shining yellow. It reminded him of a rabid dog.

Jaime undid his cannon and took the full hit. They had broken through at least three walls before they landed on the street.

"_**You are flawed. You must be replaced," **_the scarab said as it formed the cannon again and shot Jaime in the face.

"No!" he jumped back trying to pull the thing back. He heard coughing and turned to see Jaime stand up though now he was wearing his mask.

He shot his cannon at him but not with the same force the scarab that took over him did. Still, he crashed into the street, demolishing a few cars in the way. He was going to feel that one. Though in pain, the scarab forced him to get up before launching at him. He barreled through the street like a bull trying to impale Jaime with its pincers. His friend planted his feet firmly and took hold of the pincers before flipping him on his back like a wrestler before using his staple gun to immobilize him.

"How come he is using such deadly force?" Jaime asked, but he guessed it wasn't at him.

"_**The protocol enables extremely efficient countermeasures. Because a defective scarab must be eliminated so the mission can continue,"**_ his scarab responded as it broke free and flew up.

"Great," Jaime said forming blades out of his arms.

"_**It is the same for every scarab: infiltrate target world, disable planetary defenses, and prepare work for conquest,"**_ his scarab mimicked the blades.

"We already know that," Jaime said, "we chose to no longer follow the Reach!" Jaime launched and locked blades with his. The next moment the pincers on his back expanded.

"_**We are the Reach,"**_ his scarab said as he tried to fight for control.

"No, you are not, especially not when you are trying to use my friend!" Jaime shouted as the pincers pierced his chest.

"Ahhh!" he and the scarab screamed in unison as the pincers reached his heart before they fell to the ground with Jaime on top of them.

"Fight it, Paco! I need you help in this!" Jaime shouted as he tried to reprogram his scarab.

He was trying, but it hurt so much. It was as if his skin was being peeled off.

"Paco! You can do it!" he heard someone shout before he looked to the side. He spotted Tye watching worriedly.

"C'mon Paco! Show that thing who is the boss!" Damper had shouted before he saw the rest of the Posse before they all started shouting his name.

"Don't dare fucking give up!" Jaime shouted, his mask peeling back again. His face was contorted in pain as he fought the influence of his scarab.

"_**You are dama-**_ AHHHH!" he shouted with his own lungs.

"So are you," Jaime said collapsing back, "Paco?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he took deep breaths.

"It wasn't true, right?" Jaime asked.

"Not a single work," he laughed before coughing painfully, "idiot."

_**Designation Khaji Da Re; protector of Earth and enemy of the Reach; new protocol initiated. Revising priorities for Francisco Testas. **_

"It's Paco!"

"Ha, good luck with that," Jaime said offering him a hand to get up.

_**Paco Testas, this unit now responds to you alone. As per new protocol, you are to use this unit for the assistance and aid of those inhabiting this world.**_

"How do you make it shut up?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"You don't," Jaime said now bending over with laughter.

_**Training is required for the new protocol to function. Providing a list of advice given by Khaji Da. At the top of the list is choosing a memorable name for civilians to call on when in need of aid.**_

"You are not serious," he said as a list appeared in his sight.

"If you don't talk to it, it stays mainly quiet," Jaime said they started fly, "now, c'mon. We need to speak about some things."

They could hear police sirens not too far. They flew until they reached the desert where Jaime removed his armor.

"It's going to hurt the first few times," Jaime said looking troubled, "better get it over with."

He nodded before commanding Khaji Da Re to come off. It was as if someone was pulling tape off all of his entire body at the same time plus being hung upside down for an hour. He collapsed on his knees trying to stop the world from spinning too much.

"How… how many times?" he asked looking at his friend.

"A few," Jaime said as he sat on the ground in front of him. He did the same.

"So, I guess I am in this too. This thing seems to think so," he said as Khaji Da Re kept going over its new protocol.

"I can program it again," Jaime said.

"It's fine!" he said placing his hand in front of him. That had hurt a lot. "It's just that I am not sure I am cut off for this hero stuff."

"You could join the Team. That's how I got started," Jaime said looking up at the sky.

"Can't you teach me? I mean you are the expert using this thing, Khaji Da Re or whatever," he pointed at his chest.

"Khaji Da Re?" Jaime asked with raised brows.

"That's what it calls itself," he explained.

"Huh, well I can teach you but the thing is I am going off to space in a few months, and I am moving to San Francisco soon so…" and he already knew about all of this.

"Don't you see that's a sign? Francisco? I will go with you," he said with a big smile. He loved El Paso, but life was too short to spend his life in one place. Besides, his mother was still living in California.

"What about the Posse?" Jaime asked.

"I will still come around," he said wondering how long it would be before Piñata forgave him, "besides, I have never been to space."

"Wait a moment, I didn't say you were going to space," Jaime said standing up.

"Khaji Da Re says we need to," it was on the list, really. "It seems Khaji Da added it to the list of things we need to do," he said with a smirk. Life was too short not to go to space.

"Seriously?" Jaime asked, but he knew it wasn't at him. A moment later he ran a hand down his face, "freaking alien scarabs." He looked at Paco with a thoughtful look, "so, the Red Beetle?"

"Heck no _hombre," _he laughed. "I was thinking more of the lines of the Blood Beetle. You know, since this thing is my heart."

"Yeah, let's try something more friendly," Jaime said with a smirk before a frown appeared on his face. He was looking at his chest intensely.

"Dude, you are freaking me out," he said stepping back. Was there something wrong?

"Torso?" Jaime said before shaking his head as if it didn't sound right.

"What?" he asked, before looking picking at his chest under his shirt. Right in the middle of his rib cage was a red mark in the shape of a beetle.

"Thorax," Jaime said before looking smiling, "what about Thorax?"

"Thorax?"

"Yeah, as in the chest, you know?" because that was where his scarab was.

"So, can I call you Spine?" he asked with a short laugh, "Thorax sounds cool."

"Let's just hope it sticks," Jaime said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The media has this tendency to give us names without asking," Jaime told him.

"I am so getting called the Red Beetle," he sighed.

888

A few days later he was loading all of his belonging on the moving truck Jaime had brought over. All of his stuff was already there.

"Couldn't we borrow a ship or something like that?" he asked his friend as he helped him load his boxes.

"Yeah, because our landlord would be just happy to see a ship land on its roof," Jaime said before he slapped him on the back of the head, "hey!"

"Sorry, force of habit," he said in reality wanting to slap himself. Of course, they had to keep a low profile.

They kept on loading the boxes. He sort of wished the Posse were there, but they were away on an assignment from DOMA. He had said his goodbyes the night before, but actually moving was something else. He had made a home of that place for the past four years. Piñata was still upset at him, and who could blame her. They had been flirting around for months now and when things just seemed to get serious, he was leaving.

"Something strange happened earlier today," Jaime said snapping him away from his thoughts.

"What could be stranger than the last few days?" he asked curiously.

"Kid Flash was running away from Flash," Jaime started before he stopped in his tracks, "he was asking me to save him before he ran away again."

"That kid is sort of annoying; he probably made the Flash angry," he said before continuing. Did capes actually find such things strange?

"Flash is like the nicest guy around," Jaime said, "the really weird thing was that Flash had these puppets on his hands." His friend said lifting his hands "they looked very freaky."

"I don't believe you," he said with a laugh.

"You can ask Kid next time we see him," Jaime said before they continued loading the truck.

Life with the capes was something else, really.


	22. Chapter 22

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 22

He was exhausted as he fell on the couch in the living room unceremoniously. Paco did something similar on the other couch. He wanted to sleep for a hundred years. He hadn't thought he would take his friend to face such a threat so soon. Though they didn't get to actually fight H'El, running through Superman's fortress filled with all of his 'souvenirs' from space had not been a walk in the park. He had used the Bleed too much to get through the force field and then to help people evacuate. When they made it to the West Coast to help people evacuate he was already tired. If it hadn't been for Paco, he believed they wouldn't have reached everyone on time. They stayed there until everything became calm again. Then, they had to fly back to El Paso. Even Khaji Da was quiet as they tried to get some energy back.

"_Mijo,_ you have company," his mother called as she let whoever it was in, "do you need ice for that?"

"It will be gone in a few hours, but thank you Mrs. Reyes," he heard a familiar voice.

"Conner?" he sat up as his friend entered the living room. He actually had a black eye and quite a few bruises.

"Hey," Conner said a little awkward. He was dressed on loose plain clothes.

"Please tell me H'El is not back," Paco said from where he laid face down.

"He is not back. I just needed to talk to you," Conner said before he invited him to sit.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Paco said with a snicker before the TV control landed on his head, "ow."

"Shut up Paco," he said rotating his shoulder.

"It's regarding how I behaved back there," Conner continued with a frown.

"Are you okay now?" he knew something had been going on back then. It wasn't like Superboy to back off from a challenge. He had thought initially that it was because his powers had been changed and he felt insecure about them.

"Yes and no. Blue, I lost my memories," Conner said with a troubled look.

"Okay, I am not moving," Paco declared.

"That's why I was acting that way. I didn't remember you, so I didn't know if I could trust you. That's why I didn't say anything," there was an apology somewhere in there.

"That guy was a real asshole," he said with a short laugh. He had heard from Kid Flash, who was told by Flash, who was told by Wonder Woman of what happened (the hero grapevine) to H'El. He asked Khaji-Da to take note to never make Supergirl angry.

'_Wise decision, Jaime Reyes' _Khaji Da responded.

"It wasn't H'El," Conner said looking even more troubled.

"Then who?" he asked. Superboy wasn't there just to explain his behavior; he trusted them with some very important information.

"The people who made me, and I don't mean CADMUS. They are just the front. H'El was going to kill me back in Metropolis, and then someone interfered. It broke through H'El and my mental barriers as if they were made of wet paper. I saw what H'El really was, but I also got a feeling for whoever did that us. They are very powerful," and he looked sincerely scared. "They were able to access my mind without being present."

"You think it will happen again?" he asked. Khaji Da was already running countermeasures in case someone did get control of their friend.

"I think they only could that time because I was weakened by H'El, but I needed to tell someone in case it happens again," Conner said.

"And you chose me," he imagined this would be something he trusted Tim with, not him.

"Us, I am also here," Paco said from where he laid.

"Whoever they are, they were able to alter the memories of Superman, Lex Luthor and others. I believe your scarabs might be impervious to this," Conner said giving a glance at Paco.

'_Physical contact would be needed to access memory files. Superboy's assumptions are correct,' _Khaji Da and he wondered if Khaji Da had just sounded slightly smug.

"OH, he is picking the bugs over us," Paco laughed before a cushion hit him "shutting up."

"This is my memory," Conner handed him a black sphere.

'_Technology no compatible' _Khaji Da announced, which could only mean one thing.

"New Genesis?" he asked. It felt similar to the Super Cycle.

"If you ever see me like that again, give it to me," Conner told him.

"I understand, but I get the feeling you are not telling me everything," for something to frighten Conner this much could only mean it was not as simple as it seemed.

"The less you know the better," Conner said looking down at his hands, "for your safety."

He opened his mouth to tell him to not treat him like a little kid, but stopped. Through all the time he had known Superboy, he had always guided him as a peer and a friend. He knew what he could handle.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it," he finally said.

Conner laughed and then flinched before his hands went to his ribs.

"You okay?" Khaji was already running scans on him. His ribs were slightly fractured but he also showed to be healing at an incredible speed.

"Yeah, I will be fine in a day or two," he said taking slow breaths.

They heard a car park in the front.

"You better get going before Milagro asks you for a lock of your hair, again," he had wanted to die the first time she did.

"You have to admit she is persistent," Paco said, "and how come she has never asked for mine?"

"I guess," Conner laughed carefully, "I have to look after Kara tonight."

He walked him to the back door of the house before he took off into the sky.

"You should tell them," Paco said behind him.

"It can wait," he said before they heard Milagro looking for Conner.

"I better get going too. I will try to patch things up with _Piñata_ before leaving," Paco said before he wished him good luck and then he too left.

"Sorry brat, he just left," he told his little sister as he went to the living room.

Milagro pouted but it didn't last long. Soon after, she was dragging him to the kitchen to meet one more of her teachers. Since their grandmother left, she had been sending other magic users to teach Milagro how to use her abilities.

"You can take our son's room. He already moved everything to the trailer," he heard his father say.

"But I-" he heard a young woman's voice. He was a little surprised. Until then all the teachers _abuela _had sent were older people.

"It won't kill him to sleep on the couch his last night here," he heard his mother say.

"I am not gone yet and you are already giving away my room?" he said entering the kitchen. The young woman who would take after teaching his sister flinched.

"Don't be such a baby, _mijo"_ his mother said before she turned the young woman around "this is Tracy."

"They call me Tracy Thirteen," she said extending her hand towards him to shake. He held her hand believing she would disappear the moment their skins touched. However, all he felt was a shock run through his body.

Her hair was like long, black wings of a raven. Eyes like those of a phoenix with long lashes. Full inviting lips. A little upturned nose which begged to be kissed. Light beige skin which looked warm to the touch… it couldn't be her.

"Forgive our son, he uses most of his brain cells during the day light," his mother said separating their hands.

"Jaime," he finally found his voice.

"Nice to meet you Jaime," Tracy said with a shy smile.

"C'mon Tracy! I will show you!" Milagro said before pulling Tracy along.

"Too bad you are leaving now. If you had stayed you would have spent a month knowing her," his father said teasingly.

"I already know her," he told them in a whisper.

"What?" his father asked.

"You don't mean to say she is the-" his mother was fast to understand.

"The same one," he told her with a grin.

"I will explain later Alberto," Bianca told her husband. "Does she-?" his mother asked.

"Probably not, but I am definitely coming back every chance I get," he said before sitting on one of the chairs and leaning his chin on his palm.

"Oh my, he has it bad," his mother declared before telling her husband what their son had seen in his Sandman's sand induced dream.

It was too early when he woke up. Khaji Da told him the time as someone pushed his shoulder.

"Milagro, go away," he muttered covering his head with the blanket.

"What are you?" someone that wasn't Milagro asked before he bolted up. "Ow!" Tracy said rubbing her forehead and stepping back.

"Tracy?" he asked wide eyed, "oh God, sorry. You… can I help you with something?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she said still rubbing her forehead. He took the chance to appreciate she was wearing summer time pajamas; shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked her, not that he minded this girl trying to get a piece of him while he slept.

"Ehm… well I wasn't sure if to ask in front of your parents, but you are not normal, are you?" she asked looking temptingly towards the hall which led to the bedrooms.

"What?" he asked sitting and running a hand through his hair. This wasn't how he wanted to start with her.

"I mean, you are not Homo Magi like your sister, right? But, I can't make out what you are," she said looking at him with a frown, as if trying to read him.

"Oh," was all he could say. He remembered his dream clearly then. Tracy hadn't wanted him to be the Blue Beetle again. But then again, she was not an ordinary person herself in real life. Would that mean that they actually had a chance together?

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to-" she said starting to leave.

"It's fine! Really!" she couldn't leave yet, not just yet. The way his little sister clung to her meant that he would not get a chance to talk to her like this again before he left. "Is just that I didn't think a magic user would be able to tell," no other magic users had made comment of it at least. It was something he would have to look into.

"Is only very faint, like something that doesn't like magic and fights it," she said leaning on the couch narrowing her eyes on him. He wondered if she had an unusual ability.

"That sounds about right," he said with a short laugh. Even then Khaji Da was warning him about the non-sentical energies emanating from her.

"Is it a curse?" she asked him with a cute tilt of her head.

"Sometimes it feels like it," he told her.

_Disengage dialogue Jaime Reyes. Non-essential energies can cause malfunctions_

"Do you need help? I am sure I can find a way to take it off," she said still looking at the base of his neck.

"Don't worry about it," he said trying to block off the warnings Khaji Da was giving him about her.

"Of course, if you wanted it off your grandmother would have taken it off, right?" she said with a nervous smile. Was his grandmother that good?

"Not sure about that, but don't worry about it. It's annoying sometimes but it is also useful," he told her before Khaji calmed down.

"But what is it?" she asked him.

"I can't really tell you," he told her with a nervous smile.

"Oh, I see," she said and he couldn't help feeling bad for making her look so dejected.

"But is not bad, is just complicated," he told her.

"You are not a werewolf, right?" she asked him giving him a skeptical look.

"No," he said surprised.

"Vampire?" she asked again.

"No," he said wondering exactly what type of life did Tracy lead.

"Then we are good," she said crossing her arms as if deciding he was worthy being talked to.

"You don't like them?" he asked. He had never met either one but he was curious.

"Unlike what some books and movies might have people think, both of them are very nasty and selfish creatures. They usually leave a trace of blood behind them," she said looking slightly upset.

"Oh, so you have fought them," he asked her. He had never met someone who had fought vampires or werewolves.

"More like tried to hold them off until someone stronger comes along," she said sheepishly, "they are extremely resistant to human magic, and the spells usually require a lot of work."

"From what my grandmother said it takes a whole life time to get magic, right?" he asked her hoping he was right.

"Yeah, my mother used to say the same thing, but there are people who are very talented at it and they are around my age. Have you heard about Zatanna?" he nodded, "she is only a few years older than me and she is already part of the League, and then there is this guy call Constantine."

"I have heard of him. I was told he was someone to stay away from," though Bart seemed to like him enough.

"True, but even though he is no Homo Magi he is a lot more powerful than some Homo Magi who have studied all their lives," she said in a tone he recognized because he had used it himself when he felt he wasn't good enough.

"They set the bars high, right?" when he thought of the previous Blue Beetles he felt the same. They didn't have even half the abilities he did, and yet it felt what they had done had a greater impact in the world. Hell, one of them had funded a multimillionaire company.

"Yeah… Shoot, you are leaving early tomorrow and I am here keeping you up," she said starting to leave.

"I don't mind" he said taking hold of her wrist. When he realized what he did, he let go of her. "I like knowing who is teaching my sister especially since I won't be here for a while," and he didn't want to see her go just yet even if meant getting less hours of sleep. Paco could drive for a while.

"You must be a great big brother. She only has good things to say about you," she said with a smile leaning again on the couch.

"That's hard to believe," he laughed, "if it wasn't for you staying I am sure she would have already started taking over my room."

She laughed then. It was a beautiful ringing sound and he wished right then to tell her of the dream where he met her, sort of.

"I think you are great example for her. She asked me if someone who uses magic could also study to become a scientist. It seems she wants to follow in your footsteps," she said with a smile.

**Khaji Da, remind me to get Milagro anything she wants for her next birthday.**

_Noted, Jaime Reyes._

"Are you sure we are talking about the same little munchkin?" he said knowing he was blushing.

"Very sure," she laughed softly before biting her lip and then saying, "I should let you sleep."

"Tracy…" he had to tell her something. This couldn't be the only time they actually had a conversation, "after you... I mean… would you… would you like to go out sometime. I understand that you are probably busy and won't have time to go to San Francisco but-"

"Okay," she said as her own cheeks started to turn red.

"Really?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," her blush intensified.

"Okay!" he said knowing well his smile had turned silly. He felt like an idiot and the luckiest man in the world at the same time.

"Okay," she said biting her lip again. What a torture!

He opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it. They had a moment of awkward silence before she laughed a little before waving good night at him and going back to what was once his room, to where he once slept. He covered his face with his pillow the more he thought about it. It was going to be impossible to go back to sleep.

When the time to leave arrived, his parents gave him tight embraces and his sister sobbed a little on his shirt. He would try to visit them as much as he could. He already couldn't imagine going on without his parents' advice and little sister's laughter. As he drove his car out of the drive way pulling the little rental trailer he kept watching them through the rearview mirror. Tracy waved at him good bye much like she had done the night before. He didn't lose sight of them until they turned to the next street.

"I never thought I would leave El Paso," Paco said leaning back on the copilot seat, "and what was with that strange atmosphere between you and that chick. I swear she couldn't keep her eyes off you."

"You are imagining things," he said with a smile.

"Ha, as if. You like her," Paco said.

"I might never see her again. She is only staying for a month," he knew when his friend got going there was very little that could stop him.

"So, what did you do?" great, he was going to try to drill him until he spilled it.

"Nothing happened," he said wishing something had. His world for a kiss was all he asked.

"I don't believe you, so what did you do?" Paco said not taking any hostages.

"Just drop it, won't you?" he said as a crooked smile escaped him.

"You sneaking little-!" Paco laughed.

"Nothing happened!" he shouted but he couldn't make his smile go away which gave a completely different message.

"She wouldn't stop smiling your way," Paco said fluttering his eyes.

"Just shut up, let's see Tye and Asami," he said before he tried to concentrate on something else.

"You are going to tell me eventually," Paco said with a smirk. He was right, but he would try to hold it as long as he could.

Their stop was short. They gave Tye and Asami a ride to school on their way out of town. Paco was sure to tell them of the mysterious Tracy Thirteen and how it seemed she had stolen his heart upon first meeting.

"We are so dropping by your house later and tell her all that she would ever need to know about Jaime Reyes," Tye said from the back seat with Asami.

"What are good friends for?" Paco said before they bumped fists.

"You guys are terrible friends," he said shaking his head in misbelief. With friends like this who needed enemies?

"True, but we are still dropping by later. I am curious to see who finally got you out of the Brenda blues," Tye said before placing his arm around Asami's shoulder and then whispering something to her he didn't catch.

"I didn't have the blues," he said with a frown, did he?

"You did for like the first two months," Paco said shaking his head sadly.

"I repeat, you guys are terrible friends. Asami, please tell your boyfriend to stop bullying me," he asked the girl who was listening to her boyfriend whisper on her ear.

"I would, but this is just too fun," she said with smile that said she was sorry but at the same time she wasn't.

"Tye has finally gotten to you, hasn't he?" the days of her being the voice of reason were gone. Well, at least it happened by the time he was leaving.

"I got to her a long time ago," Tye said snuggling into her neck before pushing her down.

"Gha!" Asami shouted before she stated laughing.

"Not on my leather seats!" he shouted at them.

"Wow, that's escalating quickly," Paco said giving them one more glance before turning his head to the front.

He stepped on the pedal and they were in front of the school the next minute.

"We are here, get out!" he shouted at them before they untangled.

"See ya later," Tye said laughing as he bumped fists with him and Paco.

"We will try to visit soon," Asami said before placing a kiss on each of their cheeks which had them blushing.

They watched their lifelong friend walk in cloud seven as he kept an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Lucky bastard," he said before he started driving again.

He had been expecting to come across a crime or another in their way but the most they did was help an old couple with a flat tire and gave a ride to a guy who was going to New Mexico. He almost wished something more would have happened. He had never driven for so long as then. The trip took a whole day without stops that lasted more than thirty minutes. He had to get their things to San Francisco and right after go to Kord Industries. He had already talked to Miss Martian about getting permission to use the Zeta Beams after explaining why he needed to be there. When they arrived to California, and then to San Francisco he realized he felt out of place. It was very different from El Paso.

"Earth to Super Geek," Paco said before he realized he had been calling him for a while now, "dude, calm down. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," he said taking a familiar turn before stopping in front of building.

"You are kidding, right?" Paco said looking up at the building.

It was not the nicest of buildings, actually it looked like it had seen better days, but it was the same building he remembered living in with Tracy in his dream. He was sure the inside would be a lot better.

"It is cheap," he told his friend as they went up the stairs.

"They should be paying us to live here," Paco said as his foot almost sank on a broken step.

When he went to open up the place he found it would need a lot of work to be as nice as he remembered. Like the outside, the walls were cracked. There were also wet stops in the ceiling and the floor had seen better days. The water at first ran a dark greenish color for at least ten minutes before it started running clear. The stove looked like it had survived a few fires. Paco gave him a 'what were you thinking?' look as he brought out of the restroom a dead rat in a bag.

Between the two of them and their few possessions it didn't take long to unload the truck. When they finished they saw there would be a lot they would need to buy. They had beds, their clothes and a few others things.

"This is depressing," he said looking at the mess he had gotten in for trying to follow a dream. He wasn't so sure anymore he would be able to make things work out with Tracy.

"You said it, not me," Paco said before he stepped on a roach.

"Let's get going," he said handing his friend the keys to his car, "I will try to be back in a few hours."

"Wait, aren't you going to take a break, or at least a nap?" Paco said looking at the keys and then at him.

"I am fine, just get the rental truck to the agency and then see your mom," after madness was over, then he would go to sleep.

"My mom, right," Paco said as they locked the door behind them. Jaime knew this would be probably a more difficult day for his friend than for him. Paco's mother had gone back to El Paso to see him a few months ago to see him at the hospital, but since then learned that she had married, and had a little boy who was only three years old. The man his mother married also seemed to have a daughter from a previous marriage around his age, but didn't seem to like Paco's mother much.

888

Paco had never been in San Francisco and was thankful for his scarab more than before because of the included GPS. It didn't take him long to deliver the moving truck before he was on his way to see his mother. He found he couldn't move from the front seat when he got to the gate of a luxurious Beverly Hills home. His mother had told him she met her new husband while working. Did they meet while working there? Then, wouldn't he be getting them into trouble for coming to see them here?

"We aren't looking for any more help," a gardener finally snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I am not here for a job. I am looking for Carmen, she is my mother," he said shifting in his seat. Maybe he had the wrong address.

"_El hijo de Carmen?_ Why didn't you say so before?" the gardener said before opening the gate so he could drive the car in.

There was a small drive way in front of the house where he parked. The entrance was as even grander than the gate. Tall marble columns made him reconsider him calling it just a home. The place looked like it could house at least four families.

"Get that garbage out of here before I call the police," now, those were the words he had been expecting to hear. Standing behind him was a young woman around seventeen wearing a tennis skirt and blouse. She was the portrayal of beautiful. She was tall with light skin, green colored eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He wouldn't be surprised at all if she was a model. This made it a little worse because she was glaring at him as if he was scum not even worthy of living under her designer shoes.

"Paco, is that you?" he heard his mother say before he spotted her coming out the front door. Now, that was a face he remembered and loved. He hurried to her and soon had her in a bone crushing hug. He had talked to his mother over the phone those past few months but nothing beat to actually seeing her. Still, he hadn't expected to see her in such elegant clothes. Just who had his mother married?

"I am telling dad you are bringing your lovers over," the young woman better known as Emily said from behind them.

"Mom?" he asked his mother turning around to look at the fuming young woman.

"Francisco, this is your step sister Emily, Emily this is my son Francisco," his mother said without pause.

"Paco is fine," he told Emily before she gave him a disregarding look. Alright, Emily was definitely off his gift list that year. Whatever he gave her he was sure she would throw away without even opening it.

"Then you are older than you look," Emily said to his mother with derision. He couldn't help laughing. That was so out of a _telenovela. _She just needed an eye patch and a cane to hit people with to complete the character.

"Oh _calla _Paquito," his mother said before pinching his shoulder.

"Sorry _ma_," he said before she hooked her arm proudly with his and led him inside.

"_Entra, entra, tienes que conocer a tu hermanito,"_ his mother said as she led him inside to meet his little half-brother. He found the three year old in the living room sleeping on a large cushion. It seemed he had just fallen asleep as little toys were spread around him. "Isn't he the cutest?" his little brother had his mother's dark curly hair and high happy eyebrows. The rest he imagined came from the father.

"He is so tiny," he whispered kneeling before the little boy.

"So were you at his age," his mother said with a soft laugh.

"Bertha, bring me something to drink!" Emily shouted from behind them which startled the little boy awake who then started to cry.

"Are you-" he turned to snap at her but felt his mother's hand on his shoulder before he took a deep breath. His mother had warned him about this, but he just couldn't believe someone could be so selfish.

"Is alright Cesar," his mother said picking up the little boy and rocking him gently until he stopped crying. "I want you to meet someone very special _corazonsito."_

"Hey," he said raising his hand before the little boy hid his face behind his mother's hair.

"This is your big brother Paco, he came to visit us to meet you," she said before inviting him to sit.

"I am very happy to meet you Cesar. I always wanted a little brother," he said as the little boy started to come out of his hiding place.

Not that he ever felt alone while living with the Posse, but nothing beat seeing his mother again and getting to know his little brother. He talked to her about the past few months but not too much as Emily seemed look for every chance to pass by and add a mean comment. His mother, always patient, ignored the comments. He, however, was getting sick of them. His mother seeing he was about to lose it, which was never a nice spectacle had him go to the extensive back yard with Cesar while she got lunch ready.

He held the little boy's hand as they walked around. Once Cesar got talking, he really got talking.

"-and I have this car that you can drive but mama never lets me go to the road, but cars belong in the road right," the little boy pointed at the little red car parked in a little garage. He was impressed.

"Not little cars little guy," he told him as he picked under the little hood. It was amazing the kind of toys they came up with.

"-so I drive it in the back yard. The other day I chased Princess, she is Emily's dog, with the car and she got really angry," the little boy said before showing him where he chased the little dog.

"She was probably worried about her dog," he told Cesar hoping he was doing the right thing as a brother. He had to ask Jaime for some tips.

"But Princess is always mean to me, she is always yapping and running around me and she makes me dizzy," Cesar whined before he picked him up and sat him on his shoulder.

"Some dogs are just playful," he told the little boy. Maybe he was getting hold of this whole brother thing. It seemed as long as you taught them not to be jerks it was fine.

"Do you have pets?" the little boy asked him.

"No, I am kind of busy so I don't have time to take care of one" he actually hadn't thought about getting one in a very long time. He doubted Jaime would agree with their hectic lives.

"Will you be living with us? If you do, I could help you taking care of the puppy," the little boy said almost making him fall.

"Puppy?" he asked when he was trying to ask 'live with you?' The _mansion_ was definitely nice, but he didn't think it was the place for him. Their apartment needed some painting, but it would definitely be better for him.

"We can't have kitties because Emily is allergic," the little kid said.

"I see, but I am sorry little guy I can't move with you. I live with a friend, but I promise to visit every chance I get," he said before they spotted a tall man walking towards them and waving a hand.

"Papi!" the little boy struggled to get off his shoulder before he put him down. At once he ran towards the man who picked him up and also placed him on his shoulder, "Paco, this is my papi!"

"Nice to meet you sir," he said before shaking hands with the man.

"Same here Francisco," said the man who had married his mother. His name was Martin Lenov and he was some sort of corporate lawyer from what his mother told him. He could be an astronaut or a politician; as long as he took care of his mother and little brother he really didn't care.

"Paco is fine," he said as they shook hands.

"Paco…" the man said thoughtfully before putting the little boy down. "Cesar, please go and help your mama with lunch? We will join you in a little bit," the man said ruffling the little boy's hair playfully.

"Okay!" the little boy didn't take any time to leave. He was happy his little brother would grow up with a caring father. God only knew where his own father was, not that he thought much of the man as a father.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I heard you say you would be visiting. Did you move into the city?" the man asked as carefully as a lawyer could be. It took him a moment to realize he seemed uncomfortable with the idea.

"Not that far. A friend of mine is going to do an internship for Star Labs and I am getting back to a kind of normal life after all that happened," he knew his mother told her husband about him. It seemed fair since they were married.

"Carmen told me. You helped bring down a mob boss?" the man said not able to hide his doubts. The news had caught wind of La Dama going down, but not many details were revealed just that the Blue Beetle and some _civilians _were involved.

"Yeah," he said not sure where to start with that one. That was five years of hiding and trying to bring La Dama down.

"And you are sure she doesn't have any-" Mr. Lenov started to ask.

"None, the past few months we have been working on bringing down anyone who remained from her mob," he answered understanding better where the man was coming from.

"So, you work for the government," the man asked.

"Sort of, the group I worked with cooperates with DOMA when asked, but we… I mean they are independent," he had left the Posse before leaving with Jaime. He left in good terms with them and told he could return any time. Well, Piñata was the exception. She pretty much said she wouldn't care if got run over by sixteen wheeler truck.

"Vigilantes," Mr. Lenov said with a frown.

"More like the only people who actually care about keeping order," that's what they had been doing all those years and he knew they would keep at it no matter what.

"Are you planning to do the same here?" of course a lawyer would be worried about his reputation. He could afford this life for a reason.

"You don't have worry about me Mr. Lenov. I kept hidden from La Dama while operating with the Posse for five years," and he had his armor now. His face would be hidden at all time.

"You understand I have the right to worry about my family, don't you?" the man asked clearly looking uncomfortable.

"They are my family too, of course I understand. Why else do you think I had my mother leave El Paso?" he knew his voice was starting to take an edge, but he had to get his point across. He didn't want to hear excuses when he came over to see them.

"Just making sure," Mr. Lenov said with deep breath. "What else would you be doing besides, well you know," being a vigilante.

"I got a job at a tattoo parlor. They are friends of my friend so they understand my hours will not be regular. I passed the high school exam so after the summer I am going to attend the community college near my place. Thought, I still don't have idea of what I will study," he wasn't a genius but he knew it had to be something flexible. There weren't many careers like that.

"I see, at least you have a plan," but when the man said it, it wasn't in a disregarding tone, but one of regret.

"Is he asking you for money yet?!" as if signaled Emily asked from a window.

"Not now sweetie!" Mr. Lenov called before turning to Paco, "I am sorry about my daughter, my ex-wife spoiled her too much and I am afraid is too late to make her change."

"It's never too late," but it was not his battle. Well, as long as she didn't mistreat Cesar or his mother he didn't care.

When he sat with them to eat he realized that this was how a family was supposed to look, for exception of Emily looking as if she would prefer to be anywhere else but there. Mr. Lenov was an expert at listening and answering all of Cesar's questions even when he could barely make out half the stuff he said with his mouth full. His mother fretted over Cesar much like she used to fret over him when he was small. He was glad she had finally found happiness with someone who cared for her.

When he said good bye, he promised to visit the following week, but also told them he would be away for the summer because of _work_. Thankfully Emily was nowhere to be seen to tell him he wasn't welcomed back. As he drove back he played the radio as loud as possible. He was exhausted. He just wanted to get home, and get a good night sleep. While on a red light his cell phone rang. It was Jaime.

"What's up man, how did it go?" he asked his friend before placing the phone on speaker and then starting to drive again.

"This is a nightmare! I have to stay here the night. I will help you unpack when I get back," Jaime said regretfully.

"Because there is so much to unpack," he laughed.

"How did it go? Is your mom okay?" Jaime asked laughing too.

"She is great, and I met my little brother too. I think he just might beat Milagro on cuteness," he had little almond eyes like his mother, but his eyes were green like Mr. Lenov's and when he pouted it was as if he couldn't deny him anything. He knew he would have trouble if he became a father someday.

"Not difficult," Jaime scoffed but he didn't believe it for a minute.

"You got a little sister complex, admit it," he said laughing even louder.

"Nope," Jaime said in a deadpan, "and what about your step sister?"

"Pretty, but I wouldn't introduce her even to my worst enemy. Anyways, Mr. Lenov looks like a nice guy. I can't remember seeing mom so calm and relaxed before," she used to work two jobs since he could remember, or pull a double shift when one of the other jobs told her to take her days off. She never complained, but he knew it was stressing.

"You didn't tell her about-" having the armor.

"I still don't know how. I was thinking it would be better if she never knows," he almost died again. He remembered how much she cried when she saw him in the hospital bed.

"Paco…" Jaime said with a sigh.

"What? She has already gone through her fair share of grief. I don't want to get back in her life just to make her worry," he said fast and breathless. He didn't want to cut short her happy days.

"These type of secrets are not easy to hide from family, ask me, ask anyone," Jaime said.

"Maybe I will wait after the summer," he told his friend.

"You should before we leave. What we do is not-"

"Not for the faint of heart. I know. Remember I had to get a new one" he tried to laugh but it sounded fake even to him.

"Have you had any trouble with it?" Jaime asked fretting like he usually did.

"None since the darn thing activated. It's just hard to make it shut up," even then it was trying to tell him something, but he ignored it.

"Welcome to my world, oh did you see the news?" Jaime asked and he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not really," he said as he parked on the street where the tattoo shop was located.

"They are calling you the Red Beetle," Jaime said.

"God dammit! How many guys have red in the names already?" that's exactly why he didn't want to be called the Red Beetle. Thorax sounded so much better.

"Too many, that's why Blue is much better," Jaime said smugly, but he wouldn't have it for long.

"Blue Devil," he said.

"Just one," Jaime retorted.

"Blue-" he started.

"Fine I get your point!" Jaime laughed.

"Talk to you later. I am going to drop by the tattoo shop," he said checking the time on the phone.

"Good luck," Jaime said.

"Don't need it, I am awesome," he said before saying good bye to his friend and then hanging up. He reached for his folder of designs on the copilot seat and then went to the shop. Damper's friend, a meta who specialized on extracting dies from any material welcomed him gladly. Damper had already sent him some of his designs and was more than happy to have him join them. When he left the shop half an hour later after agreeing on his hours and pay he found his good mood cut short. Jaime's car was gone. "I am so dead."

_Starting counter measure plans against Blue Beetle._

"_**No! It's just an expression" **_he said out loud before people turned to look at him, and even a few laughed. Right, just think it.

_Understood_

_**Can you find the car?**_

_It's located two point five miles due northwest. A tracer was placed on the vehicle by Khaji Da due to the importance Jaime Reyes placed on it._

**Thank God.**

_Confirming, Khaji Da was the-_

"**It's an expression!" **he said out loud again before getting some funny looks. He rushed to a back alley where he allowed the armor to form. It was starting to hurt less. He no longer felt sick when his skin was covered by the tar like substance before it took another shape. He took off flying in the direction his scarab told him. It took him only a few minutes before he spotted the car and the culprit. He cursed under his breath when he spotted Emily.

_Emily Lenov was camouflaging with a blanket on the back seat._

"_**Why didn't you say anything?!" **_had she been listening to his conversation with Jaime?

_You were informed but you were also engaged in your conversation with Jaime Reyes. _

"**God dammit!"**__he ran a hand down his face.

_Another expression?_

"**Yes!" **he growled as he kept following the car hoping to get it back the moment she left it. So he would have to get Jaime a new set of keys but that wasn't as bad as losing the car altogether.

"You are friends of the Blue Beetle, right?" he stopped when he heard someone behind him.

_Starting counter measures against Green Lantern_

"**It's fine," **he said to the scarab before the Green Lantern gave him a curious look. "Sorry, I was telling the armor… never mind. Yeah, I am friends with him."

"Where is he?" the Green Lantern asked. He didn't recognize him from the usual Lanterns they saw on TV. He had to be the new guy.

"Busy, won't be back until tomorrow. I can tell him to meet you somewhere," he said as he started to fly to keep up with Emily.

"Actually, I need to talk to you," the Lantern said following him with a frown. He was flying slow enough to show him he wasn't trying something fishy. From what his scarab kept telling him the Lanterns were supposed to be dangerous to them

"Man, this is not a good time. Someone stole Blue's car and if I don't get it back he is going to be pissed," or at least have a heart attack.

"You are not serious, right?" the Green Lantern said flying next to him with a frown.

"Very, he loves that car and my step sister was the one to take. And she sort of hates me," he told him.

"Hm, need help?" the Lantern asked.

"Seriously?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but then we talk," the Green Lantern said before descending towards the car.

"I will even polish your ring!" he said as he followed closely. He watched as the Green Lantern wrapped the car in a green bubble of energy before carrying it off. He could hear Emily shouted inside.

"Let me go! I will have my dad sue you!"

"You are under arrest for grand theft," the Green Lantern said, "you will be judged under intergalactic law. Your father if wishes to can represent you as long as he reaches the Lantern's headquarters by the day of the trial."

"Good one," he whispered before the Lantern smirked, of course not, but it was fun to watch Emily turn pale.

He landed the car on the parking of an abandoned building. He lifted the car barely off the ground so she wouldn't try to drive away.

"You… you were lying!" Emily bolted out of the car.

"We can still turn you in for stealing this car," the Lantern said.

"But I didn't steal it!" she said before looking at him "tell him!"

He crossed his arms and didn't say anything.

"Jubi it is, but if is any consolation I heard Orange is the New Black," the Lantern said with a wink.

"Great show," he said with a short laugh. He was still worried about Emily knowing.

"I know, right?" the Lantern said.

"Paco!" Emily shouted getting frustrated.

"Dammit, she knows," he said wanting to throw his arms into the air.

_Silencing is suggested._

He sighed.

"I am guessing she wasn't supposed to know," the Lantern said.

"Just met her today," he said as he shed his armor.

"Rough," the Lantern could only shake his head.

"Get on the back seat, I am driving you back home," he said to her before turning to the Lantern, "can we talk in the way there. You know, without the Lantern suit?"

"I guess," the young Lantern said before he undid his suit to reveal a simple looking guy. He guessed he wasn't worried about his identity being found out.

"You don't say anything," he told Emily as they got on the car and then started driving. "It's fine if she listens?" he didn't want to get the new Lantern into trouble.

"Unless she finds a way to contact the Reach and give us away," the Lantern said, "name is Kyle by the way."

"Paco, and she is Emily," he said giving the girl a warning look. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Blue Beetle told Miss Martian you would be joining us for the expeditions in the summer," it was amazing how fast the news ran between the capes.

"That's right," he said knowing well what was coming.

"The other Lanterns don't think is a good idea. You are very new at this," Kyle said, but he wondered if he thought the same.

"Tell me about it. Not even a week and my identity was already found out," he said watching Emily carefully on the back seat, "but I am still going. I need to learn all I can about how to use the armor and I want to help _escarabajo. _He saved my life, you know? It only seems fair I watch his back."

And he also wanted to see other worlds. It was a chance he couldn't miss.

"You know it took Blue Beetle two years to get to where he is, right?" thought Kyle seemed uncomfortable saying this. He was also rather new.

"I spent five years hunting down a mob boss who also happened to be a witch and I had no powers. I am not as green as you think I am," he knew he still needed to learn more, but like hell he would allow anyone to look down on him. "I got my heart crushed. I know well what can happen," he added after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"No matter what we say, you are going, aren't you?" the Green Lantern asked, though he didn't seem regretful.

"You bet your ass I am; besides you guys don't know Blue like I do. He had a tendency for getting into trouble since I can remember," he remembered when he took the dare of sneaking into an old abandoned warehouse only to end up chased by a dog. That chain had pulled the dog back just before it got a bite out of him.

"Alright then, hmm would you like me to have Miss Martian erase the girl's memories?" the Lantern asked.

"What! You can't do that!" Emily spoke up looking worried from one to the other.

"I am sorry to say, but I agree with her. It doesn't seem fair," he said scratching the back of his head. She was just a kid who heard too much.

"It also isn't fair for her to endanger the lives of others if she spills it out," Kyle told him.

"Like it or not, she is family now. Besides, who is going to believe a simple tattoo artist is Thorax," he said trying to sound sure, but he wondered if he would be able to live a somewhat normal life for long.

"Thorax? I thought it was Red Beetle," Kyle asked.

"Ugh! No! And make sure to tell that to the rest," he said exasperated.

"Fine," Kyle laughed, "you can drop me off here."

"So, you aren't going to insist?" he asked since Emily had also now seen Kyle's face.

"It wouldn't be the first time a civilian finds out the identity of one of us," Kyle said with shrug, "though if you change your mind…" he gave Emily a warning look. "See you later Thorax."

"Bye Lantern," he laughed before driving away.

The rest of the drive towards Emily's home was silent. It was only until they reach the majestic gate that he stopped and they remained in silence for a few moments.

"You do realize how serious this is, right?" he asked keeping his eyes in the front.

"You are human, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, for exception of my heart. If you didn't catch it I almost died when someone used their bare hand to crush my heart. The Blue Beetle used an emergency device from his armor to build me a new one, but it also gave me the armor. I was just able to activate it a few days ago," he thought being truthful with her would be for the best. He still remembered being her age. Teens had a sixth sense for BS.

"Oh," she said looking down at her hands. She frowned as she thought.

"Look, I don't expect you to be nice to me or my mother, but at least don't fuck up our lives. My mom had it difficult since my dad left her and then more after I had to fake my death so she wouldn't get hurt," every time he thought of the fake funeral he reminded himself he had to keep that from really happening.

"Yeah, because she sleeping with my dad so he would divorce my mom-"

"Dammit, I didn't need to know that, but if is of any help my mother told me she saw your mother cheating on your dad when she used to work as a maid. Something about a pool boy, I think. I believe the divorce was already on its way before they became tangled," by Emily's silence he had to guess she already knew this but chose to ignore it. "How many times has your mother come to see you?"

"She calls on my birthday, and sends me some presents from Paris. She lives there with… the pool guy," she couldn't keep the disgusted look off her face.

"At least you know where she is. My dad left when I was like one year old. Not even a note. My mom just woke up one day and found all his things and their savings gone," there used to be a picture of him. He remembered burning it when he was like five. His mother cried over it for a week. He remembered telling her that they didn't need her. He swore to her back then that he would take care of her. So much for that promise, he thought looking down at his lap. At lease he could try to keep her happy.

"We are not alike," Emily glared at him

"Hell no, you are a spoiled brat who only sees things the way she wants. Tell me, isn't your dad happier since he married my mom? Think about it," parents thought about them all the time, at least the ones who really cared. It was only fair they tried to do the same for them.

"I am not! And he is not!" she said before she opened the door. Her face was blotchy and her eyes red as she tried to keep her tears from flowing. She went to the gate, but didn't open it. She leaned her forehead against the bars.

"One day, you are going to move out and then Cesar. Then your dad won't have anyone else but my mom," he said leaning on the car, "or would you prefer for him to be alone?"

"I want them to get back together," she said in a sobbing voice, "I want thing to be the same way as before."

"Take it from me, life rarely ever goes the way we want it," he said.

"It isn't fair," she said.

"Look, I can't make you change your mind, and I really don't want to ask any Martian to mess with your mind. I heard is not a good experience," he told her, "but I ask you to grow up at least a little and think beyond what you want, and think about them and what impact your decisions have," he told her pushing the gate open so she could get inside. "You can't remain your dad's little girl all your life."

"Shut up!" she shouted before she ran inside. He watched her until she made a turn and he couldn't see her anymore. He really hoped he was doing the right thing.

888

The contract signing had taken about an hour. The only reason why he had taken so long was because they decided to throw an event to welcome him to the company though he didn't plan to be much involved. He was made to experience luxuries he didn't care for and much would have preferred to spend that time with his friends or at least getting his place together. Through a lot imposing of the lawyers he was made to take a 'payment' for being part of the company, which they explained by his contributions to the meetings every other week. They also insisted on it because as the major shareholder of the company there was an appearance they needed him to keep in case his identity was found, and they didn't doubt someone would sometime soon.

He pushed his pride to the side and agreed. He would still try to find a real job in San Francisco but for the meanwhile he would fix up the place. When he returned to San Francisco he found the apartment much like he had left it. Paco laid on a mattress which he laid on the living room. Containers of food lay around him in stacks.

"We need to get cable," Paco told him, "and a TV."

"The Lantern told me about your step sister," Kyle made sure no one over heard them at the time. He couldn't be more grateful for that.

"Are you serious?" Paco sat up looking at him wide eyed.

"Very, are you sure of what you are doing?" he asked leaning against a wall. He was exhausted.

"Not really, but it seems like the right thing to do," Paco grimaced.

"Red Robin is the leader. We will tell him and hope for the best," he told him picking one of the containers and then picking at the remains. He found he had no liking for caviar and was starving for real people's food.

"She is my family," Paco told him.

"You just met her," it wasn't like he didn't understand him, but the girl was still a stranger.

"Still family," Paco said falling back on the mattress.

**Monitor her online movements and inform of any attempt she makes of reveling Thorax's identity.**

Khaji Da lost no time getting the information Paco's scarab had on the girl before accessing the nearest internet connection.

_No attempts detected, will continue to monitor._

"Fine, but we are keeping an eye on her," he told his friend, "move over." He said before collapsing on the mattress.

"Thank you," Paco said rolling over, "you really don't mind me going with you to space, right?"

"Nope," he said tiredly, "but we are definitely training before leaving."

"Not complaining," Paco said.

"Go get some food," he told him feeling like he had not eaten in days.

"I am not your maid," Paco said grumpily.

"We will go buy a TV after," he told him.

"Chinese? Burgers? Pizza? Fake Mexican?" Paco asked him getting up.

"A burger with lots of fries," he told him, "and a large soda," he had to get the taste of fishes' eggs off his mouth.

He didn't remember what Paco said after. He fell asleep and finally had a real rest.

The next few days passed fast. He went to Star Labs to start on the auxiliary internship. He was no better than a water boy in terms of the lab he was assisting. Still, any chance of seeing the practice was good. Though he got a few degrading looks from older interns he didn't respond to them. He had more important things to worry about. Like Paco, he found work with one of Damper's old friends. He was to work in a garage with wiring and sound. It was very different from his father's garage as they specialized car pimping. In their spare time he and Paco flew to areas where they would not be seen and taught him as much as he could about the armor. He hadn't realized how much he knew until he got started. Though Paco had been a terrible student back in the day, he seemed to absorb this type of teaching like a sponge. When the night finally arrived they would go buy something new for their apartment. Up until then, they had a TV (though they didn't have cable), a pair of couches, and two bases for their mattresses. Just those few things made quite a difference in the apartment.

Emily had not been a problem until then, and Paco talked to his mother often enough to know she hadn't said anything. Paco was not the best judge of character, but it seemed he might be right at the time. Just after he finished showering Friday night someone knocked at their door. He hoped it was the landlady. He was worried that the wet spot on the ceiling kept growing.

"Look, it's Kid Flash and Red Robin," Paco said in the living room watching the news. He stopped for a moment to see they had stopped a family who was involved in many crimes with the help of Solstice.

"My name is Kiran Singh," he heard Kiran say before she shed off her powers.

He would have stayed there watching if it wasn't for another knock at his door. He tightened the knot on his bathrobe as he kept an eye on the TV until reaching the door and opening slightly.

"Yes?" he asked picking before opening the door fully, "Tr…Tracy."

"Is this a bad time?" Tracy asked with a smile and standing at his door with a short red dress, a leather jacket and tall black boots.

"Chika chika wow wow," Paco said from the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 23

He had faced extraordinary circumstances but never, ever had something like this happen. At his door was a beautiful woman in a short red dress, black high-heeled boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was loose behind her in a long dark curtain, and her eyes would not look away from him. And he, oh God, and he had just finished showering and was wearing a bathrobe. One pull of the strap and he would be exposed, not that he already didn't feel like that.

"I… you…what are… would…" brain, calling brain, work!

**Tracy Thirteen is triggering Bio-Chemical changes to your system. Eighty percent likelihood of a decision lacking of reason and increasing. Recommended action; do not interact with Tracy Thirteen.**

_But of course, you are._

"What he means to say is would you like to come in? And that he is a dork," Paco said picking from the couch.

"Shut up Paco," he said stepping aside to let her in, and then said to her with an awkward smile, "please come in, and I am a dork."

She laughed softly as she entered the apartment. At the same time, Paco was getting up and picking up his jacket.

"Well kiddos, I am going to not being a third wheel somewhere else. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a bow, "_Mi Casa es Su Casa _and my roommate is your room-"

"Just shut up and leave," he said running a hand down his face.

"You are welcome," Paco said with a big smile before almost skipping out the door.

"I should have called, sorry," Tracy said between small laughs.

"No, it's fine. Just give me like two minutes," he said to her before inviting her to sit down. He rushed to his bedroom before he threw off the bathrobe and started hunting for clean underwear. He found his favorite shirt, the pair of jeans his mother had given him before he left, and a clean pair of socks and shoes. He was glad he had already brushed because he knew his time was running out. When ready more than he ever would be he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. What if she was only there to talk? He had even thrown on the cologne his dad gave him last Christmas and had never used. Maybe he could escape through the window and hope she would be gone in an hour or two.

**Failure to process decision Jaime Reyes. Ninety-nine perfect likelihood of making a non-rational decision.**

_And that's all I need to hear. I need to live a little Khaji Da._

**You are alive Jaime Reyes. Heart rate increase is evidence one. Brain activity though deficient do to chemical unbalance shows no deterioration.**

_I need to live the way normal humans do! Now stay quiet, please_

"Do you know any good places to eat around here?" she called before he reached for his jacket.

"Only the fast food places," he and Paco had tried at least four of them. When he came out, he found Tracy watching the news Paco had left on.

"Incredible, isn't?" she asked looking at the replay of Solstice powering down in India. Tracy's expression was unreadable. "I wish I could see if it is magic, but pictures and TV make things so blurry."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked her sitting on the other couch.

"Well, you said you wanted to go out sometime," she said as she kept looking at the news.

"Really? I mean yes I did, but I didn't expect it would be so soon. Not that it bothers me! I am just-" such a dork.

"Do you know how difficult it is to pull together a transportation spell?" he shook his head no. "Let's just say you better be glad I am here," she said getting up and stretching.

"Of course I am. I mean- a spell?" he asked. Right, she had stayed in El Paso.

"Costly transportation spell," Tracy said with a predatory smile.

"Oh, I see," he had never thought of magic as expensive.

"What can I say? You got me curious Jaime. Some friends of yours dropped by after you left," she said advancing on him.

"Tye and Asami," he would get them back for this, "what did they say?"

"A few things," she said as her smile because sharp.

"Half of what they said wasn't real, and the other half was not the whole story," he said in his defense. What the hell had those two told her?

"But that's the thing; it always felt like they were leaving a lot more out. Then when I asked your sister, she seemed ready to burst to tell someone, but wouldn't" she looked at him in the eye, daring him to say otherwise.

"Oh," okay, maybe not get them back for this, but get them some acting lessons.

"So, you are taking me somewhere where I will get to know a little more about you until I find what the big deal is," he hadn't realized he had been stepping back until his back met the wall.

"It isn't really a big deal," he told her offering a crooked smile.

"Is that right?" she said, her face only inches from his. He could feel her breath on his lips and begged Khaji Da to not say anything.

"Well…" he started before she took a step back. He was able to breathe again, but only for a short moment.

"Then it's on. I will find out what you are hiding, and you can try to hide it from for as long you want, but I will find out," she said walking towards the door.

"You will be the death of me," he said knowing he had a stupid smile on his face as he followed her.

"Nope, curses are also expensive," she said with a smirk before he locked the door behind them, "that's why you are buying me dinner."

"I really don't know any good place," he said as they started going down the stairs.

"I do, just follow me dark, tall and mysterious," she said throwing him a tempting smile.

Just as they were reaching the lobby, his _other _cell phone rang. He knew Tim was busy, but he really hoped he had fixed the issue of the League intervening on their signal. It had been frustrating that he couldn't get hold of him or Bart when H'El attacked. Luckily Khaji Da had been able to lock on Superboy's Kryptonian DNA.

"I need you to get Celine and Leonid," Tim said without pause.

"Is this related to what you guys are doing?" he asked giving Tracy an apologetic smile.

"Company?" Tim asked.

"Yes," he stressed the word.

"We can't leave them on their own at this time. They can still back off. We have to show them they can rely on us," Tim told him.

"What would you have me do?" was he supposed to lock them somewhere?

"They are worried because someone tried to capture them and Kiran just exposed herself. Take them with you to some place where they can get their minds off it," so just make sure they didn't bolt somewhere. He could do that, but then he couldn't dismiss Tracy.

"So, you just want me to show them around. I am also new around here, remember?" he knew it was selfish, but couldn't he ask Conner instead?

"I don't mind company, I might even get some juicy bits out of them about you," Tracy told him with a smile.

"I am bringing a friend with me," he said to Tim right away.

"The magic user who is teaching your sister?" Tim asked.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," he said looking at his phone with mistrust. Was it bugged?

"I am sending you the address where they are waiting for you, don't take long," a moment later the phone vibrated with the message, "good luck Blue."

"Yeah," he was really going to need it.

Just when it seemed life was going his way, it did a complete turn. He knew almost nothing about Celine for the exception of her powers activating when she slept and he had talked to Leonid back when they defeated La Dama, though that all seemed so far away now.

"So, are they friends?" Tracy asked from the copilot seat as he drove towards the park Tim had sent him to.

"One is a friend of a friend, and the other is an acquaintance. My friend was supposed to show them around tonight, but he got caught on something else," taking apart a company founded on crime and recruiting a powerhouse like Solstice was definitely being caught in something.

"So comes Jaime to the rescue," she said giving him a curious look.

"What are friends for?" he said with a shrug. He was literally one of the good guys.

"You are too much of a nice guy," she said, and the way she said it rubbed him the wrong way. She didn't know the whole truth, but that didn't mean she could call him a softy.

"I was going to hang up on him if you hadn't said you were okay with them coming along, you know?" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Like you said, half is not real and the rest is not the whole story," she said with a smirk while he could only give her a surprised look. "I don't mean it, is just fun to see you like this."

"You really will be the death of me," he said with a smile as he kept driving.

When they got to the park, it took them no time to find Celine and Leonid. Leonid was a blond and taller than anyone around. He wore a tight green shirt and black cargo pants along with black combat boots. He could intimidate anyone with one glare of his blue eyes. Celine was a black petite young woman with hair tightly braided backward where it was tied in a ponytail. Though she seemed unhappy with the current situation, her wardrobe said otherwise. She wore skinny jeans, a top that showed off her flat abdomen and a light jacket. They were whispering harshly at each other. Celine looked like she would bolt at any moment while Leonid crossed his arms and stood his ground. Neither one seemed happy.

**Subject Red Star and Skitter don't present Non-Rational energy. **

_I bet you are happy about that._

**Subject Skitter shows traces of energy of unknown source. Forty percent likelihood is of not Earth origin. Further investigation recommended.**

_I will tell Tim later, now shut up. I can't think._

"Jaime!" the moment Leonid spotted them he hurried to them, "sooch loong thime!" Leonid said before giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey," he said almost out of breath and always reminding Khaji Da that Leonid was a friend. "This is Leonid," he told Tracy when he was finally released.

"Naice to mith you Trracy, this is Celine," Leonid said pushing forwards a rather reluctant young black woman.

"It's very nice to meet you, Celine. Tim has told me a lot about you," he said giving her his best friendly smile.

"Likewise," she said shaking his hand, "sorry, not much of a hugger."

"Thank you, don't know if my back can stand it anymore. So, Tracy said she knows a great place to eat," he said leading them back to the car.

"Just follow me," Tracy said walking by his side.

They were almost all strangers so it wasn't odd when an awkward silence surrounded them as he drove. The only sound was Tracy giving him instructions on how to get to what she called the coolest restaurant around. He wished Paco was there to keep the silence away, but when he sent him a message he told him he was busy, which he couldn't understand how. They barely knew anyone there.

"So, how did you meet Jaime?" Tracy said breaking the silence as she looked at the back passengers.

"Back in Paso, he helped me vhen I had thrrouble," Leonid said calmly, now this guy knew how to act.

"What sort of trouble?" Tracy asked leaning forwards, her eyes never leaving his face.

"His car broke down," he said as he drove taking her attention away from the handsome blond in the back.

"Didn'th charrge a centh," Leonid said leaning back.

"It was loose hose leading to the radiator, it wasn't even cracked," not even his dad charged for something like that.

"And how long have you guys been together?" Tracy asked then looking between Leonid and Celine.

"I doon'th underrsthand questhion," Leonid said with a frown but wasn't so much because of the question, but they were being interrogated by Tracy, who was a stranger.

"We just met yesterday, our friend Tim was supposed to show us around but said something came up," Celine said meeting Tracy's eyes challengingly. She didn't like to be questioned, especially after both of them had been attacked by machines of unknown origin. Leonid seemed to be taking it better than her, but still she was in the right to feel bothered by Tracy's snooping.

**Tracy Thirteen becoming a threat towards the objective of the Titans and your mental health.**

_I know what I am doing._

**Nine percent failure calculated**

_You are just making those numbers up, aren't you?_

**Error. All was calculated using-**

_Don't want to hear it, just shut up a little longer._

"She is trying to figure my secret out, is nothing against you guys," he told when the tension became so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"Way to ruin my fun. My dad is a detective, you know?" Tracy said turning away from the back seat and then crossing her arms.

"Your secret?" Celine asked. He guessed neither Tim nor Leonid had told her of his other identity.

"They don't know?" Tracy asked him.

"They don't. Like I told you before; I only met Leonid once before and this is my first time meeting Celine," he gave both of them apologetic looks through the rearview mirror.

"What sort of game are you two playing?" Celine asked with a smile, the first real one of the night.

"Nothing short of frustrating; he won't even give me a hint," she said giving him a small punch on the arm. "Turn left here."

"You already have a clue, any more and it wouldn't be as fun," he said with a lopsided smile.

"So, you are actually enjoying this?" Tracy turned on her seat and said with a surprised look. Having a girl chase after him, what was not to like?

"Sort of," he said with a shrug.

"This norrmal in yourr counthrry?" Leonid asked Celine in the back.

"Not really," Celine said unable to withhold her smile.

"And if there was no secret at the end?" Tracy asked him.

"Then you get to give me one order I can't refuse," he just had to dig the hole deeper, didn't he?

"Oh wow," Celine said as she held on to Leonid, "if we are not careful they will throw us off the car."

"Vhath?" Leonid asked looking at them as if they would really do that.

"Is that so?" Tracy asked him.

"You can't really lose," he didn't want to see her angry anyways so he wasn't also losing.

"Is all about when to rip the fruits of my investigation," she said rubbing her chin in a way that almost made him run a red light.

"Pretty much," he told her concentrating on the road again.

"Humm… stop there. That's the place," Tracy said pointing at a restaurant.

He had stopped in front of a Philippine restaurant of sorts before they followed Tracy in. The hostess seemed to be familiar with Tracy as she led them to a private booth. The central floor of the restaurant was covered by filled tables, on the sides there were booths. They were led to a far away one which fit them just right.

"Nice," Celine said settling right in. She liked the idea of no one being able to look at them more than anything.

After ordering, he was bombarded with more questions from Tracy like; what was he doing in San Francisco? What was he doing for a living? Did Paco know his secret? Who was Tim? Celine watched the whole exchange wide-eyed as she drank a shake she had ordered. He hoped she was taking note because at one point someone would also try to find about her.

"Be right back," Tracy said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Arre you goin tho-" but he stopped Leonid from finishing his question by placing a finger to his mouth. From under the table, he pulled out a small bug. Khaji Da had sensed its activation the moment Tracy put it on the table. Khaji Da shot it down with a little spark.

"Who are you?" Celine asked him in a whisper.

"When the whole team meets," he promised her. "For now don't say anything about _us. _I don't think she means any harm, but-"

"Ith's foun vathch herr thrry" Leonid said with a spark in his eye.

"Guilty as charged," he said with a sigh. He hadn't really meant for things to turn out like this. He didn't ask Tye and Asami to open their mouths, or for Tracy to notice Khaji Da's existence due to his mistrust and dislike to magic.

"That's terrible," Celine said, but she was blushing loving the idea.

"I have my reasons to make her wait. It's actually complicated," he told them before Tracy returned. He handed her back her bug, to which she only smirked.

"Your order," the waitress said delivering the food. He definitely liked Philippine food. The spiciness was similar to the food from his home with the Chicken Dynamite Lumpia, plus the more Asiatic touch of Bihon, and then the fruit, sweetened beans, ice-cream and milk desert; Halo Halo. It was so different, yet so familiar.

After dinner, they went to watch a horror movie to which they yawned mostly through and at the end laughed at the corniest and unoriginality. As the night progressed, he noticed Celine and Leonid become more relaxed. He actually became glad Tim asked him to look after them. The night with them alone would have become too awkward.

"It's getting late," Celine said with a yawn in the back seat. They had just left a small concert in the park they had heard about while they had been waiting.

"Ready to wrap up the night?" he checked it was close to midnight. Where had time go?

"Uone cannoth bee morre rready," Leonid said with a yawn of his own.

As he drove them towards their building, he wondered if Tracy would stay at a hotel or decide to crash with him. The later made him nervous. He could always sleep on the couch and leave her on his bed, but the idea of having her on his bed (even if he wasn't there) made his mind go to some dark places.

"Okay, you don't see that every day," Celine said before he awoke from his day-dreaming realized what he was seeing. The car in front of his was being attacked by what he believed was a group of five little red winged demons with pitchforks and mean laughs.

"What the hell are those?" Tracy said leaning forwards on her seat and narrowing her unique eyes.

"Should we call someone?" Celine asked before one of the little demons took notice of them and flew to stand on the hood of his car.

"Ve cuuld prrobably thake them on ourr ovn, they don'th luuk sthrrong," Leonid said unbuckling.

They heard something break before they said the driver's window had been shattered and between two of the little demons they were trying to pull a woman out.

"Oh hell no!" Celine had shouted before she bolted out of the car. Leonid followed her close behind.

"Guys wait!" he called to them unbuckling and wondering how he would slip by. All the people from around were now surrounding the scene. He couldn't get them to blow their identities so soon. Tim was going to kill him.

"Ehm Jaime," Tracy said before pointing to the hood of his car where the little demon was drawing with his pitchfork on the hood of his car.

"You little bastard!" he shouted slamming his hand on the horn but all the little demon did was give him the finger. That was it. "Are they magical?"

"Yes, but not like any magic I have ever seen, though," Tracy said.

"Try to find a way to make them go away, I am going to help them," he said already half way of the car.

"Alright," Tracy also said leaving the car.

_Can you form part of the armor under my clothes?_

**Affirmative Jaime Reyes, extreme precaution is advised against Non-rational energy**

_Got it._

He had felt his armor form under his clothes before he took hold of the little demon who had been laughing on the top of his car and then slammed it to the ground. The little creature sneered at him before biting his hand. Thankfully Khaji Da had formed the armor in time or he would have gotten a nasty bite.

A flash caught his eye and he realized people were recording the situation and not moving a finger to help. He was about to shout at them to do something when Khaji Da reminded him of keeping a low profile.

**Incapacitating all surveillance equipment and erasing any recordings of the altercation.**

"A little help!" Celine shouted as now the little beasts were pooling on her hair as she tried to protect the sobbing woman.

Celine was doing her best to keep them at bay as Leonid punched left and right. His fists looked red and ready to burst into flames which meant they had to get out of the public view.

"C'mon!" he pulled Celine and the woman away and started running. People parted ways as they moved, Leonid following close behind. He pulled into a restaurant which was soon in a panic as the little demons broke through the windows.

"I am calling help in, take her to the back room and try to keep her safe," he told them pointing to the back of the restaurant. He took a bag stand and started hitting left and right to keep the little demons from getting close to the kitchen. Once the civilians were gone, he asked Khaji Da to blow the fuses by sending a shock of energy through the place, a trick Static had taught him. He transformed in the darkness before activating infrared and started shooting them with his energy cannon. The moment he took one down, it only lasted that way for a minute before it was up and flying again. He took one of the long table clothes and in a swift movement captured the little demons in a makeshift sack before he flew out with them.

Countless people were outside in the darkness and screamed when they saw him come out. He threw the demons into the air and the clear sky before shifting his chest and arms into a larger version of his energy cannon. He couldn't have risked the building's structure by using it inside. He shot illuminating the street and sky and caught them dead on. A moment later they crashed to the ground in a great heap. He flew to see they were starting to reform. He was going to need help, hopefully, a magic user. However, as soon as he considered it the little demons exploded in small clouds of smoke.

**Source of Non-Rational energy has been eliminated**

_Sorry to say this Khaji, I don't think it will be the last time we see them._

He landed on the spot where they had fallen. The people around created a perimeter around him as he took a sample of some time of residue left by the creatures.

"Here to take the credit?" he turned and saw Tracy walking towards him with an angry stride.

**Changing voice intonation**

_Thank you!_

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked, his voice sounded deeper.

"Maybe, but why should I tell you?" she said crossing her arms.

"Because people could get hurt next time; this is magic, isn't?" he asked her showing her the residue he found.

"Point for the alien," she said with a smirk before showing him a cut out picture of the woman the creatures had been attacking, "there was a small ritual set up a few buildings away from here. It seemed they knew the woman's route and prepared for her."

"A curse?" he asked her.

"Sort of," she said with a frown, "but it was too messy. It was done by someone with little knowledge of the real works of magic."

"I see," he said opening his wings and then taking off.

He heard her shout something about being rude or something along those lines. He gave a whole round to the street before returning to the back of the restaurant minus the armor. He found Leonid and Celine still protecting the woman unaware it was all over.

"They are gone," he told them almost scaring them out of their minds.

He took a flashlight he found in a drawer and led them outside where the authorities were arriving. People were giving their statements and he knew it was time for them to slip away.

"Guys!" Tracy ran to them, "we better go and she has to come with us."

"I can't leave my car," the woman said looking even more panicked than before.

"You won't," Tracy said offering her a kind smile. Where was that a few minutes ago? She led them the cars before placing her hand on one and after a few quick words the car was gone.

"No, no, no," he started to say before she did the same with his and then from the ground picked two miniature cars.

"Don't worry, it only last five minutes. We need to get moving before go back to normal in the wrong place," Tracy said before they slipped away into a parking lot from a building not too far. Somehow they had gone unnoticed and he wondered if their luck was more related to Tracy's spells. As she said, the cars returned to normal to their relief. "Over there," Tracy led them to a dark corner of the parking lot. "I traced the source of those things here and found this," she said showing them the cutout picture. "Is there anyone who would wish you harm?"

"I think I should go back to the cops," the woman said stepping back.

"They won't believe you. The moment you say magic they will turn their heads away. I can help," Tracy said taking hold of the woman's hands. They were shaking with fear.

"I…it was my ex," the woman admitted/ "That picture was one of us two together. I broke up with him a week ago and kicked him out of my apartment. He is a musician, but he always messes his own gigs. I just couldn't stand sustaining him anymore," her shaking told him of another fear. For her to kick the guy out, it must have taken a lot of valor. "He always talked about this stuff, but it was more for his groupies. I never thought he could actually do something like this."

"Please tell us all you know about where we could find him," Tracy said before the woman gave her the numbers of the places she knew her ex, better known as Owen. With Celine and Leonid accompanying the girl in her car and them on his, they soon found all the places either closed or claiming they hadn't seen Owen in a while.

"I don't think he will try anything for now," he told Tracy as they parked back to the place where they started. They didn't find any trace that Owen had returned.

"Probably, do you have a friend you can stay with?" she asked the young woman.

"Yeah," she said blushing slightly, he had to guess it was not a girl friend.

"Take this, it masks against location spells," Tracy handed her rock with runes on it. "If you can, stay away from places you know you usually visit and call this number if anything else happens," then she gave her, her phone number.

"Okay," then the young woman threw her arms around Tracy, "thank you so much."

"No prob, I will go with you to where you need to get and then head home," she said walking with the young woman towards her car.

"But that's all-" he remembered what she said about transportation spells.

"I will be here in a minute if you guys need me," she said with a smile.

"So, you knew she could use magic," Celine asked him after they were gone. He forgot to explain that, at least they hadn't panicked when his car got shrunk.

"That's how we met. My sister is a Homo Magi, a natural magical user. Tracy is teaching her how to use it," he said as they walked towards his car.

"Yuu arre noth magick?" Leonid asked him.

"Not one bit," he laughed a little as he started driving them towards their building, "the magic is only passed down to the women related by blood. It skipped my dad and me."

"Yuu kikked theirr buths," Leonid said.

"More like just stalling them until Tracy made them go away," he said with a sigh, "I am pretty much useless against magic. Zatanna had already warned me, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Zatanna, as in the Zatanna from the League?" Celine asked him.

"She is an old friend, actually I owe her a lot. She is the one who found the spell to free me from the Reach's control," he said running a hand through his hair.

"The Reach?" Celine had asked before it dawned on her, "you are the Blue Beetle!"

"Say it louder, won't you?" he laughed. At that time of night, the streets were empty.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly not getting the joke "I guess it makes sense since you come from Texas, right?"

"Yeah, you think Tracy realized it?" he asked them.

"Don't think so," Celine said.

"Maybee," Leonid said before he got a worried look from Jaime, "shi luuked at yuu a lot."

"So much for the man of mystery," he said with a strained smile, "you guys want me to stick around?"

"He is staying at my place," Celine said, "on the couch to be clear. If anyone tries something, they will have to face the two of us."

"Tim sent you my number?" he asked them. He knew they were strong, but he didn't want to risk it.

Celine looked ready to complain, but the Leonid said with a calm voice, "ya." Then he said to Celine "Many hands make light work."

"Exactly," he said glad Leonid was already getting it, "I know you are doing this to learn how to control your abilities, but as long as you are with the Titans you will always have someone to help you."

"Then why not join the League?" she asked with a frown.

"That's a long story," he said before he yawned, "I will tell you when we meet, I promise."

"Alright," they said before a few minutes later they arrived at their building.

"Huh? actually I am only a few streets away from you guys. Feel free to drop by sometime," he doubted it was coincidence, but he didn't mind.

"No taike backs," Leonid said with a smile before getting out of the car.

After saying their good nights, he drove back home exhausted and ready to hit the bed. When he arrived, he found Paco sleeping on the couch instead of his bed. As he went to his room, he spotted a teenage girl sleeping on his friend's bed. He rushed back to Paco and shook him awake.

"Who is that?" he asked the moment his friend cracked one eye open.

"My step sister," Paco said rubbing his eyes. "She got into a fight with her dad, and she ran away from home. I already called him to let him know she was here, so there are no cops coming to knock on our door. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Keep her out of my room and out of trouble," he said before his friend nodded, "good night."

"It was until you woke me up," Paco said before getting comfortable again.

He locked his bedroom behind him. No need for bad understandings and dropped still dressed on his bed. He would get like five hours of sleep before he had to go work on the foundation of their base with Superboy, and thankfully Thorax would also be there to speed things up. Even though there was some amateur magic user out there, and the girl of his dreams didn't seem to like the other side of him, things were getting together.


	24. Chapter 24

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 24

The night had been long. Between the four of them they had taken turns to look after the city as the Titans held their first unofficial party. It all had come from receiving the green light from the mayor of San Francisco. They were officially accepted to work in the city and build their base on the shores. Most had already gone home either alone or with Bart's help if they lived in other countries. He had waited until no one was around to talk to Red Robin about a topic he had been trying to evade for a while. He had thought it would be easy to talk to his friends about it, but after explaining it to Red Robin, he was having second thoughts. He didn't want to be the guy that got lucky just because an alien parasite attached to him.

"And you signed the papers," it was not a question. Red Robin could probably recite word for word what he had just told him.

"Was it a mistake?" he asked as his friend ate.

"Show me your copy of the contract and we will see," Red Robin said before taking another bite.

"You do get this was a decision I had to do on my own, right?" thought he didn't look upset or even shocked which was worrying him.

"I do," his friend said calmly.

"But…" he added.

"There are not buts. It was a personal matter," Red Robin said before taking his plate to the sink and then washing it. It was hard to believe the apartment had been a mess a few hours ago.

"I don't want Kord's money for myself. I want to use it for the Titans," he said fast and breathless. There were also his hidden bases and all the equipment they could make use of, but he had to go over the flash drive Booster Gold had given him what seemed to be so long ago. He had yet to find the courage to see it.

"You could move to a better apartment, not work and concentrate on school and the Titans," Red Robin said pointing the most logical course of action.

"That's the thing about turning eighteen; I don't want to be dependent on others," he had already talked to his parents about this. They had already saved for his college education, but that was the last they would do for him. It was the time they concentrated on Milagro alone, and with her emerging powers it was more than necessary.

"You don't usually show it, but you got a big ego, don't you?" his friend said leaning on the kitchen island.

He opened his mouth to deny it, but couldn't find the words. He was right. He was prideful of coming from a family with two working parents. Since he was a child, he dreamed of growing up to work, not to do some career which he thought was cool, but to earn his own keep and belong to the adult world. Really, how many kids wanted to be dentists when they grew up if not for the cash? Well, maybe there were but he wasn't one of them.

"You know the moment you slip you are going to have to leave one," school, work, or the Titans. He knew he could never leave the Titans, which left his career or pride.

"I can handle it," he said wishing he sounded surer.

"You could have waited for the internship until you came back in the summer," but he just had to chew more than what he could handle, of course. It wouldn't be the first time.

"How do they do it?" he ran a hand down his face to muffle a groan of exasperation. "The League, you know?" it seemed they could do anything they wanted.

"They give up on some things, they just don't say it or let it get them down," Red Robin said after a moment. "We can't have everything."

"Don't I know," he said thinking of the night before.

"Is this about Tracy 13?" his friend asked with an askew smile.

"Her, and the little demons we took down," he still had no idea what they would do if it happened again. He knew he couldn't ask her just to come whenever those things appeared again.

"I know I said no more additions, but we need someone with knowledge of magic and Traci seems like a good choice," he started to open his mouth, but Red Robin beat him to it. "No, I am not doing this for you. She is the daughter of Meihui Lan, who _**was**_ one of the most powerful sorceress of Asia and her father Dr. Thirteen is an excellent investigator. Tracy seems to have taken lessons from both making her an excellent choice."

"She doesn't seem to think that highly of her skills," he said remembering she said she still had a lot to learn.

"You don't want me to ask her?" Red Robin asked giving him a curious look.

"No, I do, but not right now. I would like to find a common ground with her and stop the games," he thought of all her little tricks and questions. He had to admit it; it felt nice being chased for once.

"When they stop being fun?" Red Robin asked before laughing which he couldn't help to share.

"She is going to hate me when she finds out," he said running a hand down his face again.

"You better go home, you look exhausted," Red Robin said to him not offering any word of comfort.

He agreed and started towards the door but not without glancing at the living room. Celine and Leonid crashed in the living room. He guessed they still didn't feel safe without their company. Garth was also there, since Red Robin had yet to set his living arrangements. He stopped at the door with his hand on the handle. He had already told Red Robin of the Kord Enterprises, what was one more secret to give away?

"I met Tracy in my dream," he said leaning his forehead on the door. He took a deep breath and then said, "I didn't know who she was, but I just knew she was the one."

"Those dreams," Red Robin started warily, "they were not all accurate."

"I know, but I think I would have fallen for her even if I hadn't known," he said with a nervous smile, "I know is crazy. I just had to get it out."

"I see," but he could hear the caginess in Red Robin's voice. He didn't know what his friend dreamt, but he could only guess it was not something he wanted to happen.

"See you later," he said lastly before leaving, almost bumping into Nightwing on the hall, "you said first thing in the morning." Damian had taken over Red Robin's bed again.

"Long night," Nightwing said with a shameless smile which made him want to punch him, but he was too tired and doubted Nightwing was that out of it to let it happen.

When he got home, he found Kyle Rayner sleeping on their couch and could hear Paco snoring from his bedroom. There were a few cans of beer on the floor, not too many to worry him, but he knew it was something he had to talk to his friend about. He was as quiet as possible going to his bedroom and locked the door before shutting the curtains leaving his room in the semi-darkness. He turned on his computer. He wouldn't be able to get sleep until he saw what Ted Kord had to say to him from the grave. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought.

Instead of going to the recordings he went to the plans of the many hideouts Ted Kord had through the world and the country. He copied the necessary files and sent them to Red Robin with their standard encryptions. When he could no longer go around the 'Introduction', he started it again.

The camera was shaky as he remembered before Ted Kord started his introduction. _"There we go. Hello, there Jaime Reyes, or should I say Blue Beetle? Sorry, if this got to you a bit late. For what Booster was able to tell me a few years will pass before you get to see this. But you know or will know soon enough time traveling is a complication in the life of anyone who gets involved with it. As I am not able to present myself to you properly when you became the Blue Beetle, I decided to do the next best thing."_

He paused the video in the same place he did before. The same feeling of uneasiness invaded him. Ted knew he was going to die, but still faced things with an optimistic smile. Knowing he couldn't stall anymore, he continued the video.

"_I know this does not make up for being a real mentor and I apologize for not being there while the other little brats were hanging out with theirs. Though, I trust Batman to teach you a thing or two, Superman; not so sure. Booster; definitely no especially when it comes to women or finances. Anyways, you might have already received a visit from Matthew McKay; he is a business lawyer who I trust entirely. He is actually an old college friend of mine and only seeks the best for Kord Industries. You can trust him to give you good advice. Another person you can trust is Angela Revere, she is the C.E.O. She has worked with me for as long as I can remember. She knows my secret identity and don't doubt she has already realized yours, but she won't say a word. I recommend you to let her run the company as she sees fit unless you want to get more involved."_

He remembered Mr. McKay kept the rest of the shareholders from rushing him or from asking him too many questions even though he seemed apprehensive of him at first because of his age. Then, there was the silent Angela Revere, who studied him through tainted pink glasses. If she hadn't been sitting at the head of the table, he would have thought her an assistant. He wondered if she would indeed not say a word about his real connection to Ted.

"_Then there is Melody Case. She is still probably the head scientist in the company. She means well, believe me, but she can be a bit too bossy. If you need help figuring something out, she is the one to ask. Though, she will probably try to get you to approve funding for some project. Let Angela handle those 'treaties'. I don't want you getting caught off guard so I will tell you now that she is an old flame of mine. It didn't work out when she got a higher position in the company. She doesn't know of my other identity, so not a word to her."_

He made Khaji Da take note and search for the names mentioned by Ted. He found soon Angela had been Ted's assistant for a good number of years and had probably learned all she knew from him because she had no college titles about finances but had increased the company's productivity by fifteen percent in a few years.. As for Melody, she was one driven woman, with multiple titles in mechanics and other scientific fields. He didn't doubt she would be able to help him.

Ted went on to explain the names of friends and allies he could rely on. Among them were some heroes he had heard about but were not usually in the limelight. He knew the reputation of some as being good and others okay. Ted kept reminding him not to rely too much on Booster.

"_He is a great friend, believe me. But, he is too attached to his own self-interest and keeping history in line. Sometimes, he acts like an idiot, but don't let the act trick you. He is just playing his 'role'."_

The sun was starting to set by the time he got half through the videos. There were so many names, so many locations, and so many villains that would probably try to come after him because he now carried the mantle of the Blue Beetle. Not that he thought many of them a real threat like the Mad Men, but still it was good to know.

He started getting ready to sleep when his cellphone rang. He answered carefully for he didn't know the number calling him.

"Ehm, hi. Is this the guy that helped me the other night?" he recognized the woman's voice they had saved from the attack of the little demons.

"Yes, is everything okay?" he asked as the armor formed around his body.

"I am fine, but I got a call from a friend who said they saw Owen near the club he used to play at. I thought you guys might want to know," she said a little nervous.

"Thank you, we will look into it right away," he told her and after getting the address from her, he hung up. So much for getting a good rest. He drove to the place. It was a small club, but still they wouldn't let him in without an ID showing he was twenty-one or older. He should have brought Paco or Kyle with him. He snuck through the back of the club and the kitchen and then into the central area. There was a metal band playing so loudly he could barely listen to himself think. He searched in the crowd for the man the woman had showed them before from a pic in her cell. He found no trace of the guy after an hour of searching and asking. Deciding to give it a rest, he started towards the back exit when he heard a crash. He suited up as he began to listen to the screams before spotting two devils like monsters much bigger than the little ones they had spotted before.

People started getting away as fast as they could as the beasts tried to pick people up. The moment they got one he blasted them until they released them. They roared at him and struggled to catch him. He heard Khaji Da warn him again and again of the non-rational energy and how it was repelling his blast causing little to no damage to the creatures. By then most of the people were gone and he could bring out bigger guns. He had knocked one on their back and out of the establishment before he made the other follow him out. He was sure there was another little ritual which kept them summoned, and he had to find it to get rid of them. He had Khaji Da scan for a strong source of magic. It took him but a minute to discover it the parking lot of a nearby building.

He started flying towards it as fast as he could before someone hit him on the back and sent him crashing to the asphalt. One of the demons picked him up by his leg and lifted him until they were face to face.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said pointing his canon at the creatures face before blasting at its eyes. It roared in fury before slamming him like a rag doll onto the ground. At least, it released him and he flew up to blast at both of them with so much force he started to catch the scent of burning flesh.

"You will never beat them like that!" he heard a familiar voice shout. He caught sight of Tracy trying to get close, but the thick lines of people kept her back.

"Tell me something I don't know!" he shouted at her as he kept blasting the creatures, trying to find his chance to find the ritual. "It's in that building! Go while I keep them here!" he shouted pointing at the building Khaji Da claimed to carry the source of the non-rational energy.

Tracy looked shocked for a moment, but the next she nodded and rushed towards the building. He could feel his energy depleting, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold them back for long. He paused more between shots until he saw the beasts' skin start to heal. They laughed cruelly as they began to stand and advance towards him. He should have asked one of his friends to help him, he thought as he evaded the swapping hand of one of the demons which then hit a water hydrant. A geyser erupted in the street thankfully pushing those watching farther back.

"RAAA!" the demon screeched before pulling back too.

It couldn't really be that easy, he thought before remembering the night before there had been a light drizzle.

"You can't be that pathetic," he said landing by the broken hydrant before pulling the source pipe out and pointing it at the demons. The moment he did they shrank into the ground. At first it was just their fear, but then he noticed they bodies start to sizzle and shrink. Then, in one breath they disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He heard the people cheer for him, but he knew it wasn't his doing. Tracy had probably located where the ritual was and taken care of it. He pushed down the water main and using the little energy he had left welded it off. Flash after flash from people's phones surrounded him, almost blinding him. Now he understood why Superboy preferred to be known as the phone killer. The moment he was done he flew out of their sights, only to remove his armor off and go back to the scene where the authorities were finally showing up.

He spotted Tracy in the crowd asking questions and showing the picture of the man they believed was the one responsible. It couldn't be a mere coincidence that the man used to be work in that club.

"You missed it big time," she told him as they pulled back from the crowd, "the Beetle guy was here."

"But I thought he was an alien," actually, a lot of people thought he was a soldier left behind by the Reach either because he rebelled or to spy on them.

"He is… I think. But he held back those things until I stopped the ritual. I missed the guy just moments before, so I guess we have to expect another attack," she said before showing him a picture of the ritual she destroyed. There was a dead animal he didn't try to recognize in the middle of all.

"At least it doesn't look like anyone got hurt," he said but didn't mean it. He felt sorry for whatever creature that had been. Maybe a stray cat or dog; hell, not even a rat deserved to die like that. He covered his mouth for appearances. It should disgust him more, but it didn't. He had seen his fair share of bloodbaths and slaughters.

"But you can bet a bunch of them will be going to church tomorrow," she laughed darkly looking at the picture with tired eyes. He guessed she had seen things like this quite a few times. "Anyways, I found that the guy was here but left a little before the attack started. It seems he tried to talk to the owner to let him play here again but got turned down. This guy just doesn't know how to accept a no."

"So what now?" he asked her. He didn't think this Owen would try to hurt the woman again, so they had to think of his next move.

"Well, it seems he is on the road of vengeance. Let's talk to the woman. She might be able to tell us who might be his next target," Tracy said following the same trail of thought.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as they got away from the crowd.

"And you are fine coming along?" she asked him authentically surprised.

"You don't want me to?" he asked her stopping, she stopped too before looking embarrassed.

"It's not that, it's just that since… well, you are new to all of this and…" and he didn't have magic like his sister or grandmother so he might be a nuisance.

"One of those things scratched my car," he said as they started walking again, this time towards his car, "I am on my own road to vengeance."

"And here I thought you wanted to impress me," she said with a playful smile.

"Did it?" he asked her.

"A little, maybe if you tell me your secret," Tracy said as her smile grew.

"Nice try," he laughed before he got driving.

Catherine, Owen's ex-girlfriend was waiting for them when they arrived at the place where she was staying. Her friend was more than happy to let them in after they learned that there was another attack which they helped stop.

"That jackass, I thought he was a bunch of hot air, but I guess he did know some magic," as it turned out, he was wrong to think the friend Catherine was staying was not a woman. Alex was a tomboyish young woman who didn't waste a moment to put Owen down. It seemed she had been the reason Catherine had found the strength to kick him out.

"Not a very good one; he chose the scariest one without bothering to learn anything about them. Really, their weakness is water and not even holy water at that," Tracy said trying to not roll her eyes. They figured out why she had never seen those demons before. All good magic users thought them as useless right way. One rainy afternoon, and they were done for.

"We are so buying some water guns tomorrow," Alex said with a smirk that was almost infectious.

"I don't think he is coming after you anymore," Tracy told Catherine. "There are some spells that can't be used to target the same people twice," the moment she said it Catherine seemed to relax.

"We think he might target someone else, so we wanted to ask you if you had any idea who it might be," he said hoping Owen had shared enough with Catherine to know.

"Pfff, that's easy," Alex said to their relief.

"His dad; he is a big shot doctor and wanted Owen to go to med school. After Owen had started playing his father cut him off," Catherine explained.

"That's when he landed in your place," Tracy said connecting the dots.

"Yeah," Catherine said regretfully. She had done what a decent person would have done. He wished to tell her that it wasn't her fault Owen had turned to be a spoiled asshole. However, the way Alex placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder made him believe she would receive all the comfort she would need from the other woman.

"Do you know where his old man lives?" he asked after meeting Alex's eyes briefly which answered his unspoken question.

"No, but I know in which hospital he practices," Catherine said placing her hand over Alex's drawing comfort from it.

"Let's hope he is in today," or maybe not, he thought wondering if they would face something bigger next time.

By the time they got to the hospital, one of the best in the state, it was getting very late. He thought about Red Robin's word about giving something up. That would have to be the internship for now because he didn't think he could pull it off tomorrow. Khaji Da and he had time to recharge, but they weren't back a hundred percent back yet. When they asked around for Dr. Charles Nelson, they found he was in the cafeteria with his son. They entered to presence what could only be described as a family reconciliation. Dr. Nelson was embracing his son with a broad smile.

"I am so glad to hear this Owen. I knew you would do the right thing?" Dr. Nelson said looking at his son as if he was a newborn.

"Yeah," Owen said not full heartedly.

"It wasn't him," Tracy said after a moment.

"What?" he asked her.

"There is no trace of magic on him. After a ritual, there is always a residue," she said as she studied Owen further. Then, the building shook and they all turned to look at the window to see bright yellow eyes glaring at Owen, who froze where he was. A giant red hand broke through the window and wall and reached for Owen effectively taking hold of him and starting pulling him out.

"Owen!" Dr. Nelson shouted as he tried to keep him from chasing after his son.

"We have to find the ritual," Tracy yelled as her hand started to glow before she shot a bolt of energy at the demon's hand which released Owen. She helped him scramble away, creating a barrier between them as they did so.

"First, let's not get toasted," he said when the Demon's face returned to the now broken window. Its mouth was shining with unholy light, and he knew what it was coming. Everyone but they were only remaining in the cafeteria, they started to run towards the exit and made it in time before a blaze of fire engulfed the room. "I hate upgrades."

"What is that thing!" Owen shouted as they hid around the corner of the room.

"We thought you might know. It went after your ex-girlfriend, and then to the club where you got turned down tonight," Tracy said in one breath.

"It just wasn't so big or breathed fire," he added.

"God, this can't be happening," Owen held his head trying to make sense of things.

"We don't have time to waste. That thing could start tearing the hospital if we don't stop it soon," he told Owen, which seemed to snap him out of it. He looked up. He was still afraid, but he knew something had to be done.

"It was this chick, a groupie, no, she is more like a stalker. She said she knew real magic, but I didn't believe her," he told them.

"So, we are looking for a woman," Tracy said with a frown, "that only narrows it down by fifty percent."

"She dresses like an 80s goth, you can't miss her," Owen told them, "I also saw her tonight by the club. She begged me not to quit playing."

"That's much better. I will keep that thing back, you look for the ritual," Tracy said to him as she started to leave.

"I am not letting you-" he took hold of her hand.

"Dude, not the time. I can handle this, believe me!" she said freeing her hand with a shock of magic and then running off.

_Khaji Da, scan for the ritual and make it fast._

"You have to get out of the hospital," he told Owen, "we can't let anyone get hurt." He tossed him his car keys, "It's a blue Camaro; please, don't scratch her."

"If this wasn't a life or die situation, this would be so cool," Owen said as he ran towards the parking lot.

"Dr. Nelson, you need to tell the staff to get people away from this side of the building," he said the still shocked doctor.

"Who are you people?" Dr. Nelson asked with a frown.

"We are the good guys," he said before he got the location of the ritual and started running.

As he moved, his phone rang. It was about time the rest noticed.

"I need some backup," he said at once.

"You think?" Red Robin snapped at him.

"I know I messed up, and should have called, but we don't have time to talk about that. Tracy is fighting that thing on her own," he said as he reached the nearest set of stairs and started running down. He didn't want to risk the chance of getting stuck in the elevator.

"You need to focus Jaime, don't let this happen again," Red Robin said coldly.

"Understood," he said through clenched teeth before hanging up.

He knew he had brought this on himself, all of it. It wasn't just the fact he had again tried to handle more than he could, but also thinking he would be okay with someone younger than him calling the shots. He had been the first one to say Red Robin should lead them instead of the more experienced Superboy.  
**The Superboy has knowledge and experience, but not a strategist as Red Robin. Also, he has admitted to not have the qualities of a leader.**

_I know, but it is just irritating._

**Do you wish to lead the Titans, Jaime Reyes?**

_No! God no! _

The responsibility would not let him sleep at night. He leaped steps trying to go as fast as possible. The roars of the demon made the walls and his bones resonate. Every floor he could hear the hospital staff moving the patients to safer locations. Soon, he was joined on the emergency stairs by others who could walk. Thankfully, none of them followed or questioned him as he kept going into the basement of the building where the hospital's laundry room was located. He tried to push the double metal door open but found someone had placed a pipe to block the entrance. So, the woman had finally learned to protect her hideout. Too bad she didn't know who she was really messing with.

He blasted the pipe away before kicking the door. He heard a girlish scream which told him which way to go.

**Jaime Reyes, why are you not-**

_I have to be the one to stop her, not the Blue Beetle._

**Irrelevant, Jaime Reyes is the Blue Beetle.**

_Tracy has to believe it was me, or she will figure out my identity._

**Find a reliable weapon.**

He kicked a pipe off its hinges and started running. The sooner he got the ritual stopped, the sooner all the madness ended, at least for the time being. He heard high heeled boots snapping against the ground as she started to run.

**Source of Non-Rational energy located ahead.**

And he spotted her in the next turn. She was a tall, slim bodied young woman with puffed up short black hair with red stripes, a black and red corset followed by a long black skirt and painfully looking tall boots.

"Stop!" he shouted running faster before watching her slip. He had caught her before her head hit the edge of one of the folding tables. Next thing he knew, he got his face filled with pepper spray.

"Let me go you bastard!" she shouted still struggling in his arms before stomping on his foot with her pointed heeled boot. He, of course, couldn't hold her anymore. He watched her run for a few seconds as he checked how damaged his foot was while his eyes watered like crazy. It wasn't a direct shot, but it still hurt.

**No major artery were damaged, continue the persecution.**

_Did you just tell me to suck it up? Forget it, let's just find the damn ritual and I will search for her later. _

**Negative, the suspect is the source of the Non-Rational energy. There are no other sources of Non-Rational energy.**

"Dammit!" he said before he started running again cursing with every step. He saw her reach the end of the laundry room before pushing open the emergency doors. Alarms started blaring just before he too pushed the doors open and barely ducked down when he saw the barrel of the revolver pointed at him. He had heard before he felt the bullet break through the flesh of his arm when it bounced off the metal door behind him.

**This method of persecution is ineffective Jaime Reyes. Starting armor override.**

_Dammit! At least wait until she is no longer in sight!_

He said lying on the stairs and he listened to the woman run. When she was far enough, he formed the armor, which also started working on his injury. It started by numbing it for which he was thankful. He flew when he reached the top of the stairs and started looking for her.

Up in the sky, he saw that the Demon was now on the highway and it seemed to be chasing Owen in his car. The guy was making his car go as fast as it could barely able to evade the blasts from the Demon. Tracy was behind them on a motorcycle and blasting at the Demon. Still, the creature was faster and Tracy was being left behind and out of range. Just when he thought Owen would become another corpse in the morgue, the creature was stopped by a giant man like creature made of green light.

"Okay, that was fast," said with an easier breath.

The Demon was stopped as it fought the construct while being blasted by Tracy, and Thorax. He was surprised to see Paco but more worried about the bystanders in the same road and proximity.

_Jaime, is that you? Do you see this thing!_ Paco asked they their scarabs opened a communications channel.

_Clear the civilians from the area Paco. They are too close. _He would have to stop the search for the woman otherwise.

_You got it compadre. _True to his word, his friend started making the bystanders pull back and helping anyone who couldn't. Now, he could get back to work.

He spotted her running towards the parking lot and started after her. He was slightly surprised by the distance she was able to cover in those deadly shoes. He caught her by the arms and brought her high into the air so that she could see the mayhem she started.

"Stop this now," he didn't know much of magic so he couldn't risk knocking her out.

"Please! I don't want to die! Oh God!" she shouted the higher they went.

"Then stop!" he said unable to hold the anger out of his voice.

"I can't! I can't!" the young woman trembled terrified.

"Why not?" he said trying to sound calmer; it wouldn't do if she fainted.

"I… I offered my own life! It stops when I die!" she said through trembling crimson red lips.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"He wasn't going to be my god anymore, I didn't think-" she started blabbering.

"You gave up your life for one man and risked the lives of others!?" he shouted at her bringing her doll painted face close to his.

"I- I wasn't trying to-" she wasn't scared of falling anymore, she was scared of him.

"But you did! Now you have to face the consequences!" she sneered at her as he held her with one hand and raised the other turning his fingers into long pointed needles.

"No please," she said looking them in horror.

"This is going to hurt, I am sorry," he told her before bringing them down in one swift movement, pierced the flesh and any barrier until reaching her heart as painlessly as possible.

"Noo!" she screamed more in fear than pain before he sent a powerful electric shock to her heart which quickly spread to the rest of her body which immediately stopped everything, efficiently bring to a standstill her life.

He heard the beast scream in anger as it tried to go back to the hospital to its master. In a few seconds, the creature had faded into smoke and was no more. The moment he was sure it was over he sent another shock through her body to restart it. Her breath came back in a fit of lungs and tears. As he descended with the crying woman, he wished he could have thought of a better way. She was pounding on his chest calling him terrible names. Her meticulous applied make turned into a soggy smeared mask made him realized she was probably younger than he had thought. She was around fifteen or sixteen.

"It's over and you are not dead," he told the girl as they finally touched the ground. He took the gun she had used before to shoot him from her and had her sit on a bench until the rest came back. She continued to sob into her long dark skirt and as the minutes passed he wished more and more to leave. He couldn't stand to see anyone cry. He never understood why but if it was a baby, a child or anyone it always made him feel uncomfortable. "Sometimes," he said before the girl looked at him confused, "sometimes we make mistakes when we fall for someone, be it from one time meetings or from years of friendship. But, that doesn't mean that it all ends with them."

"But it hurts so much," she said clenching her fist against her chest with a tortured expression. He knew what she was feeling all too well.

"And it is going to continue to hurt for a while longer but the pain is going to start to fade until it turns into a memory and then you will be able to remember the good times with a smile," he told her with a gentle smile.

"You…" she looked up at him.

"Yeah," he laughed a little nervous.

"Blue!" he turned around to see his Thorax and the Lantern return first. The girl tensed at once but he placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed.

"Wait, is that her?" Kyle asked looking at her, "she is a child."

Thorax looked at girl first surprised and worried. He knew his friend was no fan of juvenile facilities. They knew those places sometimes did more wrong than good to kids.

They heard a motorcycle and the familiar engine of his car before Tracy and Owen were back.

"Where is Jaime?" it was the first thing Tracy asked.

"He is inside; someone is tending to his wounds," he said trying to think of a way to sneak back inside.

"Is he-" it was the first time he had actually seen her scared.

"He will be okay. Before you go to him, I require some of your help. For what I understand you have a greater knowledge of magic than the three of us put together Ms. Thirteen," he said hoping he was right.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Your reputation among those of the magic community, some of which we have ties to, follows you. We require your help to know what needs to be done. As you probably know the girl can't be given any charges for magic usage," and from what happened back in El Paso, he no longer trusted those facilities. They usually kept their eyes and ears open for anyone rumored with special abilities.

"What about trying to kill me!" Owen shouted from behind the rest. The girl immediately looked even more crestfallen.

"Remain silent," he told Owen severely before he snapped his mouth shut.

"She can come with me if she wants to," Tracy said studying the girl with her special sight.

"Where?" he asked her.

"A place for people like us where she can learn how to use her gifts properly," Tracy said studying his reaction.

"Wait, you want to make her more powerful?!" Thorax asked wide eyed.

"It's not about the power you stupid capes," Tracy snapped at Thorax. "She needs someone to teach her the rights and wrongs of her abilities, but no one can be forced into it. Those who have been forced more often than not turn to the dark arts."

"And what if she says no," he asked as calmly as possible.

"Her powers get sealed. You probably know them Blue Beetle. They were the same who sealed _La Dama, _and family to the guy who was with me," Tracy said as she kept studying him.

"I see," he said before turning to the girl, "it's up to you."

The girl looked surprised at him, opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it again.

"Why are you even given her a choice?! She tried to kill me!" Owen shouted at them.

"She is a kid with a gift she doesn't know how to use," the Lantern said, never looking away from the girl.

"Yeah, give her a break," Thorax said crossing his arms and glaring at Owen.

"I can't believe this," Owen said looking exasperated at all of them.

"Yeah, we couldn't believe someone as nice as Catherine would date a dick like you either," Tracy said giving Owen a disgusted look.

"You-" Owen sneered at Tracy.

"Shut up! All of you shut up and let me think!" the girl shouted glaring at all of them.

"We don't have all night," Tracy told her sternly.

"I just don't know," the girl covered her face with her hands.

"Why don't you show her the place you are talking about, if things don't work out take her to the old lady to seal her magic?" he told Tracy.

"I guess," Tracy said looking towards the hospital worried.

"We will make sure your friend makes it back home in one piece, which reminds me, he asked for his keys," he said the last to Owen who then threw the keys at him intending to hit him in the face but he caught them in the air with ease.

Tracy said as she offered a hand to the girl and said, "one stupid move and I will make you wish you had never been born." The girl did give her the hand, but her glare told her she didn't like being told what to do. She watched them walk away before she threw one last glance at them. "See you later capes," she said before whispering some words and a portal of light appeared in front of them. The moment she was gone he heard sneakers from his friends.

"Capes, I hate it when they call us that. None of us wears capes," Kyle said before one appeared behind him, "shit, she was right." They couldn't help laughing for a few moments before they noticed Owen looking at them as if they had lost their minds.

"At least it's not sidekicks," Thorax said as they started to take off, but not him.

"Amen to that," Kyle said.

"I will catch you guys later, I have to get this to Reyes," he told them showing them the keys to his car.

"Whatever you say Blue," Thorax said with a short laugh before he and Kyle started flying away.

He started towards the back of the building, checking that he wasn't being followed before entering the back of the building and down the stairs to the laundry room. Here, spotted where his blood had spilled before washing it off with a nearby hose and making sure no trace of his DNA was left. When done, he removed his armor before he ripped a piece of cloth and wrapping it around the wound on his arm. The armor had cauterized the worst of it. It would leave an ugly scar, but it was better than trying to explain to a doctor what happened. He would be able to look after it on his own from that point.

When he got back to the upper levels of the hospital as Jaime Reyes, he listened to people trying to make sense of what they saw and heard. He knew he would have to find a back road to drive away from the scene. He was just too tired to stand through the police's interrogation. He found the back road of the hospital thankfully empty as everyone was still scared thinking the creature would come back.

As he drove, he realized he was going to have to give something up. He stepped on the accelerator and shouted into the wind. It wasn't fair that he had to give something up. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be the first time.


	25. Chapter 25

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 25

He remembered the weekends he spent in his father's garage. His father wouldn't let him near an engine, at least not a whole one until he learned all about them by cleaning the parts with a little brush. His mother hated it, so he always made sure to not get dirty and make sure his hands didn't remain stained. When he started in the garage in San Francisco, he knew he would be treated as an apprentice but he couldn't believe he would be brushing parts again. He was starting to wish he had chosen the internship over working, but his pride won that one.

"Mr. Reyes, do you have any input?" he looked up from his work to the laptop sitting on a chair across from him. On it was a video chat he was sharing with the board of Kord Industries. This was the first of the meetings he had agreed to and they had scheduled it exactly at the time he had to work.

"Some subprojects had been eating at our developing budget for a while now without any results to show. I would like to know more about them," he said as he kept scrubbing the pieces of a magnificent engine he wished he could help putting back together.

"I can assure you, Mr. Reyes, that it is not necessary. They are only-"

"They are not highlighted often, but their intake is constant though at first it seemed small, over time it has accumulated. I believe that is good reason to ask," he wished he could have Red Robin join him for the meetings. After Red Robin had helped him go over the contract, he realized Ted Kord had left him a great hand when it came to the sayings of the company. He had also given him tips on things he should look out for and be constant about.

"I will have a report ready for you in the following days," said one of the board members who he remembered hadn't bothered talking to him much when he first went to sign the papers. However, he was looking at him more than just a brat that got lucky.

"Great, also I would like to talk about the current benefits of our employees," he said getting the attention of everyone in that room, including the coffee servers.

"What do you mean?" one of the board members asked with narrowed eyes.

"It seems there have been so violations to what is considered lawful benefits in regards to health coverage, especially towards our employees who work with volatile equipment and material. Some of the substances they handle are right down hostile towards anything that lives. After revising the Judicial Studies Board guidelines, which state the value of compensation received, we are not setting the proper amount to cover them. I will be happy to forward the official document to you to revise. Thankfully, the facilities are kept in excellent condition and such accidents have not occurred since the redesign of the guidelines meaning we will not be facing any lawsuits. By making the proper adjustments to that budget, we can assure the employees of the company feel safe knowing their work is appreciated as well as their wellbeing."

"Young man, we can't change something like that from one moment to the next," one of them men said trying to laugh the matter off, but annoyance was breaking through his face.

"We have to," he said still looking at his work. It made him nervous to make eye contact with those men and women. All of them had much more experience than him. "Violating such a law could bring big fines to the company and losses without need. I understand we might have not been aware of such changes," which he doubted they didn't know, "but ignorance of the law has yet to work for someone in court."

"I believe Mr. Reyes has brought some important points to the meeting. I will personally make sure the adjustments are made to the reserve budget," Angela Revere, the C.E.O and once a loyal friend of Ted Kord said with a satisfied smile.

Many of the board members looked unhappy, but they couldn't deny his logic. Others, they looked at him with suspicion. There he was on their screen cleaning parts for a motor, stained with grease, and demanding information and changes with arguments they couldn't deny. There were more things he wanted to talk to them about, but Red Robin had told him not to push too much too fast. He had to seek the best times to bring things up. However, those two were on the top of his list.

888

Angela Revere sat on the C.E.O chair, once used by Ted. She was a small woman, so she looked like a child sitting on her father's chair when anyone entered. From day one she could have changed it, but she chose not to. The chair was her greatest connection Ted, the closest she would ever be to him again, or so she thought. It had been quite a shock when Matthew McKay called the whole board and announced the heir to Kord Enterprises had finally come to age. For the first few days, she had been really upset at Ted. She believed he had truly trusted her with everything just like she trusted him.

Then, Booster Gold showed up at her place and handed her a flash drive. Inside, Ted's last message to her explained everything. He really did trust her, and if it was just to hear his voice, she played the message countless times. The boy was a brilliant, honest and hard working. Those were Ted's words though he never met the boy in person. She wished to ask Ted how it was that he was able to trust people so easily. Then he explained Jaime's other identity and how important it was for him to have Angela look after him. She had done her utmost to keep the news down. The last thing they needed was to have the boy in the limelight.

When she first saw the boy, it was when he came in to sign the final papers. To her, he seemed like an ordinary young man, who came from a humble home, much like her. So, unlike the silver spoon fed members of the board she found the boy interesting more than annoyance. He hadn't spoken much and pretty much stuck to everything Mr. McKay said. The boy was no better than a toddler when it came to the business world. She understood why Ted wanted her to look after him.

She stared at the message Jaime had emailed her and the board; her first impression of him changing quickly. The boy was fast to adapt. She didn't doubt he had some help, but nonetheless he did great. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about him being influenced by the rest of the board. Instead, she had to worry about them trying to take the boy down a peg or two. She could only imagine what they might attempt to drag the youth into. He had gained the animosity of at least one-third of the board, the ones who would lose part of their bonuses to the budget readjustment. He had also made an enemy of someone just as treacherous. Melody Case, the head scientist, and Ted's scorned ex-lover, probably had already caught up to what the boy was doing. All those small projects sucking away at their developing budget were hers. Things she only allowed a handful of people to work in under her strict supervision.

"Revere! I know you are in there!" reason why she told her assistant to tell everyone that she was out, especially Melody. The woman was banging on her door so loudly she feared she would knock it off the hinges. "Open up you book worm! Stop hiding and face me!"

There was another reason why she kept Ted's chair. Under the armrest, fixed to the wooden carving, there was a little mechanism that when pressed for the right time made one of the walls open into a passageway. With a smooth stride, she went into the passage. It closed behind her just in time. She heard Melody scream in frustration when she finally got in, much like she used to when Ted started to ditch her. She made herself remember to get her assistant a lovely gift, just like Ted did with her, for the next five minutes Melody was going to demand of him to get hold of her in very offensive words.

She entered the Beetle Cave and stared at all of Ted's toys and gadgets. He used to spend hours down there working in whatever his mind could conjure. She came down there when she needed time alone and away from the world. She cleaned the place the best she could, but more often than not she just observed. Each unique invention brought her memories of Ted. Had she loved him? Yes, she had but in a platonic way. He had given her a chance when no one else would. He trusted her even after finding part of her family had a criminal record and she had almost been dragged into it.

She sat on his old workstation and leaned back with a sigh. Jaime Reyes would be taking over the place soon. He would bring the Titans with him. Things would be changed, others thrown out, and she would detest every moment of it. But, she would be there for the boy just like Ted asked her to, even if it broke her heart into tiny little pieces.

888

Meanwhile, in Hub City a well-known reporter by the name of Vic Sage was trying to connect the dots between Ted Kord and Jaime Reyes. Everyone was supposed to stay away from the story, but his editor should have known better than to tell him what not to report. However, no matter how much he looked into it, he couldn't find anything that connected them meaningfully; not an affair between Reyes' mother and Kord, or even a relation between the boy and the man. The only thing he had found so far was that one of Kord's small research facilities had been at some distance from the boy's home, the same facility where Ted Kord was reported dead due to an accident. But the boy had to be around fourteen or fifteen when it happened, not yet an astounding student… that came a few months after.

He had known Ted Kord was a brilliant man, but he wondered if he had actually been a genius. The man clearly had a plan which he couldn't figure out. There had to be a reason why the boy received everything that once was Kord's and he would find out what it was.

"You are reporting on the Titans?" his editor asked giving him the stink eye. Of course, he wouldn't believe him. He didn't care they were the best thing for the news after the invention of the printer, he did not report on capes.

"They are a hot piece, are they not?" he said knowing his editor wouldn't believe him, but he knew his boss wouldn't deny him. He had yet to deliver something that wasn't newsworthy.

"Whatever you are really into Sage, I better not hear back from you from a police's cell," his boss said with a smirk.

"No promises boss," he said leaving the office.

The lie was mostly to cover his boss' behind if he stumbled into something that required lawyers and such. His latest lead on Jaime Reyes was that he finished High School early and moved to San Francisco within a week. It seemed the boy had started a hasty internship at Star Labs, a job at a mechanic shop, and rented a crappy apartment even though he was heir to a multi-billionaire company. That definitely didn't fit the bill.

He knew he could have tried to get a word from the C.E.O of Kord Enterprises, but he had the feeling Angela Revere was the one behind the order to keeps things in the quiet. The petite woman was once rumored to have been Ted's side toy, as most assistants were expected to be with the single type rich boys. But one glance at her picture told him that wasn't the case. He had seen Ted's type and she just wasn't it. Though, he did find her cute with her bob cut and rose tinted glasses. Behind those rose colored glasses, he could see the eyes of a very smart woman. Over time, though not apparent to everyone, Kord had been giving his assistant more responsibilities until it got to the point where he was not even needed. He knew it was a long shot but was it possible Kord knew around when he would die? Was it really an accident that made him in? There wasn't anything on Revere or Reyes' background that would make you think they were special until Ted got into the picture.

Maybe the man had a good eye for potential. Stranger things were seen nowadays. He wouldn't be surprised if it turned out the man had picked other people like this and placed them in power. But it kept coming to the same question, why? It was said he was as much of playboy as Bruce Wayne, but with a better sense of humor and smarts to show. Many overlooked Ted Kord as a charming man, but there was something else. It gnawed at his mind to the point where he couldn't sleep a wink during the flight.

When he got to San Francisco, he was beyond cranky. The place was too sunny and the lack of caffeine didn't improve things. He found a cheap hotel a few streets away from Reyes' apartment and slept after a few glasses of bourbon. When he woke up, it was already nighttime, but he was fully recharged to find more about the boy. He stuck to the roof of the building across from his apartment and used a sound amplifier to listen on the conversations going on in the apartment.

"Have you thought about becoming a chef instead of a biomechanical engineer? Cup noodles have never tasted so good. Imagine all the good that could do" he heard a male voice say. He had not known Reyes shared the place. That would make things easier for him.

"I toast to that," another voice said before he heard the clink of glass.

"Jaime?" the first voice asked.

"Not old enough to drink," Reyes spoke for the first time.

"C'mon, just one won't do anything," the second voice, not belonging to Reyes, said.

"One…" and he heard the clear opening of a bottle cap. A few moments later he heard the boy have a coughing fit. The other two started laughing.

"It's acquired taste," one of them said.

"Right," Reyes said slamming the bottle on a table.

That boy was really still a kid or was it just act? If so, were the other two into the knowing?

"So, how did it go with the soulless conglomerates of Kord Enterprises?" one asked.

"Fine, I guess," Jaime Reyes responded with detachment.

"You guess?" the other young man accompanying them asked.

"Well, I told them about the projects that weren't showing any result and about adjust the budget for the health coverage, but I haven't heard anything back from them," the boy said with a sigh. Okay, so maybe the boy was smarter than he gave him credit for.

"Kyle, I fear our friend might be becoming one of them," one of the young men said.

"I think so too, Paco," the other young man said. He made sure to write down their names.

"Are you guys sure you weren't separated at birth?" Jaime Reyes said voicing his thoughts.

"You know there is a real chance of that, right?" Paco said with a fake laugh.

"To father's who left and never turned back to make our lives hell!" Kyle shouted at the top of his lungs almost making him go deaf.

"I toast to that!" Paco shouted, thankfully by then he had already lowered the amplifier's volume.

Vic couldn't help laughing, he could toast to that too.

"You two are drunk," Jaime Reyes said with a clearly annoyed tone of voice. The kid really needed to relax.

"Not enough if you ask me," Paco said.

"Don't look at us that way Jaime, we will sleep it off," Kyle said with a defeated sigh. So, the kid was the moral compass of the trio. This was going to make his investigation very dull.

"Good, I am leaving," Jaime declared before leaving a few moments later.

"I think we made him mad," Kyle said clearly worried.

"He is just worried about us. That's the way he is," Paco said offhandedly, "but we need to lay off this stuff for a while or he will end up kicking both of us out."

He stopped listening to the two young men when he spotted Reyes leaving the building in jog pants and sweatshirt. It wasn't really the best neighborhood to go jogging at night. Maybe the kid was more innocent than he first thought though the story of his father being shot said otherwise. He followed the boy from above until he reached an area with few to no people about him. Was the boy some type of dealer then? That would sure make for some interesting news, but not the type he was after.

He saw him turn into an alley and not come out on the other end. He reached the alley only to find it empty and with no doors or windows to enter the surrounding buildings. That's what he was talking about! He found a manhole which had recently been moved. The boy knew he was following him and got away through the sewers.

"Interesting," he said knowing going as Vic Sage from this point wouldn't be possible. He pulled what seemed to be hair spray and covered his blond hair with it. It was a die which turned his bright hair into black locks. He dug into his pocket and pulled out an intriguing mask. It attached to his face like a second skin and erased his eyes, nose, and mouth from his face for Vic Sage was not just any other reporter like Lois Lane or Clark Kent. He was a vigilante who was only rumored to exist as the Question. Those who knew him were only because he allowed it. It wouldn't be any good if people could pinpoint him as a real person. He preferred to be a rumor since it made him less of a target. Not every vigilante could afford being shot at or have expensive gadgets. He jumped into the sewers more than glad that his mask filtered the stench but feared he had made a mistake. There was no trace of where the boy had gone to, not even a light.

Had the boy tricked him? Trusting his luck, he started walking on the small sidewalk of the sewer thankful he wouldn't have to throw those shoes away. Eventually, he found a pair of prints which seemed to resemble Reyes' shoe size. He climbed up to find himself in the busier side of downtown behind a dumpster. Ignoring the stares of people because he stank of sewer he lowered his fedora and searched for the boy. After half an hour of looking around he thought about going back to his motel. The kid had clearly outdone him, but tomorrow would be another day. Just as he was about to pull into an alley to remove the mask he heard the screech of tires.

"Get out of the way!" he heard someone shout before a convertible raced through the street almost hitting some pedestrian. Behind it, the Blue Beetle chased after them.

"Blast him Twitch!" he heard one of the young men in the car yell before another rose a bazooka. Whoever gave 'Twitch' a bazooka was an idiot. The brat aimed too high and missed the Blue Beetle entirely, but the young hero's work wasn't done. He had to chase after the projectile before it hit a building, giving the brats in the convertible a chance to get some distance. While people watched in awe as the Blue Beetle stopped the projectile, he pushed someone off their motorcycle and chased after the convertible.

"Another freak!" one of the young men in the car shouted before they started shooting at him with guns. No bazooka's for him, what shame. He had to give props to the owner of the motorcycle for the machine was easy to maneuver to the point where he got so close to the car that he could jump off the darn thing and into the car. And that was exactly what he did when the brats had to reload their guns.

"Mind if I join the fun youngsters!" he shouted landing the first of a well-placed punch. It wasn't that he liked to hit kids, but these ones deserved it. Three of the four youths in the car were knocked out in a minute only leaving the driver and him. The kid tried to shoot at him while still keeping his eyes on the road. He had thought of doing a quick job out of it until he spotted someone on top of a building pointing another bazooka at him. Okay, that wasn't good. Even if jumped off the fast moving vehicle he might still be caught in the blasts aftershock. Still, it was worth trying. He soared wondering if this was how it would end only to be lifted into the air enough to escape the shock of the blast that landed in the middle of the street.

"Are you hurt?" he looked up to see the Blue Beetle looking ahead. He hadn't lost sight of the car through the whole thing.

"Only my pride," he said under his breath. The Blue Beetle laughed, which made him realize he was actually young. He had heard the Titans were teens but didn't believe it until then. He made a mental note of it. "Who are those kids?"

"They call themselves The Wild Ones; they have been doing small jobs until now. They just robbed a jewelry store," The Blue Beetle said keeping his distance from the vehicle. Probably to evade another rocket launched at him.

"How original," he couldn't help saying.

"It was candy stores and arcades before," the Blue Beetle said before they got closer. "You think you can knock the driver out while I keep the car from running off someone?"

"With my eyes closed," he said before the kid dropped him behind the driver, whom he captured on a headlock and pulled him into the back seat. When the Beetle said he would keep the car from running someone off he had thought, he would lift it into the air. Instead, the teen landed on the driver's seat and turned the wheel so fast his head spun and brought it to a magnificent, worthy of Dick Tracy film, stop.

With a final punch, he knocked the driver out and sighed. Maybe he was getting old for this.

"What was that?" he said jumping off the back and looking pointedly at the car.

"The car was stolen too; I didn't want to damage it," the guy with wings said flying out of the car.

"You just wanted to drive it, didn't you?" he asked the kid who then couldn't look at him in the eye. The darn kid had wings!

"So, who are you?" the Blue Beetle asked him looking embarrassed. He guessed the kid thought not knowing his name was offensive, probably because he had links to the self-absorbed Leaguers.

"That's an excellent question," he couldn't help saying, "I will be around for a while Beetle, so don't mind me." He walked into the back door of a building in a dark alley to make his getaway. No more sewers for him, thank you very much.

888

"His goes by the Question," Red Robin said after he stopped at his place.

"Great name, it definitely fits," Blue Beetle said sitting on the couch as Red Robin showed the few files they were able to hack from the League. It seemed he had worked side by side with some members of the League and other less known heroes. It was clear to all; he didn't like the League much.

"The guy has no powers, just a lot of guts and is a reputable detective," Red Robin said leaning back, "but what is he doing here? He usually operates from Hub City."

"Maybe he is here because of us, you know? To make sure we don't mess up," sometimes it felt they were just waiting for that.

"That doesn't seem like his style. He didn't lecture you or anything like that, right?" Red Robin asked him.

"He didn't. But, I think someone is spying on me. Khaji Da sensed some sort of listening device and someone was following me through the roofs. I got away but… you don't think it was the Question, right?" it would be just his luck.

"I doubt it, but I will let the others know in case they spot him. I think is more likely that some of the members of the board are after some dirt on you. You are going to have to lay low for a while," Red Robin said with a smirk.

"Great," his friend had already warned him about this, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

888

"Those guys are just not talking," Red Star said after they caught another group of The Wild Ones, "it's like they don't care they are going to jail."

"Or juvie," Green Lantern said with a sigh. They really didn't like capturing kids, "we have to find who the hell is giving them those weapons."

"We could try to infiltrate them," Thorax said as they sat on top of a building.

"Isn't that a little early for us, we just had one training session about it," Green Lantern said.

"We really can't wait. Someone could get hurt," Thorax said.

"Why don't you leave it to Red or Blue?" Green Lantern said.

"Man, we are running out of colors," Red Star said with a short laugh.

"Blue can't, someone is spying on him and he has to keep down and Red is busy with catching the guys who are after you and the other young Metas," Thorax said with a sigh.

"Let's talk it out with Red first," Red Star said before the other two gave him odd looks, "what are you looking at?" he snapped at them.

"Nothing!" Thorax and Green Lantern said.

888

"With one condition," Red Robin said as he typed on his computer.

"Really?" Red Star, Thorax and Green Lantern asked in unison.

"You got to find the Question first," Red Robin told them.

"Is that some type of riddle?" Green Lantern asked him.

"No, he is a vigilante who operates in the down low," he said before opening the file he showed Blue Beetle the night before, plus some more information he had found since then.

"Dude has no face," Thorax said dumbfounded.

"He is a great detective, and I found from Elongated Man he is also great at disguises. Batman corroborated on it," Red Robin told them.

"So, you want us to stick to him and learn a few tricks," Red Star said with a determined look.

"If you can find him," Red Robin told them before giving them more information on the man.

888

An oil change was an upgrade from cleaning parts, he admitted to himself. The rest of the crew had gone off to lunch trusting him enough not to burn the place down. Only their boss knew he was special. He didn't know how, but Damper, the boss of the Posse had put a word for him. So, he didn't fear the place would be mugged with him around.

"Interesting, the heir to Kord Enterprises working in a garage," he heard someone say almost making him bump his forehead on the car.

_What the heck Khaji Da?_

_**The man is not a threat.**_

_Still, a warning would have been nice._

He rolled from under the car and stared at a blond man with blue eyes looking down at him.

"And you are?" he asked with a frown. Sometimes he wished Red Robin wasn't always right.

"Name is Vic Sage, from KBEL News. Anything you would like to say in your defense before we start?" the man said taking out an old recorder.

"I have not agreed to any interviews so… no comments," he said before rolling back under the car.

"C'mon Mr. Reyes, you have to come out of under there at some point," the man said taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"When I am done with the oil change, and by then I expect you to be gone," he said wishing he wasn't already done.

"Or what?" the man teased.

He took a deep breath and rolled out from under the car. The man looked at him with amusement. He wasn't on this just because of the story. He was authentically curious.

"Look, I really don't know why Ted Kord put me in his will. I never met the guy, that's why I am not touching any of his money. For all I know they got the wrong Jaime Reyes," he said sitting on the rolling table.

"So, you don't think you are the right Reyes?" Vic Sage asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," he said scratching his head to hide his discomfort. He wasn't very good at lying.

"You are lying," and it seemed the man was good at telling.

"Hey, if you can explain to me why a rich guy would pick me to inherit his company I would welcome it. Then, maybe I could stop working and dedicate myself to school," he said crossing his arms and looking at the man in the eye. Batman had taught him this at one point; he just never thought he would make use of it.

"So, that's the reason why you quit the internship," the man said, never looking away from him.

"What did you think?" Jaime said getting up and walking to one of the work tables. There were some tools which needed putting away. The boss didn't like having a messy garage.

"Well, according to some of the interns still there, you couldn't keep up with the work," the man said from behind him.

"Couldn't keep up!" he didn't need to act this time. He was justly outraged as he turned to face Sage, "I was only there for a few days and they treated me like a janitor! And whenever I tried to help they would stare at me like I was dirt. They didn't like me because I am younger than them and was able to get an internship that took them years to get."

"So, you quit because they wouldn't let you play with them," the man was just looking to make him angry so he would make a mistake. He took another deep breath and measured his next words.

"No, I quitted because I had to work. I told you, I don't want any of Kord's money. I can make it on my own," he said in a calmer tone.

"Yet, you were present on Kord Enterprises last meeting and ruffled some feathers too," was he calling him a troublemaker?

"Only to benefit the people there," he said sincerely.

"I can tell as much, so will you be leading the company at some point?" translating to, 'are you trying to gain the trust of the employees and worm your way in?'

"No, Ms. Revere is doing a decent job, and it would cut into my degree time," which was true. The woman was doing all she could even if she wasn't a shareholder, but Kord's will assured her position unless he wished otherwise. Now, with him in the picture she had greater saying, meaning he wouldn't have to drop classes to look after the company.

"And your relation to Angela Revere is?" Sage asked him leaning forwards as if saying 'is there something between you and that woman? She is older than you, but not that old that you wouldn't find her attractive.'

"None, I have only met her once in person and once in video chat, but we haven't really talked," but his insinuation made him turn slightly red. He knew he would have trouble looking Ms. Revere in the eye thanks to Sage.

"Hmm… this is quite a mystery Mr. Reyes, you know that?" the man said circling him as if he was a pray.

"Like I said, if you find anything I would like to be on the known too," he said doing his best to keep his calm.

"Well, you see Mr. Reyes. I don't believe you are telling me all the truth. I think you are hiding something. Otherwise, why would you have graduated early and moved to San Francisco so fast? What are you running away from? Or is it someone?"

"You are right, I am hiding someone," he snapped at the man, "and her name is Milagro." He turned on his phone and showed Sage a picture, "she is my little sister and she doesn't need to be dragged into this mess. I left school, my friends, and my family because I knew parasites like you would come after me after you caught word of what was happening. So, go ahead and publish all you want about me; lies or truth I don't care. Just don't involve them, got it?"

"_Milagro_ means miracle, right?" but Jaime merely glared at him, "got it, kid. I will keep digging but nowhere near home."

"Leave," Jaime said before the man made a mocking bow and left.

When he was sure the man had left, he sat on the ground and held his head between his hands. What if the man now went after his family and friends? He really had messed up. He looked at his phone and dialed the first number he could think of.

"Tim, I need your help," Jaime said putting his pride to the side, "I need anything you can get me on Vic Sage, he is a reporter." Two could play that game.


	26. The Wild Ones

The Wild Ones

There was something wonderful about watching your hard work grow over time. If you were a small business owner, a C.E.O, a hero or even a mob boss; the feeling remained the same. At his late age Don Vincent Perignon realized this feeling could be outdone by another. The pride of watching his son and successor become an able man that might surpass him someday. He had worked so hard on building his empire in his youth he didn't realize he needed a successor until much later. For a while, he had been worried he wouldn't get to see his son become a man, for such was the life of people like him. However, as they sat across from each other for their weekly dinner, he saw his son had become soft. He didn't live the harsh life he did in his youth or have to work for anything that was on their plates at the time. So, how could he be anything but soft?

Weeks ago he placed him in charge of finding whoever was uniting the little gangs in his territory, providing them high caliber weapons, and hitting his cover up businesses. Once again, he came to him empty handed and with a simple smile. He probably thought that this too shall pass like every other obstacle they had come across, but he didn't get things were different this time.

The cops were starting to ask too many questions and even with all his contacts he knew he wouldn't be able to keep things under the lid for much longer. Then, there were the damn Titans. They sprang out of nowhere like weeds. In the past two weeks, they had changed the whole game. For starters, his greatest rival the _Escorpiones_ were out. Any idiot would think, well isn't that good? Of course not, the vacuum they left behind was being filled out by scum who wasn't afraid of doing anything to get the upper hand. It made business more difficult and violent than necessary.

The Titans were making greater progress than his own son in capturing the Wild Ones. His son seemed to think this was good, what he didn't get was that at one point they would come after them as well. He wasn't a maniac, or a genius, or had magic, or weapons like the ones he used to read in the pulp fiction magazines when he was a child. He was an old fashion mob boss with little hair left and a decaying eyesight but refused to wear glasses.

It wasn't so much of a problem when they watched the news. He just closed his eyes and imagined he was listening to the radio.

"In the latest news, the Blue Beetle and an unknown vigilante stopped a group of robbers who called themselves The Wild Ones, who had just assaulted a Perignon jeweler store. According to witness statements the robbers carried potent weapons such as bazookas which they didn't doubt to use in public spaces-"

"Those idiots," he said after turning off the TV.

"Aren't you glad they stopped them? That would have been a great loss," his son said with his phone already out. He hated the darn things.

"The blue alien did fine; the problem is that some imbecile is giving trash like that weapons that can bring the city a lot of attention. There is a reason why Gotham has a bunch of those capes. Crime to them is like pollen to the bees," and that's why he had worked so hard to maintain a clean image before the world.

"But what's the point anymore? The Titans are now in our city. You heard the major's announcement. They are here to stay," his son said before playing a small part of the message.

"Superboy and Kid Flash are sticking to their own cities and it will continue like this unless we make ourselves a bigger threat. The reason they are here to teach the new capes is because we keep it low, so they don't get hurt until they grow and they move to other places," so what if they stopped some robberies or demons. His deals worked deeper underground.

"Like that girl from India," his son said finally pulling the pieces together.

"That's right. We are nothing but a training camp, so as long as the kids leave when they get the needed experience we will continue to strive," most of the city's underground knew it was thanks to him that they had stayed off the radar for so long. He made sure no one made deals with psycho clowns, or aliens, or attacked anyone important in their city while visiting. Yeah, his business could be more prosperous if they did, but for how long until the capes found out?

"Wouldn't it be better if we got rid of them?" his son said before the few hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"I am not saying I like them, but they are necessary when the maniacs and monsters show up. We just had a damn demon attack a hospital. As long as we don't do stupid things like the _Escorpiones_, or sell drugs at parks, we will be well," he wasn't a good man. He had blood in his hands, but not the blood of children. There were lines he just wouldn't cross.

888

San Francisco had a lot to offer to people like him, the Question. People let their guards down all the time and he was able to gather information effortlessly. It seemed The Wild Ones have only been targeting Perignon's businesses. Though most people would never believe it, he knew the old man had quite an underground empire. He had been smart enough to keep under the radar and prosper somehow. Whoever was behind the rising of The Wild Ones had something against the old man because now earnings were being evaluated and things didn't add in as they should.

It was ridiculous how much information he could gather about the man in one day, yet nothing on Jaime Reyes. The boy was almost too ordinary at first sight. He had seen him work, go for lunch with a younger kid, work some more before going home before going for a run. He tried looking into the other kid wondering if he was a friend, but he lost him in the subway. There was something fishy about the kid. Maybe he was Reyes' dealer? But Reyes didn't seem like the kind to be on drugs.

"Did you come to kick me out of 'your' city?" he asked when he heard people land behind him. The particular sound when someone flew and then landed was a giveaway. He had been sticking to the rooftop and watching one of the businesses owned by Perignon.

"Not friendly, is he?" he heard one of them say before he turned around. He saw the Blue Beetle standing a bit to the side from the rest. Was he trying to show disassociation? The other three were a red and meaner version of the bug, there was a Green Lantern though he didn't look like any of the ones he had files on, then a blond who didn't bother hiding his face but wore mainly green with a red star on his chest.

"We came to ask for your help," the Green Lantern said first floating forwards.

"My help? I am not buying you any alcohol, or cigars," he said before he saw the blond greet his teeth.

"We got from a good source that you are an excellent detective," The Green Lantern went on.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere, but go on," he said crossing his arms. At once they all looked like they didn't want anything to do with him. Good, the feeling was mutual.

"Guys?" the Blue Beetle said before he realized he was there as a moderator. So, he was where the learning curve started.

"We are new at this," the Green Lantern said after taking a deep breath.

"No shit," he said before the other two accompanying the Lantern started to look even more upset.

"Let them finish," the Blue Beetle said placing a hand on his shoulder, which he was fast to shrug off. What really bothered him was that he was able to get close to him without his realizing.

"We want to learn how to investigate, find things out before someone gets really hurt," the Lantern said still trying to keep civil.

"We want to stop the Wild Ones and we need someone to teach us how to infiltrate," the blond kid said.

"There is a reason why I don't have a sidekick," he told them.

"Because of your drinking problem," he said smirking; he would have wiped off his face if it wasn't for the armor.

"That damn Elongated man. Either way, I don't work with kids," he said wondering how he could take revenge on his old friend.

"We are not kids," the blond said before his hands caught on fire. The Blue Beetle actually ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Save it sparky. I have told the Bat to shove it more than once, you don't scare me," he told them before the teen got rid of the fire but kept glaring at him.

"You heard him, let's go. I have done things like this before, we will be fine," the red beetle said before a pair of wings opened on his back.

"Meet at the randevú, I will catch up in a few minutes," the Blue Beetle said before watching them leave, "a simple no would have been fine."

"Your kind isn't known for listening," he said looking for a reaction, but the Blue Beetle only stared at him with accusatory eyes.

"We all want to help people," Blue Beetle said. "That's why we do this."

"Grow up kid," he told him before he narrowed his eyes on him. He hated it when people looked at him like that, "and have you thought about changing the name. You are nothing like the Blue Beetle I knew. He was a real hero." Though he had only worked with the guy a handful of times, he was efficient.

"I know I will never be as good as him, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop trying," the kid said taking him by surprise. "Look, we are going to keep looking into those guys. So, like it or not, we are going to cross paths."

888

Blue Beetle landed at their meeting point which was their warehouse. He had known the Question might not help because of his reputation. Still, it pissed him off he talked to them like that. When he went inside the warehouse and into the clothing room he saw Thorax, GL, and Red Stars talking among themselves in hushed tones.

_**Detecting high levels of testosterone; suggesting leaving area as soon as possible.**_

_I wish it was that easy._

"You know Red bugged the whole place and can hear everything you say, right?" he asked them as he shed his armor and pushed his hands into his pockets. "So, Red told you not to do anything unless the Question agreed to help us."

"How could we have forgotten?" Thorax said crossing his arms, "what are we supposed to do then?"

"I will handle it," he said as he started to go through the racks of clothing. Now, what would he wear if he was in a gang and handed powerful weapons?

"C'mon _hombre_, let us help. We will do everything you tell us," Thorax said shedding his armor too, "and you know I have done things like this with the Posse. I got the whole Vato Loco thing already going, you know homme?"

"No," he told them sternly though they were all older than him, "you are going back to Red's place and wait for further instructions."

He left with two sets of clothing he thought would fit right in after throwing some dirt on them. He left his car at the garage and asked to borrow a different car. Never again would he place his baby in danger if he could help it.

"_Vaz a llegar tarde mañana?" _the boss asked him he would be arriving late the next day.

"_Espero que no," _he told the man he hoped that wasn't the case.

"_Niño, _you are not a man yet but you sure like to act like one," the man said handing him the keys to the other car. Somehow the man was able to tell he was up to something more dangerous than usual.

"_No ofensa, _but I am tired of people telling me I am a kid. I am no _niño_, and haven't been for a long time," he said as he got into the car, "ehm, _gracias por todo."_

The old man shook his head in disbelief after he thanked him, "I am not saying you are wrong, just remember to enjoy being a _niño_ while you can. Time goes by too fast."

After a quick change, makeup, and a fake scrub he headed to the lowest point of the city. It wasn't hard to find people who claimed they were part of The Wild Ones. It seemed like all the rage with the gangs. The issue was finding who was saying the truth.

_I need you to check the records in their cells and find me who really has contact to the Wild Ones._

_**Five potential targets located in the establishment to the right. Jaime Reyes, the assistance of the others is suggested. All of the objectives carry highly dangerous weapons.**_

_I am not engaging with any of them. I am going to sit close to them and try to gather information._

_**Keeping commination channels open with the Red Robin.**_

_That actually hurt._

_**Red Robin has been briefed on our location and activity. He has confirmed backup will be in proximity if necessary.**_

_Escarabajo, would you stop? We will be okay._

_**Correction Jaime Reyes, I will not be damaged but without my protection the probabilities of an injury increase for you.**_

_Fine, I get shot once and you turn into my mother._

He went into a bar, not even getting his ID checked though he went through all the trouble of getting a fake one. Well, Cirilo Cisneros would get his day some other day. He sat on a stool near the members of the Wild Ones. He ordered a beer and did his best not to cringe as he drank it slowly. Khaji was doing his part by clearing the alcohol from his blood. He hated the feeling. It was as if someone was scrubbing his veins from the inside.

It didn't help the most he heard the members of the Wild Ones talk was about women, motorcycles, and how that stupid of Esuperio Selva screwed Roland Sparre's wife and got nicked because of it. Batman had been the one to teach them how to infiltrate back on the Team. He wondered if he left the part about it being a complete bore on purpose. He had made some use of the skills back when he was investigating La Dama. However, this was the first time he went completely incognito.

"Hey there cutie," he almost jumped out his skin when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to meet a beautiful pair of eyes, in a beautiful face and… well; he wished he wasn't wearing a fake scrub and makeup. "Want to invite me a drink?"

"Whatever you like," he told her before motioning to the barkeeper to get her a drink.

"Aren't you sweet?" she said getting a drink he hoped wasn't too expensive. "I have never seen you around. New in town?"

"Yeah, just moved," he said before realizing the Wild Ones had taken notice of him. "Things weren't going so well in Oregon, so I decided to try my luck here."

"I bet you are doing well," she said taking a small sip.

"Could be better, but I can't resist a beauty in distress," he said trying to not act like the virgin he was. Thankfully, the makeup was helping.

He spun a whole story to the beautiful woman and evaded all the telltales Batman had warned them about; minimal self-reference, negative language, and convoluted phrasing. He created a whole new person out of thin air. One that was interesting to the woman but also the Wild Ones. He could fight, use a gun, and wasn't afraid to do dirty jobs. In the end, he allowed someone else to snatch the woman away from him. It was sort of disappointing, but at least he knew he got it… well, not him but Cirilo Cisneros did.

"So bad so sad man," one of the Wild Ones said leaning on the bar, "she was something else."

"Women like that is only trouble," he said like a sore loser.

"Well, what I can tell you. So, you looking for a job?" of course they would look for new guys after the ones he captured the night before.

"Depends, if is fast and pays well I am up for it," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Man, you are going to be able to get any woman you want after it," the man said before showing him a stack of cash.

"Sounds good to me," and he was in.

888

His head was killing him, and his skin itched. He swore he would never drink on his own accord. After he had said yes to the job, the rest of the Wild Ones invited him for some drinks. Khaji Da had worked extra hard to keep him clean, but it wasn't perfect. He got the feeling of the hangover, plus all that cleaning of his blood made him want to stay in bed that day. Work was sluggish as he did more small jobs around the garage. At the end of work he headed to his borrowed car before driving into town, his disguise and everything else he needed in the trunk.

There was a meeting that day with the boss of the Wild Ones. It looked like they figured all the Titans wouldn't all be in town until the weekend rolled in. He had already told Red Robin about it. They had to do something to make them realize they would always be around. As he parked the car in a garage not too far and got changed, he got more warnings from Khaji Da. Until he showed his partner that he could survive without the exoskeleton, he knew he wouldn't calm down.

He went into a club reserved just for the occasion. It seemed their leader was someone with big money to throw around. Near the entrance, he met with the lot who had invited him. He followed them inside astounded by the many groups already drinking and laughing to their hearts' content. It was time to start taking names down. Most of them carried phones which Khaji Da had no trouble accessing and finding out who they were. After a quick rundown of some of the names, he realized the person who led the Wild Ones had a gift for getting people from every background. Some did stand only with those who were of the same race, ethnicity, and so on. But, it was mostly mixed up.

_**Jaime Reyes, the Khaji Da Ru is in the vicinity. Further scanning showed the Green Lantern and the Red Star are also in the area.**_

He was going to get those three for this. Red Robin had told him they would be outside and out of sight as his backup.

"So, how is the guy like?" he heard a familiar voice before he spotted Vic Sage though the man dressed in a motorcyclists outfit barely resembled him.

"Dude, like it's going to blow your mind," his companion said. "The guy is sort of a diva, but he makes it look less gay."

"I got to see it to believe it," Sage said with a smoke.

He kept his distance from the reporter. He was probably also after the story of the gangs. It wasn't so strange nowadays for reporters to do a risky thing like that.

_Send Thorax the information we got on Vic Sage and tell him to keep an eye on him._

That would keep them busy. The man was an infamous reporter and didn't pull his punches back. If they messed up somehow, the man would make look like they doomed the whole city.

He was dragged to get more drinks. He wondered when those guys gave it a rest. At least they didn't pull him to the corners where another stuff was being handed out. Finally, when he thought nothing was going to happen all the lights went out. Everyone shouted in excitement. His body went rigid with apprehension. Then the beams in the front turned on. On the stage, the masks of drama shone in golden light as tall as a grown man. Between the masks, a man in a complete red suit and tie stood using a white smiling mask with flaming eyes and mouth.

"WELCOME MY CHILDREN!" the man shouted making a court bow with the grace of a dancer. "WELCOME TO THE FIRST NIGHT OF OUR LIVES! YOU MAY CALL ME MUSE!"

People shouted with eagerness.

"Tonight," MUSE said walking with the sleekness of a cat, "we have formally become a torn on Perignon's side. He fears us and soon everything that is his will be ours!"

There were more shouts.

"Let the old pass and the new come onwards. All of those of you, new to us come now forwards. Let us see what the future of this city looks like!"

"You didn't say anything about that," he whispered to the people who invited him as they pushed him forwards.

"It's an initiation thing," one of them said.

Soon, he spotted Paco, Kyle, and Leonid also being pushed forwards. Right behind him, he knew Sage was also being pushed forwards. There were at least twenty more besides them. Soon, they were all aligned before the stage facing the man with the mask.

"Wonderful," Muse said leaning down extravagantly and tilted his head to the side. "All of you look like you got potential but here just like in the real world you have to earn your place. The way we do it here is through duels. No guns or swords mind you; just an old fashion fist brawl. The one that remains standing at the end of it all will become a leader of a group. In the next meeting if you defeat all other leaders you will become a lieutenant. It's simple yet effective even if I say so myself," the man walked up and down the stage making motions with his hands, much like a stage actor. It was almost entrancing.

"Fight, fight, fight!" those who were already members started shouting.

"For God's sake," he heard Sage say before he threw the first fist. Thankfully, it wasn't at him. After that, they all broke lose. He landed punches when needed, dodged others before turning their strength against them. All of the hours of training with Black Canary had paid off though he was still uncomfortable fighting women.

In the end, there were only them; the Titans and a reporter. He couldn't take on Sage. He couldn't risk the man recognizing him. Those three were supposed to be his backup, so he started with Paco. He didn't give his friend even a chance to say 'what?' as he landed a right hook on his face. The shock made Paco hit Leonid. Kyle, on the other hand, was fighting Sage and was getting his ass handed to him.

"_What the hell man!" _Paco communicated through the scarab.

"_You wanted to go undercover, deal with it," _he said to him before dodging his punch with a simple side step.

Leonid was a decent fighter, but the other two were terrible. There was no technique behind their movements and he feared they would get killed if they weren't careful. He allowed Leonid to land a punch in his gut and gave him a glare that spoke volumes. Leonid got the message before landing another blow on his face. They had to make it look real.

"How lively, how lively!" the leader of The Wild Ones sang as ran through the stage, "how wonderful!"

One of the others had pushed him before he hit someone with his elbow. Then, whoever that was landed a hit on his ribs. He spun around and took hold his arm before flipping him over his shoulder and made them land flat on his back.

"What a fuck kid?" Sage said looking up at him with wide eyes. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

He turned away from the man before knocking Leonid off his feet with a quick swift kick. Leonid had already taken care of knocking Paco and Kyle down, which left him the only one standing.

"Magnificent!" Muse said raising his hands into the air. Then slowly he lowered his head and remained in silence. The air around them became thick with anxiety. He had to guess this was something rare. Muse then said in an even, polite tone "on any other occasion we would go on with the celebration, but I am sorry to say tonight will end on an even higher note. Don Perignon is on his way now and he thinks he will take us by surprise. Well my Wild Ones, it won't go his way but ours."

Almost like a well-oiled machine everyone started moving into other rooms and pulling out weapons and handing them out.

"We have to act now," he whispered to Kyle helping him stand up.

"Now, now. I don't recall you coming with them," Muse said from the stage. Even through the rush the man had been studying them thoroughly.

"He didn't," he heard Sage behind him. If he had the time, he would turn around and punch the man.

"I knew something was strange about you," Muse said drawing a gun from a holster on his belt. In that fraction of a second, he covered his body with his armor. The others followed in his steps and soon they had left the whole place in shock

"Perignon is the least of your worries," he told Muse before taking flight.

"Kill them!" shouted Muse stumbling back and almost dropping his gun.

"Go!" he shouted before they spread out through the club.

The Lantern blocked all the access to the rooms with the guns as Red Star and Thorax kept them from escaping. The next thing they would do was tie them down for the authorities. He went after Muse and his guards after he stapled down some of the Wild ones with his Staple Gun. It wasn't too hard because of their inebriated state. Muse was an idiot and not a very good leader. Did he really think a bunch of intoxicated punks would stand a chance against them?

He flew through the inner halls of the club taking down his guards one by one. He reached the farthest corner of the club and saw a door leading outside wide open. There was no chance in hell that he was going to let him get away. The problem had to be taken out from the root. The moment he got out he was blinded by the lights of multiple cars. He was ready for showdown until he heard an unknown voice.

"Stand down cape. I am only here for that freak," it was the voice of an old man. The lights were dampened and he saw Vincent Perignon standing in front of the cars holding a rifle along with some old fashion mobsters. Muse was huddling in a corner changing the direction of his gun every time he thought someone moved. He was trapped and he knew it. Perignon's men all had their weapons pointed at him.

"I don't think so. Stand down Mr. Perignon," he said turning both of his arms into Sonic Canons.

"Don, call me Don Perignon," said the old man walking towards him with a confident smile.

"Don Perignon, I am taking him into custody. He will pay for all his transgressions against you and everyone else in jail," this wasn't the first time the old man did something like this. The way he moved and talked told him he enjoyed the whole spectacle.

"At least your elders taught you some manners but not enough. You see boy, you are new in this town. You don't get to tell me what to do with the-"

"Down!" he pulled the man down barely helping him dodge a bullet.

"You bastard!" the old man shouted as his men started shooting at Muse with all they had.

"Stop!" he yelled, but he knew it was too late. Muse's body slumped against the wall before slumping down without a breath. Immediately his blood started forming a pool around him. He hurried to the man and removed his mask only to find a young face staring back at him covered in tears and fear. "You didn't have to do that!" he shouted as he closed the young man's eyes.

"Of course I had- Richard. Richard!" the old man shouted kneeling before the young man, "what? Why!"

He knew enough about Vincent Perignon. This young man was his one and only son.

"Why?!" the old man looked at him for answers but he couldn't give any. The man inside known as Muse seemed to be driven to take Don Perignon down. Was it some type of revenge against his father? Or a hostile takeover?

The old man wept over his son's body as the sound of the ambulances got closer and closer. All of his followers started to drive away, none bothering to try to get to the old man. They knew when someone was too broken to be of any use. Probably, something the old man had taught them.

"It's over sir," he told the old man when the police cards finally made it to them.

"Why didn't you save him?" the Don asked him as the officers approached.

"The question you should be asking yourself is why you chose this life for him?" he said as he pulled the man up.

"What did you say to me boy!" the man became furious and tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Why did you choose this life for your son? You had enough wealth to give him another kind of life, but you decided to teach him this one," he motioned to the young man on the ground, "what did you think would happen?"

The old man stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. He had to know this sort of life was usually short. He already had enough so his son could be something else, something better. Wasn't that what parents were supposed to want for their kids?

"Confess, you have nothing else to lose," he said as the officers dislodged the gun from the man's hand. As if woken up from a dream Vincent looked at his hand where his finger pulled the trigger. He shot his own son.

He gave the information he gathered to the officers before taking off. That night almost two hundred Wild Ones were arrested. Some were hurt, others just too drunk. Over three hundred high caliber weapons, among them twenty bazookas, and ten rocket launchers were retrieved. A room full of their successful robberies estimated to be in the millions worth got boxed. One of the oldest and largest criminal organizations in the area was dismantled by the founder. Vincent Perignon gave every single name without pause.

And, there was one casualty. A young man named Richard Perignon, twenty-four years old. When he was younger, his father told him he couldn't be an actor as long as there was the family business to take care of.

He sat on the roof of a building watching the whole thing, but his eyes kept coming back to the place where that man died. There were blood and the white chalk form of where the body had been. He sensed someone behind him but didn't bother to turn. Whatever he had to say, he would take it. He deserved it. Vincent Perignon had failed his son, but he failed both of them. Maybe he was over his head with the whole thing. Maybe, he should go back to the Team.

"I didn't see that coming," the Question said as he stood next to him and watched the scene below, "you actually did an okay job with the infiltration."

"Until you gave me away," he said wishing he would just get it over with.

"You had already given yourself away," the man said not bothering to deny who he really was. "You were too good of a fighter to be street scum. Who taught you that?"

"Black Canary," she never taught them about being too good, but it sort of made sense.

"Oh yes, I remember now," Question said before they continued watching the scene below. Only until a few police cars were left to guard the scene, did he speak again. "You can't save everyone."

"He is dead," he said wishing for him to say something else. Call him on his mistake.

"Many more would have died if you and your friends hadn't stopped them," Question said before he had enough.

"He is dead!" he shouted at the man who stood before him unflinching.

"And you haven't seen people die before?" he said and those words hit him like a fist to the face. Of course, he had. In El Paso where La Dama's creatures tore apart those people. In Bart's time where they fought the Reach, there were countless casualties. But all that had been out of his hands this wasn't. "I thought so. Look kid; it is sad. I am not saying it's not. But the fault is not only yours. It's mine too. I gave you away, yes. But, I should have talked to those kids. Teach them a thing or two. Who knows? Maybe things would have been different otherwise."

He couldn't find words anymore and turned away from the man. He was still angry at himself. He wished for someone to tell him how bad he messed up.

"_Escarabajo,"_ Thorax said after him and the rest landed on the roof, "man, sorry. We didn't think it would turn out like that."

"That's your problem, you don't think. You just want to be in the middle of things, but sometimes that is not what your team will need. They will need you outside in case they need backup," but his words weren't angry, but he knew they would sting. "_Esta vida tal vez no es para ti."_ They had to know there were times when they had to break the rules and others when they shouldn't. Paco was used to going against the flow. Maybe, as he told him, this wasn't the life for him.

"What? How can you say that after- _maldita sea! _I am trying!" he stomped towards him. Though he was taller and more muscular than him, he stood his ground.

"Then listen. All of you; you could have stopped him by telling me or Red Robin, but you didn't. You are supposed to know better," they were all older than him; they were supposed to know better, right?

"_Me lleva la-! _But we don't," Thorax said before sighing. He looked defeated before Jaime remembered his friend had also seen his fair share of death.

"Blue, we are being called by Red Robin. I am really sorry for all of this. We got caught at the moment," Kyle said before Leonid gave a simple nod of agreement.

"We will talk later," Thorax told him, "we will." Then the three of them left.

"So, you really are human," the Question said giving him a curious look, "you are bilingual and from the sounds of that slang-"

"Don't, you don't have any right," he said before the man raised his hands as if surrendering.

"You know who I am. Next time you need help I will be there."

8888

The next morning as he worked in the garage he listened to the news everyone was watching for the exception of him. The news had a field day with the story of Vincent and Richard Perignon, especially the man's dramatic death at hands of his own father. The Titans were mentioned only in good light, which was making his head hurt. A man died; a father lost his son. Didn't they get it?

"So, how much longer?" and to top things off, Sage was there asking him to fix a car which he could tell right away it was rented. The tracker was a dead giveaway. The car was perfectly fine, but he still went over it as his boss asked him to.

"All done," he said closing the hood, "ready for your twenty minute trip to the airport."

"_Jaime, trata bien a mis clientes," _the boss told him to treat his clients well.

"_Lo se, lo se," _of course he knew, but not every client was after his secrets. Still, he couldn't be mad at the man anymore. He was one of them. They all had to make a living.

"You really are something else," Vic Sage studying him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked a little freaked out. The man leaned towards him trapping him against the car. The rest of the garage was still enthralled on the news so they didn't notice.

"You are lucky I don't write stories on capes, let's just say that," Vic Sage whispered to him before handing him his card. "I meant what I said. If you kids need help, give me a call."

And with that, the Question drove away disliking capes a little less.


	27. Interview Time II

Follows the events of Becoming Superboy 35: Interview Time

_**Interview Time II**_

_**888**_

**A night ten years ago **

He sat in the waiting room at the hospital all alone. No one questioned why he was there as long as he wasn't hurt or getting into trouble. All they saw was a kid who couldn't stop moving his feet. His papá told him to not leave. He really needed to go to the bathroom, but he had no idea how to get there and back. What if his papá came back while he was gone? What if he got left behind? After all, they had a new baby. Paco told him his parents would send him away because of the new baby. Brenda hit Paco and said he was wrong. Paco told her how come none of them had siblings. Not he, Tye, Brenda or Paco had any siblings. Brenda couldn't answer but still called Paco an idiot.

"_Mijo_," he lifted his head and saw his grandmother Elena.

"_Abuelita!"_ he jumped to his feet and ran to his grandmother. She wasn't supposed to make it until next week.

"_Ven mijo, tu mamá te está esperando_," she said softly before taking his hand and leading him to his mother's room.

" _Quiero ir al baño,"_ he still needed to go to the bathroom.

" _Niños,"_ she laughed softly before taking him.

He washed his hands slowly. He didn't want to see his mamá. What if she no longer wanted him? She had a little girl now. Maybe he could go live with one of his grandmothers. _Abuelita_ Conchi was very strict, and _Abuelita_ Elena always had candies in her bag. The choice was an easy one. But, he would have to move and _Abuelita_ Conchi lived in Washington which was closer than Mexico City which was where _Abuelita_ Elena lived. He decided he would spend one year with each one of them and the holidays with his parents because he was going to miss them.

He walked holding his grandmother's hand ready to accept his destiny. _Abuelita_ Conchi said accepting one's destiny was very important because part of that destiny was dying. His mamá got really angry when she heard her and then they started fighting in Spanish too fast for him to follow. At the end, his mamá told him he shouldn't worry about things like that because he was still a kid. But he still wanted to know why it was important to accept death. Wasn't death bad? It made everyone sad like when _Abuelito_ Alejandro died. Even _Abuelita_ Conchi cried and she never cried.

"Come here Jaime," he thought he was to lose his mamá when he entered her room and saw her. She was so pale and tired looking he thought she might fall asleep any moment.

"Mamá, are you sick?" he hurried to her before he spotted the little bundle lying to her side.

"I am just tired my _Corazon¸ _come here," she said before his papá picked him up and sat him on the bed.

"She is all red," he had a better view of the newborn.

"You were too when you were born," his papá laughed as he brought a chair for his grandmother to sit down.

"And she is tiny," he said looking at his mother with wide eyes. From the size of his mother's belly he thought the baby would be bigger.

"She will grow up so fast you won't believe it," his mother said shifting on the bed and brought the little bundle closer to him, "say hi to your little sister Jaime."

"Hi Milagro, I am Jaime," he told the sleeping baby. There was a little bit of hair on her head. It looked like his. It looked like his mom's too.

**An afternoon five years ago**

He had to get up half an hour earlier than he should just to get Milagro up. Since she started going to pre-school, he had to do this every single school day and sometimes also in the weekend. She had a lot of trouble getting up in the morning. More than once after making sure she was ready she would crawl back into bed and wrinkle her clothes. After school, he had to pick her up and listen to her yap on and on about what her little friends did. Didn't she realize he wasn't seeing his friends anymore because of her? Well, Tye was the only one left. Paco was gone and Brenda moved.

"I am hungry," she said pulling on his shirt.

Since Milagro started going to school and his mom finished with nursing school and started working, he had to feed Milagro when they got from school. His mother always told him to not go overboard, just to get her a snack. She should try telling that to Milagro.

"I know, I am almost done," he said hoping it wouldn't get burned again. Last time it did the little girl refused to eat it.

"I am telling mom you made a mess," she said peeking over the counter at the chopped leftover ingredients.

"And fed you, you are welcome," he told her picking her up and then sitting her far away from the stove.

"You are ugly," she poked her tongue at him.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror," it wasn't a lie. There was no way anyone could think they weren't siblings when they saw them standing to each other.

"I am telling mom you are mean," Milagro said with a pout. He wondered if Tye could come over. His game console was old, but he would die of boredom if he had to spend another hour alone with his sister.

"Like I am not already grounded until next year," he said and placed the plate in front of her "there."

"I don't like tomatoes," she said pushing the plate away.

He took the plate back. Practice made perfect, right?

**The morning the day before the interview**

He locked his door and went through his emails from Kord Enterprises. Melody Case, the head scientist of Kord Enterprises and Ted's ex, had been sending him at least fifty messages a day on how he would never understand the importance her projects would have in the future. He deleted most of them without reading them. He already wrote to her he would be visiting the labs to see if the projects were worth keeping. Angela Revere, the company's CEO, had been sending him all the information they had been talking over the past few company meetings. She also brought up other topics he even hadn't thought about checking on.

"Jaime, I am going to work. Talk to you later," Paco called from outside of his door.

"Fine," he called back.

"You okay?" Paco asked.

"Yeah," he said trying to sound sincere but failing miserably.

"Okay" and one of his oldest friends left him knowing he still wasn't okay.

It wasn't like he hated his friend, but he needed to be away from him and the others for a while longer. A man died. They might have been able to save him. He believed they deserved some of this torture. His phone started to ring and he picked it up right away hoping to see Tracy's number. It was his parents.

"Can you get me an autograph from Superboy?" Milagro asked without a pause.

"No, are you home alone?" at that time both his parents were working.

"No, Tracy is taking me to the animal shelter. We are adopting a dog," she said in a sing-song tone.

"Mom won't allow it," he said yawning and glad he wasn't patrolling that night. They were taking off for Metropolis and staying at Conner's place.

"She already said yes," and he heard years' worth of mockery in her voice.

"But I asked her like a thousand times… until we got you. They are replacing me with a dog?!" he threw his chair back and stood up.

"You just called me a dog too!" his little sister shouted back; apples from the same branch.

"That is not fair!" he ran a hand down his face.

"You think? Now will you get me that autograph!" she shouted back but now she was laughing.

"No!" he started laughing "now go get the biggest dog they got!"

"The ugliest?" she asked with a giggle.

"The meanest too!" he shouted laughing so hard his throat was starting to hurt. He felt he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Why are you two shouting?" Tracy was on the phone next.

"We are getting a dog!" he shouted unable to stop.

"I know!" Tracy shouted back. At that point, he was rolling with laughter on his bed.

"Let me, let me," he heard Milagro say before Tracy handed her the phone.

"I am not asking Superboy for an autograph," he said taking a deep breath.

"Will you be visiting soon?" she asked in the same tone she used with dad when she wanted something really bad and mom wasn't around.

"I don't know yet," it had only been a few weeks since he moved out. It seemed sort of pathetic to go home running so soon.

"Oh okay," she said no longer smiling. He could tell she was probably shifting her feet and pulling her lower lip.

"If you ask mom and dad and they say yes, you can visit me," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Really?" she asked and he knew her smile was reaching her eyes.

"Bring the dog," he could never say no to her.

888 _**Follows the events of Becoming Superboy 35: Interview Time **_888

They were half way done with the interview and they hadn't done half bad even if he was the one to think it. Kid Flash was back from raiding the snack table, looking calmer than before and talking nonstop with 'Conner' who was in reality Miss Martian shaped like 'Conner'. He had to admit he had been afraid of how things would turn out with her and Superboy so close to each other. So far, they stayed away from each other's throats. If there were any doubts about Red Robin being the right leader they were all gone. He had remained calm the whole time.

**Threat detected. **Khaji Da announced. Great, probably a bad guy thought they could try to take them out in television.

_**Where?**_He asked ready to stop them before they could hurt anyone.

**The Superboy**

"Superboy?" he asked aloud before turning to see Superboy was clenching his teeth and fists as he glared at Lori Luthor.

"Ten, nine, eight…" the countdown started to return to the air.

"Superboy, what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked also seeing something was very wrong.

"Four… three…two," they weren't stopping the countdown. Had they not realized something was very wrong? Why didn't they stop? He saw Clark Kent on the other side of the stage trying to get to them only to be stopped by security. He knew who he was now thanks to Booster Gold which made it worse. The man looked authentically concerned and in pain. Whatever was affecting Superboy was also affecting Superman somewhat.

"Shut up," Superboy growled before he shouted "all of you shut up!"

The world became silent. They were back in the air and Superboy was looking at Lori with red shining eyes. It was as if he wanted to hurt her, which none of them had the strength to stop.

"What is that?" 'Conner' shook Lori before they all looked at Lori's hand and saw a ring with a red stone. It was shining with a bloody light. He realized then that Superboy wasn't glaring at Lori but the ring.

"Get that away from him," Red Robin said before Lori started to struggle to get the ring off.

"No," Superboy said starting to float. He extended his hands towards Lori before she started floating too. The poor young woman was scared out of her mind as she continued to try to take the ring off. "They want to see me like this, they want a show. I will give them one."

"Superboy, you are not being yourself," he said flying until they were face to face.

"This feels so great. It's like I am truly free. You should try it sometime Blue," Superboy got the ring off Lori's finger before letting her fall. 'Conner' caught the shaking young woman and stared up at them.

"Stop Kon, that rock is affecting you," Red Robin called from below.

"Or maybe this is the real him," the screens around the studio changed from showing them to the face of a man they all detested.

"Godfrey, afraid to face me face to face like a man?" Superboy said facing one of the screens as he toyed with the ring. He used his powers to change its form as if it was no better than dough.

"You are not a man or even a boy!" Godfrey said pointing at him with a sneer.

"I am so hurt," Superboy said rolling his eyes at the man before capturing the ring in a tight fist.

"You did this!" Kid Flash accused Godfrey.

"Exposing your true natures is my job, but I am afraid I can't take credit for that. I was just waiting for the right time, and here it is," the man said pulling back from wherever he was being filmed and opened his arms dramatically. "Children should not run around in Halloween costumes and putting people in danger. Things like him are not normal! They shouldn't exist!"

"We agreed to an interview with them, not you," he said motioning to the still watching young reporters.

"I want to know where he is going with this, let him," Superboy said descending and sitting on his chair with an air of condescendence.

"Are you crazy?" 'Conner' said sweating bullets. Miss Martian was probably sensing something they couldn't.

"Afraid?" Godfrey teased.

"Never!" Superboy said before using his powers to lift Lori and 'Conner' "Stay out of the way."

He sent them flying back faster than he could follow. Kid Flash went to make sure they were okay.

"I don't want to hurt you. Hand over that rock," he knew he didn't stand a chance, but he had to try. He formed both of his energy cannons.

"You don't have the guts," Superboy said lifting him into the air faster than he could shoot.

He couldn't breathe. He clawed at his throat. Khaji Da started to thicken the armor around his neck which helped, but he could barely move.

"You have always been a coward too afraid to use your full power. Not that if you did you would stand a chance. You should let the armor take over Blue. You are just too human," then he felt his skin being ripped.

"Ahhh!" he screamed before he saw Superboy was tearing his armor revealing reddened skin.

"Let him go!" Kid Flash was back a moment later and punching Superboy as fast as he could.

"Kid Flash, stand down," Red Robin said only frowning. He had to trust him, he told himself. He would think of something.

"But Blue-" Kid Flash protested.

"Let Blue go, we will stay, but you won't hurt anyone," Red Robin told Superboy and he was dropped to fall in a heap on the floor.

"You okay?" Kid Flash was by his side the next moment and looking at his injuries. It wasn't for long since Khaji Da started to heal him right away and to close the gaps in the armor.

"Unlike what you might like to think you are not the boss of me Red Robin. Don't tell me what to do," Superboy said staring down at their friend.

"Fine" Red Robin said not losing his cool, "Superman, Supergirl; if you are watching this you must not come close to Kon. That rock might do the same thing to you."

At the edge of his vision, he saw Clark Kent freeze. The man looked at them with so much worry. They were on their own.

"You think you are so smart," Superboy sneered at Red Robin

"Godfrey, ask your questions," Red Robin told Godfrey as he too sat.

"We can't do this," he said to Kid Flash as he helped him stand.

"_**Yes you can,"**_ he and Kid Flash froze when they heard Miss Martian connect to them telepathically _**"I am trying to get hold of the Watchtower to get help, but I need you to keep Superboy busy."**_

"All he is going to do is try to rattle people by spinning facts out of hand and making statements without any proof. He is more of a clown than a reporter. After the fiasco with the Reach no one really listens to him," Superboy said looking extremely bored.

"You just gave them a reason to," he couldn't help saying as he glared at Superboy. He just tried to rip his armor off him!

"If I really had wanted to, I would have done it," Superboy said rolling his eyes at him.

"Still not crash," Kid Flash said.

"No sense of moral, or shame? Can you really trust these 'kids' if that's what they really are with your safety and that of your family?" Godfrey continued his relentless attack. He didn't doubt he would take every shot he could at them.

"We are not kids," Superboy said again through gritted teeth. His fists were clamped on the arm rests. There was something wrong, something besides the rock that was making him act like an ass. He remembered the flash drive he entrusted him with. Could someone be trying to tamper with his memories again?

"What he means to say is that we are human… most of us are full humans," he said after one glare from Superboy.

"Half is pain enough," Superboy said with a cynical laugh.

"How do we know that? What proof can you give us to show us that you are human? None I tell you because you have these secrets that you think are more important than our safety, so you can justify the destruction you cause without facings the consequences," Godfrey kept on going.

"That's stupid, that's like asking someone to prove they are not lying!" Superboy shouted before the chairs where Lori and 'Conner' had been sitting on before were thrown back. It was a fraction of a moment, but he saw Superboy flinch. Whatever was happening to him, he was trying to fight it.

"_**Miss Martian, I think Superboy is trying to fight this on his own. He is holding back," **_he communicated through their link. He could see it from the way he was fighting his own reactions. Maybe he chose to stay there because that's the place where he would cause less trouble.

"_**I can sense it, but he won't be able to break through completely unless you get that rock away from him,"**_ Miss Martian said not too far.

"_**I tried but he placed a barrier so I can't fully get to it," **_Kid Flash said.

"_**Still no answer from the Watchtower?" **_Red Robin asked.

"_**Only for a short time; all of the League members were out for exception of Aqualad who was looking after the Team and the Titans. There are multiple attacks through the world. This wasn't plotted by Godfrey," **_Miss Martian told them.

"_**That's just great," **_he thought on the mockery the interview had become.

"I think I am human, therefore I am," Red Robin said.

"What nonsense are you speaking about? You can't just make such a claim without offering any proof. A dog can't call itself a human and be a human!" Godfrey shouted at them as if they had just insulted his mother.

"But it is proof," he said knowing where Red was going with it.

"What would you do to define a human? Physiologically there is no living human that can be connected to all other humans that have lived at this time. We define ourselves as humans. No one gave that name to us but ourselves because of our need to label everything around us; to break into parts and to classify. That is part of being human and the one we can prove to you at this time," Red Robin said finishing with a smile.

"You have no right to pull that philosophical crap!" Godfrey shouted and pointed at them again at them. "This is serious and that is not a real answer!"

"Why not? Because you say so? Because it goes against your plan to make us look like idiots when we are not? That's a load of bull!" Superboy said.

"But he is right," he said before he got a shocked expression from everyone, including Godfrey "What is the point of saying what we are when we have already done it through our actions? What is more human than to forget yourself and give your all to the rest of humanity because you can?"

"No one is that selfless! Don't let them play with your mind! Otherwise, why won't you reveal your identities to the world?!" Godfrey said starting to sweat. They could claim they did it for the fame or whatever else they could conjure, but there was no denying the good they had done in the world.

"Godfrey, do you have someone you love?" he asked at once thinking of his family.

"What?" Godfrey looked dumbfounded. As far as they knew Godfrey didn't even have a family or friends who weren't looking to be in the same spotlight as him.

"Do you love someone man? It is not that difficult to understand. We all do," Kid Flash said scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Like-like I would tell you!" Godfrey shouted starting to turn red.

"Exactly, the moment we tell the world who we are the bad guys will know who we love and they become targets. You can call us monsters, aliens, freaks; we don't care. Protecting those we love is also important to us," he said starting to feel confident. They could do this; they could face this man and keep their heads high.

Godfrey looked lost for a moment before he ran a hand through his hair. He looked collected again before looking at the camera with an intense glare. "Good people in you homes. I ask you as you look at those around you. Can you really trust those responses? These 'kids' claim they are human, yet they are not giving us any solid proof," Godfrey said to the audience.

"Oh shut, do we have to repeat ourselves," Superboy said, "we don't have all day."

"It is up to the real reporters to reveal the truth of your nature," Godfrey said fixing his tie.

"Yawn," Superboy said.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted! You are not qualified to protect anyone! All you are doing is making young impressionable people think is fine to put themselves in danger. You and the League have never told the truth about what happens when you fail. Kid Flash, you are not the first to use that costume, what happened to the first? Or in the case of Red Robin, how many of you have there been and what happened to them? I will tell you what does. The League puts kids in deadly dangers and when they die they just get replaced," Godfrey said taking the breath away from everyone watching.

"How dare you!" Superboy stood up before he shot lasers through his eyes and destroyed one of the screens. None of them had known Jason back then or Wally before he retired for the exception of Superboy.

"The first Robin became Nightwing," Red Robin's calm voice said shocking the whole studio and he imagined the country too. "The second Robin was tricked and killed by the Joker. After Batman told me he wouldn't take me in as the new Robin. I went on my own. I almost got myself killed. I was more of a danger to myself than any thug with a knife. That's why he let me become Robin. I would have continued on my own and I am sure I would be dead had that been the case," Red Robin remained calm the whole while as he said this, "and even after knowing death might be the ultimate sacrifice, we still choose to leave the protection of the League."

"You…" an image of a bloodied crowbar appeared in some of the screens.

"You knew," he said with wide eyes. Godfrey had known about how Jason had been killed and had been ready to expose them when they denied it. He didn't count on them telling the truth.

"Oh look, we ruined his surprise. So sorry," Superboy collapsed back on his chair laughing.

"And they say we are thoughtless," Kid Flash said crossing his arms.

"All of Arkham knows about what happened to my predecessor," Red Robin said as he operated from his wrist computer. He brought up images of the many men and women who lived in those halls. "But they are not that crazy to go and talk about it. For once, because he was a kid and it is of bad taste to talk of the death of someone so young as if it was just gossip. Second, because when Batman caught up to Joker he broke every single one of his bones. I can only think of someone crazy enough to tell you this and that is the most pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping garbage we know; the Joker. You went to a real monster and asked him of how much he enjoyed killing a boy," it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"A reporter is never afraid to expose himself to danger to get to the story," Godfrey said glaring at Red Robin.

"Right, it's not like Joker it's a psychopath who takes pride in every life he takes even if they are children and will tell everyone who asks," Kid Flash said.

"You are one to talk, what happened to the first Kid Flash," Godfrey said going after Bart, "the League claims he retired, but your kind never stays away long unless something else happened."

888 Backstage 888

She messed up so bad. Pretty much threw her whole life away because of a pretty rock. No one would ever trust her again. She might as well join her uncle in the family business and she didn't mean technology innovations.

"I swear I don't know," she said coming back to reality. Godfrey just asked an unfair question; big surprise, "the ring was in my dressing room in a basket with gifts. I didn't know it would do that"

"It's okay Lori, I believe you," Conner said looking at her worried. His eyes were different somehow as if they could see something they couldn't before.

"Did you find anything?" Clark asked when they saw Lois coming back.

"Cat won't answer my calls. Seems she is too busy bathing in the limelight. Wouldn't be surprised if she knew this would happen and before you start defending her she just sold the stocks of ClarkCatropolis to the highest bidder," Lois said before passing her phone to Clark.

"What?" Clark said reading the article with wide eyes. He didn't look angry just surprised.

"No one will tell me anything. It looks like Edge removed all my clearance until this is over. How are the kids doing?" Lois said looking at one of the available screens.

"They are naïve, but that's working in their favor," Conner said looking at the screen with narrowed eyes.

"I think they are doing great," Clark said handing Lois her phone back. He didn't look overly panicked about what Cat Grant did. She knew she would be looking for Cat like crazy if she had done that to her.

"Clark, I am going to check out Lori's dressing room for clues," Conner said already walking away.

"Wait Conner, I am going with you," she went after him.

"You don't have to," Conner said never slowing down. She had to almost run to keep up with him.

"You mean you don't want me in the way," she said before she bumped into his back.

"It's not that Lori. I just don't want to see you hurt," Conner said turning around with a worried look.

"Yeah, like everyone will not be after my head after this is over. I have to clear my name somehow," and when she said those words, they felt true. She hadn't given up yet. Yes, she was a Luthor but that just meant she was as stubborn as they came.

"I am sure Superboy and the rest will clear your name," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. It was strange.

"That guy hates me; he is just too nice to say it," she kept thinking of Superboy as a creep for telling her off at her uncle's tower, but the truth was she was the creep. He was right to not want anyone to know he also had Luthor genes.

"He wasn't being nice when he threw us out the stage. Besides, he is not the kind to keep resentment without reason," Conner said before they kept on walking, but now side by side. This was the Conner she knew. He never left her behind.

"But there is a reason," she said. She had to tell someone. She was sure Conner would understand since he came from a family with expectations too. Though, they were not the same type of expectations.

"Lori," a deep frown appeared on his face. It was as if he already knew what she was going to say.

"My uncle… he made him… we are…" there was no easy way to say her evil uncle tried to clone Superman and also added his own DNA into the mix.

"He told you?" Conner asked not looking so shocked but worried.

"You knew?!" she asked him.

"The-there is no time for that! Hurry!" he took hold of her hand before they started running. The entrance to her dressing room was open and they saw a short man with a gabardine come out with the basket.

"Who's that?" she said feeling something was very wrong. The man was also wearing a large hood which seemed to be ripping at the seams.

"Simon," Conner said stepping forwards.

"You… why did it have it to be you?" Simon dropped the basket and pulled back the hood to reveal a pale face and a transparent cranium.

"Conner?" she asked stepping back. This guy had to be a bad guy. No one would willingly go around showing the top of their brain without looking to be a bad guy.

"He will explain to you later, stand back," Conner said looking ahead and never away from the man.

"Whowha!" she was about to ask who was 'he' before Conner started shifting before her eyes. He became she with skin as pale as paper, a tight black body suit with a red X across her chest and a red belt and gloves. His dark hair turned the brightest red she had ever seen tied into a ponytail and his…her face gained sharp feminine features and red eyes.

"Miss Martian, so it's true you decided to show more of your true nature. How interesting," Simon said with a mocking smile, "I wonder what your teammates think of it."

"Lori, go into the dressing room and don't come out," Miss Martian said to her never looking away from Simon.

"O-okay," she said not wasting a moment and running into the room.

"Catch!" she turned around to barely catch the basket the man had tried to take away. She looked the door and started going through the contents as fast as she could. Outside everything was so quiet it was unnerving. She thought maybe they left, but in that moment the door groaned as if something very heavy was leaning on it. She scurried with the basket to hide behind the couch and kept looking for something that might help her, but the rest of the contents were ordinary.

"_**He wouldn't have tried to take them away if they weren't important," **_she heard the voice of Miss Martian and closed her eyes. That thing could get inside her head. _**"I don't appreciate being called a thing; also I am only on the surface. You would know if I was really trying to get inside your mind."**_

"_**Where is Conner?" **_she remembered some years ago aliens tried to take the place of some people.

"_**He needs our help, but to do so we need to find who sent that basket," **_Miss Martian said before the link went quiet. The door opened and she saw the man called Simon at the door. Then, he dropped to the ground unconscious, "he never learns."

"Who… what?" she scooted back as much as possible against the wall.

"Calm down Lori," said the creature before she started shifting again. The next moment she had taken the shape of a red headed young woman, "you can call me Megan if you like and I am here to help. Conner is also my friend."

"You are that girl that was with him this morning," she had also seen three young men. Something was staring at her straight in the face, she just knew it was!

"He wasn't kidding; he said you were very observant," Miss Martian said with raised eyebrows.

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"He is going to be mad you learned it this way," Miss Martian said with a sigh before looking at the screen in the room. It came on and she saw the interview was still ongoing.

888

"Do you really want to know why the League or any of us for that matter never talks to the public about those we lost? Well, today is your lucky day. Some of us always hated that practice. Those who are gone did it fighting to protect others. That's how the first Kid Flash died. He died being a hero. He died trying all he could to protect the Earth when the Reach tried to erase it from the universe. You remember the Reach, right? Old friends of yours," Kid Flash said glaring at Godfrey, "You know want to know who the first Kid Flash was?"

"You are-" but Kid Flash didn't give Godfrey a chance.

"He was someone's fiancé. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was also someone's son. Besides being a speedster, he was also brilliant. He was also my cousin. I am not going to apologize for not grieving in front of you or the world to us because that's what he would have wanted!" he was pulled back to the conversation they had when they first met.

"So, you admit kids die doing this!" Godfrey went around the point Kid Flash was trying to make and attacked them again.

"We told you not to call us kids," Superboy said rolling his eyes at the man.

"Yes we are," he said to Godfrey.

"Shut up Blue," Superboy said taking hold of his wrist. He had an iron grip.

"No, you shut up," he said pulling his wrist free. It hurt like hell.

"Say what you have to say Beetle," Godfrey said leaning forwards with a leer.

"Shut up Godfrey. Yeah, we are young, and yes we can die. But that's the same reason why we are working together. We are protecting each other as well as others. We might not agree on everything but something we always will agree on is in protecting each other and our right to live. Even with Superboy under the effect of that rock, he still gets angry when you try to hurt us. We started doing this as a team. And now that's who we are essentially; a team. When one of us dies, nothing is stopping us from quitting but we choose not to. We choose to honor their memories instead," he had thought about quitting when the Reach was defeated by staying away a few weeks. He found he couldn't. He was worried for his teammates and the people he could have been helping.

"Those are some impressive words from someone who allied themselves to the Reach! Don't think we will ever forget about such a betrayal! Humans are not-" Godfrey was worse than a dog with a bone.

"I am proud to be the third human to be called the Blue Beetle and it's up to me to make sure there is a fourth when I am gone by telling you right now that no matter what you say or do we always will be more than just kids; we are the Teen Titans," he said keeping his head high.

"Enough with the drama," Superboy said with a dramatic sigh and ready to leave "you guys are making things too complicated. It's getting boring."

"You are right Kon," Red Robin said standing up, "Let me put this as nicely as possible. We don't care if you call us heroes or villains or freaks or whatever. We don't care if you like us or not. We only care about what is right and like hell we are going to let you tell us what that is."

"It's that so?" Godfrey said with an air of superiority that made him want to punch him.

"Guys can you hear me!"__their communicators came to life for the first time with news from the Watchtower. It was Beast Boy and he sounded worried.

"Beast Boy? What is it?" Kid Flash was the first one to answer.

"Everyone has gone crazy!" Beast Boy shouted as the connection started to break.

"What do you mean?" Red Robin asked with a frown.

"Nice Tigress… hurry!" Beast Boy shouted before the signal went dead.

"Something is wrong," he said looking at the rest. Even Superboy seemed worried. The fist where he held the red rock tightened audibly, resisting letting go.

"I will tell you what is wrong! This!" Godfrey shouted before they saw a battle like they had never seen. "Your kind only knows how to destroy and this is proof!"

The screen showed the rest of the Titans engaged in a fight against the members of the Team.

Supergirl was fighting in the air against Wonder Girl, punching each other with all their might. The sound rumbled like thunder threatening to deafen those around them before crashing into a desert and creating a crater. Supergirl stood up with a snarl and eyes bleeding red with energy before she shot at Wonder Girl who deflected the deadly laser with the bracelets. Wonder Girl then jumped into the air with the fluidity of seasoned warrior and threw her lasso around Supergirl who tried to break it. Wonder Girl pulled her towards her before punching Supergirl square on the face with a roar. Supergirl screamed as she was thrown back but not before taking hold of the lasso and then using it to slam Wonder Girl back into the crater.

Bunker, Lantern, Red Star, Skitter, Solstice, Tempest, and Thorax were all also engaged in combat against Bumble Bee, Lagoon Boy, Static, Black Bat, Empress, Nightwing, and Aqualad. The sight was terrifying and senseless. They were supposed to be watching them all together.

"Blue, you and I need to get to the Watchtower" he was shaken into action by Red Robin.

"Alright," he said with a nod before taking a deep breath to concentrate and open a rip on the Bleed.

"Kid Flash, they are in Sonoran desert at the edge of the Coachella Valley. See if they can be reasoned with and try to stop them."

The portal was open and ready, but he knew it would have to wait. Superboy was looking down Red Robin with an obstinate look.

"You are better than this Kon," Red Robin said extending his hand to the clone.

"Don't talk like you know me bird boy," Superboy said through clenched teeth. He was still fighting.

"They are your friends, your teammates," Red said pointing at the screen.

"Not my problem," Superboy said taking deep breaths, but his hand holding the rock extended until it was over Red Robin's.

"You already know what to do," Red Robin said before Superboy let go of the rock.

"Whatever," Superboy said weakly before he flew out of the stage.

"Let's go Blue," Red Robin told him before he pulled him through the Bleed.

He hated using the Bleed because there was always the chance they could land somewhere else in some other time. Taking a stroll between dimensions and time was not easy but they weren't even sure the Zeta Beams were working at the time with all that was going on. They appeared in the mission room from which the Team operated from.

"We should have brought Miss Martian," he said remembering she had been in the studio.

"She is investigating the source of that rock, that's just as important," Red Robin said going to the control panel as soon as possible before pulling the footage from the TV room. It showed them the Team and Titans sitting together watching the interview. They all seemed to be having a good time until Lagoon Boy entered the room and started saying something to Supergirl. At once the rest of the Titans stood up on her defense. Kaldur was able to diffuse the confrontation but from that point the two teams sat apart from each other and didn't speak to each other.

Then Beast Boy left the room with the bowl of popcorn. He guessed to get more. In that moment, Nightwing entered the room and placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. The other young man tensed before receiving something from Nightwing and then walked to stand behind the Titans while Nightwing went to stand behind the Team. They placed something on the back of their necks.

"Starro-tech," Red Robin was fast to declare.

"But everyone in the Team was immunized against it," he remembered they were immunized against other things he never thought he would have to worry about.

"It's a new strain. We need to get a sample to get a cure," Red Robin said before a small green monkey landed on the controls.

"I can help with that," Beast Boy said shifting into his humanoid form.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" he asked when both saw his arm was injured from what was clearly an arrow wound.

"As fine as I can be with Artemis hunting me through the whole base," Beast Boy said looking over his shoulder.

"We need to secure a sample from her. Blue, you know where to find the Cure-tech," Red Robin said before they left to lure Artemis out.

He hurried to the medical bay where they kept the Cure-tech always in stock. When he entered he found every single patch destroyed.

"Of course they wouldn't leave them intact," he said leaning down to pick some of the remains.

**Shield Jaime Reyes**

Without pause, Khaji Da created a force field around him keeping an arrow from reaching him. It wouldn't have pierced him but at the tip he spotted what he believed was the new and improved version of the Starro-tech.

"That means Beast Boy…" the injury on his arm wasn't just an injury.

He picked up the sample and took into the air ducts just as a rhinoceros charged into the medical wing. On his back was Tigress. With his luck, Red Robin had been also infected and if that was the case he had to get out of the air ducts as soon as possible. He came out into the ship bay and hid on one of the ships. He had to get out of there and take the sample to a lab that could help them, but he couldn't leave those three to do as they wished in the Watchtower. What if they decided it was a good idea to crash the place into the Earth?

"Blue?" Red said appearing from the shadows.

"Stay away, you could be infected too," he said creating his stapler gun.

"I am not. I got away when I realized it was a trap," Red Robin said raising his hands.

"Nice story," he said deciding it would be better to get away and take his chances.

"I will prove it to you," Red Robin said as he kneeled down and rolled a familiar metallic ball towards him. "I got that from Jason in case the Reach ever placed you on mode. It's the same kind they used to shut your armor down. If I was one of them I would just use it on you."

He picked it up but didn't put down the stapler gun down until Khaji Da was done scanning it and confirmed it was what Red claimed it was.

"I got the sample, but they destroyed the Cure-tech," he told him, "Batman wouldn't have some at his place, would he?"

"He does, but those two…" Red Robin knew it was also dangerous to leave the Watchtower with only them.

"I know," and he had no idea how they would contain Beast Boy. He could shift into any living creature and bypass any cage, or grow immensely and break any barrier. Artemis was trained by her villain father and the League. She probably had some tricks under her sleeves they had no idea of.

"How many more jumps can you make?" Red Robin asked him as he started working on his wrist computer faster than his eyes could follow.

"With you, only one," he couldn't risk getting them lost in the Bleed and landing a hundred years in the future in the center of the sun.

"What about on your own?" Red Robin asked him.

"Two, but I don't know where Batman's place is?" and he didn't want to leave Tim behind. It didn't set right with him.

"Go to the Wayne Manor and tell Alfred I sent you for the Cure-tech," he said shutting off his computer and looking at him with the same calm he had possessed through the whole interview. "You have to," he said knowing well he didn't want to leave him behind.

"Fine, but don't get infected," he said opening another tear on the Bleed and jumping thought.

He appeared high above Gotham City and told Khaji Da to find the Wayne Manor. He knew Batman's identity because of their trip to Bart's time, but he never imagined their base would be at the mansion. He always imagined it would be somewhere in the middle of the city. As he flew as fast as he could in the direction Khaji Da pointed him to, he saw there was chaos below. Khaji Da hacked into the police's radio and found Arkham asylum had a breakout. So, that's what was keeping Batman busy. He wished he could help, but he knew the Dark Knight would just turn him away.

When he landed at the doorstep of the Wayne Manor he removed his armor and knocked. He felt like an idiot, but he didn't know what this Alfred would do if he just barged into the manor. If he was an allied of Batman's he was sure the man could probably take him down.

"Mr. Reyes, come in," the door was opened by an English butler. Not who he had been expecting.

"Red… ehm Tim sent me. I need to get some of the Cure-tech patches," he said stepping into the manor feeling underdressed even under the circumstances.

"I imagined as much, follow me," the man moved fast but kept a cool head. He wondered if Tim hadn't actually learned that from him. He led him to a small infirmary before opening a cabinet and pushing something inside. The cabinet and part of the wall slid to the side to reveal a top of the art medical room, not much different from the one in the Watchtower. The butler went to a safe on the wall and after punching a code brought out a small metal case and handed it to him. "Make haste Mr. Reyes, Star Labs has assisted the League with similar issues."

"I have to get Tim first; he is still in Watchtower," he only had the energy for one more jump.

"Master Tim can take care of himself, now go," the butler gave him a glare that could compete with Batman's.

He nodded accepting it was the course of action. Besides, Tim never said he had to go back for him. He appeared close to Star Labs in Taos but only found guns pointed at him.

"Take another step and we will shoot!" one of the guards shouted. He didn't move a muscle fearing they would destroy the samples.

"Your kind is not welcomed here anymore!" another one of the guards shouted before making a warning shot. He didn't know if they were also under the effect of the Starro-tech or if they actually believed the nonsense Godfrey spewed, but he knew they would not help him.

He had never tried to go through the Bleed more than three times, but this was no time to doubt. He opened another portal to the only place he could think he might get some help and not be compromised.

Angela Revere fell off her chair when he appeared on her office.

"Jaime?" she asked picked over the large mahogany desk. Her pink tainted glasses crooked.

"Call me Blue please," he said hoping the room didn't have any cameras.

"So-sorry!" she said doing a face palm, "of course, what can I do for you?"

"I need your best," he told her unable to help his cringing. Their best was Melody Case, brilliant and also temperamental top scientist of Kord Enterprises.

"She is not going to let us live this one down," Angela said taking hold of her cell phone before taking his hand dragging him out of her office. Every person they passed looked shocked and he couldn't blame them. The petite Angela Revere was pulling the Blue Beetle along as if he was no better than a seven-year-old.

"Yes, I am serious!" Angela said over the phone. "They want the best, they want you," she said trying to play along with Melody's ego. "We will be there in two minutes, thanks."

They reached the elevator before Melody punched the lowest level of the building.

"So, what exactly is happening?" she asked as they went down.

"Mind controlling parasite," he showed her the samples he got. "The upgraded version; the League already had a cure for the original one. It's supposed to make us immune but…"

"Thank goodness," she said with a sigh before realizing the look he was giving her, "I mean, it's terrible but at least you kids aren't really like that. Shot! Sorry, I shouldn't call you kids."

"It's fine," he couldn't help laughing. Soon the doors opened and they were in Melody's top notch, probably overstocked lab. They really needed to look at that budget.

"I don't have all day," the stunning Melody said marching towards them with blazing green eyes and strawberry blonde pixie haircut.

He was fast to explain what happened and how they needed her help.

"Alien bio-organism, nano-technology, and magic," Melody said not shocked but excited, "fascinating."

"You can keep that sample as long as you help us with a new cure," he would make sure later she didn't use it for something she shouldn't.

"Leave please, you are distracting," she said turning her back to him and starting to walk away.

"No, my friends are out there putting their lives at risk. My armor is alien tech, I will help you," he didn't have magic, but he had the next best thing.

"I don't need anyone's help," Melody said giving him a side glance.

"Put your damn pride to the side Melody! Those kids are in danger!" Angela shouted making both of them jump where they stood.

"Fine," Melody said after the shock passed, "but if you get in my way I want you out of my sight."

The next few minutes were excruciatingly slow. He helped decipher the alterations to the alien bio-organism and found it was a different creature. It was the same one they had found in Smallville weeks ago; the Unity. He didn't doubt the light was the one behind the whole thing. Thankfully they didn't know his Reach database covered the Unity in extent as they were once one of the Reach's greatest adversaries. Melody was a master of nano-technology and took no time figuring out how the creature infected the host and how it varied from the original.

"Will it really be okay if we don't know how the magic part works?" he asked himself more than her.

"What's magic but events science has yet to decipher," Melody said finishing the first of the new altered patches.

"I have experienced magic first hand and I can tell you it has nothing to do with science, but the rest can't wait. I need to get this to them," he said feeling hours had already passed, but actually it had only been close to half an hour.

"I need more time to get more done. We don't have a mobile lab," Melody said giving him an exasperated look.

"There's the Bug," Angela said.

"The what?" Melody asked with a frown. Angela looked taken back remembering Melody wasn't supposed to know any of that.

"Ted Kord used to help the previous Blue Beetle. Some of his stuff are still here," he said covering for Angela, "Ted always complimented your work to the previous Blue Beetle. That's how I knew that you would be able to help me."

"That asshole! He never told me!" no matter the amount of compliments, Melody was still a scorned woman.

"Not the time Ms. Case. Please take us there Ms. Revere," he said starting to pick as much of the equipment they would need.

They got into the elevator where Angela pressed her thumb to the side of one of the levels. The elevator started going farther down. There was at least three other levels underground which Melody was already trying to make a claim to.

"They belong to the Blue Beetle, meaning him," Angela said, "that's what Ted wanted."

"You were actually in love with him, weren't you?" Melody said as she glared at Angela.

"I wasn't," Angela said looking down and lost in her memories, "he was a very dear friend."

That made Melody very quiet. He wasn't sure what happened between those three, but he didn't want part of it. It seemed very complicated. The elevator door opened and before them stood a large cave filled with the equipment of the previous Blue Beetle. That included a ship shaped like a beetle, which also happened to be the same tone of blue as his armor. The two women were motionless for a moment looking at the ship. He had to guess it brought back memories. He hurried to the ship and this seemed to snap them into action.

Once they were in Angela jumped to the controls and started bringing the ship into life. He and Melody started getting the portable lab up and running.

"Half of this stuff is outdated," Melody complained though they could still make use of it.

Angela stirred the ship easily into a pond behind the ship and then they were in the Lake Michigan before they shot into the sky. They started accelerating, more and more and it didn't seem to stop. Khaji Da was starting to get worried which was never a good sign.

"Ms. Revere, how fast can this thing fly?" he asked as he helped to keep things from falling.

"Top speed is seven," she said eyes fixed ahead.

"Seven what?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Mach," Angela said as if it was nothing.

"Ted built a ship that can go at Mach seven! If he wasn't dead I would kill him!" Melody said as she worked frantically.

"Get working geniuses, we will be at the Coachella Valley in no time," Angela said still keeping her eyes in the front, but from her tone he could tell she was enjoying this. He didn't blame her. She was piloting the fastest aircraft in the world. Ted Kord really was something else.

"Blue, can you hear me?" his communicator activated with the voice of Red Robin.

"I am here, I am on my way with the cure," he said glad to hear his friend sounded okay, "how is everything up there?"

"I had to knock them out and transported Red Arrow into the Watchtower. He will look after them. I am heading there. Red Robin out," and the communicator went out again.

"We will be there in a minute," Angela said as the ship started to slow down.

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath. He was sure Superboy was already there with Kid Flash, and maybe even some of the League members. He could count on them and they counted on him.

"Kid, are you having an anxiety attack?" Melody asked.

"No," he said using a calm tone. "I know we can do this. We have faced worse."

"You capes sure like to lead strange lives," Melody said handing him the last of the patches.

They landed a few miles away from the fight. All the way from there they could hear the thunderous confrontation. Supergirl and Wonder Girl were probably still at it. He couldn't ask Angela and Melody to get any closer or they might get hurt. Heck, he was sure he was going to come out of this one with quite a few bruises and some broken bones.

"We will stay around just in case," Angela said with a friendly smile while Melody complained, but one serious glance from the usually gentle Angela was enough to calm her down.

"Thanks," he said before he took flight.

888

_**Next part in Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path 22, Interview Time III**_


	28. Singing Blues

_**Singing Blues**_

"-see, you have no idea what this will mean for humanity in the future."

He had some terrible past few weeks, but thanks to them he had been able to evade this for a short while.

"Are you even listening to me?!" she shouted trying to rip his notepad from his hand.

"I am Dr. Case," he said pulling it back before he kept walked through his own little tour of her private lab at the lowest level of the building. There were a lot of things which could revolutionize the world, but all unfinished.

"Then what are you waiting for to leave?" she snapped at his heels as he kept taking notes. He spotted perpetual motion prototype to generate cheaper and cleaner energy, but also unfinished.

"These Nanites, what is their purpose?" he said stopping in front of a large tank.

"Well, they are the next generation of technology of course," she said snobbishly.

"I know of their importance, but they are useless unless you program them. No better than very expensive dust," and from the size of the tank, it was a lot of expensive dust.

"You- you!" and he hit a raw nerve.

"Are they compatible with living tissue?" he asked Khaji Da more than her.

"Of course!" she shouted confirming Khaji Da's own evaluation.

"Then why aren't-" they could be doing a lot of good with this.

"Shut up! You think you can come in here and judge my work! You! Kord's bastard!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before they were wrapped in an ominous silence. He turned around to face her and she flinched back. He was exhausted from his work, patrolling, and helping build the Titans tower. He barely had time to sleep so he had no energy to hide from her how angry she had just made him.

"What did you say?" he said slowly and saw the woman fighting not to take another step back.

"Why else do you think Ted left you all of this? He probably met your mother at-" she started rambling before he cut her off.

"You can say and insinuate all you want about me, but I won't allow you to insult my mother or anyone in my family Dr. Case. I don't care if you are our brightest scientist," he told her before turning around again and continuing to take down notes.

Melody Case continued to follow him but now in silence. He would ask her questions now and then before writing notes of what would be needed. At the end of the whole tour, they sat across from each other as he wrote more notes.

"With the emerging skin cloning techniques we could be talking of one of the greatest inventions in medical science to start if we could incorporate the Nanites," and then they could look into healing another type of injuries or even surgeries.

"Each Nanite needs individual programming. We don't have a computer sophisticated enough to do this," she said taking his notes and reading them. A frown appeared on her face, clearly having difficulty believing how much he understood of her work. He took his notepad back from her.

"I see," he said writing it down, "what will you need?"

"What?" she asked him.

"It would be a waste of funds just to leave the Nanites like this until someone else comes up with such a computer. We need to work on it now," he told her.

"You would need the best-" not one person alone could do that.

"We have many talented biomechanical students through the country. We could run a competition for the colleges to come up with the best designs. Besides that, the first places could win a vacancy with Kord Industries," he believed they needed more competitions like that one.

"And thus assuring the brightest for the company," Dr. Case said thinking of the implications. Someone else would be dealing with her work.

"Oh, and a scholarship, the way things are that will be a great motivator. Are you fine with this?" he asked her.

"Me?" he owed the company, why was he asking her.

"They are your Nanites," she could only nod, "great, now this is a-"

"I thought you were a mechanic's son," she said interrupting him.

"I am, and proud of it. But I am also a biomechanical student," he wondered if she didn't know this. He thought Angela Revere would have told her by then.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Well, a few months ago a thug shot my dad on the leg-" and though he had healed, his father still had to walk with a cane. Medical science as it was now couldn't take away completely the damage done by that bullet.

"What I mean is why did Ted leave you his company? If you aren't his kid, then why?" she slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh, I can't tell you much about that Dr. Case, but I assure you that it's not for devious reasons. I didn't know Mr. Kord, but every person I have met has told me he was a great and brilliant man," he really hoped she didn't start crying. He had no idea how to handle crying women.

"It's because of the Blue Beetle, isn't?" she said after a moment.

He didn't answer. By then she already knew of the previous Blue Beetle's hideout underneath the building.

"He wanted you to turn Kord Industries into another Batman Incorporated," she said with a frown.

"I wouldn't go that far. He wanted to help people; I want to help people," he said thinking of the Titans. Angela Revere was already working on turning them into one of their official sponsors so they wouldn't be questioned on the help they provided.

"Why didn't he trust me?" but she wasn't asking him but herself.

"Dr. Case," he said taking one of her hands between his so she would look at him, "I don't know why Mr. Kord didn't tell you. Maybe he was trying to protect you. Maybe he had other reasons, but what I do know is that he trusted you with the brightest of his company. Every single thing I have seen here can make the world a better place when you complete them. You got my support because I also trust you."

She stared at him wide eyed before pulling her hand from his and then wiping away one stray tear.

"I am sorry about before," she said in a small voice.

"Water under the bridge," he said "and I would appreciate being told of your progress. Your work is amazing."

"Flattery won't work on me," she said with a shaky smile, then her smile froze and her eyes widened. She was a genius after all. Ted died in El Paso, the same place where the latest Blue Beetle had first appeared. Also, said Blue Beetle was now working from San Francisco, where Jaime Reyes was now living. Jaime never met Ted, but that didn't stop him from looking after his company and looking up at him.

She didn't say anything else when the young man left.

888

"He left you the company, huh?" Superboy said as they sat at the top of the Titan Tower looking over at the city of San Francisco that morning "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I am sorry you are the last one to know," he said pulling his knees under his chin, "I just wasn't sure how to tell you guys."

"You need to trust us more," Superboy said, "and yourself too."

"I know, I know… how do you do it? I mean, you go to school, the news blog you started with Lori, and this," and yeah, he had other powers he didn't but it was more about keeping track of things in his mind. He thought his head was going to explode with everything that was going on lately.

"Take one step at the time Blue," Superboy told him getting up. "For starters, you can tell that girl the truth."

"She will kill me," or, at least, curse him until he wished she would kill him.

"Or she might be upset at you for a while and then give you a chance. She accepted our invitation, you know?" Superboy had been the one to insist they did when Red Robin tried to turn the idea down. She had helped them as much as the rest in building the tower.

"I know," he said knowing Red only wanted him to stop trying to recreate his dream from the sand.

"M'gann is coming," Superboy said looking at the sky, "I will go buy some stuff."

Before he could ask what was the problem he was gone. He knew it had something to do with their powers, but it was kind of odd to see them evade each other so much. He went back inside and looked at all the ingredients they had at their new kitchen. What if he told Tracy that night? He asked himself as he started the batter. The tower had a very romantic view towards the city. He was sure it would make her hate him a little less if he told her then.

"Blue! This place is amazing!" Miss Martian said carrying more bags into the kitchen. She had been away the last few days of the construction because of Team business. "I would join you guys just because of this kitchen. Well, that would be true if Mr. Super-grumpy pants didn't run away every time I was around."

"You two are still friends, right?" he asked as he helped her empty the bags.

"Of course," she said with a smile, "we just get on each other's nerves because of our powers. It isn't as bad as before. He has gotten a lot better in damping them. Sometimes distance is the best thing to keep friendships."

"Tell me about it. It has been like six months since I don't see Brenda, just after she came back to El Paso," the past few months they had talked on the phone, trying to keep their friendship from dying.

"She is La Dama's niece, right?" Miss Martian said with a slight tilt of her head as she cracked some eggs with her powers over a bowl.

"And one of my best friends since we were kids. Relationships ruin things like that," he remembered how upset Paco had been at him from dating Brenda while investigating her aunt at the same time.

"Isn't that true," Miss Martian laughed, "La'gaan didn't talk to me unless necessary for a year and Conner, well you know. You should try to see her."

"Won't that be weird, like, oh hi Brenda I just came to see if you want to hang out. Not like in a date because I totally blew that one, besides the point that you literally crushed Paco's heart," he said as started to preheat the oven.

"When you put it like that," Miss Martian laughed harder, "maybe going out with the rest of your common friends would be a good idea."

"That might work," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, it will. I learned from the best teen sitcom that ever existed," she said with a smile.

Over the next hours, the tower started to be filled with voices and laughter. The Titans were all there, Superboy had even dropped by to bring them a bag of chocolate chips for the cookies. He and Miss Martian had a friendly banter until she threatened to shift into him and go around the tower giving cookies away while wearing an apron.

"You wouldn't," Superboy said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't try me, now put the cookie down," she said before he did just that and left muttering about evil shapeshifting Martians and their wicked treats.

"And that just happened," he laughed taking out the last tray with French vanilla cream puffs. He had been scaring away speedsters and other gluttons from them. He made up his mind to tell Tracy that night, and if he had to bake her a hundred pieces of her favorite desert for her to forgive him, he would.

Almost everyone was already at the Tower by the time Tracy brought in the last few with the help of Zachary and Zatanna Zatara.

"Get lost geek," Tracy said going around Zachary who was trying to talk her into doing a 'trick' together.

"Are we really related?" Zatanna said before she spotted Nightwing "have you been talking to him?"

"I am innocent," Nightwing said with a not so innocent smile.

"Are those…" Tracy stopped on her tracks when she spotted the trays with pastries.

"French vanilla cream puffs," Miss Martian said removing her apron, "Blue's recipe."

"Really?" Tracy asked with a slight frown.

"Just because a guy can shot energy blasts that don't mean they can't cook," he said, "go ahead and try one."

"Oh, okay," she said picking one up and giving it a small bite before her eyes went wide before eating the rest in two bites.

"Good?" he asked her as she reached for another one. She simply nodded as she ate another one.

"What did you put in those?" Static asked picking one, "oh, wow."

"Let me try," Solstice said before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"I know, right!" Tracy said putting a few on a plate with a wide smile.

"Blue, you think you made enough?" Miss Martian asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a smile and watching Tracy walk with a full plate and fending off anyone who tried to take one.

888

As the night drew around them things started to get lively. He stuck to keeping people from getting into places they shouldn't. More than once he had to scare people out of the bushes and away from the bedrooms. He got the stink eye quite a few times, but he promised Red he would keep things from getting too rated R. As he was returning to the living room to check on the damage he spotted a girl he had come to know as Spoiler picking around a corner. He picked at where she was looking and saw she was watching Red.

"You know he knows you are here, right?" he said the girl jump.

"Don't do that," she turned around and slapped him on the chest before she cradled her hurt hand.

"He was trained by the best detective in the world. You will have a better chance going to talk to him," he said walking back into the hall intending to check on the roof. Some of the guys that could fly were testing who was the fastest.

"I don't like him," she said following him.

"Then why are you watching him?" he asked her.

"I am not, I… I was looking at Aqualad," she said starting to turn red.

"He is dating Tigress," he said.

"Nightwing?" she said with a skew smile.

"You don't want to go there," he said with a short laugh. She was really funny. He thought it would be good for Tim to date someone like her.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah," he said patting the short girl on the head, "but you won't accomplish much just watching him."

"I don't think he likes me," she said with a troubled frown.

"Really? He is one of the nicest guys I have ever known," and he usually didn't like bad guys.

"He treats me like I am a pest," she said as she followed him into the elevator.

"Oh, I guess he is worried about you. You are new at this, right?" he had seen she had been messy back when they fought at Coachella Valley.

"Yeah…" she said looking at her feet. She reminded him of her little sister who still hadn't had the chance to visit him with all that had been going on.

"He will lighten up once he sees you gain more experience," he told her as the doors opened and they stepped out.

"So… you are close friends with him, right? What does he like? Hanging out in dark places in the middle of the night?" she asked crossing her arms as they watched Stargirl and Beast Boy compete on a race.

"That's cheating," he said with a smile as Beast Boy dived back down as his infamous peregrine falcon.

"Aww, c'mon! I will help you if you help me," Spoiler said with a devious smile.

"What makes you think you can help me?" he asked her.

"I saw how you were looking at Tracy, and it just happens that you know what her favorite desert is? I don't think so," said the fifteen-year-old smugly.

"Are you sure you aren't a bat?" he asked her.

"So, what do you say?" she asked.

"He likes eighties horror movies," he said in a low voice.

"Seriously?" she asked a little mistrustful.

"Very, let that be a warning of what he would subject you to," at least, everyone in the Titans had already been forced to watch a few of them with him.

"Alright, what do you want me to do? Ask if she is seeing someone? What other desserts she likes?" she asked clearly excited to help him too.

"Tell her someone will be waiting for her at the balcony of the North wing by midnight," he told her.

"That's so romantic!" she squealed before everyone on the roof turned to look at them, some looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ehm, she is just happy to be here," he said with a nervous smile before whispering to her, "go before they accuse me of being a cradle robber."

She left giggling and laughing. He watched as others raced, among them a girl that could turn into mist. He had heard about her, but could barely believe his eyes. Then, he heard through his communicator that there was trouble at the gallery where Cisco was playing music. He rubbed his temples ready skip the elevator and just fly there. However, he only made it half way down there before he met with a severe looking Aqualad and a muttering Lagoon Boy.

"Blue, we need to borrow the Super-cycle to get to the Zeta Beam in Los Angeles,"

"No problem, she is this way," Blue said guiding them to Sphere's very own room, all at the insistence of Superboy. Sphere had been playing with David and Daniel who were the youngest of the whole place. "Sorry guys, _la necesitamos un poco,"_ he told them before the kids shrugged and left to play somewhere else. He really worried they kept coming all the way there from their town in Guatemala. He flew with them towards the city to help Sphere back home. There had been cases where she went to wonder on her own and they didn't want to risk it that night. He wanted to ask what the problem was since La'gaan kept muttering and Kaldur looked like he would prefer to be anywhere else.

"Blue," Kaldur was the one to break the silence, "are you really happy with the Titans?"

He was taken by surprise by the question, but he answered sincerely, "very."

"If you like working with traitors, I guess it works fine for you," La'gaan said before Kaldur threw him a look that told him to keep quiet.

He understood then that this happened because of La'gaan not liking Supergirl because of what happened a few weeks ago with H'El. He wasn't the only one, but it was just that Artemis and Duncan weren't so vocal about it. They pretty much stayed out of each other's way.

"I was there," he told them, "I saw what H'El was doing to her. That's why I am not angry at her. Besides, if the Earth was gone, and someone told me I could get my home and family back, well, I don't think I could be as strong as she was and give that up."

"But-" La'gaan started to say, but he clearly had no idea what to say to that. He was sure the same went for him.

"I guess the Titans need you more," Kaldur said watching for his expression, "the League was talking about having you join us."

"What?" La'gaan shouted what he was thinking.

"You have proven yourself very capable," Kaldur said.

"That's nice," he said trying to sound sincere but failing miserably. "If they had asked me half a year ago I would have said yes right away," he admitted, "but they do need me more."

"It was worth a try," Kaldur said with a shrug.

8888

Now he was seriously thinking of leaving the Titans.

"Thorax, please," he tried to reach Thorax before the song started. He cursed in his mind at whoever gave Kid Flash a karaoke machine as a present.

"There," Thorax said in triumph before a fast tune started.

"Oh, I know that song!" Miguel said with a smile. He was ready to hand him the microphone Kid Flash pushed to his hand a moment ago.

"Wait your turn love," Gabe said pulling Miguel back.

"Aww," Miguel said before giving Blue an apologetic look.

"Just so all of you know, I will have my revenge," he said taking a deep breath.

(AGAIN AND SO ON by Kinky)

Days wearing uniforms

One by one in a line

If you don't like yourself go fit the bones of someone else

All clocks hanging on walls

Should be in a countdown

Cause I don't care what time is it but how much time we've got

8

And every second I'm just living and living it up

And every second I'm just living and living it up

I can't believe it how I'm living and living it up

I'm still standing while I'm living and living it up

And again and so

And again and so

8

I got nothing to loose

I've got nothing yet

The sweetest thing is people trying for a whole new breath

My heart is becoming loud

I can't hear other sounds

A single wail from you will launch me far away from ground

8

And every second I'm just living and living it up

And every second I'm just living and living it up

I can't believe it how I'm living and living it up

I'm still standing while I'm living and living it up

And again and so

And again and so...

8

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kid Flash said with an arm around his shoulder.

"Revenge," he muttered.

"That can wait, now who has number two?" Kid Flash said never losing a beat.

"I do!" Bumble Bee said waving the small piece of paper. Bart had the great idea to assign numbers to see who would sing next. "It also says to pick to someone to sing a duet with whoever got number one!"

"What?!" he shouted before trying to get hold of the speedster, but he was already gone.

"I pick…" Bumble Bee said looking around the room until her eyes landed on Thorax who was pointing at someone standing in front of him. "That girl?" Bumble Bee said before he started to rub his eyes. He had to be dreaming because there was no way she was here.

"Hey… ehm Blue," the red head said walking up to him.

"Brenda?" he asked confused.

"Like old times, right?" she offered him a nervous smile. She was as unsure about this as him.

"Right," he said trying to sound sure. He recalled the many years both spent in the chorus. He hated it but stayed only because of her.

"What about this one?" she asked selecting the song. "You really liked that song."

He still did. He used to listen to it all the time after his grandfather died. He remembered Brenda used to sing it with him.

"Alright," he said before she took the other microphone as the tune started, "acoustic?"

"Is there a better one?" she said with a wink.

(Where do the dead go? /A donde van los Muertos? By Kinky) (**Bold/Jaime, **_Italic/Brenda, __**Bold Italic both)**_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

**Where do they go?**

**Where do they go?**

**Where do the dead go?**

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

**Where do they go?**

**Where do they go?**

**Where do the dead go?**

_**They go around the world**_

_**The destination is unknown**_

_**They fly as owls**_

_**Looking for the deepest**_

_**Love me, love me, love me, love me**_

_**Love me because I fade away**_

_**Love me, love me, love me, love me**_

_**Love me that time is smoke**_

_**I beg you, we must die together**_

_**I implore you, let's die together**_

_**To die is to swim around the world**_

_**Without having to come out to breathe**_

…**to breathe**

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la (x3)_

_**Life is about to run us over**_

_**In the crosswalk**_

_**In heaven flowers rain**_

_**Here the cemeteries are filled**_

_**Love me, love me, love me, love me**_

_**Love me because I fade away**_

_**Love me, love me, love me, love me**_

_**Love me that time is smoke**_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la (x3)_

**Love me because the void is reaching us**

**Love me because everything is impossible**

**Let's avoid tomorrow there are more memories to be erased**

_**Love me, love me, love me, love me**_

_**Love me because this is absurd! (x4)**_

_**Uhhhhhhh**_

_**Uhhh Uhhhh**_

_**Uhhhhhhhh**_

888_8_

Tracy had known some of the best detectives in the world, among them her father. She had trained under them most of her life. Something all of her teachers had told her was to follow her gut and right now her gut was telling her something wasn't right about watching the Blue Beetle and Brenda Del Vecchio singing together. Instead of listening to the song, she listened to those around her.

"Blue is usually so shy," she heard Zatanna say to Bumble Bee.

"I know, but I heard he has a story with that girl," Bumble Bee said, "she is really pretty."

"Who is that?" she heard Kid Devil ask Beast Boy.

"I think she is Blue's friend," the green teen said unable to look away from the red head.

Thorax seemed to be the best source of information as he was the one to bring the girl.

"He will thank me tomorrow for it," he said to another teen she had come to known as Tye. He came from El Paso and was an old friend of Jaime's according to his parents. She hadn't known he was a Meta until the day of the fight and saw him form a giant body of light.

"Isn't Red Robin going to be like royally pissed you brought her?" Tye asked Thorax.

"It was his idea or Miss Martian's. I don't know. They thought Blue needed to see his old chorus body and see? They still go it," Thorax said proudly.

"You used to make fun of them all the time," Tye said in a deadpan.

"That's only because I also had a crush on her and can't sing for shit," Thorax said calmly.

"You are not serious… actually, you are right. You used to act like a five-year-old does when they like a girl" Tye laughed wrapping a hand around his girlfriend's waist.

"And he used to hang on to every word she said," Thorax laughed,

"It's kind of sad they didn't end up together," Asami said with a sigh, "they make a cute couple."

"Nha, that ship already sank deeper than the Titanic," Tye said.

She turned to watch the singing duet. Blue Beetle no longer seemed to care that no one was singing as long as Brenda Del Vecchio was with him. She had talked to the girl a few times when visiting Madame Xanadu at the House of Mystery. The girl was apprenticing there and was very pleasant. She didn't get to know her better until she asked her about Jaime's well-guarded secret. She remembered she seemed uncomfortable at being questioned about him and she asked her why.

"We used to go out together," Brenda admitted, "he was also helping to capture my aunt because she was threatening his family. After that, we sort of just stayed friends. I don't think he would appreciate it if I went on telling his secret."

"So he does have a secret," she said with a smile. So, Jaime Reyes wasn't playing hard to get, there really was something he didn't want her to know.

"Please don't tell him I said anything. He is like one of my dearest friends since I was little," Brenda said wide eyed realizing her mistake.

"Do you still like him?" she asked her.

"Not like that. He is just a really nice guy. Besides, he doesn't see me like that anymore. I did something very stupid and almost killed one of our friends. He will never forgive me for that," so, she had given up, but that didn't mean the feelings weren't there.

As she watched them sing she didn't need any more proof to know the truth.

"You can leave if you want, I will tell Blue," Red Robin said behind her almost making her jump out of her skin. It took her a moment to realize he had planned this. He wanted her to find out about Jaime's secret, but she couldn't start to understand why. What did he gain from her knowing? From her watching her perfect guy sing in perfect sync with his old flame? Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She didn't know Red Robin that well but something seemed very off about the way he wanted her out of the way. Was he against them being together?

She nodded and started to leave, but she wasn't leaving the tower. She needed some space to clear her mind. It made sense now. The thing on Jaime's back was not magic, it was alien and that's why it felt like a void to her.

"Tracy, are you okay?" she turned around and found Thorax looking at her worried. He seemed to have realized something.

"Yeah, it's just a little crowded in there," she said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, do you need water, anything?" Thorax asked her.

"You are Paco, right?" she asked before the armored hero froze. "So that is Jaime," she sighed.

"I am sorry. I didn't think you would- It's not like he doesn't want to tell you. He just doesn't know how. I don't think I have seen him so happy as when he is with you," Paco said.

"You mean like when he is with Brenda?" she couldn't help rolling her eyes at him.

"He doesn't like Brenda like that anymore," he told her.

"Could have fooled me," she said turning to leave.

"She crushed my heart, literally. I already forgave her, but Jaime… Jaime just has a hard time letting go of things like that," Paco said following her.

"What do you want from me?" she said stopping.

"Please give him a chance to tell you," Thorax said.

"I don't know," she said with a frown.

"Listen, he really doesn't feel about Brenda like that anymore. What they are doing now is just venting off. That's the way they are. They don't like shouting or fighting, so they… well, listen," he said before she tuned in their words.

(Dark Day/ Negro Dia by Kinky –fragment-)

_I see you coming_

_And I don't like it one bit_

_Had me under your control_

_I didn't expect it_

_The disillusion breaks me_

_But collecting the pieces from the ground_

_That's what finishes me off!_

"The rest doesn't realize it because they don't know them that well," Paco said, "please just give him a chance."

"Fine," she sighed heading to the kitchen to get away from their voices.

_My day has come_

**Another dark day for the two of us**

_My day has come_

**Another dark day for the two of us**

But the Titan tower had a great echo. She could still hear them. She got to the kitchen and found there were no more cream puffs.

_I'm going back to the den_

**To the same** _origin_

**At the same**_ sidewalk_

**Where everything is born** _in any way_

_**I don't deserve you or you me **_

_Who is the bravest_ **puts an end to this**

_My day has come_

**Another dark day for the two of us**

_My day has come_

**Another dark day for the two of us**

_**As a buzz I leave**_

_**But I stay in your ear when you wake up**_

_**As a buzz I leave**_

_**But I stay in your ear when you wake up**_

_**After a long night of dancing**_

_**Dancing, dancing, dancing, and dancing.**_

Finally, they were over with the stupid song. Why couldn't they just talk things out like normal people?

"You okay Tracy?" Secret asked coming through one of the walls.

"Please don't do that," she said trying to calm her heart.

"Sorry," the young ghost like figure said, "you just seem sad."

"I am fine, don't worry Secret. Why don't you go with the rest?" she didn't feel like talking to anyone as she rummaged through the Titans fridge.

"I rather not, those two are just getting angrier by the second," Secret said with a fake shudder.

"Really?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain. But there is a lot of anger and regret and at the same time, they seem to be healing. I wonder what happened," Secret said with innocent curiosity.

"Oh, believe me, you don't want to know," she said feeling like she was going to get a headache.

"Tracy!" someone shouted her name scaring her for the third time that night.

"Spoiler, right?" she turned to find the blond vigilante looking at her with a wide smile.

"I have been looking all over for you," she announced excitedly.

"Why?" she asked her.

"Well, someone wants to meet you at the North balcony at midnight," her smile just kept on growing.

"Really? Who?" she asked wondering he Jaime's chance would be tested sooner than later.

"I can't tell," Spoiler said giggling like a fifteen-year-old, which she was.

"Your name is Spoiler," Secret said before she realized how contrasting the girls' names were.

"But that would be a bad spoiler," Spoiler said.

"Aren't all spoiler's bad?" Secret gave the other girl a superior smile.

"Not necessarily," Spoiler said looking like she was trying to think of an example.

"Was it Blue?" she asked her.

"What? How did you know? Wait, you like him too?" she feared her face would get some sort of permanent damage from smiling so much.

"It's more complicated than that," she told her before Spoiler's smile went down a few notches. "I will go," she said checking her cell and realizing she only had a few minutes. Note to self; don't hire Spoiler to deliver messages. "Make sure he doesn't know I know and that I will be there."

"Got it!" the girl said before running off.

888

His throat hurt and he swore he would have his sweet vengeance against Bart and Paco. Though it was fun to sing with Brenda again, in a few songs everything started to come out between the verses. At the end, neither could sing anymore and they pushed someone else to do it not caring about Bart's corrupt number system. He left Brenda to catch up with the rest while he went outside to get some air only to almost be tackled by Spoiler.

"Tracy said she would be there," she said with her wide smile.

"Really? Thanks," he said checking the time and realizing he had to hurry.

"Good luck!" Spoiler shouted at him.

"What was that about?" he heard Red Robin ask.

"Oh nothing, say do you have some horror movies around," Spoiler said. Smooth spoiler, really smooth.

He spotted Tracy at the balcony looking at the city. He froze for a moment. Should he go to her with the armor or without it?

"Blue Beetle?" she asked turning around. It was too late to decide now.

"Hello Tracy Thirteen," he said asking Khaji Da to keep him from making some stupid expression.

"You can call me Tracy, is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you," he started.

"You better stop it then. I am seeing someone," she said starting to walk away.

"I know. It's about that," he said taking hold of her hand. She gave him a look before he let her hand go. "I really don't know how to, though."

"It's getting late, make it fast," she said crossing her arms.

"It's about who I am," he told her before she raised an eyebrow at him in exasperation. "You see, a few years ago I was crossing this parking lot on my way home from the skating park and then there was this explosion that knocked me off my board and caught my sweatshirt on fire, and then I found this strange bug on the ground and it attached itself to my back and then it gave me this armor and then I-"

"I still don't get what you want from me? You want me to remove it? Because as far as I know that thing is more War of the Worlds than the Exorcist" she told him tapping her feet.

"I… the person who is under this armor," his throat was closing and he recalled the sand induced dream. How she didn't want him being the Blue Beetle and how he left her behind.

"Well?" she asked.

"Forget it." he said taking a deep breath and turning to stand on the balcony, **"among the worst, I am the worst of all."**

"Is that another song? Because I swear if you break into a song now I am sending you to an endless pit," she said behind him.

"That would be kind of nice," he said with a bitter laugh, "**in the darkest room is where I feel best"**

"Stop," she said hitting his arm.

"**I am insufferable and unbearable; my defects are endless," **he sang looking up at the moon.

"I said stop! Why can't you talk to me like a normal person?!" she said hitting him repeatedly.

"**But, the moment of seeing you in the distance; your eyes fire a flash. My whole world stops completely" **he said turning around to face her.

"I am not Brenda!" she shouted at his face.

"I know. **And an angel takes the controls of my body. And to love you soft and delicately**," he cupped her face with his hands and started to shed his armor.

"Jaime…" she breathed out when he leaned his forehead against hers.

"**I am the best,"** he said before connecting their lips together. He had kissed her before, he had even kicked Paco out of their place so they could make out, but nothing like this. It was as if both of them were desperate to take each other's tongues.

_**Adrenaline, testosterone, and Phenylethylamine levels have increasing. **_Khaji Da announced before he asked him to stay out of it.

"Why do you have to be so difficult," she said releasing his lips for a moment before licking them, "you know you can-"

But he didn't let her finish. She wasn't pulling away from him. He kissed her again, this time pushing her against a wall before his lips slipped to her cheek, then her neck, and then her collarbone. One of his hands roamed the flatness of her belly while the other slipped up and down her leg.

"Jaime, wait. You are going too fast," she breathed out before he pulled back wide eyed. What was he doing? "no, wait Jaime. I didn't mean-"

"Sorry, I don't know what-" but seeing her swollen lips and heated face told him what happened to him. She happened to him. In that dream that felt forever ago, he had already seen her in all her glory and he almost had her. He was given a taste of heaven and refuted it. He was such an idiot.

"It's okay," she said taking his hand, "I just… don't want us to get caught out here and you know?"

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Ask me that again and I am leaving," she told him before he guided her to his room in the tower. He should take her to his apartment, but he didn't think he could wait or even concentrate to open a tear on the Bleed. He did his best not to run as they went to his room in a different hall. When he turned on the light he was thankful he had at least made the bed. Everything else was still in boxes. He started to take off his shirt and almost lost to it before Tracy helped him out of the treacherous thing. What he saw next undid him. She had already taken her shirt off and was smiling at him as if asking if he liked what he was seeing.

He ignored her outraged cry and picked her up before pinning her to the bed and returning where he left on her neck. Her complaints were soon replaced by little sounds that made his insides tremble as he worshiped her skin with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He loved those sounds almost as much as he loved the perfection of her body against his and he wanted to hear more of them and he wanted to feel more.

Her hands undid his belt and pants before he started doing the same to her, never once allowing his lips to let go of her skin. Had he always thirsted this much for this, or was it just for her? He couldn't stop his hands from touching and exploring every cranny of her body. He couldn't stop his body from responding every time she ran her delicate fingers through his skin before she ranked his skin with her sharp nails. He called her name though they were right next to each, but couldn't get enough. Her lips were searing hot and he wondered if it was magic or just his senses asking him to drench his thirst for her.

At one point, one of them turned off the light. He couldn't recall who, but remembered it felt like an eternity before their skins were touching again. His mind slipped and he no longer knew where one started and the other ended in the darkness. He kept calling her and she kissed him every time he did. He was going mad or he was dying. Nothing in life could feel or taste this good, but he was wrong. He was so wrong that he almost started laughing when he found what he had been thirsting for as her body squirmed underneath his.


End file.
